


Dangerous and Moving

by Hemosnixuality



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 124,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemosnixuality/pseuds/Hemosnixuality
Summary: The truth brings nothing but pain and Kassandra is experiencing this firsthand. Deciding to be honest with Kyra about Thaletas, now her life is unfolding at the seams and spiraling out of her control. This will be a journey of hurt, pain, and eventual reconnection as Kassandra and Kyra try to figure out life with and without each other.This takes place after the truth option at the end of the storyline.





	1. All The Things She Said

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is my very first fic so I hope you all truly enjoy the ride! I was inspired to write after I noticed a severe lack of work for this loveable misthios and everyone's favorite rebel leader so I decided to make the content I wanted to read. 
> 
> Hold on tight because this is gonna be a bumpy road.
> 
> I've also decided to title the work and all chapters to my inspiration behind the writing, the band t.A.T.u., and will try to theme them as much as possible and I've provided links in the chapter notes so you can listen to it while you read (as that's what I exclusively played when I wrote each chapter.)
> 
> If you want to gush more about these beautiful women, come hit me up on Tumblr @Hemosnixuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of many chapters to come and I hope you all love this journey that our favorite misthios embarks on
> 
> t.A.T.u. - All The Things She Said  
> https://youtu.be/2jC5WAJzp34

"Kyra, I'm sorry."

"So am I misthios, so am I."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kassandra paces outside, waiting for the party to die down so she can just explain to Kyra what happened. Kyra would have to see she didn't mean to if she just had a chance to explain how it happened. Curse Thaletas, why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? No, instead that malaka decides it was time to prove his worth by threatening her life at the beach. Gods, why didn't she just leave and go back to the ship? She could've celebrated with Kyra in the morning after Thaletas left and then none of this would've happened.

Kassandra continues this internal battle for another few minutes, but as she glances back she realizes that she'd lost track of Kyra and now she's nowhere to be found.

"Fuck" Kassandra mumbles as she scrambles to figure out where Kyra could've gone as she was not giving up this easily.

Rushing back towards the house, Kassandra is able to locate a woman standing near where she last saw Kyra and rushed up to her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen Kyra anywhere? It's very important I find her right away" she asks frantically.

"Why yes actually, she mentioned she wasn't feeling well and was going to head home for some rest" says the noble woman.

"Chaire" Kassandra quickly replies and makes her way to the nearest exit so she can make for Kyra's home. Kassandra knows it's a bit of a trek, but there is no time for walking as time is precious so she sprints as fast as she can.

Slightly winded as she reaches her destination, she takes a moment to try to compose herself as this could be her last chance to make thing right and she was not about to be out of breath. 

Pacing in front of the door, Kassandra decided to give herself a quick pep talk before she makes her way inside. "Ok Kassandra, you can do this. She's just the woman you love and you've only just killed her lover. No pressure." 

Kassandra raises her hand to knock, but stops abruptly before she makes contact. Having accepted that she's talking to herself tonight, she says "you can't just knock? Kyra won't open the door and you need her to see you."

Pondering for only a moment, she has an idea. She'll just go up to her room and talk to her there. She has a balcony so that will be the perfect spot.

With a game plan in hand, Kassandra makes quick work of making her way up to Kyra's balcony and lands with a gentle thump. Quickly looking up to see if she's been spotted, she notices Kyra hunched over the edge of her bed with head in hands and the faintest sound of crying lingering in the background. Kassandra's heart breaks at the sight once more as she never mean to do harm to Kyra, she loved her (although she hasn't told her as much yet).

Understanding that there would be no right time to do this, Kassandra decides that she'll not wait any longer and knocks on the stone outside the opening into Kyra's room.

Startled, Kyra bolts up and glances towards the location of the sound and relaxes only for a mere moment before falling back to the hostile stance she was just at.

“Go away!” Kyra yells angrily towards Kassandra. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

“Kyra please, just listen to me! Please don’t do this, don’t ask me leave. You know I never meant to hurt you, but I had no choice and I believe you know that. He came at me and I only did it to defend myself. You have to believe me!” Kassandra pleads.

“You killed him…" Kyra says with sadness in her voice. Fighting back the tears that have been flowing since she was told of his untimely end. "Thaletas" she continues, "he may have been stubborn but he was a wonderful man and he loved me and I loved him and you took that from us....you took that from me.” 

Kyra lets out a sob with the crushing realization of her words, causing Kassandra to instinctively advance towards her to comfort. Kassandra only makes it about two steps before Kyra is holding her hand out to stop her. Kassandra stands still with her hands raised as if to say "I won't hurt you," but Kassandra knows that's a lie as it's too late for that claim now. 

“I don’t ever want to see you again Kassandra, you broke my heart in more ways than you’ll ever know.” Kyra says with pain radiating from every word.

Ignited with a new found rage in all this self wallowing, Kyra turns around to face Kassandra with a look that could send even the strongest warriors scurrying. Each second that passes leads Kyra to make another stride towards Kassandra until they are face to face and with what energy she has left, Kyra growls “Get. Out.” a mere inch from Kassandra's face.

Realizing this was not going as she hoped and that it was a battle she was quickly losing, Kassandra musters up what pride she has left and walks away without another sound. Well, with the exception of her heart being shattered and dragged into the deepest realms of Hades.

Once reaching balcony, Kassandra turns to give herself one final glance at the woman who's heart she broke, who's world she shattered, and who's love she lost. Kyra, sweet, beautiful, and loving Kyra who has only ever done what is best for her people. The first person she'd felt at home with in many years. 

Kassandra had found a kindred spirit with Kyra and she found someone who intrigued her and surprised her in every imaginable way. Kassandra lived an interesting life so anything traditional would not be the way for her, but she never felt anything but right when she was spending time with Kyra. When they made love under the stars, it was the happiest Kassandra had been in a long time. Two souls merging in every possible way, craving one another until they were satiated. Pure heaven.

Now, she looks at the soul she still craves and who makes her want to be more than she ever believed she could be and feels nothing but guilt and regret. Guilt for Thaletas and regret of ruining the only thing her life had going for her.

With a broken heart that she feels radiating throughout her body and a single tear running down her face, Kassandra makes her exit into the cold and dark night to honor Kyra's wishes. It's the least she can do for her given how she'd ruined her life. As Kassandra lands back down on the unforgiving ground she hears Kyra, her love, sobbing uncontrollably as what resolve she had left finally crumbled. 

Sorrow, hurt, and anger all raging its own world inside Kassandra too and she just wants it to stop. She doesn't want to feel anything, but she can feel it overtaking her slowly and just consuming her. 

Kassandra walks with no purpose and tries desperately to remain intact as she makes her way back to the Adrestia, but she feels herself slipping. Tears silently make their way, one by one, down her cheeks until she can't control it anymore. Ducking into the nearest alley, she let's herself get engulfed in this hurt. Regret, guilt all washing over her and she can't control it.

What an idiot she'd been in thinking that she could have something real and meaningful in her life. A woman whom she loves with her entire being and is far too good for the likes of a mere misthios like herself. That's all Kassandra will ever have solace in and she will just have to learn to live and accept that. The Mighty Eagle Bearer is destined to only ever be alone, a stark reminder to when she was cast off Mount Taygetos as a child.

Kassandra spends what feels like an eternity pouring out her soul before she is left feeling hollow. She decides it's best at this point to just get to her ship where she can hole herself away from the world just a little longer. Mustering up the remaining energy she's got, she collects herself enough to not draw anymore attention than she already has and sets course for the shore.


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love so far! I truly appreciate it and for you coming along for this ride (Phobos style). Plenty more to come so please stay tuned!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Stars  
> https://youtu.be/XDpU536W-FM

The walk is long and agonizing, but at least she can be away from the lingering glances from men and women of the evening alike soon. Head down, chin tucked, she walks in the only defeat she's truly ever known as being the Mighty Eagle Bearer comes with some definite perks and winning is usually one of them. 

Step by grueling step Kassandra marches onward, her body running on autopilot. She's not even truly conscious of where she is until the strong smell of the sea greets her in the only embrace she will allow. There is a safety and comfort in the sea under Poseidon's watch as he has always been generous to her and she is eternally grateful for such mercy. The sea challenges without discrimination and Kassandra can truly be free without restrictions, sailing to wherever her heart takes her. Maybe someday it will lead her back here...

"No" Kassandra mumbles to herself as she shakes her head. That is a time and a problem for another day as she's got as much as she can take (and then some) on her plate presently. The last thing she needs is to remind herself that Mykonos will now just be a passing memory and not one to last like she'd hoped. How she'd thought this would be the place she could settle roots down when she was ready, but all this connected with Kyra and she was no longer allowed in her life.

Realistically, Kassandra knew fates would bring them together again for one reason or another, but under what circumstances that'd be is something she cannot imagine. War was still very present all around them and she would do all in her power to protect Kyra, even if she didn't want her protection. 

Kassandra would gladly trade her life for Kyra's in a heartbeat. The world has more to gain from someone like Kyra than herself. Kyra was intelligent, driven, motivated, and someone this world needs to make it worth living whereas Kassandra was built upon rage, revenge, and death and would only bring destruction wherever she walked. Such a stark contrast between them, but to Kassandra that's what made them connected.

Kyra was the idealist whilst Kassandra was living fully in reality. Both lending just enough of a hand to each other to maintain the perfect balance and placed them in such a harmony. Granted Kassandra hasn't known Kyra for an immense period of time, but sometimes you stumble upon the right person at the right time. In her case though (or what she hoped) was that it was the right person with just the wrong timing.

If space and distance was what Kyra needed from her then that she would have. Well, at least she would try to respect it. Kassandra could make no promises as she was stubborn and her impulse control was on the lower end of the spectrum and she has been know to act before thinking things through. That's literally the reason she's even in this whole mess to begin with. Subtlety is something she'd have to work on, but at least she'll have the time to try now to avoid another colossal mistake like this in the future.

Kassandra lets out a heavy sigh and glances towards the stars in the sky. At least in a cosmic sense she will always be connected to Kyra as they will always have the stars. Kassandra knows without a doubt that if Kyra was a star that she would always be able to guide herself home, no matter the distance. Her light illuminating even the darkest corners of her life and it's like she can truly see in the dark for the first time in her life.

Kassandra has been in a daze and just going through the motions as if there were shadows following her every move for a long time. It wasn't until she met Kyra that her shadow began to retreat and that Kassandra was no longer plagued by the darkness that consumed her. 

Ever since she was a little girl fending for herself, she'd always felt the emptiness and the solitude that it carried. She had to fight for everything and trust nobody as if her own pater would throw her from a cliff to her death, what were the odds for the rest of the world? It was a hard lesson, but one she needed to survive and with survival came and agreement with the shadows. She would embrace them and, in return, they would keep her safe.

They created walls, barricaded stronger than any military barracks to protect her. The shadows would protect her from all the ill intentions of man as she's seen (and felt) first hand what the consequences could be. Never again did Kassandra want to find herself so vulnerable as it would only lead to pain so she let her shadows construct. Stone by stone until she was trapped within herself, only allowing the facade of who she truly was out. After all, nobody hired a misthios for their winning personality.

She was expected to get results and results she got. Drachma was her only motivator as it kept the wine flowing and the nights entertaining. Money is power and as a misthios what more could she truly ever want? Her family was dead to her and Markos would've probably sold her off if given the right offer so who was she living for if not herself? The Gods? No, definitely not as they had forsaken her a long time ago so they did not deserve her prayers.

Kassandra believed she was destined to walk this path for the remainder of her life and she was at peace with that and would embrace death when it called for her. That was until she met Kyra. 

Kyra slowly destroyed those walls Kassandra spent years protecting and crafting and Kyra did it with a sincere smile and warm affection. Kassandra could no longer hide from the fears she kept locked away as everything about Kyra was enchanting and addicting. At the first sight Kassandra knew she was hooked and the lure only got deeper as the two women spent time together.

Adrenaline coursing through Kassandra's veins at a mere touch and her whole body felt like it was on fire when Kyra was near to her. All the sirens were triggered, but Kassandra didn't hear a sound and was none the wiser. She was entranced in anything and everything Kyra and, if only for a moment, she thought the feelings might be mutual. This sparked something so incredibly dangerous inside Kassandra that she'd never even know it hit her.

Hope.


	3. Null and Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story as it unfolds and I hope to have the next chapter for you all in a couple days!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Null and Void  
> https://youtu.be/6bTxQRw8HNQ

Unfortunately for her, hope is not going to get her out of this one as this feels deeper than that. A monumental shift has occurred between them and Kassandra's not sure if she's even able to fix it. She wants to, Zeus knows she wants to, but wishing and acting are two very different things. She solves people's problems as her chosen profession and yet she can't even keep her own life problems in order. What a mess this all has turned out to be...

Wallowing in enough self pity to drown a ship, she almost doesn't hear her name being yelled out from behind her.

"Kassandra? Kassandra is that you? Where on earth are you going?" Barnabas shouts as he attempts to catch up to her. "I've been calling for you for ages, did you not hear me?" He questioned her with a puzzling look on his face. 

It was then Kassandra realized she'd walked clear past the Adrestia and was walking to the end of the pier towards the open sea. Guess she wasn't paying much attention at all, too wrapped up in her own mind. 

"Barnabas, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you calling. I was just doing some thinking and that must've tuned you out" Kassandra apologizes.

"Ah that's alright, I'd tune me out too if I could" he chuckles as he pats her on the shoulder. "I just happened to notice you looking lost and when you walked past the ship without greeting me I just got concerned is all."

"Lost is one way to put it that's for sure" Kassandra responds bitterly.

Surprised at Kassandra's uncharacteristic response, Barnabas takes a step back to give her some space. He knows how Kassandra can get sometimes and she will eventually tell him what's going on, but it's always got to be on her terms. Until then, he can offer her a warm smile and genuine joy in her company. "You're found now so let's get you back to the ship as I think tonight has been enough. The men are all drunk and their stomachs are filled so I think calling it a night sounds like a right idea. Come, let's go home." Barnabas offers her with a smile.

"Home, yeah" Kassandra feels the weight of that word in particular and she couldn't be further from her home. Sure the Adrestia has been her life for a while and she would fight side by side with these men until her last breath, but it's not where she sees herself.

Home is not something she's ever had. Sparta isn't her home, the Adrestia isn't her home, and now Mykonos isn't her home. This shouldn't bother her as much as it does right now as she's always had to live like this and it had always been fine before. However, Kassandra is feeling exceptionally emotional tonight so maybe she's not as ok with it as she once thought.

Not wanting Barnabas to worry, Kassandra offers him a weak smile and nods agreeing and the two of them head off towards the ship.

Once there Kassandra thanks Barnabas for the company and excuses herself to her room. As she is about to open her door, Barnabas speaks up from behind her. "You know, I've lived my share of life and had my share of hard times so when you're ready to talk about it I'll be here. I don't like to see you this way so I want to help however I can."

Kassandra pauses and thinks how truly grateful she is to have Barnabas in her life as he has always been there for her, almost like a pater she never really had. His intentions are pure and Kassandra knows he only wants to help, but tonight she just wants to crawl under a rock and forget everything exists.

"I am not ready yet, but I will get there" Kassandra responds. "Thank you for being someone I can rely on" she adds before she enters her room for a night full of reflection as there is no way she's sleeping anytime soon.

Tossing and turning she replays the scene that unfolded over and over and over. Silently the tears flowed as she reflected back on what feels like a nightmare to just how far she'd fallen. How she just wants to scream until her lungs give out. Just draining everything she feels so she can feel numb as that's better than the hole burning in her chest.

As the sun begins to rise on the new day, Kassandra finally gives into the sheer exhaustion and allows herself what sleep she can get before she has to begin her first day of this new life.

It was by far one of the worst nights Kassandra can recall and when she wakes up only a few hours later she thought, for a moment, it was all a bad dream. When she awoke and rolled over she could distinctly smell Kyra's perfume. A phantom scent she knew once she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, but a fleeting comfort if only for a moment that it all may have been a nightmare and that her life hadn't collapsed within itself.

Sadly, reality was not one to wait or let her embrace denial as she hears shouts up on deck. Slowly and begrudgingly Kassandra gets dressed and places herself in misthios mode to see what the commotion is all about.

Making her way to the upper deck she sees Barnabas arguing with what appears to be one of Kyra's rebels by the attire. As Kassandra walks forwards she recognizes the man as one of Kyra's most trusted lieutenants, Praxos. Confused as to why Praxos would be on her ship, she steps forward to make her presence know.

"Enough! The sun has barely risen and yet you both squawk as though you are roosters rising the village. Can we please take this down a notch and speak plainly?" Kassandra says with pure authority dripping from her tone. Her posture is that of a mater scolding her offspring for misbehaving.

"Kassandra, forgive me, but this man says we have to leave the area immediately and not return which is barbaric!" Barnabas growls at the last word.

"Barbaric?! I'll show you barbaric old man and you will regret ever speaking to me in such a manner" Praxos barks as he advances into Barnabas' face. 

Realizing things were turning south incredibly quickly, Kassandra interjects herself between the two men and extends her arms out to stop each man at their chest. 

"Both of you, cut it out NOW!" Kassandra yells while pushing both men backwards, almost knocking over Barnabas.

Kassandra turns her attention to the uninvited guest to confront him about his presence on her ship.

"Praxos, please state your business as clearly you are not here for a social call. Is there a problem? Is there something wrong with Kyra?" Kassandra asked while the panic slowly builds. If Kyra did something stupid because of last night she'd never be able to live with herself.

"Kassandra, I have orders to ask you to disembark immediately. I do not know the full details as to why, but it was made clear to me that no was not an acceptable answer. Please do not make us force you and leave peacefully." Praxos states plainly.

"Leave?" Barnabas confusedly questions. "Why on earth would we do that? If you've not already killed the last sense you have in your brain with the wine of last night then you will remember that it was Kassandra that took down Podarkes. Is this how you thank your hero?" Barnabas shouts. He attempts to walk forward but a quick sideways glance from Kassandra suddenly makes his legs sprout roots.

Kassandra unsatisfied with the answer presses Praxos for more information. "Who gave this directive? Last I checked Podarkes was sent to walk eternity among the damned with my blade in his throat."

Praxos delights at the thought of Podarkes and slightly chuckles before he offers the most crucial detail. 

"You are very right that Podarkes is no longer here with the living and that is something to celebrate. My authority comes from our leader, Kyra." Praxos states plainly.

"Kyra ordered this? Are you sure?" Kassandra questions

"Her orders were very clear that you were to set sail at first light and that she would not take any resistance" Praxos replies. 

"Wait" Barnabas chimes in. "We are talking about the same Kyra here right? The one who celebrated this victory with drinks and laughter last night? Why on earth would this just be brought up now?" Barnabas may seem perplexed by this, but Kassandra knows the truth. 

Kassandra knows exactly why she's being asked to leave, but she never thought Kyra so cold as to have someone escort her out. To be kicked when one is down is always a more substantial blow.

At the confusion of her crew, Kassandra steps up to Praxos. "We will leave immediately" she says "and we will go peacefully so please relay our thanks for the hospitality."

Praxos accepts this answer with a nod of his head and makes haste to vacate the ship. Kassandra, following him with eagle eyes, watches as he smugly makes his way towards the docking station to watch. Well, apparently her word isn't good enough as he has no intention of leaving until she's long gone. Fine, if that's how they want it, that's how they'll get it.

"To your stations men!" Kassandra commands as her crew obediently preps for departure. "We are no longer welcome here so let us sail for better waters. May Poseidon clear our path and ensure us safe voyages. Let's move!"

With that, her crew springs into action and Kassandra takes to back of the ship and watches the shore as it gets further and further from view. How she's hoping for a final glimpse of Kyra to ingrain it in her mind, but she finds nothing but strangers and unfamiliar faces.


	4. Don't Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over double the size of what I've been writing, but the creativity kicked me into high gear so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Don't Regret  
> https://youtu.be/s3Kv1jZrPV0

(Four days after the forced disembarking)

"Barnabas, may I speak to you privately for a moment?" Kassandra asks.

"Why of course! Come, let's go somewhere we can talk in peace" Barnabas responds with enthusiasm.

They enter into Kassandra's room where she makes Barnabas sit on the edge of her bed while she paces and just unloads every detail of every backstory. Reliving all of the painful events that are so fresh, but if anyone deserves to know, it's him. 

He sits patiently and attentively as Kassandra rambles on and on and he only speaks once he notices that Kassandra is now starting to choke up.

"My dear girl, I am sorry you're having to go through this. Love is hard enough on its own, let alone with a third party involved. I know it may feel hopeless to you now, but you can't give up on her." Barnabas says softly while motioning Kassandra to sit beside him. "I know the waters may be tough, but anyone with eyes knew that she loved you and would go to the ends of the earth for you. Give the girl some time as you've just rocked her boat and now she's in a storm. The gods will have a way and so shall you. Time allows for healing and change so do not lose faith in her even if you've lost it in yourself."

Kassandra, at a loss for words, just turns to embrace Barnabas as she weighs the truth to his words and will give it time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One year later)

Crouched and hidden in the tall grass Kassandra waits, stalks as if she were an apex predator meticulously tracking her prey in the night. She has come so far in dismantling the cult that she can almost taste the final victory. Weeks upon weeks she's followed various members, gained intel, gathered resources, and she's killed. She has done so much killing that her hands are almost stained a shade of Spartan red. Each cult member plucked from the branches, slowly withering the tree until it will be nothing left but a husk of its former self. Kassandra eats, lives, and breathes the hunting of the cult as she slowly tries to rebuild the life she never truly had.

Her brother, Alexios (well, Deimos but she refuses to use this name), caught up as a puppet in this twisted game. She had seen him twice, but she found him to be one of the few people in this world that she could not kill. She had had the opportunity to and hesitated, a deadly mistake around the wrong company. He had done so much harm to so many people, but she could not bring herself to do it. Fates be damned, she was no saint either and she would hope that if their roles were reversed that he would have tried to save her. She will not give up on him, but it will take time. The cult has had years to darken his mind and corrupt his soul and Kassandra cannot just undo them in one night. She will, however, make every single one of those malakas pay for what they did.

Kassandra knows the truth and knew that none of what happened that night ever needed to happen. People were greedy and it cost her family everything and she will make them regret it if it's the last thing she does.

Kassandra's thoughts are abruptly halted when she hears a nearby crunch of the gravel on the path to her left. Two guards are making their rounds of the complex of her next target and the time to strike was lingering closer. She intended to leave no survivors so she would start with these men and work her way inwards to her destination.

Two were not a problem, but she still wanted to play this smart so stealth was the way to go in this scenario. She would, however, gladly barge through the doors and take out whomever decided to cross her path if needed, but she would prefer a less messy and noisy approach as she could live without reinforcements. Truth be told she could also do without the staining of her clothing as blood stains were a pain to get removed and she was running out of clothes.

Having already grabbed a stone, Kassandra threw it to the other side of the house, near the garden, to hopefully lure one of the guards away.

Taking the bait, the first guard unsheathes his sword causing the second guard to do so out of instinct.

"Hey! Who's over there? You'd better come out now before we make you" says the first guard in the direction of the fenced off garden. "Don't make this harder on yourself, just come out and let's have a chat shall we?"

With no response, the first guard motions for the second one to go have a look.

"Me?! Why do I need to go? You're the one who heard the sound" responds the second guard.

"Because I said so and you'll do as I say if you don't want your wife to find out about what you did to that goat while you were drunk a week ago" deadpans the first guard.

Kassandra, caught completely off guard, rushes to clamp her hand over her mouth to prevent a chuckle. By the gods, she was after intelligence, but not that kind of intelligence. Men are disgusting creatures and she does not see why there is ever an appeal to them. That said, they do make for much easier targets being oafish in nature and uncunning for the most part and if all else fails she could always use her "charm" to lure them into a false sense of security. Hopefully not a scenario she had to run into tonight though as these men seem less than ideal.

Turning her attention back to the guards conversation, she inches closer to better strike with her broken spear in hand.

"You promised you would forget you ever saw it! How was I supposed to know the difference? It was dark!" The second guard stammers as he tries to defend (albeit poorly) his case.

The first guard brings his hand upon the second ones shoulder and says "I don't care who or what you thought that was, either way I caught you and now you're going to do this so we can move on from this. Go. Now."

"Fine, but now we're even" the second guard says as he slowly makes his way to the source of the sound, lantern hanging from his left hand while his sword is extended outwards with his right.

Waiting until the guard moves out of direct sight, Kassandra strikes. With the first guard's back to her, she easily is able to strike her blade directly through his throat. The only sound is that of him taking one last breath, gurgling in his own blood before he meets his demise. With no time to properly move the body yet, Kassandra continues her hunt for the second target.

Remaining as low to the ground as possible, Kassandra is able to locate the second guard. When he turns to exit back to his post, Kassandra rolls up behind him and attempts to pierce the man's throat like she did to his partner. What she failed to notice though was that he had a metal plate located on the back of his neck which prevented the piercing blow. 

Startled by the assault, the guard throws his weight forward, stumbling, causing Kassandra to get knocked off balance and as she's tumbling to the ground she loses hold of her spear. 

Clattering to the ground she looks towards the spear and then back to the guard who has now fully composed himself and he lifts his lantern and looks horrified at what he sees. 

"It's you...the Eagle Bearer. I've heard rumors about you, being that of a demigod who slays all who cross her so I appeal to you, please don't kill me" the guard begs. "I have a wife and three children who need their pater. I only do this because I need a job to feed my family as my youngest daughter is sick. I hate this man as he is so cruel to us all, but I need the drachma for medicine and food for them so I follow his orders. Please spare me so I can return home to them as I don't what they'd do without me."

With his final plea, the guard drops his sword and raises his right hand up to show he has no ill intentions, leaving Kassandra to make a decision.

She knows that this could all be fake to try to get her off her guard so he can call for help, but there's also the part of her that sees the truth. The man looks terrified as if he'd just stared down Hades and there is the fact that he dropped his weapon. They both know he would be no match for her in a hand to hand fight and even if he had the sword, he would be no match. It is clear this man has little to no training which makes his story more believable so she weighs the options.

She can either cut him down where he stands knowing full well that nobody else would be running in an attempt to gather aid or let him go and have that lingering risk.

In times like this, she finds herself reflecting back to Kyra and how she had handled similar situations in usurping Podarkes. Kyra was swift in her punishment, but she was also fair and just. She understood what it was like to have life not fall in your favor and the bad decisions that come with it and would not condemn a man for trying to protect his own family. She had just the right balance of firm and forgiving, a skill she had honed over the years and had it almost to a perfection. Just a glance was all she needed to know about the truth as everyone has a tell, you just have to know where to look.

As grateful as Kassandra was for this learned lesson, she still could feel the pain in her chest with every thought of Kyra. A year had passed without her and the pain still felt as fresh as if it happened only yesterday. Even after all this time she still yearned for Kyra, but had accepted her presence in only memories. It didn't stop the hurt, but it provided her some solace of what was and the memories they shared. 

Kassandra wonders if Kyra ever thought of her anymore and what they could have been. If Kyra misses Kassandra even a fraction of what she does for Kyra. To know if her life is what she wants and if she is finally able to be happy again, to be unburdened by the guilt that plagued her about Thaletas. If Kyra ever loved Kassandra in the way she did, even if it was only for a moment. All these what ifs Kassandra had to constantly fight from her mind as what is done is done and the past cannot be changed. All that they had before is no longer there and Kassandra was still working to make peace with this, but if she was being honest she was never sure she'd ever get it.

Kassandra knew what she had to do and she just hoped this wasn't another regret to add to her ever-mounting list.

"Go and do not come back as after tonight you will no longer have a job. Find more honest work that does not corrupt your ideals and one that is not so dangerous." Kassandra responds calmly while reaching towards her pouch of drachma. "Take this as it should be enough to cover a weeks worth of pay and take care of your family. If I find out you spent this on alcohol I will come back to finish the job. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes, oh praise Zeus for your kindness. Thank you, thank you!" The second guard splutters as he truly cannot believe he is walking away from this, yet alone remaining alive. "There is a hole in the back left corner of the house that hasn't been fixed yet that you could fit into. There was an accident in the kitchen and it just hasn't been patched up yet" the guard offers.

With that he tucks his tail and the guard starts to make his exit when Kassandra calls out to him with a final parting. "Thank you for that and seriously, no more goats, that's just wrong" she finishes in a chuckle that she withheld from earlier.

Ducking his head completely embarrassed, the guard can only nod yes before he books it out of there to never return.

Kassandra picks up her spear and returns to the fallen guard to drag his body back into the grass and press onwards as the night is still young. 

Contemplating the information just given to her, she decides that killing the remaining guards isn't necessary for now and makes her way to the opening. It was there just like he said with only a light cloth covering the opening to prevent larger critters from lingering in. Unfortunately for them, that wouldn't slow her down in the slightest and she squeezes her way into the kitchen. At this hour there is nothing on and no lights other than the glow of what is placed outside. 

One would think that it made sense to not only have outside security, but inside security as well. She should write a thank you note for how easy this all has essentially been.

Using the darkness to her advantage, she slowly and quietly makes her way upstairs to the master bedroom. She stays towards the walls to not cast a shadow and is listening for even the slight hint of sound. Steadily she makes her way to the end of the hallway and opens the door with minimal noise and she makes her way in. Hearing a noise almost immediately she plasters herself against the wall to blend in. 

Lifting from his bed, Iokaste the Seer begins to cough before rolling back over and immediately falling back to sleep. With this, Kassandra lets out the breath she was holding and inches her way closer to the bed. Ironically she thinks with someone who calls themselves "The Seer" that this man must be blind.

The irony is not lost on her, but now is not the time for jests as she has a job to do. With her spear in hand, she goes for a striking blow right to the heart as her mood for dragging out death seems to have taken the night off so she goes for deadly fast.

Iokaste was only able to open his eyes and stare at Kassandra, but it is a look she is used to. As the spirit drains from the body the eyes turn as if they are a hollow void. She was able to witness the changing of life to death and it was a humbling experience each time. With a raise of her hand she closes his eyes as she returns from whence she came.

Another target, another day.


	5. How Soon Is Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These babies just keep getting longer and longer! Not thinking you all mind though :)
> 
> As always, I appreciate any kudos/comments!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - How Soon Is Now?  
> https://youtu.be/Ia98fEVwpfk

Another island, another cultist collapses to the floor, clinging to what little life they have remaining whilst fighting the knowledge that each breath they take will very soon be their last. A swift motion and the man no longer moves, no longer makes a sound. The silence once manageable is now deafening and she feels the rage building. Anger fills Kassandra after every kill and she's learned by now to just embrace it.

Does it truly make her feel better killing someone? The answer is always no, but she lies to herself thinking the next one will change it. Soon she will feel vindicated for what cause she is leading, soon she will know the feeling of peace. It never comes though, day after day, life after life, and she feels nothing. Well, nothing but anger and bitterness and they are definitely not her finer qualities. Yet she continues this cycle and expects different results and maybe one day she will trick herself into believing it.

Today is not that day, neither is the next day, or the next. Kassandra finds her lust for life has waned and that she is simply going through the motions as time continues to press on even at her behest for it to stop.

How Kassandra has contemplated running away from her life and her problems, but she realized she'd never be able to stop running. The cult would regain its footing and regrow into something stronger than before and there would be no stopping them. Alexios would be lost to her forever and would remain in that life until he died for a cause that he believes in, but one that would doom the world. They all would go to the ends of the earth to find her and silence her for good so she could never get too comfortable. Always having to keep an eye over her shoulder when she walks to the market, be skeptical of all those who interact with her, and be wary of those trying to be close with her. That is no way to live and she would rather go down fighting than die a coward.

No, she would persevere no matter what. Kassandra was not one to break a promise and she had promised her mater she would get Alexios back and that is exactly what she will do. If not for her mater than for herself as she cannot lose him too even though he's never been hers. Losing Kyra's companionship and losing Alexios physically would be more than she cosmically could handle and she would beg the gods to end her punishment.

Finding herself in a dark place, Kassandra decides to do what any rational person would do. She heads for the nearest tavern to drink until she forgets who she is.

Messara is a large island and the chances of anyone finding the body until the morning is slim and even slimmer that they would know she is responsible. Tonight she can numb the anger until she can no longer stand and that suits her just fine.

Kassandra had warned Barnabas that she would not return for a few days so she had time to just think without his constant worrying. She knew he was only trying to help, but help wasn't something she wants. What she wants is for her life back before all of this, but wanting doesn't make it a reality.

Walking along the dimly lit streets Kassandra hears shouts of a familiar nature and knows she's found the place she's looking for. Upon walking to the front door, two men are thrown out almost knocking her over.

"And stay out! I swear every time you both do this you cost me so much drachma that I could've built a golden statue of Aphrodite for myself by now. Both of you go home and sleep it off as you're done here for tonight" the innkeeper yells at the disorderly men sprawled along the ground.

Looking to his right, he now notices Kassandra and his demeanor immediately changes. "Oh miss, I do apologize as I did not see you there" the innkeeper offers her sincerely.

"Apology accepted, no harm done" Kassandra responds with a friendly smile. If there's one thing she's learned during her travels is to befriend the locals who offer food and shelter. It also doesn't hurt to know the best gossipers around either as she's saved herself many days work with just the slip of a secret over a shared camaraderie.

As much as she wanted to indulge in the drink right away, she knew if she didn't get a room now that she would have to go home with somebody in here and she wasn't going to bet on a winning crowd with the likes of which she just saw tossed out.

"You wouldn't happen to have a room available for a night or two would you?" Kassandra asks.

"Well, we sort of do as it's not really that big, but it's got a bed in it. If you don't mind a cramped space then I would happily accommodate someone as upstanding as yourself" the innkeeper responds with a flirty undertone.

Internally Kassandra is berating herself as of course she just had to find the sleaziest tavern. What luck she is finding herself with as she rolls her eyes discreetly to not ruin her only chance of not sleeping outside.

Deciding to just play along she responds to him. "That would be perfect and thank you so much for making the accommodations. I will take the room and an endless supply of wine." Kassandra reaches into her coin pouch and gives the man enough for two nights and ample alcohol that the innkeeper gladly accepts.

"But of course! Please come in and grab a stool and I'll get you something special" he says as he makes his way toward the back room.

Taking that as a sign that her luck is changing, she sits down on the stool furthest from the door so she can have her back against the wall and she takes a moment to observe the room.

There are men a plenty as there also appears to be escorts making their rounds at what Kassandra assumes are locals. The two women were pretty easy on the eyes too so she can see why this place is so popular. Nothing like a pretty face to turn your world upside down, Kassandra knew all about that.

Her mind flashing to Kyra and as the brunette escort laughs at what must've been a terrible joke and she imagines that being Kyra's laugh and a small smile appears on her face. How it's been too long since she's genuinely smiled, she will take this as another sign that things may just be looking up for her. 

A mug is placed in front of her with a slam as she refocuses her attention to the entire reason she's here. 

"Chaire" she offers to the innkeeper as she begins to guzzle the wine. Sip after sip she feels herself start to relax and the ache begins to dull.

Kassandra watches the ladies dance and she watches the men make fools of themselves trying to keep up. What a sight to see and she had a front row seat. With the music concluding, she catches the eye of the brunette and offers a tip of her head in acknowledgment and a smile. She knows she's tempting fate as she's had far too much to drink, but her logical mind is outweighed by her spontaneous one.

A wink is what she gets in return and the brunette makes it a point to pay more attention to Kassandra from then on. Still only lingering looks, but Kassandra can feel her body heating up, sparking a flame she long thought dead. She knows she's playing with fire with this game they are playing, but she is too far gone to care. What she cares about is gazing at her from across the room, daring her to make a move. Even drunk Kassandra has the charm of Aphrodite and could have her eating out of her hands in no time, but there was no fun in that. Kassandra decided to make this into an unofficial game and the first one to cave loses (although neither would really be the loser here) so she gives as good as she gets.

Kassandra knows how attractive she is and sure, maybe it is a bit egotistical to say such a thing, but she knew she was right. She never tried to use this to her advantage with women, but there was something about playing the game of cat and mouse that she found so appealing when there were no strings attached.

Deciding to up the ante a bit, Kassandra focuses her attention to the raven haired woman who was dancing with the brunette earlier. Kassandra was always mindful where the brunette was and made enough eye contact to spark the challenge, but not enough indicate that she'd be giving in anytime soon. 

Taking the final swig of her 5th, no 6th, maybe 7th glass of wine (because who was really counting here) and stands up. The rush of alcohol coursing through her veins as though it was her blood made her almost lose her footing as she was more drunk than she first anticipated. Walking may prove to be a bit of a challenge so she is going to go slow until she's got the hang of it, but as steadily as she can she approaches the raven haired woman.

"You know, for a woman who looks like you do you'd think you'd go to a place like Athens where you would be more appreciated" Kassandra smoothly states. "However, their loss is my gain. My name is Kassandra and who might you be?" Kassandra asks following with a kiss upon her hand.

"What a sight for sore eyes you are among this crowd of ordinary men. You may call me Naamah" she offers with a coy smile.

"Naamah, that is a beautiful name and quite fitting for someone like yourself" Kassandra says as she leans in towards Naamah to eliminate all personal space. "You made this trip of mine worth it for even a moment of your time" Kassandra practically purrs into Naamah's ear.

While whispering sweet nothings into Naamah's ear, she glances up to meet an entranced glare from the still un-introduced brunette. Kassandra cannot help but smirk as her plan is working perfectly and not even mere moments after returning her attention back to Naamah, she feels a hand grab her shoulder to pull her away.

There before her stands her mouse and it appears as though her mouse was about to lose.

"Naamah, please go entertain the nice gentleman in that corner over there. His pockets are full of drachma and we want that to change" the brunette says coolly.

As Naamah was about to protest she quickly rescinded any rebuttal with the look she was met with. "Yes Hypatia" she responds and begrudgingly leaves Kassandra's side. 

Kassandra decides for one last gloat as she knows she's won and decides to turn away from who she now knows is Hypatia and makes her way upstairs to her room. Not even bothering to glance to see if she's being followed, but is trusting that she is. Kassandra makes it to her door and as she is about to open it, a hand closes it shut and spins her around.

Face to face she stands with Hypatia and the tension in the air is unmistakable and suffocating.

"Can I help you?" Kassandra asks knowing full well she most definitely can.

"You know, what you've done this evening isn't very nice. A lady could get the impression that you were not interested" Hypatia states. "You've been toying with me all night with getting close to Naamah and yet you only looked at me. I think it's time you showed me your apology and told me your name."

"Is that so?" Kassandra replies. "Well, I guess that would be rude of me to refuse such a generous offer and I am Kassandra."

Formalities now aside, the two women collide as passion overrides any sense of restraint or decency. Kassandra is backed up against her door with Hypatia pressed up against her. Each woman releasing the pent up tension they held within, kissing as though it was their final moments on this earth. Smooth, soft lips greet Kassandra's as she loses herself to the feeling and she reluctantly has to withdraw to gasp for air.

A devilish grin from Hypatia and Kassandra wants to wipe that smugness off her face so she quickly reconnects them, picking up where they left off. Hands roaming freely among each other, finding no solace in one place for too long. 

Not that Kassandra isn't enjoying herself, but something is gnawing at the back of her mind that she shouldn't be doing this, that it's a betrayal to Kyra. Kassandra had not been with another woman since Kyra and she knows it's been over a year now and that she should move on. However, love doesn't quite work like that as she is coming to find out.

Kassandra tries to push these thoughts away and she's got the perfect woman to get over Kyra with if only she'd let herself. Kassandra's mind continues to fall back to Kyra as Hypatia moves on Kassandra's neck and begins to mark her with bites, a pleasing but painful sensation. Hypatia starts to remove Kassandra's armor and Kassandra can feel herself tensing up at the foreign touches and is almost repulsed by how it makes her feel.

Kassandra pushes Hypatia back and beckons for her to stop. Confused at the sudden change of emotion, Hypatia tries to understand what she did wrong. "Kassandra, what is wrong? Was it something I did?

Hearing the concern laced in her voice, Kassandra knows she cannot go through with this and lead her on only to reject her later. With a resigned sigh, Kassandra looks back at Hypatia with an apology written on her face. "I'm sorry Hypatia, but I cannot do this. I thought I would be able to, but I can't and I don't want to put you through this knowing that it would not end well."

Understanding the severity of Kassandra's words, Hypatia steps back from her with no resentment as she has been in this position too once and had a night filled with regret that she has still not forgiven herself for. Reaching out her hand to cup Kassandra's cheek, she offers parting words before returning to her post downstairs. "Whoever is lucky enough to have your heart should know this. You seem like a wonderful person and I hope you're able to get them back." With that said, Hypatia leans in to kiss Kassandra on the cheek before walking away, never to disturb her again.

Kassandra immediately opens the door to her room and closes it tight. She begins to hyperventilate so she sits down on her bed and tries to take deep breaths. Hypatia's words reaching to the very core of Kassandra and she cannot help but to become overwhelmed with grief. She cannot bear to stay here any longer, but she knows she is too drunk and too tired for it to be tonight. She will head back to the Adrestia tomorrow morning and put this entire night in the past.


	6. Snowfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the few day delay, but I hope this makes up for it!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Snowfalls  
> https://youtu.be/a2syA_jmuYo

Kassandra finds herself in the middle of the woods with no recollection on how she got there. Immediately she gathers her bearings and gets into a defensive stance to get battle ready. The night is dark, but there is just enough moonlight to produce enough of a glow that she's not in total darkness.

How did she get here? Kassandra doesn't even remember, but she knows this all feels wrong. This looks nothing like the area she was at in Messara as there is a thin layer of snow of everywhere and the trees seems vocal and the winds sound harsh and furious. Not to mention the fact that it is raining, pouring from the heavens as if all the gods were weeping.

What would she be doing outside in a storm at night? Why is there snow in the spring? Did someone put something in her drink? "Oh gods" Kassandra mutters as she brings her hand to her head to pinch the bridge of her nose. Squinting her face she tries to force some form of recollection, but it fails. It's too loud, she cannot hear herself think and she begins to panic.

Kassandra is glancing all around her to try to fit the missing puzzle pieces together, but to no avail. Realizing she's now absolutely drenched and staring to shiver, Kassandra picks a direction and begins to walk to seek shelter. She was tripping and slipping over the smallest of roots and couldn't make heads or tails of a way out of the thicket.

For what felt like ages, Kassandra walked on and wandered to find nothing of use and no shelter to absorb some of the impact from the storm. Trees blending in together as if to mock her progress as she could've sworn she was walking in a straight line. That thought fades as she trips over yet another root branching from the ground to find her hand print already formed in the mud.

"No, no, no, no...." Kassandra mumbles to herself as this means she's been walking in one giant circle. She knows she didn't, but the proof was literally in hand at this point. Maybe if she had something to keep track of her trail she wouldn't get so turned around. Reaching for her side, she realizes she has nothing. No belt, no equipment, and (more importantly) no spear. "Where is my spear?!" Kassandra frantically yells as she pats down her sides to confirm what her eyes already saw. Kassandra had had that spear for years and it was a generational gift that she would entrust to her future offspring when the time came so she can't lose it now.

Kassandra begins to search around her as maybe it had just fallen off one of the many times she fell on her initial walk and that she'd find it...she has to find it. Kassandra moves in a hastened pace, scanning what she can of the grounds around her as she tries to retrace her steps. She is so focused on finding the spear that she doesn't hear the sudden change in sound and the horror that comes with it.

The wind dies down almost to a background noise and the rain lightens into a light mist instead of a downpour, leaving it eerily quiet. 

Kassandra forges on and notices that there is almost a spotlight to a rotted tree stump and there seems to be something laying on top of it (although she cannot tell what from here). She knows she hasn't seen this stump in her walk, but she doesn't trust much of her thoughts as of late so she makes her way towards it cautiously. Upon getting a few feet from it, Kassandra is able to make it a few feet from it and recognizes what is there.

"My spear! Thank the gods" Kassandra says with relief as she starts to walk the few steps to retrieve it. 

That is when she hears it.

The unmistakable growl of a beast.

Freezing in place, Kassandra stills and takes in her environmental changes. She is just now noticing how silent the forest has become and is acutely aware of every sound. A twig snap here, a branch break there, and the groan from the trees resetting from the vicious winds it had just endured. Fear creeps up her spine as she cannot place the growl or what direction it is coming in. It is no ordinary growl at that, this seems more guttural and deadly than anything she has encountered before. Kassandra knows she can lunge to get her spear at any given moment if need be so she tries to make slow movements as not to startle whatever was lurking in the darkness.

Inch by inch she steps cautiously, trying her best to not make the snow crunch with her steps as she works her way towards her spear to face the looming danger that lurks in the shadows. Once the spear rests directly below her, she slowly reaches down to grasp it and once it is in her palm she grips it tightly and lifts it up.

Once the spear was removed from the log, the spotlight all but disappears and leaves only a hint of light in its place. Unable to adjust to the conflicting loss of the light, Kassandra's vision gets dark and that is when she hears the growl again. It sounded so close, almost as if it were directly behind her so Kassandra spins around and swings the spear wildly but finds nothing but air.

The growl comes back again from the direction she was just facing and, again, Kassandra turns around and swings to hit only the air. It was as if this beast taunted her and was moving around without any sound which is impossible with the snow. Kassandra was a mighty hunter and could tackle the fiercest beasts, but she had never faced anything that seemed to match this. Thoughts running in her mind as to what exactly this could be, but she was at a loss. This creature was big, there was no doubt, but with large predators came larger footsteps and she could hear nothing but her own. 

Scanning her surroundings as best she can to try to place this thing that is taunting her, she lands on a pair of eyes glowing in the distance. A sharp red glow emits from them as it gets closer and closer. Steeling herself for what could be her last battle, Kassandra readies up to strike. Sinking into her legs, she lunges towards the beast and (unlike the last two times) she connects with flesh as the beast roars in pain and jumps backwards. Kassandra pursues this as she knows if she gives it time to recover that she will lose the only advantage she has so she runs full sprint towards it and collides her spear into its side once more. Again, it howls in pain and withdraws and as before and Kassandra maintains the pursuit.

Kassandra keeps the pressure on, but there is no change in the creature that is before her. Even though she's struck it a few times, she's still not any closer to understanding what it is exactly that's in front of her, but minute details like that aren't as important right now as survival is. However, the beast remains upright and shows no signs of weakness as it just backs deeper and deeper into the woods. 

Each step Kassandra follows blindly, not realizing that the creature isn't retreating but leading her somewhere specific. In her fury she doesn't notice the change of environment which would have raised red flags if she were paying attention. No longer is there snow, no longer is there rain, and no longer is there any breeze. The air around her is stagnant and the scent of death looms. Kassandra, oblivious to all this, just keeps pushing and is resolute in her pursuit. That is, until a bolt of lightning strikes the ground before her and sends her flying backwards.

Kassandra flies through the air, hitting the ground hard enough to knock all the air out of her lungs and for her head to smash upon a rock. Disoriented, Kassandra tries to get back up but finds she is unable to and falls over onto her stomach. Her head aching and her vision blurry from the rock, she just isn't able to calibrate herself enough to stand up yet, but she knows she needs to. As if sensing the prey, the beast approaches her once more as if to mock her and Kassandra's trying to crawl away while blindly feeling around for her spear as a last ditch defense effort. Realizing her outlook was grim and that she was too disoriented to defend herself, she resigns to taking a heavy breath and closes her eyes.

Kassandra did not wish to die, least of all like this, but she was out of options. Fate and the gods have decided for her and she was helpless to stop them. Kassandra thinks of Kyra in her final moments, wishing that they had a future and reminiscing about what time they did spend together and a small smile tugged at Kassandra's mouth. If she were to die, she would do it thinking of who she loved and take peace in that. So she waits for death to embrace her, but it never comes. 

Opening up her eyes, Kassandra realizes that she is no longer in the forest and the beast is no longer in sight. She's now on some sort of cliff or mountain and can see the stars in the sky shining bright. With the dizziness fading and her vision regained, Kassandra stands up and starts to walk forward. As she takes in her surroundings, she's hit with a sense of familiarity as she knows this place looks familiar but cannot place it. As Kassandra makes her way closer to the ledge, she is greeted by a figure. A silhouette of a woman stands overlooking the drop.

Kassandra calls out to her "Hey! Please help, I am injured and I don't know where I am."

She is met with silence. Kassandra knows she's not that far away from her and that she could have definitely heard her so why was she not responding?

Kassandra walks closer to the figure until it finally clicks where she is.

"No!" Kassandra shouts. "Why am I here? What are you doing to me?!" Kassandra yells at nobody in particular. She should not be here, she would never be here. Kassandra vowed to never return here, but there was no mistaking what she sees. She was standing on Mount Taygetos in Sparta and the woman in front of her was none other than Kyra.

Horror flashes across Kassandra's face as she realizes that the woman in front of her was Kyra and that she was standing with her back to the edge.

"Kyra! Don't move! I will come to you and get you out of here, but whatever you do just do not move" Kassandra pleads for Kyra, but the words fall on deaf ears. Each step Kassandra took forward was one that Kyra took backwards.

Kassandra tries again to plead with Kyra to listen. "Kyra, please! Please just listen to me and stop moving back. I promise I will not hurt you. Just come closer to me and we will get out of here, I promise."

At this, Kyra lifts up her head to meet the piercing eyes of Kassandra and Kassandra feels a bit of relief that she seems to have gotten through to her as Kyra begins to walk towards Kassandra instead of towards the edge.

"Yes Kyra, come to me, that's good" Kassandra encourages as she continues to move forward at a steady pace as she does not wish to startle Kyra. They slowly continue to work towards each other when a bolt of lightning strikes the ground between them and seems Kassandra back towards the rocks and it sends Kyra rolling towards the edge of the cliff.

"Kyra!" Kassandra yells in sheer horror as she watches Kyra roll off the cliff, just barely grabbing the edge of the cliff with her right hand.

"Kassandra! Help me please! I'm slipping! " Kyra screams as she tries frantically to hang on, but she can feel the dirt crumbling beneath her fingertips.

"Hang on Kyra, I'm coming for you" Kassandra yells back as she stands herself up as she runs towards the edge. Pure adrenaline is coursing through her body as her body is otherwise filled with only with fear. Fear of losing the one person that means the most to her in this world. Fear of eternally losing her only love in life.

The closer she seems to get to Kyra though, the more her body slows. Each limb getting heavier until it is almost too much effort for her to stand, but she is so close to Kyra that she knows she cannot stop now. The weight becomes too much as Kassandra is brought to her knees, but her progress to Kyra still continues even as she's forced to crawl. Why is her body so heavy? Why can't she stand? What is happening? Questions frenzy her mind, but the ultimate goal still remains as Kassandra finally reaches where Kyra is dangling.

Using what strength she has left, she reaches out her arms in front of her to grab Kyra's wrist just as the final bunch dirt falls beneath them to what Kassandra knows is piles of skulls of all the dead Spartans sacrificed over the years. The shift in movement causes Kyra to scream and Kassandra has to hold onto her dead weight.

"Kyra, I've got you, just don't let go and I'll think of something" Kassandra reassures, but knows the odds are stacked against her. If only she could stand then she'd be able to pull Kyra up easily, but it was as if something was laying on her entire body, crushing her in place. Kassandra tries and tries to pull Kyra up but it is too much and she is unsuccessful. Each failed attempt Kassandra can feel Kyra starting to slip from her grasp.

"Please, gods no, please don't take Kyra from me. Take me instead, but let me save her. Please!" Kassandra cries out in anguish as she knows the inevitable is about to come.

"Kassandra," Kyra cries in what she knows will be her last words to the misthios. "You promised me you'd save me Kassandra. You promised! You are a liar and I wish I'd never met you."

With Kyra's final words, Kassandra's grip weakens and Kyra is left free falling to her death among those who have fallen before her.

"KYRA!" Kassandra screams as she drags herself to the edge to watch Kyra fall until all she sees is nothing followed by the thud of a body colliding with the bones and earth beneath her.

"Kyra, oh god, Kyra" Kassandra sobs as she mourns the loss of her only light on this world. Extinguished due to Kassandra and her inability to save the one person she loved the most, the one person she promised to protect. She felt dead inside. This was a fate worse than death, to be sentenced to live a life without Kyra. No hope for their future, no hope for what could have been.

Kassandra lays there crying for what feels like an eternity before she sense another presence near her. Kassandra slowly stands to be face to face with a member of the Cult of Kosmos and they are holding her spear. Kassandra's face turns into confusion as to where this person came from, but once they unmask themselves she understands.

Alexios stands before her, mask in one hand with the spear in the other. He locks eyes with Kassandra and begins to speak. "It is only fitting you meet your demise on the same place you left me for mine. All these years you abandoned me and now I have come to repay the favor."

"Alexios, please, I never abandoned you. I only ever tried to save you! I did not know you were even alive. Please, I'm so sorry" Kassandra earnestly replies.

Alexios sneers and smiles wickedly at her and responds. "Save me? Like you saved Kyra? All you touch turns to rot and I have come to end this once and for all. I will take this legacy and make something of it. You could only hope to be half as great as my potential. Goodbye Kassandra."

Before Kassandra has a chance to reply, Alexios kicks her straight in the stomach and sends her careening over the edge to die the same way she was intended to the first time. Kassandra knew she deserved this and braced herself for the impact.

Kassandra shoots out of her bed in a sheer panic, body covered with sweat. Clutching at her chest she can feel her heartbeat hammering and her blood racing. Frantically scanning the room, she realizes she's at the tavern in Messara. A dream, it was all a dream. It felt so real and she can vividly remember everything that happened. She pinches herself to see if she is truly awake or if this is some cruel cosmic joke in her afterlife. She feels the pain, she is awake and, more importantly, she is alive. Gathering herself from her outburst she is able to calm down some, but she will not rest again. She cannot go back to her dreams if this is what awaits her. Recollecting all she can from this dream it dawns on her.

Kyra is still alive. Distance be damned, Kassandra needed to see Kyra to assure herself. She would find a way to get there if it was the last thing she did. Mykonos was where her heart needed her to be.


	7. 30 Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the love and support this has received so far! It astounds me how many of you are reading this and I value it immensely. 
> 
> Thank you to those who comment/kudos!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - 30 Minutes  
> https://youtu.be/gBx0pE-GX8s

Kassandra settles back down on her bed to think as she had time on her hands and she would not sleep again if she could help it. If she were going to see Kyra, she would need to be discreet about it. She remembers the farewell sendoff given so she can only assume the welcome committee would be even worse so she cannot go into port on the Adrestia. She's not even sure she would get more than 20 feet from the port before there were "greeted" with Kyra's people and promptly escorted away. 

Kyra had made quite the name for herself since Kassandra's departure and has done so much good for the people of Mykonos. She had become the leader to the Silver Islands and is rebuilding from the damage and corruption Podarkes caused with his rule with the Athenians. Kassandra tried to not pay too much attention to her, but was always informed enough to know she was thriving and happy from what she could tell. Kassandra also didn't want Kyra to see her as Kyra's clearly made peace with their torrid past and it would be cruel to expose her to it once again for Kassandra's selfish gain.

She would need a reason to be there so it was time to speak to the Spartans to see what could be arranged. There was still a war going on and Kassandra's reputation spoke for her so she was sure they would openly accept her help, even with this condition. She was not particularly fond of either side, but she was Spartan whether she liked it or not and that carried weight. Sure, she's helped out the Athenians for drachmae, but it was never anything major. Even a misthios has to have some morals and going against Sparta would be against hers. As much as it's never been her home, a part of her always thought about rebuilding there and trying again. She would find her old house and give it a new life and doing that meant she needed to gain Spartan favors so two birds with one stone.

She will have to talk to Barnabas as he will most likely not like this idea, but she knows he won't try to stop her. He knows that she places herself at risk with just about everything she does, but he tries being the voice of reason when Kassandra's judgment may not be the soundest. She will talk with him to see what options she may have as he seems pretty well-connected for someone who spends most of his days on the sea.

Once it becomes a reasonable time to be awake, Kassandra gears herself up to leave this nightmare behind her. She truly hopes she doesn't run into anyone as she just wants to sneak out of here as to not be reminded of her failed attempt with Hypatia and the embarrassment that came with it if at all possible. Attempting to be quiet, she makes her way down the stairs as they creek and groan beneath her. For each sound, Kassandra's face would scrunch up and her eyes would close as if that would make any person who saw her disappear. To her luck though it was empty. "Phew" Kassandra breathes out and, with that awkward encounter avoided, heads for her ship.

The journey is only a half day ride and since she has Phobos by her side, she is easily able to make it back in good time. A relief washes over her when her ship comes into vision. She has never truly missed it as she's always been too busy, but after last night it is a sight for sore eyes. With a small smile on her face, she and Phobos make their way on deck. 

One of her crew is quick to take Phobos to his quarters that they've re-purposed as Kassandra was adamant that he was not replaceable and would be with her always. The crew spent a week making the adjustments, but Phobos had a home and one that was even nicer than her own if she were comparing. 

Barnabas was hard at work reviewing their charts and maps so when she cleared her throat he was visibly startled.

"Kassandra! You're trying to give me a heart attack jumping me like that" he retorts as he stands up to greet her. "You aren't supposed to be back for another few days I thought? Did something happen?" He asks giving her a once over to see if there are any new discernible marks on her.

"Yes, but nothing you can see" Kassandra reassured Barnabas. "I did have a dream while I was away and it is going to sound crazy when I tell you, but long story short is that we need to get to Mykonos."

"Mykonos? Are you sure? You didn't hurt your head?" Barnabas questions as he decided to grab her face to look her over more closely.

Gently lowering his hands, Kassandra explains the dream she had to Barnabas as he stood there, mouth slightly agape, entranced in her story. "This is why I need to see her, I need to know she is well and I need to see it myself. I cannot wait." Kassandra admits. "I am tired of running and I'm running out of time to make it right. It's hard enough that this might all be a repeat of our last encounter, but it will be my mistake to make. I cannot hide away and hope for the best as my lack of action could cause her more harm in the long run so I must get to her."

"You know Kassandra, dreams are signs from the gods whether you want to believe in them or not" he begins. "If you had something so powerful come to you, I say we head there immediately and work out the rest of the details as we go. I know how much she still haunts you and you are reckless and stubborn, but you are loyal and I know if anything were to happen to her, you would think it your fault. Do you have anything in mind?" He asks to a befuddled Kassandra.

"You're just going to accept it? Just like that? No "Kassandra that's so dangerous" or "Kassandra that's not smart?" Are you sure you're feeling ok in this case?" She asks him while mimicking his motions to her just moments ago, by taking his head in her hands to look him over.

This earns her a hearty laugh from Barnabas and she finds herself laughing too for the first time in a long time.

"Kassandra, I've learned long ago that when your mind is set, there is no talking you out of it. I've just learned the best way I can help is to go along with whatever you're up to so I can keep you out of trouble" Barnabas chuckles.

"Thank you Barnabas, I'm happy to have to you on my side and I feel better with you watching my back. I do have an idea and I will need your help to do it." Kassandra fills him in on her plan to aid the Spartans to get her posted to Mykonos. "Now is where I need your help" she asks Barnabas. "I need your contracts for any Polemarch nearby so that I can check for work. Ideally something that will land me close to Mykonos."

"Word on Paros that the Spartans have set up camp to better fortify for the Athenians crossing the waters between there and Mykonos so I think that's a good place to start" Barnabas responds while he moves to get his maps for the journey they're about to embark on.

"I knew I kept you around for more than just your pretty face" Kassandra answers with a hearty laugh and a hand places softly on his shoulder. Expressing all the words she doesn't say, but she knows he understands. "Tell the men to get ready and to go full sail as I want to reach Paros in three days."

"Aye, aye captain!" Barnabas offers with a salute as he goes to prepare the men.

(3 days later)

Paros is usually a beautiful island, but today it is filled with destruction. On the northern half of the island you have Spartans in control, making advances towards the southern area still filled with Athenians that were unwilling to retreat. Not wanting to get caught in the conflict already, Kassandra takes them wide and to the furthest north to prevent any fallout damage to her ship.

Only Barnabas and Kassandra leave the ship and she orders her crew to leave without them if they sense any danger and to only return once it was safe. Kassandra was hoping this wasn't necessary, but she always preferred to be well prepared when she could be.

Enjoying the feel of solid ground beneath her feet, she and Barnabas work their way inland to find who they were looking for. Herodiandos was not the best of the best, but war can change people and he rose up the ranks relatively quickly and earned his keep. He wasn't the sharpest mind Sparta had to offer, but he had a will to fight and that was good enough. It also didn't hurt that all better suited men died on the battlefield so he was basically a shoe in. Politics aside, he had the means to get Kassandra what she wanted so she would sing his praises.

It was not hard to spot him in the sea of soldiers as he stood taller than most and was a bit heavier than them too. Barnabas ushered Kassandra in the right direction and stepped back to watch her work her magic. If anyone could convince someone to do their bidding, it was Kassandra.

Kassandra makes her approach and is greeted by swords pointed her direction.

"State your business here misthios" ordered the soldier to her front left.

"I am here to offer my aid to Sparta and I wish to speak to who is in charge here" Kassandra replies.

A voice from the back chimes in and bellows "I am in charge here, now state what you came for or else you will become part of its decoration." The man makes his way forward and stands before her.

"I have come to offer my aid to Sparta. I am Kassandra. I was hoping you and I can have a word."

"The Eagle Bearer? Well this is indeed a pleasure. Come, let her through and we can talk in my quarters" Herodiandos says as he motions for the guards to step aside. Kassandra takes the cue and the two of them walk into the camp while Barnabas waits on the outskirts.

"I have heard of your many talents misthios and I am impressed. I think Sparta will thrive even further with your help as we can always use another Athenian killer" Herodiandos says with pride, but it makes Kassandra wince as that's not the kind of legacy she wants, but if it helps her out right now it is a part she will play. 

"I have many talents Herodiandos, and killing is indeed on the top of that list so let's get straight to the point. What do you need my help with?" Kassandra asks.

"Our men are making great headway here and we should eliminate the resisting Athenians in two days top so Paros will be under Spartan control. What I am concerned with is that there are still pockets of rebels in nearby islands gathering supporters and I need them eliminated before they become a larger problem. These groups are off the grid and recluse so I could use someone with your tracking skills to find them. What say you to this? Herodiandos questions.

"I track people for a living so I would say this will be a task I can easily achieve. It is no problem." Kassandra says confidently.

"There is a bit more to it, but I am happy to see the confidence in your abilities" he says as he motions her to move closer to him. Herodiandos leans in to whisper so Kassandra senses the shift and becomes hyper aware of her surroundings. He continues now that Kassandra's out of eavesdropping range and speaks in a hushed tone. "We also have word that there are traitors in our midst and I need them found and executed. Someone keeps sabotaging our shipments, but have not been able to apprehend them."

"I see" Kassandra responds. "Just where are these shipments having the problem?"

"Mykonos, near the quarry" Herodiandos responds. "We only make it a dozen kilometers or so before we are ambushed. We have rotated schedules and changes our shipments routes, but the attacks always come. Someone is a leaking them information, but no one person has the full schedule."

Mykonos! Kassandra is even happier than she anticipated as everything is going according to plan and she could just burst with joy, but now is most definitely not the time. She should be able to weed out the traitors and keep her distance from Kyra all without having to play hardball with Herodiandos about her location.

"The only one's that know the comings and goings of the shipment are located at the quarry or as guards to the islands leader, Kyra" Herodiandos continues, but Kassandra has all but turned him out.

Kyra, she would have to work directly with her in order for this to work and she is not sure she can do that without raising suspicion. Kyra was smart and clever and can sense when something is off. This means that the traitors are most likely within her inner circle where she would be the least suspicious. Good news for Herodiandos as Kassandra figured out in three minutes what they've yet to figure out for months, but the bad news is she will have to share the space with Kyra and remain anonymous until she was able to prove her suspicions.

Kassandra is still tuning out Herodiandos until a set of words snap her attention into focus. "You...Kyra...guard" was all she managed to hear before she spoke up.

"I'm sorry, exactly what did you want of me?" Kassandra asks hoping she misheard him.

"I need you to be on the inside as someone I can trust and I believe you will best find our traitors by working for Kyra as one of her personal guards" Herodiandos repeats. "They are the most privy to the exchanging of information and she wants this dealt with as much as we do as she has her own rebellion problems to handle from what I've heard."

"Another rebellion?" Kassandra inquires. "I thought the people happy under her rule since the death of Podarkes? To my understanding she has made quite the improvements to Mykonos City."

"She is the daughter of Podarkes and the people are concerned for their connection. Seems not everyone liked her new changes to the city and they especially do not like her aiding the Spartans as it was what Podarkes did with the Athenians. She has been loyal to us though which is why we've allocated her some soldiers for protection to show solidarity with our alliance."

"I understand" and Kassandra does truly, but it doesn't make this any easier for her knowing she'll be in a close proximity to Kyra on a regular basis. 

"I wish to be upfront with you about this in case it turns sour" Kassandra says to Herodiandos as he's been nothing but upfront with her so she will show him the same good faith. "Kyra and I have a past so if I am to do this, I must have a Spartan armor and, most importantly, a helmet. I will not share the details, but we left each other on less than friendly circumstances." 

Kassandra continues on while Herodiandos begins to process what she is saying. "As you already knew my reputation, they would too so my chance at an infiltration would be over swiftly. I will need to go undercover and create a new identity for myself if I am to succeed."

"That is quite the unexpected twist to this Kassandra, but I thank you for your honesty. As long as it will not interfere with your duty to Sparta I see no problems with this as your business is your business. You will report here tomorrow morning for your gear and transport. You are dismissed" Herodiandos gestures with a wave of his hand and Kassandra takes this as her cue to leave and speak with Barnabas about what she's learned.

She meets up with Barnabas out front and remains silent, motioning him to follow along. Barnabas took the hint when she greeted him with a look that screamed "not now" so ignorant he shall remain until Kassandra deems it safe to speak of. Turns out that means the entire walk back to the ship is spent in dead silence so this has Barnabas all sorts of inquisitive.

Kassandra leads them both to her room and shuts the door behind her as she quietly unloads all of the information she found out and what the plan was.

"By the gods Kassandra, you really have the worst luck with women" Barnabas whispers. "You know she will recognize you immediately! Kyra was always sharp and what news of the uprising against her, that comes as a complete shock."

"I know" Kassandra groans as his first comment. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it is the only way. Now that I know she is in danger I cannot just walk away. I will just have to be careful."

"How do you exactly plan to do that?" Barnabas questions. "You're about as subtle as an ox."

"I am way more subtle than an ox I will have you know" Kassandra says as she pushes lightly at Barnabas for the comment. "I already have an idea so I just need to get some new clothes and talk with an accent and I will be fine. I cannot run from her or this any longer and I have made my decision and will live with the consequences."

"A new wardrobe and an accent?! That's your grand plan? That is about as subtle as swimming with sharks covered in dead fish" Barnabas shakes his head at the idiocy.

"It's the best I can do with what time I have left so if you'll excuse me I have to go shopping." With that, Kassandra leaves the Adrestia to go and browse the marketplace. 

Only thirty minutes in and she finds the inspiration she's been searching for and she sets the plan into motion. 

This will work. It has to.


	8. Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please enjoy the latest installment and, as always, thank you for the continued kudos and comments!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Clowns (Can You See Me Now?)  
> https://youtu.be/8orJXzkZ_N0

In order to successfully infiltrate the Spartan regime and fool Kyra, Kassandra will have to completely give herself a new identity and she knows exactly who she will be. She stands before a blacksmith and noticed a bow towards the back that looks very similar to Daphnae's.

"That's it!" Kassandra says loudly only to immediately clamp her hand over her mouth at the outburst. Daphnae would be the perfect cover as she doubts anyone here has ever met the Daughter in Chios. Kassandra wouldn't pretend to be a member of the Daughters of Artemis, but she could do the next best thing. Kassandra had a very, very intimate relationship with Daphnae and she is sure she wouldn't mind if she borrowed some of her history for a bit. Kassandra knew enough from the nights they spent together as she returned a few of the pelts Daphnae had asked for to make it believable. Now all she had to do was disguise her voice and for that she would have to go back to the ship to practice as to not arouse suspicion.

Kassandra purchased the bow and commissioned the blacksmith to make a slight alteration to her spear. Kassandra would never not have it by her side, but she knew it was distinctive and that Kyra would recognize it almost immediately if left as is. She asked for something to conceal the broken end so it would appear whole and she could find some strings to conceal where it connected. She also needed a few new longer sleeves undershirts to cover her scars so she made her way to the nearest clothing stall and grabbed the first few items she found.

She browsed the marketplace while she waited for the blacksmith as she paid extra to have the spear done within the next couple of hours. Kassandra didn't want to wander too far from it, but she took this opportunity to see how well she could blend with a crowd. Too often she found people avoiding her and while this usually isn't a problem, she needed to not be singled out so she needed to try harder to be more approachable. Kassandra would walk aimlessly through the people, changing how she postured herself, how proud she stood, how she walked, everything. She had a lot riding on all of this so it was important she do it right the first time as she would not have a second chance.

Two hours she meticulously practiced until she felt somewhat comfortable with the results. Getting frustrated was easy for her and she would consider stopping, but Kassandra knew she needed to protect Kyra and this was what needed to be done and by the gods she would do it.

Finally her new spear was finished and she decided to head back to the ship to practice with it as it was heavier than she was used to. It was an odd feeling seeing it as a completed piece, but it was only temporary and she could return it as it rightfully should be once her task was completed. She knew she could not guard Kyra forever as there was still the Cult of Kosmos and Alexios to deal with, but a few months of her time would be of no harm. She'd given Barnabas the order send for her retrieval if he got word of anything major happening as the crew would remain dispersed for the time being to gather what intel they can in her absence.

Kassandra dressed in as much of her new persona as she could and donned her current armor (as it was the closest thing she had to the Spartan armor weight) and she trained. She began when the sun was high and she did not stop until it had fully set. The spear was proving to be the toughest challenge as she's used to close combat and this new altered spear was more of a mid range weapon. If she got too close she would have difficulty maneuvering the weapon and retrieving it when she dealt a blow.

Eventually tiring herself out, Kassandra calls it a night and brings her gear to her room to clean. As each hour passed closer she found herself getting more and more nervous. Not for the journey ahead as she knew she could weed out the traitors and kill them without batting an eye, but she was nervous to see Kyra. People can change when in power and as the leader, Kyra wouldn't be the same woman Kassandra left over a year ago. Times and events can shape who you are and who you become and Kassandra knew she'd be a fool to think any differently. She just hoped there was still the same spark she fell in love with, the same passion.

Kassandra knew she should try to sleep as from here on out it would be long, but with her nerves and the dream still haunting her she's not sure she wants to. Logic winning over irrationality, Kassandra forces herself to lie down and close her eyes and she tries to envision memories of happier times. Her body is exhausted and wins out on the battle as Kassandra drifts to sleep within minutes.

Dawn breaks and Kassandra is as ready as she'll ever be. She bids goodbye to Barnabas and her crew as she sets towards Herodiandos and his camp for her assignment. Upon arrival, Kassandra makes quick work of locating Herodiandos to let him in on what she has planned.

"I'm impressed Kassandra" he says with a hint of pride in his voice. "In just one day you have completely outdone yourself and I think this will work. I have your armor in my tent so you may change in there and once you arrive, you will be under the command of lieutenant Darieos. I expect weekly updates of your progress so is there anyone you can trust to relay your information?"

"Thank you Herodiandos and I do, my eagle Ikaros will bring word as he is the only one I trust if what you say about the soldier is correct. He remains at a distance now per my request, but I can summon him when I choose to" Kassandra replies.

"Wonderful! I wish that the gods watch over you in your task and that you may restore obedience back to Sparta and it's soldiers. Good luck Kassandra." With that, Herodiandos leaves his quarters to allow Kassandra the privacy to change.

The armor feels foreign as it is not as well made as what she usually wears, but it will help her blend in so she will deal with it. Most importantly, Kassandra got her helmet and it was not too flashy either so she wouldn't stand out if it remained on. The only thing left to change was her hair as she could not keep it in her signature braid. Carefully Kassandra undoes her trademark locks and goes for a simple low ponytail as to not agitate her head underneath her helmet. She does a once over in the small mirror Herodiandos has and is satisfied with what she sees. She takes a deep breath and emerges to regroup with the others.

Herodiandos is addressing the small batch of troops he is sending to Mykonos and hands Kassandra her letter of authenticity or else she will not be allowed within 20 feet of Kyra. With a final nod, he sends her and the other soldiers onto the awaiting boat. Kassandra would have to get used to the tight quarters and her being a woman only mildly concerned her. Women were not barred from joining ranks in times like these, but it was uncommon so she would always have to be vigilant.

As they all board the small boat, Kassandra gets hit with the realization that this all indeed is happening. In only a few hours with a steady speed, she would return to the place that haunts her and the face that torments her.

She spends the time with idle chit chat, getting to know some of her fellow crew. They don't seem too bad for soldiers, but her being in this armor too may cause her to see a different side. It is easy to mask who you truly are behind the façade so Kassandra will remain friendly as she does not need anymore trouble.

Kassandra must have dozed off as when she regains her senses she can see the outline of the coast. How beautiful it still is after all this time, it truly was one of the most beautiful sights she's ever seen. The crystal blue water lapping up against the shore, the steady breeze that is refreshing but not too intense, and the buildings showing their weathered charm. Kassandra can always appreciate the quality of her surroundings and Mykonos City was quite the feat. This was definitely a place she could have seen herself, walking along the shore, enjoying the hunt in the woods, and just being able to feel peace. Maybe someday it will happen for her.

They arrive not long after and Kassandra braces herself for the role she is about to play. No more practice as it's now or never. Placing the helmet on she and the other men disembark to their designated posts. She learned on the ride over that she and one other man, Teris, would be the only ones posted at the leader house while the rest were to aid the supply transports and guard the quarry. She was not envious of them at all because if she had to stand and watch over marble and rocks all day she'd die of boredom on day one. A necessary task, but not one for her as she preferred a more hands on approach always.

Teris and Kassandra make their way to the leader house, a path Kassandra could do with her eyes closed. She remembers everything and it all comes flooding back to her, almost overwhelming her. She's grateful for the helmet as she feels like her face would give away her emotions. Better to do it now than when all eyes will be on her though so she allows herself this moment to process. Thankfully Teris isn't looking for conversation so she thinks the two of them will get along just fine.

Making her way up the slight incline, she and Teris share an acknowledging nod before they take the path leading to the house. Kassandra's heart is pounding in her chest so loud she afraid even Teris could hear it. She was only a few steps away from the main entrance and only mere moments from seeing Kyra again. 

Spears lower quickly in front of her forming a blockade and Kassandra takes a step back from the startle. Teris just looks at her and shakes his head before he greets the guards.

"Good day to you both. I am Teris and this is Daphnae and we are here on official business of Sparta. Darieos should be expecting us" Teris says with full confidence, chest slightly puffed to give his entire demeanor that of one who belongs here. It is how Kassandra would usually stand, but she keeps herself more reserved now with the illusion that she is smaller than she actually is for them to underestimate her. She needs to be a force, but not a threat so as much as she hates playing second to someone, she needs to be seen as slightly inferior.

"Please wait here while we confirm" the guard to her right says as he departs to get confirmation. Silently they stand, Kassandra tries her best to not glance around so she fixates on one spot to look less awkward. It only takes a few minutes, but the guard makes his way back to the front with another man following him. He is not in full gear, but she can tell what he is wearing is Spartan so she can only guess that this will be the lieutenant Herodiandos was mentioning.

"At ease men, they credentials are valid. Let them pass" the lieutenant commands. 

"Yes sir" both guards say in unison as the lift up their spears to clear the path.

"Welcome, I am lieutenant Darieos and I am in command. Your job here is vital so it is crucial that you both be vigilant at all times as this agreement with Mykonos is important to Sparta. Without Mykonos on our side, we would be missing key supplies to restock our men so their leader, Kyra, is to be guarded at all costs." Darioes stops walking and turns to face Kassandra and Teris to ensure both of them are paying close attention. 

"I also hope I don't have to remind you both to be on your best behavior as your are a representative of Sparta" Darioes says as he turns back around and motions for both of them to resume following him. "You are to take commands from myself or Kyra, is this clear?"

"Yes sir" both Kassandra and Teris say in unison.

"Excellent, now your shifts will start immediately and you will sleep in the guest area and will be rotating as day and evening coverage. There is one soldier already here so I expect you both to coordinate with them. You shall remain by Kyra's side unless ordered otherwise unless you believe her to be in imminent danger. Understood?"

"Yes sir" they both chime in unison again.

"Come this way and I will introduce you" Darioes motions them onward with a wave of his hand.

The two make their way towards a large set of doors and as they make their way inside, Kassandra cannot help but notice how different it all looks since the last time she was here. Podarkes had this place dark and un-decorated whereas Kyra had light shining through from wherever possible and accent furniture everywhere. It felt like an actual home. Kassandra continues to take in her surroundings until they are met with yet another door. This one is by far sturdier than the rest she's seen so this has to be her office for it to be fortified in such a way.

Darioes knocks three times and, for the first time in almost a year and a half, Kassandra hears her voice again.

"Enter" Kyra says.

With the approval granted, Darioes opens the door and salutes her. "Good day Kyra, I have with me the two new guards for you personal protection on behalf of Sparta."

Kyra, head still down review what Kassandra can only assume is legal papers, finally lifts her gaze to acknowledge those before her.

Kassandra's heart stops.

Here she was, her Kyra, alive and in front of her. How she just wanted to reach out and hold her. Kyra looked as beautiful as ever and Kassandra was hypnotized. Her hair was a little longer than what she remembered, but her eyes still showed the same softness. There was a new scar across Kyra's cheek that started near her ear and followed the curvature of her jaw that seemed relatively fresh. It appeared that someone tried to slash her with a blade and anger welled up within Kassandra. She would kill anyone who would ever dare to raise a hand towards her. Kyra looked radiant even with the scar, but she also looked exhausted as her features seemed marred by lack of sleep. Even looking tired though, she could rival Aphrodite any day of the week. Kassandra has never seen a more beautiful woman in her life.

She fights to repress the smile that threatens to break through as she's pretty sure the heavens would open above her with how elated she felt. Time has been kind to Kyra and she is relieved to see it. God, how she missed her.

"This is Teris and Daphnae" Darioes introduces.

"A woman?" Kyra questions, a single eyebrow arched. "Well this is a pleasant and welcomed surprise. It was about time I spent some time with a woman as all these men can be terribly dull" Kyra jokes.

Her laugh. My gods, it is still the most angelic sound Kassandra has ever heard and if she were to die this very second she would die a happy woman. How she'd missed hearing her voice, her laugh, her smile. She just truly missed everything about her, but it wasn't until she was in front of her did she chose to accept it. 

Kyra stands up to move in front of her desk to appraise her newest guards. Kassandra gulps as she knows this is the true test and she hopes to the gods above that this all works. 

Kyra starts with Teris, circling him as if he were her prey. She is looking for a weakness. Kassandra knows her well enough to know that Kyra would never underestimate anyone so she will need to be stoic to hide she nerves.

Seemingly satisfied with him, she shifts her attention to Kassandra.

Kassandra is going to do whatever it takes to not look her in the eyes as she knows she will crumble. She thought she was stronger than this, but being here in front of Kyra now has broken almost all of her resolve. Kyra had such a hold on Kassandra that it was almost unbearable.

Kyra stands only inches from her and Kassandra has to clench her fists to not reach out to touch her. Even as Kyra walks slowly around her, her grip gets tighter and tighter until she feels her hands going numb from the lack of blood flow. Kyra completes her circle and looks directly at her. Kassandra immediately diverts her eyes to a bookshelf behind Kyra to not look directly at her, but to give the illusion she is.

Kyra's eyes squint in concentration and Kassandra holds her breath.

This was it, the moment of truth.

Kyra, realizing she was still staring, snapped herself out of it and took the position at the front of her desk again.

"Thank you Darioes" Kyra smiles and extends her hand out for a handshake. "These two will be quite sufficient. Please send my regards to Sparta for their kindness and generosity."

Darioes meets Kyra's grasp and bows his head. He walks to exit the room, glancing over to Teris and Kassandra with a final nod before he departs.

Kassandra cannot believe this all just worked and she releases the breath she had been holding in since her appraisal. A small sigh of relief, but there was still much to be done. At least for now though, Kassandra would just quietly bask in the warmth and comfort of Kyra from a distance. 

Her plan worked.


	9. Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks! I know I have dragged out the angst and I shall continue to do so (not sorry) as it is something I thoroughly enjoy. Do not fret though as the real good stuff will come soon enough.
> 
> As always, thank your for the kudos and comments as it makes me want to write even more for all of you.
> 
> I plan to post on Tuesday's, Thursday's, and Sunday's for you all and I've got the next 2 chapters already written so I can keep up.
> 
> Also feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @Hemosnixuality and say hello.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)  
> https://youtu.be/E8Ya6TMezvE

Kassandra took on most of the rotations as she did not want to sleep and miss a moment of this time with Kyra. Even if she were doing it without Kyra's consent, she did not regret any of it. She remained silent and alert always and thankfully Kyra never sat still for too long. Growing restless, she would tour her land and greet her people, listening attentively to their concerns. How anyone could accuse her of being like her father is beyond anything Kassandra can comprehend.

Kassandra appreciated the walks through town and she scanned every person for malicious intent that even came close to Kyra. It had only been about 5 days since she started, but all had seemed quiet. There were no talks between the guards and no suspicious persons of interest so far, but she knew how the cult was so if these rebels were organized it would make sense that they wouldn't show their hand before it was ready.

As Kyra was about to head back home, Kassandra heard a shout directed at Kyra and the disheveled man had her full attention. Maintaining her place behind Kyra, Kassandra reaches for her spear and unsheathed it in case the man became belligerent.

"You!" The unkempt man points and shouts at Kyra. "You have a lot of nerve walking around here with your Spartan lap dogs. You are just as bad as Podarkes, but at least he didn't try to hide how much of a cheat he was!"

Kyra flinched, not enough for anyone to notice, but Kassandra did. Podarkes was long dead, but it is clear he still haunts her. To Kyra's credit though, her mask fell right back into place and you would know nothing was amiss unless you knew what to look for. This confrontation was becoming something big as a crowd began to form around them.

The man takes a step too close for Kassandra's liking and, on instinct, she raises her spear to his throat. The crowd gasps (as does Kyra) and the man immediately takes a step back with his hands raised.

Kyra spins to look at Kassandra and can see the fury behind her eyes although she isn't sure as to why. Kyra lifts her hand and places it gently on Kassandra's breastplate and calmly says "Daphnae, please lower your spear. This man would just like to talk, isn't that right?"

Realizing her outburst was causing a scene, she quickly lowered her spear and took a step back. Gods, she needs to control this as she would have actually killed him in front of Kyra and a crowd of her people. That was a stupid move and she knows it, but it is too late now and she hopes Kyra is able to talk herself out of this.

"Zotikos, is that right?" Kyra asks to confirm his name.

"That's me alright" Zotikos bites back.

"I understand if you have concerns about Sparta, but we are at war in case you've forgotten and I want to align us with the winning side and I believe it to be Sparta. They are protecting our shores so that we may live in peace from the Athenians so don't you think it a little unwise to refuse their help?" Kyra poses the question knowing full well that Zotikos will disagree so she continues on to something he cannot refute. "Sparta has sunk fourteen Athenian ships alone this month, Athenians who were trying to come here and harm us, so do not think we don't owe them a thank you by accepting their gracious hospitality and offering them supplies as payment?"

"Well," Zotikos stammers "I still don't have to like it or you for that matter." He huffs and walks away and, with his departure, most of the crowd disperses as well as one person doesn't create the same kind of chaos as two.

"Well that could've gone much worse" Kyra comments to Kassandra. "Come, let's go home as I feel this is enough excitement for one day."

Kassandra nods in agreement as the two being their walk back in silence. Kassandra would love to idly chat with her, but she doesn't have much practice with her new voice and she doesn't trust it to not betray her in the heat of the moment. She takes her place slightly behind Kyra and they begin the walk back, but no matter how much Kassandra tries to keep the distance behind her, Kyra always seems to go slower so they are walking side by side as equals. It warms her heart to know that she is offering such a gesture and she also knows if they keep going at this pace then they won't make it home before it gets dark so Kassandra relents and walks next to Kyra. A sideways glance to Kyra reveals a small smirk on her face as if she knew she had won the silent battle they had. Kassandra smirks in return as this behavior is so very, very Kyra as she was (and still is it seems) so stubborn and she never could just accept things as they were. The two walk in a comfortable silence towards home.

Upon arriving, Kassandra knows she should rest as it is Teris' watch now, but she couldn't help wanting to be around Kyra. There was a comfort that fell between them and it was nice. No, it was more than nice. It was pure bliss. 

Kassandra escorts Kyra into her office and is interrupted by Teris almost immediately. It was not unusual for there to be more than one guard at a time, but Kassandra felt as though Teris wanted to be alone with her. When they were both off duty he would talk about her nonstop and she really cannot blame him as she is magnificent, but that didn't mean she enjoyed hearing Kyra's praises come from him. Unlike Kassandra, Teris warmed up to everyone immediately and became quite talkative and friendly, especially to Kyra.

"Good evening Daphne. Good evening Kyra, may I just say how lovely you look today." Teris complimented.

Kassandra takes it back, he is most definitely not just being friendly with her and Kassandra is pissed. Who does he think he is talking to her like that? What right does he have? Kassandra knows Kyra is no longer hers, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"Teris, you're such a charmer" Kyra chuckled. "I also think you're blind or drunk as I look a right mess right now and I have papers everywhere."

"Well I know I am soldier, but I am a man of many talents and paper sorting just so happens to be one of them" Teris beams a glistening smile to her and Kyra giggled.

She giggled? Kyra actually was receptive to this nonsense? Kassandra could feel the jealousy coursing through her veins as they continued their flirtatious banter. Kassandra needed to get out of this room and fast as this was a form of torture and she could not bear it.

Without even saying goodbye, Kassandra leaves the room in haste and speed walks towards her room. It was rude to not say good night, but Kassandra didn't much care at this point. She made a beeline for her cot and layed down. Since she was alone, she grabbed her pillow and let out a muffled scream in it. The gods have a sick sense of humor, she'll give them that. Deciding she has had enough of today, she placed her pillow behind her and tries to sleep. She is still in her full regalia, but Kassandra does not have the desire to move. She is at least shown some mercy as she falls asleep shortly thereafter.

Kassandra is woken the next day by Teris animatedly talking about Kyra to someone else in their common area right next to her room. He was going on and on about what they spent the rest of the day doing. This is definitely not how she wanted to start her day and she let out a quiet groan as she rose from the cot. The upside is she doesn't need to get dressed as she's still in everything from yesterday so this earns her a few more minutes to herself. At least she was grateful that Teris would be sleeping soon so she didn't have to be around him anymore than necessary. Kassandra can't shake the mood she's finding herself in and she needs to snap herself out of it or this will be a long day. 

She may as well use what time she has now to write Herodiandos about her progress. It's been quiet so far, but that is to be expected as they would not welcome a stranger in so quickly to their inner workings. She quickly writes down her limited progress and makes her way towards the outline of the woods. Once she felt she was safely out of range, she whistled for Ikaros.

Ikaros has been by her side for what feels like her whole life, she couldn't imagine life without him. Their connection ran deeper than any connection she's ever had almost as if he is a part of her. Whenever Kassandra needs an extra hand, Ikaros is always right above her. She cannot place the connection or why it happened, but she is eternally grateful for it.

As always, he screeches as he makes his decent to her shoulder, landing with such precision and gentleness that Kassandra can barely feel him. When he first started landing on her it was far from graceful and she still had some of the scars to prove it, but with time they grew in sync and now are a solid team. 

Greeting him with a scratch on his head and a snack she procured from her pouch, she attaches the letter to his leg snugly.

"It is very important you get this to Herodiandos and only Herodiandos. What I'm doing needs to remain a secret. You got that?" Kassandra asks while continuing the head scratching.

Ikaros caws in response and nudges up against her face before taking flight to deliver the message. She hoped it would be no longer than a day, but she trusted Ikaros and knew he would find his way.

Looking up towards the sky as he takes flight, she realizes she needs to hurry back as she doesn't want to be late.

Making quick work of her return back, she finds seeing Ikaros has lifted her spirits so maybe this will be a good day after all.

It wasn't.

Kassandra readied herself to Kyra's side, but she couldn't help but see her with Teris. He was a good looking man for the most part so she could see the attraction, but it didn't make it hurt any less. To happen right in front of her was a fate worse than death as she wanted Kyra to be happy truly, but she selfishly wanted it to be with her and her alone. She couldn't blame Kyra for wanting to see someone new as it had been over a year. Even though she personally had not been with another, it didn't give her the right to hold Kyra to that same expectation. Kassandra may have to respect it, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

The time passed by painfully slow as it was just she and Kyra in her office, coexisting in sheer silence. What was only an hour felt like ten and Kassandra wanted to speak to her, honestly, but she was never good at small talk and she risked slipping her cover if she got in too deep. Kyra, however, wasn't going to take silence today.

"So Daphnae, where are you from?" Kyra asks, not looking up as she continues writing.

"Chios" Kassandra replies, but offers no further conversation.

"I see, I've never been to Chios, tell me about it" Kyra says in more of a statement than a question.

"There is an outdoor theater for plays and lots of wilderness to hunt" Kassandra, again, replies but offers no further explanation.

"You hunt do you?" Kyra questions, eyes now on Kassandra and her eyebrow is raised. "We shall have to go as it's been a while since my last outing and I could use a challenge."

"I am not a hunter, I am not very good" Kassandra lied.

"No matter," Kyra says as she shakes her hand at Kassandra. "I could always teach you as it's always useful in battle to have range."

That would be far too close for Kassandra's comfort so she needs to decline this in the most respectable manner possible. "It would waste your time I'm afraid so it is probably best if we do not. I am sure you are busy with important things."

"Work will always be here Daphnae, it is also important to remember that there is more to life to just work so you should try to find joy in it before it's too late" Kyra says with a sincere smile.

Kassandra's heart is melting at her words as she knows the hidden meaning behind them from hurt, pain, and guilt. 

"You know," Kyra begins as she starts to stand up. "You don't seem to talk a whole lot. Why is that?"

"I just find I have nothing of value to say" Kassandra says in earnest as she truly doesn't believe she can say anything to right the wrongs done by her hand.

Kyra begins to walk towards her, an inquisitive look about her and Kassandra knows that she is trying to see through those lines she just rattled off. 

"Now that, Daphnae, I do not believe" Kyra says as she tries to make eye contact and moves even closer into Kassandra's personal space.

Raw power is what Kyra is exuding right now and the look she is receiving is one she knows all too intimately. This was not a good sign and Kassandra needed to put some distance between them fast.

Acting on instinct, Kassandra takes a step back every time Kyra makes a step towards her, but she realizes too late that she's just playing into Kyra's hand. She is showing submission and being too vulnerable and she knows Kyra knows how to play this game to her favor. Kassandra secretly revels in the attention, but this is not something she can indulge in.

How she craves for Kyra and her touch. It sends fire through her body and makes her feel as she's never felt before. Kyra is her drug and she is addicted. How a person can make you feel so much at once she will never know, but she finds herself drawn to it like a moth to the flame.

Here Kyra stands before her, head slightly tilted as if she's fully taking in Kassandra, well, Daphnae in this case. Kassandra feels her eyes burning into every fiber of her being and all she can do is stand there as if her legs sprouted roots. She is mesmerized.

A knock on the door sends Kyra back a few steps as if she didn't realize how close she was to the other woman. Clearing out her throat real fast, Kyra regains her composure and it as if their interaction just moments before had not existed. Maybe it was for the best.

"Enter" Kyra commands as she makes her way back to her desk.

The door opens to reveal Praxos looking slightly disheveled and a little out of breath.

"Kyra, I have urgent news to report" Praxos says in between gasps. "Our shipment has been attacked again, this time it left two of our men badly injured and one dead.

"Dead?!" Kyra says, unbelieving of what Praxos had just relayed. "There were seven men with that shipment so how on earth could this have happened? What do you know of this?"

"I'm sorry Kyra, but I know next to nothing as it happened so fast" Praxos says between breaths. "All of the men ambushing us had masks. I was lucky to walk away with my life with how fiercely they attacked us."

"Malaka!" Kyra yells as she pushes all of her papers off the table and watches them carelessly scatter across the floor.

"I am sorry Praxos" Kyra apologizes as she softens her face. "I am relieved to see you unscathed, but I just don't understand how they keep staying one step ahead of us. If we do not make good on our promises, Sparta will have no reason to not take everything we have force which would be devastating. It seems we cannot even breathe without a setback."

Kyra, now with her hand pinching the bridge of her nose, lets out a sharp exhale and continues on. "Please advise the other lieutenants of this as we will need to further discuss. Tell them I need to speak with them immediately and we will meet here at sunset tomorrow to reconvene."

"Yes ma'am" Praxos offers with a nod of his head as he takes his lead.

This leaves just Kassandra and Kyra again, but Kyra just slumps down at her desk looking defeated and she beings to speak.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong" Kyra mumbles to herself. "I have taken every precaution to avoid this, but they always are one move ahead of me. Maybe I am not cut out to lead after all if I cannot even handle the overseeing of a supply run."

Kassandra knows she shouldn't do what she's about to do, but it pains her to see Kyra so lost. Kyra deserves to be in this position as she is a wonderful leader, but it is hard to be good when everything is stacked against you. Kassandra makes her way to where Kyra is hunched over and Kassandra places her hand firmly on Kyra's shoulder and gives it a reaffirming squeeze.

Kyra, shocked at the sudden affection, tenses for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Kyra understands what is not being said and she is grateful for the reassurance anyway. Knowing this may be crossing a line, Kyra reaches her hand to squeeze the one resting on her shoulder and the two of them stay like that for a few moments. Kyra doesn't know what pulls her to Daphnae, but she finds she always wants to be in her company.

Kyra has yet to make sense of Daphnae as she remains almost unreadable and Kyra is very skilled at her ability to read her audience. This intrigues yet slightly infuriates her as she wants to unravel the mystery that is this lovely specimen before her, but Daphnae is not making it easy.

The women remain in place until there is a knock on her door and it is immediately opened to reveal Teris.

The moment Kassandra realized they were no longer alone she yanked back her hand as if maintaining the contact on Kyra's should was burning her. Missing the contact immediately, Kassandra takes a few steps backwards to put some space between them.

Kyra on the other hand is more irritated that Teris interrupted the moment she was sharing with Daphnae. Her touch was unexpected, but not unwanted. There was a calming sense about her and even the slight touch helped ground Kyra from her bad thoughts and she had to admit she was drawn to the woman. They have only known each other for a short time, but it felt like they were instantly connected somehow.

Teris looks at the two of them suspiciously and before he or Kyra has a chance to say anything, Kassandra blurs out "I am going to rest now. Good night" as she rushes to the door and exits as fast as humanly possible.

Kassandra had let herself slip and it was a moment of weakness that she should not have indulged in. She needed to do better at keeping this professional as that is why she was here. She had already confirmed that Kyra was alive and well so she now needed to focus on what she's getting paid to do. She was already walking a thin line at it was and if Kyra found out that she lied to her, it would only make it worse.

Distance. She needs distance. Unfortunately for Kassandra, fate has a different opinion.


	10. Sparks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be fair, it's still technically Tuesday for me as I'm in Pacific time so I didn't technically lie about the update day lol. 
> 
> Are you all ready for a jealous Kassandra? Of course you are! 
> 
> Where would the fun be if there wasn't a heavy dose of jealousy? It is an angst fic after all....
> 
> As always, enjoy!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Sparks  
> https://youtu.be/AyEUjcSwLpg

Kassandra knows she's said this before (and will say it again), but the gods are cruel and she is being punished. Punished for Thaletas still after all this time, punished for being honest about it, just cosmically punished in general it seems. In Kassandra's efforts to space herself from Kyra, she only seems to get herself in closer situations. 

Kassandra makes it a point to stand as far as possible from her, but it's as if Kyra knows what she's doing and moves closer to her. Sitting by the window for "more light" Kyra claims, but Kassandra is skeptical and knows it's to get under her skin. When they go for walks around the city, Kassandra notices Kyra brush up against her every now and then. Kassandra knows the road isn't sloped and Kyra is incredibly agile so tripping wasn't something she attributed to her so it had to be on purpose. Each touch was lighting her up like an inferno and Kassandra was indeed playing with fire and she was starting to get burned.

Two more weeks pass with no more results than before and one more incident at the quarry. Not the best of news, but at least Kassandra was starting to fit in with her fellow guards as she could relax more around them as she earned their trust. She knew one of them knew something, but wasn't sure of who yet. Teris is too new for it to be him, but the rest were all suspects. Caiaphas, the other man on guard duty seemed rather reserved and a bit older than the rest of them and he didn't seem like the desperate type so it most likely wasn't him either. That leaves Haemon, Praxos, and Kepheus as the most likely for the traitors. Praxos was Kyra's right hand with everything so if it was him involved, Kyra would be devastated. Kassandra was starting to get frustrated at her lack of progress as all she had was speculation, but she knew these things took time. To her knowledge all was calm with the Cult for the time being so that was a minor reprieve.

Needing to get some air, Kassandra climbed her way up to the top of the roof so she could enjoy the night in peace. She was a woman of a solitary nature and as much as she appreciated company, sometimes she just needed a moment by herself to process. Feeling safe and out of sight, Kassandra removes her helmet and lays down to adorn the stars. She found it always brought her into perspective as there was so much more going on in life that her issues didn't seem so major. Kyra had taught her some constellations over their time together and they would always be the first Kassandra seeked out. It brought her comfort knowing they were still connected in the cosmos and saw the same stars no matter where they were. 

What Kassandra does not realize is that Kyra noticed her rooftop climb. 

Kyra was tempted to going and join her, but for now Kyra will let her have here peace as she has other pressing things to do at the moment. She is determined to understand the mystery woman before her and Kyra is sure this would not be the last time she'd have this opportunity. 

Kyra isn't blind so she knows Daphnae is an attractive woman from what she can tell and her body is something to behold. Kyra feels a connection to her and she can tell Daphnae feels it too, at least she hopes. Unlike Kyra though, Daphnae is doing the exact opposite of what she expected. Every time Kyra moves closer to her, it's like Daphnae takes a giant leap back. At first Kyra was mildly offended by this, but after some thought she realizes there has to be more to it. If Kyra is to touch her, Daphnae reacts as if she was burned and recoils immediately. Kyra is not sure what game they're playing, but she's interested to see where it goes.

Kyra hasn't felt something like this since Thaletas and Kassandra if she's being honest. Both people made her feel so many things in many different ways and she still feels regret and sorrow with how it ended with the both of them. She didn't have a choice with Thaletas though and she was still bitter about it and not being able to say goodbye. His image since haunted her some nights and she's not sure if it would ever go away, but she's tried to be a better person because of it. Then there is Kassandra, beautiful, infuriating, maddening Kassandra. She was a sip of cool water on a hot day or a fire pit enticing you to step closer. There was never a dull moment with Kassandra and Kyra knew she had serious feelings for her, more than she ever did for Thaletas. That one night changed it all and she would have to live with that.

Kyra would occasionally ask about the Eagle Bearer to keep tabs on her, but mostly she had almost fallen off the grid entirely. Kyra knew she pushed her to this, but she did what she felt was right at the time and couldn't change the past. That would solve everything if she could, but she's not sure what part she would choose. To either save Thaletas or keep Kassandra. Kyra was still surprised she'd not seen or heard anything from the misthios in almost a year and a half and she knew she told Kassandra to never come back, but Kassandra was never one to listen to what she was told. It broke her heart to think about Kassandra moving on, even though she has no right to her anymore. She's sure Kassandra has had a plethora of women by now as much as it pains her to think of. Kassandra was a goddess among mortals and she knew it and she had the charm to match it. No use crying over the past (as she's done enough of that already), it was time to expand her horizons.

Kyra had not been with anyone since Kassandra even though she has had ample opportunity to do so. She finds she has no desire to and instead threw herself into her work and that became her confidant. Countless hours she would petition for resources, enact safety measures, address disputes, and so on. She would do whatever was necessary to make her islands thrive as she knew what it was like to be on the other end of of the scale. She would do better and be better than ever before as it is what her people deserved. That doesn't mean, however, that she was not allowed to indulge every now and again.

Kyra saw how Daphne would react when Teris was flirting with her. Kyra had no interest in him, but she did enjoy the reaction it caused from Daphnae. It was if she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. Was she jealous? Kyra wasn't sure, but she had an idea at how to find out. 

Would what she's about to do be a breach of her power? Yes, absolutely. 

Did Kyra care? No, no she did not. 

She knew she had some leverage in making Daphnae stay so that is what she was going to do. It wasn't as though she did it to be cruel, but she needed to know if she can see in Daphnae what she feels for herself. Tomorrow she would put this to the test and she prayed to the gods that she was right. Satisfied with her plan, Kyra gets back to burning that midnight oil as she feels she won't be as productive tomorrow.

Kassandra wakes up, having accidentally fallen asleep on the roof, to see that it is still quite dark out and that (thankfully) she's not been spotted. She takes this time to sit up and observe below her and absorbs the silhouettes dancing by the light of the fire. She sits and watches how each person moves and is looking for breaks in their routines. This has so far produced nothing of value, but maybe now it was different. Kassandra caught movement out of the corner of her eye and noticed it was Kepheus. He was making his way out of the house towards the main road which is unusual for this hour as no shops would be open. It appears as though he's making his way towards the outskirts of the city in the direction of the bay.

"That's odd..." Kassandra mumbles to herself. "There is nothing useful but the waterfall in that direction and it's not nearly warm enough for a swim so where on earth is he going?" 

Kassandra wants to find out. She descends down off the roof onto the balcony below and heads down the stairs when she's stopped by Kyra. Kyra had left her door open and heard the heavy footsteps and looked up out of curiosity.

"Oh Daphnae, I'm so glad you passed by. I was wondering if I could have your help with something?" Kyra asks.

"Um, I was actually just about to head out somewhere just now" Kassandra says as she rubs the back of her neck with her hand.

"I could use some fresh air and love evening strolls. Where were you planning on going? Kyra questions.

"I was, uh, just going to go into the city" Kassandra hastily responds. Internally cursing herself for being such a terrible liar at this moment. She couldn't just ignore Kyra, but she also needed to know where Kepheus was going.

"The city? At this hour? What on earth were you hoping find there?" Kyra inquires.

"Something" Kassandra responds, unable to come up with a good excuse.

"Something?" Kyra questions, knowing she's caught her in a lie. "My, that does indeed sound like pressing work. I would never want to burden you when you have "something" that is clearly so important. I won't bother you again" Kyra says coldly as she gets up to shut the door in Kassandra's face.

Kyra knows that was a little harsh, but she needed to test her theory so Kyra would guilt her if need be. Kyra had a couple of ideas lined up if it didn't go as planned and it looks like she's going to go with plan b.

A stunned Kassandra is rooted, mouth slightly agape with a door just mere inches from her face. She knows she just screwed up in a major way.

"Malaka, you're such an idiot" she says to herself. Kassandra knows that Kyra knew she was lying and Kassandra couldn't even come up with a good excuse at that. Now Kyra was upset with her which is not something she wanted, but she also still needed to follow Kepheus. Deciding to deal with this later, she makes her way out of the house to the last spot she observed him.

It was a little difficult to pick up his track, but it has rained this afternoon so she was lucky enough to see a trace of his footprints in the dirt. Just as Kassandra expected, he was at the bay and was waiting along the shoreline. It appeared as though he was waiting for something (someone more likely). Kassandra quickly hides behind some shrubs as to not be detected as she notices a hooded figure approaching from the north with a torch in their hand. The two greet in a formal handshake and begin to walk towards the waterfall.

It made no sense to Kassandra as to why they'd get closer to it.

Unless....

Unless they didn't want to be overheard. That's it! They must be discussing something they don't want anyone to overhear so it was time to get closer. It was going to be difficult to do as the roar of the falls were deafening and she'd need to be almost directly next to them to hear it. 

She had to try.

Kassandra makes her way to the water, keeping behind the trees and staying low to the ground to not be spotted. She is close, but not nearly close enough. If she's going to have any luck, she will actually need to get in the water to move closer. She was not dressed in the slightest to go for a swim and this armor would cause her to sink fast. 

As quietly as possible, Kassandra begins to disrobe until all she is in is her underwear and she places her armor in the nearby bushes to retrieve once the coast was clear. 

Feeling free and exposed, Kassandra quickly moves to the rocks to maneuver her way into the water. Deciding to just plunge in, Kassandra dives in and her entire body tenses up. It was like jumping into ice as her entire body went numb and she found it hard to focus. Fighting through the numbness, she manages to swim up under the falls themselves. If memory served her right, there was a little ledge behind here she could lay flat against that would provide her with a bit of coverage and get her within earshot.

She had one shot at this and it didn't help that the only light she had was the stars so she tried her best to see where the ledge began. With the desire to remove herself from the water taking over, Kassandra places her feet on some rocks and pushed with all her might to project her upwards. Shooting out of the water, Kassandra flails her arms to try to grab the edge, but she winds up slamming her hand on a sharp rock so hard it pierces the skin. The pain is intense so she allows herself to be submerged under water once more so she can scream. 

She cannot see it, but she knows she is bleeding badly and her hand is throbbing from both the pain and shock of the water. Giving it another try before she gets too exhausted, she again juts herself out of the water with a little less power this time and is able to land her left arm on the edge. Using all the energy she's got left, she drags up her waterlogged body up and over, landing ungracefully on her back. This proceeds to knock the wind out of her and she stifles her mouth to drown out the sound of her gasp.

This was such a terrible idea Kassandra thinks to herself as now she's cold, bleeding, and practically naked. She begins to shiver once the wind picks up, but at least she could hear bits of what was being said.

"Shipment.....tonight....four days....Kyra...." is what she can make out from Kepheus. 

She doesn't think the robed person says anything to respond, but she can see they nod their head in affirmation.

They continue to speak for another couple minutes and, with the wind picking up intensity, she cannot hear a word of it. She knows that Kyra is at risk and that something was happening tonight and that hopefully she wasn't too late.

Once the coast was clear, Kassandra dives back into the water to exit and retrieve her armor. She is shivering and can see her hand better and sees the deep gash and she tears off some of her shirt sleeve to make a makeshift bandage until she can properly clean it. Feeling the urgency to get to Kyra, Kassandra just tosses on her clothes instead of drying off and puts on her armor and runs as fast as possible back to the house.

Once she gets within range she sees nothing out of the ordinary. Since she doesn't want to raise any alarms if something is happening indoors, she sneaks back into the compound and makes her way to Kyra's office. There is still a dim flicker of a light and she could see Kyra still moving inside. 

Relief washes over her as Kyra appears to be unharmed so she wonders what else they could have meant.

The quarry.

There must have been a shipment this evening and that's what they were talking about. She had no idea the route so the chances of being able to salvage it is slim. At least she knew who had this information and new who to target her focus on. 

She had considered going to the quarry, but she really was in no position to at this point so she instead tries to quietly make her way indoors. Being light footed in her current condition was not really an option as she almost slipped on the floor since she was sopping wet and managed to knock over a vase near the office.

"Malaka" Kassandra mumbles under her breath and in just seconds she is greeted by a door being thrown open and a dagger pointed directly at her neck.

"Daphnae? What on earth are you doing?" Kyra asks inquisitively.

"I'm sorry" Kassandra says in earnest. "I did not mean to do that, I will pay for whatever was broken."

"How did you even knock it over?" Kyra begins but notices both Kassandra's hand and the fact that she's leaving a puddle. "Wait. Why are you soaking wet and what on earth happened to your hand?" Kyra grabs for Kassandra's hand, but Kassandra immediately pulls it back.

"I went for a swim and I hit it on a rock, it will be ok, I will take care of it" Kassandra answered and at least she wasn't lying this time although it sounded ridiculous nonetheless.

"You went....swimming....in this weather...at this time of night" Kyra says suspiciously. 

"I did, honest" Kassandra defended as she knew Kyra didn't believe her. "I went for a walk and went to the bay and accidentally fell in and when I was trying to get myself out I slammed my hand on a sharp rock. I can sometimes be clumsy" Kassandra sheepishly says as she lowers her head out of embarrassment.

"Clumsy is a word for it" Kyra agrees as she studies the soaked woman before her. It seemed like an unusual story, but she knows Daphnae is anything but usual. "Go and change before you catch a cold as I am going to need your help tomorrow and this time it is an order. Am I understood?"

"Yes, I understand" Kassandra says and nods as she carefully makes her way to her room to change. She hangs out her wet clothes to dry and then gets some alcohol for her wound and wraps it in a fresh cloth. What a night this has all turned out to be she thinks to herself as she lays down to get what few hours of sleep she can.

Morning breaks and the sun filters through her window to land directly on her face, causing Kassandra to squint and raise her hand to block it. She can still feel a lingering chill in her bones, but she is feeling much better than last night. In hindsight, it was not one of her smartest moves and she knows this. 

At least she got what she came here for although the "four days and Kyra" omen was not sitting well with her, but she would be ever vigilant. Kassandra had also decided to never let Kyra be alone with Kepheus as she didn't trust him in the slightest. He thankfully was on outside duty, but that means the chances of intruders being let in was increased immensely. Kassandra had also considered letting Kyra in on what was happening, but wasn't sure how to go about it or if she would even be believed.

A problem for another day as she would be with Kyra all day today (at Kyra's request) so Kassandra was not as concerned as she'd happily take out any malaka in a heartbeat that tried to harm Kyra.

Unsure of what the day had planned, Kassandra played it safe with the attire with a long sleeved shirt and long pants. That along with her armor made her a little warm, but after the drastic opposite she felt last night she would gladly accept a bit of extra warmth.

Satisfied with her look, Kassandra makes her way downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat from the kitchen before she goes to greet Kyra. She grabs a few pieces of bread for later and places them in her pouch and she makes her way to Kyra's office, knocking the traditional three times.

"Come in" she hears faintly and opens up the door and walks in. Only problem was it wasn't Kyra who was here, it was Teris. Not just any Teris, one in casual wear without a hint of armor on.

"Teris? What are you doing here?" Kassandra asks quizzically. "Where is Kyra, she asked for me?"

"That I did" Kyra states as she enters in the door behind Kassandra. "Thank you both for coming as I will need both of your help today as I've decided to go lend a hand with some of the reconstruction and I thought who better than my strongest guards to aid me? I hope you both are ready to get your hands dirty."

Kassandra is trapped.

She absolutely cannot change as she needs her helmet, but there is a chance she could literally die if she did all this labor in her armor. So her choice was a revelation or possible death. She chose death.

"Daphnae," Kyra says as they begin their journey. "You do know you don't have to wear that today right? We can wait for you to change."

"No thank you, I'd prefer to stay as is" Kassandra lies as she would one hundred percent love to take all this off for what is to come, but her pride will not allow it at this point so she will suffer in silence.

"You Spartans are ridiculous sometimes. You kind remind me of another Spartan I used to know, she had the same way about her" Kyra reflects as a bit of sadness passes over her face.

Kassandra almost trips as she realizes Kyra is talking about her. How she wanted to pry deeper to find out Kyra's true thoughts. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to pry just this once.

"She sounds like a lovely person" Kassandra baits.

"She was, the best woman I ever knew, but she was also an idiot, a liar, and a murderer so there was that too" Kyra deadpans.

"Oh" is all Kassandra could manage out. On the one hand Kyra thought she was the best woman she ever knew and on the other basically still hated her guts. She should have just shut up.

"Enough about that though as we are here!" Kyra exclaims as she opens her arms wide to show off the project. "This was the home of Iola and her daughter Cymone, but with the last storm we had they had to leave it for safety. There are already townspeople working inside so pick up a hammer and let's get to it!"

The three of them make it inside and it definitely needs a lot of work. The roof was crumbling and there was a giant hole on the outer wall from where tree branch came down and struck it. The stairs were broken and the floor from half of the upstairs was missing, chunks of it scattered on the ground level. This would be a lot of work, but they were all up to the task.

Well, at least Kassandra thought so.

Kyra had teamed up with Teris instead of her which was totally fine and Kassandra wasn't the least bit hurt. Kyra must still be angry at her for last night's disaster if her coldness today had been any sign. Not even a pity glance from the woman who lived to make her squirm. Instead, she was spending all her time gushing over Teris. 

What even made him so great anyway?

Kassandra found her mood dropping as the minutes ticked by as she could hear the laughter between them and it was taking everything in her to not grind her teeth to dust. Teris would lift something and Kyra would keep feeling his biceps and ogling him as he moved. Kyra would laugh at his stupid jokes and would continually keep touching his arms. This kept up for hours and Kassandra was about to combust.

It wasn't until they were breaking for lunch and all the townspeople had scattered that Kassandra lost it. Teris and Kyra were again flirting near her and Kassandra overhears the most appalling line she's ever heard in her life.

"Kyra, why don't we go somewhere more shaded so we can cool off and catch up?" Teris asks like a school boy about to get a treat.

"You know, I think that sounds like such a lovely idea" Kyra smirks. The two of them head towards Kassandra's area to take off.

As soon as they are in range of her, Kyra grabs Teris' arm and leans in close to whisper something in his ear and she giggles.

Kassandra isn't sure what she said, but she knows she hates it as Teris cracks a beaming smile towards her. Just at that moment her fury decides to strike as she's hammering around the new patching for the wall and she smashes it so hard that all of her work the past hour crumbles to the ground. 

"MALAKA!" Kassandra shouts as she realizes what she just did and this causes all of then to freeze and become silent, shocked by the outburst. After a few moments Kyra and Teris finally start moving again to approach her and Kyra places her hand on Teris to stop him.

"Teris, could you please help out poor Daphnae here? It seems like she's having some problems" Kyra asks as she turns to him.

Irritation rises through Kassandra as Kyra still hasn't spoken to her since their arrival and now she wants this buffoon to do her work? 

Absolutely not.

"I am fine and I do not need any help" Kassandra responds curtly.

"Oh, but I think you do" Kyra says to her and steps into her personal space. "You see, Teris here used to build huts so he is an expert on building materials and I think you could learn from him....I know I could" Kyra says with a wink to Teris.

Teris took this as an invitation to start rambling on about his prior work and Kassandra could feel herself burning up. Her body was an inferno as he kept rambling on and on and on. It was though someone sent her into Hades and she was in an eternal hell. Her eyes burning with rage the more his mouth moved.

Without thinking, Kassandra balls up her injured left hand into a fist and slams it into the plaster beside her, effectively shutting him up. The look on his face is one of pure horror as he can see her hand immediately start to bleed and watches it trail down her arm into a puddle on the ground.

Rage still courses through her body as she pulls her hand back and sees very bruised knuckles and decides she's done for the day. 

"All yours" Kassandra says as she shoves her tools into his body as he cradles his arms to catch everything. 

With that, she bursts out the door without sparing a parting glance and begins to walk. No particular destination in mind, but she just knows she cannot stay there. She makes it to an alley before she realizes she's being followed. Stopping dead in her tracks, she spins around and grabs the person by the shoulders and slams them up against the wall.

She is met eye to eye with Kyra.

Anger is whirling inside of Kassandra as their bodies remained pressed up against each other. Their faces only inches apart both women are breathing in each other. Kassandra's eyes glance to Kyra's lips and she knows if she made this move now that Kyra would be hers once more. Kyra is looking back with primal eyes and has her lips parted ever so slightly as an invitation to what they both want, what they both need.

Kassandra couldn't, not yet. Even in her fury she knows it would all be built on a lie and if she kissed her now that it would be the last time.

So Kassandra narrows her eyes as if to send a warning to Kyra to stay away and releases her. Kassandra pays her no further attention and just beings walking to nowhere in particular.

Kyra cannot believe what happened or, more importantly, what didn't happen. There was no confusing their feelings any longer and she knew Daphnae felt the same about her, but she had rejected her. Kyra didn't know why, but there was turmoil behind her eyes and a sadness that she couldn't place. She should feel defeated, but all she feels is desire.

Kyra will have her, that is a promise.


	11. White Robe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was originally a little bit longer, but I accidentally deleted some of the ending so I had to rewrite a bit.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy it as always and any comments/kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - White Robe  
> https://youtu.be/eiObDiqVcPk

Conflict.

A word that carries so much weight to it that it cannot be ignored. No matter the context, one can always assume it means trouble. Whether external or internal, it fills the world with a sound that just cannot be ignored. It cannot be silenced, only appeased.

Kassandra is in turmoil.

Her head and her heart are in a battle and she isn't sure what to do. Everything in her body is filled with desire and aching for Kyra, but everything in her head is screaming for her to stop. She doesn't know what to do and which one to follow. All the voices screaming so loud that her ears could bleed.

She just wants it all to stop.

All she could do in that moment was walk away. Her stare down with Kyra, an unspoken message. Do not pursue. Kassandra had hoped Kyra would listen to reason and retreat from her as she would only have her heart broken when she found out that Daphnae was Kassandra. 

Kassandra was sure that Kyra would feel betrayed a second time so she needed to get as far away emotionally as possible. Once this was all done she could come back as herself and see, but she can't do it now. It would be wrong and dishonest and it already ate at her that she was lying in the first place. 

Kyra deserves better than this, better than her.

She walks around trying to silence her mind, but they're all so loud. She needs to go somewhere she can get silence.

Kassandra heads for the bay that she was at only the night before. Once she is sure she is alone, she removes her armor once more and dives into the cold water. Body tensing just like before and she just stays submerged. Her lungs burning for air, but as each second passes, the thoughts get softer and softer. Hands placed in front of her to use the rocks as an anchor, she waits. She needs the silence more than air and she embraces the muffled silence. It is not until she gasps underwater that she releases herself and swims up for air. Gasping and coughing once she emerges, she takes a moment to compose herself. She is not ready to leave this serenity yet as it is only a matter of time before the voices came back.

Kassandra swims for the waterfall and climbs up to the ledge. The roar of the falls was of a white noise and Kassandra could hear nothing at all.

Perfect.

Laying with her back to the ground, Kassandra stares up at the cave around her. It was smaller than she imagined, but it had a cozy feel to it. This was from now on her escape, her oasis. She thinks it would make a nice makeshift camp with a few amenities and gives thought as to what she could do. Kassandra lays there for hours in her wet clothes, but at least it was not as windy here as before. 

She knows she has to eventually go back to face Kyra, but for now, she will just enjoy this moment to herself.

As night begins to descend, the chill become brutal to her injured hand as she's yet to pay any attention to it since it happened. She's losing movement in a few of her fingers so she probably will need to wrap up her whole hand when she returns. Her knuckles are a deep shade of purple and she may have sprained a few fingers, but she is an abnormally fast healer. The bruise may linger, but the internal injury would be healed in a matter of days, not weeks, and she's not sure as to why, but she is grateful for it.

It always made battle easier to face, knowing she would recover in just a few days time. Maybe she was blessed by the gods after all.

Resigning herself for what is to come, Kassandra swims back to her gear and tries her best to dry off. She was truly in no rush, but her hand was still bothering her so she needed to get something for it. She lays on a flat stone along the shoreline and watches the sun descend and the sky bloom in such colors. This would be view she would never tire of.

Once satisfied with her dryness, she gears back up and takes the short walk back to Kyra's house.

She doesn't bother to sneak this time and she makes her way up to the main entrance. There she sees Kepheus and another guard in a low discussion. Alarms going off in Kassandra's mind to stay away, she ignored them and pressed onward to make her presence know.

Once they realized they weren't alone, the men separated and she could feel the stare from Kepheus. Remaining stoic, she approaches and gives both men a greeting. The unfamiliar face lifts his spear, but Kepheus keeps his blocking her path and leans towards her.

"Heard you had quite the fight today with a wall. How's your hand? Bet Kyra wasn't impressed" Kepheus asks with a wicked grin.

"Fine enough if you'd like to meet it" Kassandra snaps back as she is in no mood for jests.

"Ah, she does have some bite. I knew there was more to you than meets the eye" Kepheus shares with her as he continues to size her up.

"I am just full of surprises it seems" she responds, not backing down from his stare.

"I like you Daphnae and I think I may just have something that may be of interest to you. Meet me near the docks in two hours and wear long pants with the right leg rolled up." Kepheus says as he finally raises up his spear to allow her access.

Kassandra just responds with a nod although she is quite confused about the request, but she passes the men without pause and makes her way into the house and silently makes her way to her room.

This is her chance as her outburst earlier seems to have made it's way to the right people. She would continue the charade of the not-so-false discontent with Kyra and use that to infiltrate the resistance. She would be more useful on the inside anyway and Kyra would be safer for it, even if it costs her heart in the long run. 

Kassandra has two hours to plan a new outfit as she clearly cannot show up in her current attire. She'd need a hood and something to cover her face. She would have the added benefit of darkness, but she did not want to risk being recognized. She took her only blanket and began precisely tearing it to be a bit thinner and less lengthy. She would have cold nights from now on, but there was no other option for her to wear as it was too late for anything to be open in town.

Kassandra finds herself pacing as the time slowly ticks away and decides that she cannot wait any longer. She climbs to the roof, keeping as flat as possible, to survey the grounds around her. She notices Kepheus' spot was now vacant and decides that now is her best chance to slip out unnoticed.

Kassandra returns to her room and grabs her makeshift hood and wraps it around her head. She is in a long sleeved shirt, a slightly baggy pair of long pants that can easily be rolled up, and sandals as to not attract unwanted attention with her steps. Maneuvering her way out her window, she slowly climbs down the side of the house and lands with a gentle thud. She makes her way up and over the barrier wall and lands on an unused path. She makes her way to a little stream that is nearby and grabs a fistful of mud and smears it across her face. It would help hide her features and would be an additional mask if anything were to happen to her hood.

Satisfied that she's well hidden, Kassandra makes her way towards the docks. She sticks to walking through the alleys and takes numerous turns in case she was being followed. She didn't know what to expect so she was preparing herself for anything as her instincts have never failed her. Unsure of where to look for him, she makes her way to the port entrance and leans against one of the posts. There are still some dock workers here, but they seem to be paying her no mind. Kassandra bends down to roll up her right pant leg and she straightens back up to wait.

She takes this opportunity to survey her surroundings (inconspicuously of course) and begins to notice some discrepancies. The same man has been hammering the same area on his boat for about thirty minutes now and she is pretty sure another man has walked by her four times as he had a distinctive limp to his step.

She was being watched.

The hairs on the back of neck stand up, but her face remains stoic and unwavering. She does not want to alert them and, thankfully, she brought her spear as she would not go anywhere without it and a small dagger. Growing restless at the lack of punctuality, she decided to take a walk to the end of the pier.

Looking outwards across the sea, she finds she's not as eager to get out of here as she thought she'd be by now. 

The open sea used to call to her, it had become her home away from home. The countless nights sleeping under the stars, the sea breeze drifting all around you, and the sense of serenity it brings. Having a crew of loyal men having your back in every journey and destination, it was comforting. Yet, being here and being around Kyra makes her yearn to stay. She knows she will still have to leave eventually to finish her quest, but she now doesn't envision herself looking for the next adventure. She thinks she may have already found it.

She let's out a pensive sigh and turns around to leave where she is faced with a hooded man at the same post she was at prior. Kassandra cautiously approaches and once the man notices Kassandra's exposed leg, he lifts his hood.

"Darieos? What on earth are you doing down here?" Kassandra questions as she cannot believe who stands in front of her.

"I could ask you the same question, but I think you're smart enough to know the answer to that" Darieos responds.

"So tell me Daphnae, what have you noticed so far?" He questions

"I think you should find better people honestly" Kassandra deadpans. "Your man over there hasn't moved from hammering the same nail this entire time and you probably shouldn't have sent someone with a limp to be the one walking around me. Good help must be hard to find these days."

This earns a hearty chuckle from Darieos and her a clasp on the shoulder.

"I knew you would be a good fit here! I could tell from the beginning that you were no ordinary Spartan and I'm glad you've proven me right!" He boasts. "Come, we've got something to show you."

Darieos leads Kassandra to a shack  near the harbor master's building where he walks up to the door and knocks twice, stomps once, and knocks twice more. Kassandra was a bit confused as to what he was doing, but as soon as he finished she heard a series of locks be unbolted and a door opening inwards.

Darieos ushered Kassandra in and as they pass the door, Kassandra can see this monster of a man standing guard behind it. This just leads to more questions as the shack itself is very small so she didn't think this could be their hideout until Darieos opened a secret hatch underneath a table.

They both descend down a spiral staircase into what has to be a cave  as they are greeted by even more people. Kassandra knows she's seen a few of these faces when she's walked with Kyra in town and wonders if they have eyes in even more places than she imagined. 

"Welcome Daphnae to the resistance" Darieos says as he does a sweeping gesture with his arm. "Here is where we will end the bloodline of Podarkes the Cruel and Kyra the Daughter once and for all! He yells to a cheer from the masses in agreement.

"We are people of many backgrounds and our numbers grow on a daily basis. Soon we will be able to rise up and reclaim our homelands once more" Darieos proclaims as he turns to face Kassandra.

"I ask you this Spartan, will you join our cause?" Darieos asks and the crowd murmurs cease as they all wait her response.

There was no way she could say no at this point. She would be greatly outnumbered and she is skilled in combat, but this would be too many to take all at once. She needed to commit and get word to Herodotus immediately. She also needed to warn Kyra as it would not be right to leave her in the dark on matters so grave. With a plan forming, Kassandra opts to play along for now.

"I do! No longer shall these lands be oppressed. The people deserve better!" Kassandra shouts as she raises a fist to the air.

Screams of approvals tear through the air as they welcome her with open arms, none the wiser. Kassandra tries to memorize every face for reference, but they are all moving around her so fast she's almost getting dizzy.

Once the excitement wears off, Darieos pulls her off to the side for them to speak privately.

They go into an enclosed area and as they enter Darieos checks the perimeter for anyone lingering. Assured they are alone, he whispers to her "Listen carefully, you can change nothing about your behavior as we do not want her to get suspicious, but we need you to gain information."

"What kind of information exactly?" Kassandra inquires.

"Documents, letters, anything that you can get your hands on that won't arouse suspicion. We have a forger who can copy them to official parchments and alter them and, once done, you'd return to plant the fake one's. It's simple" he says with a smile.

"How will I get them to you? We shouldn't be meeting" Kassandra responds.

"Hand them discreetly to Kepheus as you're able to obtain them. He will ensure they get back to me" Darieos answers.

Both of them coming to an agreement, Kassandra is shown out of the hideout and heads back towards the house.

She didn't know what she was going to do. Should she tell Kyra? Yes, she had to. The question was how to tell Kyra without alarming anyone as Kyra was always surrounded by people and, given the crowd she saw tonight, she knows it could be anybody. 

"I've got it!" Kassandra thinks to herself. 

She needed to speak with Kyra immediately and she knows this would be risky to do tonight, but she had to. Picking up her pace, Kassandra jogs the remaining way. Careful to sneak back over the barrier and climb back up to her room, Kyra quickly changes back into her Spartan gear and does her best to wipe the dirt from her face.

Kassandra exits her room, making sure she is seen leaving from it and approaches Caiaphas to speak about nothing in particular for a couple minutes. Satisfied with her alibi, she makes her way to Kyra's office but finds it empty.

Kassandra searches the house, but cannot find her. Deciding to ask.for help, she asks on of the female staff member in the kitchen about her location to find that she has retired to her room.

Kassandra thanks the woman and makes her way to Kyra's door, but passes by it once she sees commotion around it. Two guards stand near the door, arguing about something irrelevant about a card match bet so she cannot discreetly knock.

Kassandra continues until she reaches the main open common area and she discreetly makes her way up to the roof. She walks along until she is right above Kyra's balcony and she gently let's herself drop down.

A strong wave of déjà vu hits her as the last time she was here it was when Kyra told her to leave and never come back. Heartache radiates through her as she can still vividly remember every word spoken and every feeling between them. That was the worst night of her life. Shaking herself out of it, Kassandra gently knocks on the balcony. She takes a step back in case Kyra comes at her with a weapon.

Sure enough, dagger raised Kyra struts out on the balcony.

"Daphnae? Is that you?" Kyra asks groggily.

"Hi, yes, it's me, Daphnae" Kassandra mumbles out.

"What on earth are you doing on my balcony at such an hour?" Kyra questions and rightly so.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier as it was not my best behavior and I was wondering if you had some free time tomorrow where we could go hunting?" Kassandra inquires, hoping Kyra says yes.

"Help me understand," Kyra calmly begins "but you woke me up at what has to be three in the morning, on my balcony, to apologize and ask me to go hunting? Am I understanding you correctly?" 

"Yes, that's about right" Kassandra responds.

Kyra covers her mouth with her hand and drags her fingers to her chin as if she's contemplating her answer.

"Ok." Kyra agrees. "Tomorrow afternoon we can go as I have business to attend with some people."

"Great! Thank you! I will just be going now" Kassandra enthusiastically comments as she gracefully climbs back up to the roof and remembers the forgot the most important part.

"Oh, wait Kyra, one more thing" Kassandra says as she crouches low on the roof to look down on the balcony. "It needs to be just us."

Kyra nods and watches as she departs and makes it swiftly and gracefully back into her room and Kyra thinks to herself "what in the world have I gotten myself into?"

Day breaks and Kassandra allows herself the opportunity to sleep in although she may have overdone it. It appears to be mid day from what Kassandra can tell and Kyra will be ready soon so she rises and gets herself ready. Grabbing her bow and spear, she makes her way downstairs to Kyra's office.

Kyra's door is open so Kassandra knocks on the panel around it and Kyra looks up and gives Kassandra an oddly pensive look, as if she was reconsidering. With a slight shake of her head, Kyra stands and grabs her gear and the two depart in silence.

The walk to the woods is not a long one, but Kassandra can feel the awkwardness between them from her mixed signals. One moment she is angrily pushing her against a wall and now it's like they're buddies going on a hunting trip. She understands why Kyra would be on the fence about it, but she's glad it was accepted even with Kyra's reservations.

The two make their way deep into the woods in Artemis Hills before Kyra stops and turns to face Kassandra.

"Before we go any further, I need to see what I am working with. Can you please shoot a few arrows into that tree over there? Kyra says as she motions to the tree.

"I can do that" Kassandra eagerly responds.

That's just the thing, Kassandra can so easily do that, but she has to pretend to be terrible at something that comes second nature to her. Grabbing the bow, she makes sure to overextend her arm so that she will get a burn from the arrow as it passes her skin and she will have to not pull the bow back as fully or confidently as she normally would. 

Getting into a stance, Kassandra makes three semi wild shots with only one striking the tree.

Kyra appraises her the entire way and mentally is taking notes on every adjustment that needs to be made so when Kassandra finishes she's got a running list.

"First off, that wasn't as terrible as I was expecting. You have promise, but you will need some slight adjustments" Kyra advises. "The biggest concern is you're overextending your arm and that will hurt you in the long run. It also can decrease accuracy which is definitely not something you want."

Kyra walks closer to her until she is pressed up behind Kassandra. She continues on with the lesson, but all Kassandra can think about is the warm body pressed into her back.

"What you need to do is...." Kyra continues, but Kassandra doesn't hear a sound. Too caught up in the touch she so desperately wants.

"Daphnae? Did you understand?" Kyra asks and Kassandra mentally scolds herself for having turned Kyra out.

"Yes" Kassandra lies, she will just remember to be slightly better this next time to appease Kyra.

The two practice until sunset and Kassandra was even "lucky" enough to kill an Ibex. They are on their way back from the shrine of Artemis as they used the Ibex as tribute. The women were enjoying some small talk and just overall enjoying the company they were sharing. So much so, Kassandra had forgotten to tell Kyra about the plot, the entire reason she took her out here to begin with.

"You should be proud of that kill Daphnae, it was done as if Artemis herself shot that bow" Kyra beams and Kassandra is overjoyed to see her so happy.

"I had an excellent teacher" Kassandra retorts.

"If all students learned as quickly as you they all could be excellent too" Kyra says with sincerity.

Kassandra was caught up in this moment, but no so much that she didn't think something was amiss. She felt as though she was being watched, stalked almost. She did an inconspicuous glance around, but saw nothing. She knew better than that, her instincts were never wrong. 

A snap of a thick stick behind her and Kassandra immediately pulls Kyra to the nearest tree and slams her up against it.

Kyra, shocked at what just happened, is about to ask what in Hades she thinks she is doing when her mouth is covered by a hand.

Kassandra immediately clasps over Kyra's mouth and can feel the muffled vibrations coming from Kyra so Kassandra raises her other hand into a "shh" motion and Kyra gets the hint. Releasing Kyra's mouth, Kassandra slowly readies her bow as both she and Kyra duck to the base of the tree.

"Kyra, I need you to stay here and stay quiet" Kassandra whispers, but there is no mistaking it for anything but a command.

"You wish, I will not allow someone to hunt me as if I were an animal. We will do this together" Kyra says as she stares at her, reaffirming that she will indeed not stay put.

"Fine, but you need to follow my lead" Kassandra caves as she readies her bow.

"Daphnae," Kyra whispers "I don't think you're ready for this as you may be a soldier, but I've seen you use a bow and I don't think that will help here."

Kassandra found herself at an impass with only two options.

Option one is that she could keep her secret and play the novice role, but that would put both of them in incredible danger and be reckless.

Option two is where she shoots as if Artemis herself guides her bow and rains down a fury on those who inteded them harm, but will then face Kyra's wrath for lying to her and it could unravel her entire cover up if she pried too much.

Both had their pros and cons, but one was entirely more logical in the long run and Kassandra would just have to deal with the fallout.

Options two it is.


	12. Perfect Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the halfway point!
> 
> This is double the length of my prior chapters so I hope you enjoy it twice as much. 
> 
> This chapter is a ride let me tell you, but it was one of my favorite to write and I like to think I finally gave some of you a little taste of what I know you're waiting for...
> 
> All in good time ;)
> 
> I absolutely love talking to all of you so please hit me up in the comments or Tumblr!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Perfect Enemy  
> https://youtu.be/ovaZ0KfIWiE

Kassandra knew what she needed to do and she was running out of time as she could hear the footsteps getting closer. She turns back to face Kyra and cups her face gently with her right hand and tilts Kyra's head so now they are face to face. 

"Kyra, there is no time for me to explain, but I need you to trust me and follow my lead. Can you do that?" Kassandra begs of her with a desperate plea.

Emotions are whirling inside Kyra as this all is happening too fast and she doesn't know what Daphnae means, but everything about her tells her to trust this woman. 

So she does.

"I trust you" Kyra answers.

Kassandra, relieved at hearing those words, gives Kyra a nod as she notices a heavier looking stone next to them on the ground. 

An idea forms.

"I am going to throw this to distract them and you need to run deeper into the woods to the tree split by lightning. I will be right behind you" Kassandra commands.

"How do you even know of this tree?" Kyra, still very much confused, asks.

"That isn't important. What is important is that these men are here to kill you and I am not going to let that happen" Kassandra says as she leans her bow against the tree so both of her hands are free for the heavy stone. "On my signal you run."

Kassandra lifts the stone above her head and launches it as far as she can to their right. As soon as it makes a thudding impact, Kassandra gives the command. "Go! Run now!" Kyra bolts to their left to make for the special tree and Kassandra emerges, bow at the ready behind her. She can see a total of five men, but knows there could be more.

Kassandra follows close behind Kyra as they both weave in and out of the trees. Kassandra allows Kyra to continue onwards while she plants herself behind a tree and readies her bow.

As soon as she sees movement in the distance, she aims her bow and waits for the perfect shot. When the man is in a clearing, Kassandra releases the string, the arrow striking true to her target as it lodges itself in his throat. She can hear his gurgling as the life drains from him, a reminder of a not so distant memory.

Kassandra takes out another arrow from her quiver and readies her bow for the next shot, but instead is hit across the head with a branch, sending her helmet flying and knocking Kassandra to the ground.

Disoriented from the impact, Kassandra's vision is blurry, but she is able to make out a change of movement and rolls out of the way just in time for another swing. The man continues to slam down the heavy branch at her, each time it just barely misses her. 

Realizing her spear would be useless here, Kassandra grabs her small hunting dagger in her boot that she brought for skinning their kills. She is grateful she had the forethought to bring it as it was about all that was of use to her now.

Her vision restored, she can make out the face of the man. It was the same one behind the door at the hidden entrance for the resistance. They were here to not just hunt them, but to kill Kyra. 

Kassandra tried to remember hearing any discussions about this while she was at the hideout, but she drew a blank. There must have been something. "Wait!" Kassandra thinks, "The waterfall!" Kepheus had said "two nights and Kyra" so this must've been what he meant. She knew they were well numbered, but she didn't think it was enough to successfully make an attempt on Kyra's life.

They must have seen her walk to the woods alone and decided to make a go for it. How were they supposed to know she was meeting someone when she got there? Kassandra thanks her past self for being smart about this meetup as they seem unprepared for two people.

They thought this would be an easy fight, but they severely miscalculated and for that, they would pay with their lives.

She only has one chance to have a go at him or else she'll be struck with the branch and knocked over and possibly even knocked out. 

She waits, calculating, and as the man makes yet another wild swing at her, she drops to the ground to duck beneath the branch and pushes herself up instantly to cut a deep wound up his right arm.

The blood loss is immense and immediate and the man drops his weapon as he begins to lose consciousness and drops to his knees.

Kassandra, feeling merciful, walks up to the man for the killing blow and ends his suffering.

Satisfied that the man is dead, Kassandra retrieves her helmet and places it back on her head with some difficulty (as it now sports a new dent.) Satisfied with the fit, she turns to catch up towards Kyra and stops immediately.

What she didn't realize was that Kyra didn't keep running and had come back for her (presumably to help) so she was a witness to the fight, but Kassandra doesn't know to what extent until she looked in Kyra's eyes.

Kassandra could see the anguish and tears streaming down her face, illuminated by the glow of the sun setting. How much of an omen this would be lingers in Kassandra's mind as this could be the sun setting on her last day with Kyra.

Kyra saw everything. She knows.

The two women stare at each other, transfixed by this revelation. This was not how Kassandra wanted to do this, not even in the slightest. There was no coming back from this now, Kassandra had been revealed and Kyra looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. 

The moment breaks when shouts are heard in the distance as the rest of the party must be discovering the first body Kassandra left. As much as she wanted to explain herself to Kyra now, it was definitely not the time and they needed to move.

Kassandra moves first as Kyra is still just staring at her and she approaches Kyra and gently grabs her forearm to tug her along to keep them moving.

This gesture seems to have snapped Kyra out of her trance because she slapped Kassandra's hand off her immediately and her once pained look was now that of pure rage and hatred.

"Don't you dare touch me" Kyra snarls as she takes a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to get you moving because, in case you have forgotten, we have men chasing us who are actively trying to kill us" Kassandra responds with a sense of urgency.

As much as Kyra wants to process everything that is happening, Kassandra is right and they both need to move. 

Kassandra motions for Kyra to go first, which she gladly does as she's not feeling like she'll be of much use this very moment. Once Kyra is a few paces ahead of her, she takes up the rear post and has an arrow notched just in case. 

The women run carefully to make as little sound as possible as they traverse to their destination. They know the men are not far behind them, but Kassandra knows this terrain well as she found herself coming here many nights so she would be at an advantage. Kyra, being ever resourceful hunter that she is, was the first one to show Kassandra this area as she always joked to her that this was her tree as they were both products of Zeus.

They make it to the tree in what has to be record time and the two of them hunker down beneath its mighty roots. There was a small opening inside as the tree was hollow so both Kassandra and Kyra squeezed their way into it.

Where this could have been considered romantic before with how close they are pressed together, now it remains increasingly too tight and tense. Kyra refuses to look at her and Kassandra cannot blame her. This all happened too fast and everything had just gone wrong, so, so very wrong. The threat of being exposed was always there, but she didn't even imagine this as one of the ways Kyra found out early. She felt like an asshole.

The footsteps grew increasingly louder as the men still believed they were on the hunt. Little did they know the tables would be turned and they would become the hunted. Kassandra would kill every last one of them without regret or mercy. She knows she's the true one to blame for all of this, but if they hadn't of done what they did tonight her lie would've been upheld.

The mens voice echo just outside the trunk as both women hold their breath and think quiet thoughts as if they were caught here, there was no chance.

The gods showed pity to them, well Kassandra at least as Kyra has done nothing wrong, as the men pass without a pause. Kassandra peers through the opening and counts an additional three men and once she was sure they had a large enough lead, the women both made their way back out.

Kyra refuses to look at her and all Kassandra can feel is shame. Knowing this was not the time to wallow, Kassandra advises Kyra on their next steps.

"Listen to me, please" Kassandra addresses to Kyra, but she's not sure if she's actually listening or not. "These men cannot make it out of this alive or else they will know I warned you. There is a lot you don't know yet, but I can assure you these people won't stop so the best chance we have at this is me and for that, I need to remain as I was, as Daphnae and as a secret." 

"I need to hunt these men," Kassandra continues, "so are you going to come with me or not? If you want to stay here, I will return to you when I'm done." 

"Let's just get this over with" Kyra snaps as she motions for Kassandra to set the pace.

The men do not cover their trails so picking up their path is simple enough. Even better is that two of the men are in front of her talking, but she's not close enough to make out what they're saying.

As much as she wants to kill both of them, she wants to get information. First though, she needs to separate them. Using the same trick as last time, Kassandra picks up a rock and hurls it past both men. The men jump and fumble with their weapons. A clear sign to Kassandra that these are not warriors, making her next step that much easier.

Kassandra can handle a bow as if it was an extension of her, the motions all second nature. In the blink of an eye Kassandra fells one man and strikes the other in the chest. It will be fatal eventually, but it gives her time to extract information.

Kassandra walks up towards the mortally wounded man and crouches beside him.

"You know, you should never attack a lady like this. It's really quite unbecoming" Kassandra says casually as she twists the embedded arrow. The man howls in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Does that hurt? I can make it end quick if you tell me what I need to know" Kassandra advises him as she, again, twists the arrow.

"Who are your leaders? What are your plans?" Kassandra grunts out as she twists the arrow again, a murderous gleam shines in her eyes and this man can see it.

"I don't know" the man tries to speak as he begins to cough out blood. "They hide their faces most of the times, but they know everything about Kyra and will stop at nothing to take her out."

"Give me NAMES!" Kassandra yells as she twists the arrow deeper, earning a howl in pain from the man beneath her.

The man opens his mouth to respond, but as he is about to speak an arrow pierces his head, killing him instantly.

Kassandra immediately draws back and is met with the missing third man with an arrow pointed her direction.

"Sorry to cut your chat short, but we can't be having that kind of talk now can we?" The third man says to Kassandra with a mischievous grin on his face as he continues his rant. "Shame that you didn't work out, Darieos had such high aspirations for you."

Kassandra's mind was firing rapidly, attempting to get her out of this. This man knew how to shoot so the odds of him missing his target seems slim and there would be a chance she wouldn't die if he didn't aim for her head, but he seemed like he wanted her permanently silent. 

Kassandra rises to face him head on when she hears a "twack" and sees the large man before her topple to the ground, arrow still partially stuck in his head. Kyra stood defiantly behind him, bow in hand. Kyra had saved Kassandra's life, even after all she's put her through.

Kyra stands behind him with a fire in her eyes. She takes the few steps towards his body and spits on him. "May you suffer in Styx, never crossing, only wandering for all of eternity."

"Kyra." Kassandra lets her name linger in the air. It means so much more than one thing right now and Kassandra doesn't know which one she wants to tackle first.

Hearing her name, Kyra meets Kassandra's eyes for the first time since the revelation. A hurricane brews within her as she strides towards Kassandra. 

Kyra walks with a purpose to Kassandra and forcefully pulls Kassandra into her and they kiss with such a ferocity that their teeth clatter against one another. Both of them pouring every ounce of feeling into this kiss and it could consume them whole and neither would care. 

Before they find their rhythm, Kyra recoils as if she was forcibly shoved backwards. Both Kassandra and Kyra want more, but Kyra just offers Kassandra a hard stare and a slap to the face and, with that, Kyra turns and walks away.

Kassandra, still reeling from the slap and the kiss, places a hand up to her lips to preserve the feeling, even the pain. She knows this isn't over and whatever is between them is just beginning, but she could revel in the feel of her lips once more.

Deciding to give Kyra space, Kassandra follows at a decent pace until the break the outline of the woods. Kassandra opts to take the long way and make her way into town. They still cannot be seen together outside of their professional relationship so that meant Kassandra had to play the part of the soldier. So she will do what all good soldiers do when they're not working, she will go drink.

The last time she drank was in Messara and that was not a night she wanted to repeat. The difference being, tonight she wasn't drinking to forget. She didn't want to forget that kiss as it's something Kassandra has been dying to do for a month now (longer if she's being honest.) No, tonight she will drink for the feeling of quelling her doubts. 

She didn't know if Kyra was going to confront her or ignore her and she's honestly not sure which is the better option. Their emotions were too strong and Kyra had the ferocity of a lioness and she would tear Kassandra to shreds. All deserving, but it doesn't mean she will willingly walk into the lion's den.

Tonight she will try to embrace the current and enjoy what is in front of her because tomorrow will be a new day and, once the dust settles, she will face a whole host of new challenges.

Kassandra finds she's actually enjoying herself as she's been here for a few hours now and it doesn't hurt that she's about ten glasses deep. She's feeling bold, so bold in fact (and maybe a little stupid) that she's going to march into the lion's den. Paying her tab, she exits with a renew sense of vigor and strut in her step.

Her drinking hasn't dulled her sense that much as she knows there still are appearances that need to be maintained so she hams it up a little for the other guards to make it look as though she's drunk and retreats to her room. With Kyra knowing her secret, she doesn't have to wear this inferior armor all the time so she changes into something comfortable and makes for the roof.

She pays extra attention to each step until she hovers right above Kyra's room where she takes a seat to hop down. Before she's able to hop off, she can hear a distinct sound. 

Crying. Kyra is crying.

All the momentum Kassandra had died immediately. Any confidence is now crushed into the dirt beneath them. She is bearing witness to the defeat of a beautiful soul and she is the cause of all that hurt. She felt like an ass.

Kassandra had no right to listen to her and she tries to get herself up off the edge of the roof. Sober Kassandra could've easily done this, drunk Kassandra? No so much.

Instead of gracefully retreating to wallow in her shame, Kassandra slips off the roof and drops like a rock to Kyra's balcony.

This, of course, startles Kyra as she peers out and sees a figure on the floor, moaning. Only one person would be stupid enough to do this so she doesn't even go for a weapon. Instead she wipes away her tears and heads towards the opening.

Sure enough, there lies Kassandra on her stomach, moaning some unintelligible gibberish into the tile. As mad as she is right now at her, seeing her in such a state of disarray brings a smile to her face. Kassandra never allowed herself to indulge much so the fact that she reeked of alchohol was a strong indicator of where she indulged herself since they separated. At least it wasn't into the arms of another.

Kyra, shocked at her own thoughts, decides to not walk down that path right now as she was pissed most of all, but she was also relieved to see Kassandra in person. How time had still been kind to her and that she still looked like a demigod, sculpted by Zeus himself. Kassandra was always the most beautiful woman Kyra had ever laid eyes on and now is no different.

Opening the curtain that separates her room from outside, Kyra looks down to the sorry sight before her.

Kassandra, to her credit, is holding up well considering that hurt her so much and she's pretty sure she busted up her nose as she can feel it throbbing and can taste copper from the blood. She was the absolute furthest thing from smooth right now.

Kassandra knows Kyra must've heard that so it's only a matter of time before they talk. Even a "get off my balcony" is better than silence. As she feels her presence grow near, Kassandra tries to lift herself up, but fails and just flops back down. For being a floor, this actually was pretty comfortable so if she's stuck down here she doesn't really mind.

As soon as the presence arrives, it departs soon after. Kassandra tries to call out to her, but she's not even sure of what just came out of her mouth. Maybe she was more drunk than she imagined?

"Get up, you're getting my floor dirty" she hears Kyra scold so she tries again. This time she is able to grab onto a part of a potted plant and is able to get enough momentum to get into a seated position.

Judging by how wide Kyra's eyes get, Kassandra is now positive she has busted open her face.

"My god Kassandra, you look like such a mess" Kyra says more softly this time as she walks towards Kassandra and crouches in front of her. "I'm going to clean you up some, but I think you've broken your nose."

"Not the first time and it won't be the last. At least I finally got that Spartan red in your room like I always wanted" Kassandra jests.

"Only you would break your nose and joke about it" Kyra scoffs as she wets the cloth in the water she gathered. "I am going to clean you up a bit so hold still."

Kassandra smiles at her and she swears she can see a grin on Kyra's face as well. It means she totally doesn't hate her as you don't smirk at someone you hate. Maybe she has a chance to redeem herself after all.

With tender hands and gentle strokes, Kyra is able to make Kassandra presentable. There still leaves the issue of the broken nose that needs to be addressed.

"Kassandra, I have to set your nose back in place. Bite this" Kyra says as she places the cloth to her mouth for Kassandra to bite on.

Kassandra, again, muffles something Kyra cannot quite understand, but that changes real quick once Kyra snaps her nose back into place.

Kassandra lets out a pained grunt and spits out the cloth.

"Malaka that hurts." Kassandra whines as she feels the newly reset nose, giving it a wiggle.

"I'm not sure what you expected, honestly" Kyra states. "You did a nosedive onto my balcony from the roof. You're lucky that's all you got. What were you even doing up there? Were you spying on me?" Kyra questions.

"What? No. Of course not! I would never do that" Kassandra defends.

"There is a lot of things I thought you'd never do and, yet, here we are" Kyra snaps. "I thought I knew who you were, but I can see that I was wrong."

Kyra walks back and before she closes the curtain, she gives Kassandra a final parting. "By the way, you will have tomorrow off as I do not wish to see you and clean up the blood you left before it stains. Good night Kassandra."

Kyra retreats back to her bed before Kassandra can even say good night. What a right mess she's made of all this she thinks as she leans forward to the water bowl. Slowly and sloppily Kassandra cleans up her mess. She may have left a little on purpose, but that was so Kyra would always technically have her here no matter what.

Kassandra is starting to feel sick so she reaches for the potted plant that she narrowly avoided on the drop as she is reacquainted with her ten drinks and their vengeance.

"I swear to the gods Kassandra, you better not have vomited on my floor!" Kassandra can hear Kyra reprimand in the distance.

"It's ok...it's ok...no floor" Kassandra says in between breaths. Once she feels a temporary lapse she continues on "I may be killing your plant though."

"You are unbelievable." Kyra huffs out. "Go back to your room and be sick there."

"No!" Kassandra begs with tears welling in her eyes. "Please don't make me go again....I can't do it."

It takes Kyra a second to figure out the issue, but then she remembers the last time they were in this position and she is conflicted. She doesn't want to see her right now, but she doesn't want to send her away in this condition.

Sighing, Kyra gets our of her bed to go to her closet to grab a spare blanket and pillow. She re-opens the curtain to see Kassandra dozing off over the plant. She will have to remember to throw it away as it's seem more than any plant ever should.

She places down the pillow and gently lowers Kassandra onto it at an angle in case she's sick again and covers her with the blanket. Kassandra falls asleep the moment her head reaches the pillow and Kyra smiles and brushes the hair from her face.

As much as she was in turmoil, she did feel better knowing Kassandra was right there. It brought her one of the most restful nights sleep she's had since Kassandra left.

Kassandra wakes to commotion down below her as she rolls over and groans into her pillow. It was still too early for everything, she just needed a few more minutes. A fee minutes turned into a few hours and the next time Kassandra woke the sun was on the decent.

She had almost spent the entire day sleeping. She cannot recall the last time she ever has done this or if she's even done this ever before. Kassandra was always an early riser as daylight brought opportunities. Today though, she felt as though she's been dragged by a rope through a field covered in rocks by a galloping horse. She aches everywhere and her face hurts so much. No position was comfortable anymore and her head was throbbing with such an intensity that she felt it might burst.

"Malaka..." is all Kassandra is able to say before she's lurches over the plant, reacquainting it with her bad decisions from the night prior.

After she's sure she's feeling better, Kassandra wipes her mouth off with the now dry and heavily soiled cloth and stands up. Slow and steady as she feels the room spin and she has to grab the wall to not fall over.

Allowing herself a moment to adjust, Kassandra remembers just where she is and what she did.

"By the gods...why am I like this?" Kassandra looks up towards the sky as if she's posing the questions directly to the gods themselves.

Shaking her head, Kassandra sends a glance back to look at where she just was and notices the blanket and pillow. Kyra must've given them to her, at least she can still get pity. She doesn't remember much other than Kyra didn't want to see her today and she doubts Kyra still wants her to be there when she returns so she'd better get herself gone and soon. 

Kassandra could just leave with everything disheveled, but she didn't want Kyra to have to clean up anymore of her messes. She carefully folds the blanket and places the pillow on top of it and carries it just inside the curtain so that they wouldn't be left exposed. She dumps the dirty water off the side and places the bowl next to the blanket and pillow. She needed to clean the cloth and she definitely needed to get Kyra a new plant as she had sealed its fate with death, not once, but twice.

Satisfied with what she could do, she grabs the cloth and hops to the roof. She practically crawls to her room as it is not dark enough where she can walk upright without getting spotted. She eventually makes it back to her room without further incident and collapses on her bed where she stays for the remainder of the day. 

Kassandra wakes feeling dramatically better than the prior night and gears up to face Kyra again. It'd been an entire day so she was hoping she had some time to cool off.

As soon as Kassandra steps out of the room she is greeted by Teris who just holds a hand up at her.

"Daphnae, Kyra has asked me to pass on a message to you saying she will not need your services today" Teris relays.

"Fine, thank you" Kassandra noted and went back into her room. Guess that answers her question. She would have to speak to her sooner than later....wouldn't she?

After a week of walking out to Teris in front of her door, shutting her down, Kassandra was livid. She didn't expect such childish behavior from Kyra and all Kassandra did was to protect her. She waited around the house all week in the hopes of Kyra changing her mind and wanting to speak, but it was for nothing. Kassandra wasn't going to accept this and she would remove herself from the equation for a little while.

There is still some daylight left for today at least and the fact that Kassandra is free for the foreseeable future, she decides to be productive with her time instead of just sulking.

She dresses light in mid length pants and a thin shirt and her blanket hood and makes her way to their small armory room to grab a lantern and a few flasks of oil as she will be working well into the darkness for the next few days. She slinks into the kitchen and grabs a large amount of food and wraps it in a cloth and places it in her pouch along with bread she took the prior day. This will be enough to last her until she's finished. However her pickings did not go unnoticed as Sotiria, one of the kitchen staff, noticed her with a questioning eyebrow raise.

"You know," Sotiria drawls out, "it's not nice to just take food like that."

"Oh fuck Tiria, you startled me" Kassandra admits as her hand is over her heart as it beats rapidly. "I just figured since I was going away for a few days that I'd take what I need now to save me the trips."

"You always do fun things without me" Sotiria pouts. "You promised me next time you were doing something fun and not dangerous that I could go with you."

"And I shall keep my word" Kassandra promises. "That said, what I'm about to be doing isn't going to be much fun. There's this house that I'm going to be working on for this woman and her daughter. I want them to have a home."

"Daphe, that is so sweet of you. You have such a big heart" Sotiria coos as she leans into Kassandra playfully.

"It is nothing really, it just is the right thing to do." Kassandra shrugs off the compliment.

"Well I think it's honorable of you and I wish you back soon. Things aren't as fun here with out you and I need a friend to talk to" Sotiria admits.

"I'll miss you too," Kassandra chuckles, "and quit with the dramatics as it makes you look desperate" Kassandra teases.

"You're an ass you know" Sotiria laughs as she playfully swats at Kassandra.

The bond between the two women had been immediate and it was unlike anything Kassandra had had before. She had no urge to bed this woman, but she always enjoyed her company and loved to spend time with her. Tiria was such a free spirit and said what was on her mind, it was something Kassandra found refreshing. They connected as if they'd been friends for years when it'd only been a month or so. Kassandra was relieved to have someone to let her guard down with, a true friend.

Pleased with her setup, she offers Tiria a goodbye and she makes for Iola's house to finish what she started. She had not been back since the incident, but she doubted that anyone had made much progress since Kyra wasn't directly observing them. She also knew that the men working on this were now at the docks as there was an issue with the pier and that took priority. 

Kassandra didn't know much about construction, but she would give it a try. This woman and her daughter deserved a home.

Kyra had gone to her room for a moments rest as her day was long and frustrating. Not having Daphnae there, wait, Kassandra there really made the day crawl. Teris was a good man, but he thought too much of himself. Although its not unlike a certain misthios she knows, but Kassandra had a charm about her and Teris definitely did not.

Upon entering her room, Kyra glances to her balcony to find it empty again. She's checked it every night since Kassandra fell last time. A small part of her had still hoped Kassandra would be there, but she knew that was a long shot. Heading to open the curtain for a breeze, she noticed the pillow, blanket, and bowl all nicely placed inside and not in use. Kyra's heart sank a little as that means she isn't returning tonight.

It's not like Kyra wanted to see her or anything, but there was a comfort with her presence. Even with her in an inebriated state, Kyra felt safe for the first time in a long time and slept soundly unlike many nights. She'd say it was a coincidence, but then she'd be lying. She truthfully didn't know what she was feeling as the betrayal hurt, deep, but what hurt her more is that if she hadn't have seen it with her own eyes, Kassandra would've kept on lying to her. That stung and she thought Kassandra was above that, but she's been proven wrong before so what is one more time?

She paid Kassandra no mind the first week as she had been dealing with her own feelings, but this is now into the second week and Teris had advised her that he hadn't seen her or heard from her at all that day.

Kyra had also not seen or heard Kassandra the beginning of the second week which was unusual as her footsteps were unmistakable as she walked like a giant stomping and she made sure her steps were heavier that first week of the silent treatment. How she managed to sneak anywhere undetected is a mystery. She was hoping to at least get a glance of her, more so to confirm that she was still here but to no luck.

The second day of the second week of Kassandra's forced day off was the same as the first, not a peep. Kyra didn't want to seem needy, but it wasn't like Kassandra to be so silent as she expected the misthios to barge in and make a scene. The third, fourth, fifth, and sixth day were all the same as the second, eerily quiet.

By the end of the second week, Kyra was panicking. What if she left for good? What if something happened to her? Dozens of horrible thoughts pass through Kyra's mind and she finds she isn't able to concentrate on anything. Kassandra is a distraction to her in both the good and bad sense.

Deciding she's had enough, she rises from her office and makes her way into the common area to ask around, but the men all tell her the same thing, that they've not seen her in a few days at least. Kyra makes her way to Kassandra's room and knocks, but hears no answer. Kyra opens the door to find the room empty, but not barren like she was dreading. Although Kassandra had left some valuables, she knew there was only one thing of value that Kassandra owned and that was her spear. Kassandra needed none of what was in this room so the lingering though of her fleeing was becoming more and more a reality.

She needs something strong to drink, the good stuff, so she makes her way into the kitchen. Sotiria was the only one in there at the moment so she goes to speak with her.

"Sotiria, could you please bring me the strongest wine we have in the cellar?" Kyra asks

"Of course, I will be right back" Sotiria answers as she makes her way to the cellar for the good stuff. 

"Kyra never drinks this unless she's had an incredibly bad day, maybe she could use some company" Sotiria thinks to herself. 

Sotiria emerges from the cellar with the wine and speaks to Kyra on a very casual level. "You know, I wouldn't ever want to pry, but if you want company and someone to listen we could head up to the terrace."

Kyra can sense the question is open ended as she and Sotiria weren't really friends, but with everything going on she could use one.

"You know, that actually sounds like a wonderful idea. Grab an extra glass and I'll meet you up there" Kyra agrees as she makes her way up the two levels, Sotiria not far behind her.

The two women get settled and Kyra finishes her first drink in moments so Sotiria refills her glass before she speaks. "I do not want to pry, but something seems to be bothering you. You don't normally drink this unless you've had a hard day and I've not seen any visitors the past two days so something else must be wrong."

"Wow, you just got right to the point" Kyra says at her brutal honesty as it's not something she's used to.

"I'm sorry if that was insensitive, but I don't see a reason to beat around the bush if there is something to say'' Sotiria apologizes.

"No, please don't apologize, it's actually quite refreshing as all I seem to be hearing lately are lies" Kyra says with sadness laced in every word.

"It's just," Kyra starts, "it's just gotten so complicated lately and my head and my heart are torn." Sotiria places her hand on Kyra's forearm for comfort as she encourages Kyra to continue.

"There is this person and I think I love them more than anything, but they're not always the best person and we've both done things to hurt each other. I sent them away and then they eventually came back. When they came back though, it was under a lie and I don't know how to feel about it" Kyra finishes with tears welling in her eyes.

"We all have flaws Kyra, it is just about what potential we can see. People aren't always going to be honest with you, but you owe it to yourself to consider your feelings. If you love this person, you should tell them that they hurt you" Sotiria wisely advises.

"They know though, they know they hurt me and they would've kept hurting me, but I found out. That's what I cannot get over. I love them, but they pretended to be someone they weren't and I don't know what to trust anymore" Kyra sobs as she now done holding back her tears and they are flowing freely.

Sotiria would personally harm whoever did this to Kyra as she was a wonderful person and a magnificent leader. She reaches over to hug Kyra as her tears flow, wetting the shoulder of her shirt.

"I'm sorry" Kyra sniffles as she leans away from Sotiria. "I didn't mean to do that."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Kyra," Sotiria soothes, "as I told Daphe last week, sometimes you just need a friend to talk to."

Kassandra, she's talking about Kassandra! Maybe Sotiria knows where she went.

"Speaking of Daphnae" Kyra inquires. "Do you happen to know where she is? I haven't seen her at all this week.

"I don't know where specifically, but she took enough food to feed a small army and had a lantern on her" Sotiria responds.

"A lantern?" Kyra questions as this seems like an odd thing to bring as most everywhere on this island had torches lit in the evenings, Kyra made sure of it.

"Oh, she also said something about fixing something for a woman and her daughter" Sotiria remembers.

A woman and her daughter....

"By the gods, she working on the house" Kyra thinks in relief knowing Kassandra hasn't fled.

"Sotiria, I have to go now, but I thank you so much for this discussion and I appreciate you" Kyra says as she hugs the other woman unexpectedly, but Kyra is too relieved to care.

Kyra makes for her room to change as she does not want to be followed so she will need to be disguised. She grabs a torch and sneaks out from her balcony to the ground below to head for Iola's house.

Once outside her barrier, she lights her torch and walks the twenty minutes or so to the outskirts of the city. She can see a dim glow from the house as she gets closer. Kyra can already see a dramatic difference as there is no longer a gaping hole near the front door.

Not wanting to startle Kassandra, Kyra knocks on the door. 

No response.

Kyra raises her hand to knock once more when the door flies open and a spear is held at her throat.

Kassandra had her hood up for cover so she probably didn't notice it was Kyra.

"Kassandra, it's just me" Kyra says as she raises her hands.

"Malaka, you surprised me" Kassandra scolds. "Nobody has been here but me for a week and then I get a visitor at dusk all of a sudden. I had thought you were one of the men sent to kill us" Kassandra admits.

"I'm sorry," Kyra apologizes, "I didn't even think about that."

"What are you doing here? Kassandra asks with a cold snap to her voice.

"I hadn't seen you in a week and Sotiria had just mentioned today you were helping build something for a woman and child so I put the pieces together." Kyra says nonchalantly, Kassandra's spear still at her neck.

Kassandra's glare would break most men, but Kyra is no man and Kassandra knows this. She lowers the blade from Kyra's neck, but does not step back for her to come inside. Instead, she is going to make whatever conversation they have very public.

"No Kyra, you haven't seen me for two weeks, two! Your lap dog Teris just didn't get the pleasure of telling me I am not wanted this past week and reporting back to you" Kassandra snaps.

"Well excuse me for wanting some space after I found out that you've been lying to me for a month!" Kyra yells, but quickly lowers her voice when she realizes that passerby's are beginning to stare. 

Kyra continues much softer this time. "I couldn't stand to see you, especially in the Spartan uniform as every time saw you it reminded me of Thaletas and what he'd be doing now."

This had been exactly what Kassandra had not wanted to here. Even after all this time she pines for him still, not her.

She was so stupid to think she could have Kyra, have this kind of a life. Of course it would be him after all this time. He was everything she wasn't. Thaletas was structured and had a promising career whereas Kassandra was always a wild card and drifted from contract to contract. 

"Enough!" Kassandra shouts as this conversation is becoming too much for her. "I know you wish that I died instead of him, but I didn't and you need to deal with that. He will never be back!"

Kyra slaps Kassandra across the face. How dare she speak ill of the dead, of Thaletas. 

Kyra was so wrapped up in hearing his name that she missed the most important part. What specific words Kassandra used to get there. It didn't click instantly that Kassandra thought Kyra wished Kassandra was dead instead of Thaletas, but once it did, it was too late. 

Kassandra had already backed up and slammed the newly fixed door in her face as she retreated into the home to withdraw.

Kyra just stood outside, stunned at how this all went wrong so fast.

What a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a little bit sorry for that ending as I know I am dragging all of you through the ringer, but that's the kind of angst I love and crave so you have to ride it out too.
> 
> What did you all think? How do we like cold Kassandra? How's Kyra going to handle this truth?


	13. Friend Or Foe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome! 
> 
> What story wouldn't be complete without the following: jealousy, pining, and fake dating. 
> 
> How will this all tie in together? Well, you will just have to keep reading to find out ;)
> 
> We are building to the pure unadulterated smut that I know you all are dying for...
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Friend Or Foe  
> https://youtu.be/qCMu8iBBg_8

The next day...

The push and pull of the tides are a part of the natural course of life itself. You cannot have one without the other.

Kyra reminds herself this as Kassandra has yet to return home here after their fight and it's been two days. Two days of incessant pacing, two days of the excitement of seeing her walk through the doors only to be disappointed when it wasn't her. 

After their heated argument, it gave Kyra a push to truly think about where she wanted to stand where it came to Kassandra. Kyra had not given her the chance to explain and it may not change anything, but she could've been more understanding as she did know Kassandra had good intentions. On the other hand, Kassandra would've continually lied to her and then would have most likely left without a word and that stung. 

She knew their parting had been hard and rough, but emotions were raw and fresh. Time has dulled the ache and the heartbreak and Kyra would be lying if she wasn't relieved to see Kassandra alive and well and around her.

She wonders how she never saw it before, the two personas were not so different as Kassandra changed the look and voice, but she couldn't change her heart and instincts. When that man threatened Kyra, Kassandra had been ready to kill him where he stood. No ordinary Spartan would be so bold to someone they just met. Then there was the fact that when they touched, it was as if lightning coursed through her body. Kassandra had been the only person who's ever made Kyra feel in such a way.

Kyra should've seen it. All the signs were right in front of her, but she was blinded. Not in her wildest dreams did she ever expect Kassandra to actually come back so she never even gave it a second thought. Even that moment where she overheard Kassandra and Sotiria in the kitchen, Kassandra let out a laugh and that was not something she could fake. It reminded her so much of Kassandra, but she chalked it up to a coincidence and maybe some daydreaming.

What a right mess this all has become and they're both to blame, but Kassandra had a lot to answer for in Kyra's opinion. 

Kyra knows she needs to stop being so reactionary, but Kassandra just brings that out in her. Everything just feels so much stronger, amplified when she is around her. It's as if music plays for her and her alone and makes her soul want to dance. That the colors seem that much brighter and the shades more vivid than imaginable with just her smile. Kassandra can make the darkest skies filled with sun.

She also has the power to make you unnerved, to question everything you do. She can bring in the strongest storms with her fury and you can only watch and pray as it consumes you. She is fire, hot to the touch and dangerous if you get too close. She entices you with her charm only lead you to her mercy as once she has you, there is no coming back.

Kassandra is a drug, addicting, and you see the warnings, but you ignore them for the hope of sharing in her light, in her love. To be loved by Kassandra is to make an audience with the gods. Kassandra has so much raw passion and she may be a misthios, but her heart is anything brutal. She does the right things most of the time and walks the path of the righteous.

She was too good for the world and, even now, Kyra wholeheartedly believes this to be truth. There was something special about her and she just commands your attention whether she intended to or not and you have no choice but to pay attention and hang off from every word.

Kassandra was the light and the dark, the good and the bad, the right and the wrong.

Kyra was stuck in the tides and she didn't know if she should swim or let herself drown.

As Kyra walks the grounds, she is greeted with familiar sound coming from her kitchen. It sounded like Kassandra and another woman laughing, but that couldn't be right. Could it?

Kyra discreetly makes her way towards the kitchen and as she turns the corner, she is pelted with flour in her face.

She proceeds to wipe it off and looks up to see the culprits. Both Kassandra and Sotiria stand, covered head to toe in flour, giggling like little girls. They stop immediately when they realized who they just hit and Sotiria (and even Kassandra) look down in embarrassment.

"Kyra, oh my gods, I am so sorry about that. Please let me get you cleaned up" Sotiria says as she motions her further into the kitchen. 

"Might I ask why there is flour all over myself and my kitchen?" Kyra asks, more curious than anything as this was not how she expected Kassandra act given their last interaction.

"It is my fault" Kassandra steps in, covering for Sotiria. "I was reckless and tripped over the bag, ripping it. Sotiria was attempting to help clean when she tripped with some in her hand when you walked in. If there is to be a punishment, please leave her out of it."

Sotiria gives Kassandra a look that screams for her to stop and be quiet as all of that was a lie, but Kassandra dismisses with a head shake as she is already at odds with Kyra, might as well add more to it.

"Accidents happen, I do not see why anyone should be punished for that. Sometimes people make mistakes" Kyra says to both women, but there was no hiding who she meant it for and the implications behind it.

Sotiria looks at both women quizzically. She wasn't stupid, she knew something was up between the two of them and she was guessing they had a history if the last couple weeks counted for anything. The way they looked at each other was like lovers did, full of want. She was not one to pry, but she adored them both and wanted happiness for them. If that just so means she gives them a push, well...what are friends for right?

"If you wouldn't mind cleaning it up though that'd be great. We wouldn't want poor Sotiria falling." Kyra suggests to Kassandra as she continues further into the kitchen to get a drink of water. 

"Oh I don't even worry about that" Sotiria replies, smirk on her face as she looks towards Kassandra as if on cue. "Daphe here would catch me in her big, strong, and well toned arms" as she gives one of Kassandra's biceps a squeeze to illustrate her point.

This gives her all the confirmation she needs that they are indeed involved when not only does Kassandra blush a deep Spartan red and withdraw from her touch, but Kyra simultaneously chokes on her water, spitting most of it on the floor.

Sotiria takes upon herself to continue. "I mean, have you seen her arms? It's like Adonis in a female form. Not something I'd say no to on a cold night" Sotiria says as she runs her fingers up Kassandra bicep.

Kassandra is clearing her throat and trying to be as small as possible right now (presumably to hide away from this) and Kyra is still recovering from the water incident.

"Kyra, are you doing ok? Do you need Daphe to give you a hand?" Sotiria asks in false sincerity.

"No!" Both women decline sharply at the same time.

Oh yes, they were definitely something. She was going to have to do something about this and what better motivation than jealousy to bring people together. Jealousy spurns honesty and although is it a somewhat extreme measure, she knows how stubborn both of these women were so it would have to be drastic.

"I promise we will have this all cleared up in moment" Sotiria advises Kyra as she leans into Kassandra, arm encircling her waist.

Both Kassandra and Kyra were both surprised at this gesture, but unlike Kassandra, Kyra was the professional and placed her mask on as fast as it faded.

"Right, I'll leave you both to it then" Kyra says as she makes for the nearest exit and leaves without another glance back.

"Tiria, what even was all that?" Kassandra questions Sotiria at the unusual behavior her friend had just exhibited.

"I just felt this rush to be affectionate, you should get used to it now. Oh, and since you were clearly the one that made this mess, you should really get cleaning" Sotiria says as she also quickly makes for the exit before Kassandra can protest.

Kassandra stands in the middle of the room confused about what all just transpired. She wouldn't dwell on it though as Tiria was always doing something to prod her so this must be no different. She wasn't expecting Kyra to let them off the hook like that though, especially considering the last time they spoke they were shouting at each other. 

Kassandra looks around her at the mess and speaks under her breath "I should've just shut up" as she goes to get the broom to sweep the floor.

To say the dynamic of her and Kyra has been odd following the kitchen incident is a mild way of putting it. Kyra was cordial whenever the two of them have to interact, but when Sotiria is around them, Kyra is cold and recluse. Kassandra doesn't get it. Kyra has always been vocal about how she feels, even if it's not something you want to hear, but she seems to be, well, reserved.

It's not like they've been on the best terms lately and Kassandra was still upset with her about the Thaletas argument, but even she could remain hospitable if the situation called for. She even thought Kyra liked Tiria so maybe they had a falling out too? She'd have to ask Tiria.

Kassandra needed to focus as she let her personal feelings and issues get in the way of what she was really doing here. So far she hasn't been able to get anything and Darieos knows this. He has encouraged her for the sake of the mission to get back into her good graces by whatever means were necessary. Kassandra had been delaying this conversation for long enough, it was time to let Kyra in so they could work something out. They always have been better as a team.

Kassandra waits until Kyra is done for her day and is in her room. Kassandra continues to wait until nightfall before making her way to the roof to go to Kyra's room. Unlike last time, she gracefully lands and gives the plant a quick glance. The poor thing looks like its been dead for at least a week and she feels a little guilty about it.

Knocking lightly on the wall, Kassandra doesn't wait for Kyra to arm herself before she speaks. "It is only me, I need to speak with you."

Kassandra waits only a few seconds before Kyra yanks open the curtain and gives her an unimpressed look and says "you know, I do actually have a door."

"For the sake of discretion, I cannot be seen knocking on your door. I honestly don't even trust speaking here" Kassandra tells Kyra in all seriousness.

Kyra's hostile edge begins to dull as she knows Kassandra would not jest about her safety, even if they were fighting.

"I urgently need to speak with you so can you sneak out with me now? Is there something else you have to do?" Kassandra asks.

"I was going to review some documents, but it is nothing urgent. Give me a moment to changed" Kyra responds as she turns towards her closet, removing her shirt as she walks.

Realizing what Kyra was doing, Kassandra immediately spins around to give her some privacy as she's already seen more than Kyra probably wants her to see. Kassandra doesn't get flustered much, but Kyra was always an exception to every rule she's ever had. All she caught was a glimpse of her back. Her toned, very toned, like extremely toned back. Kassandra felt as if it had gotten ten degrees warmer in the blink of an eye. It had been too long that she's seen her in that manner and Kassandra was trying to quell everything in her that wanted to pin her up against the wall to mark every inch of her. 

It was not the time, it never seemed to be. Maybe it never would be again...

"Kassandra, you can turn around now, I'm decent" Kyra poked fun at her. "Who knew you were so chivalrous?"

Kassandra turns around and is impressed by what she sees. Kyra always was beautiful no matter what, but her current attire was stunning. Her peplos was simplistic yet elegant, a deep red to mirror the flames dancing in the dark. She had one strap dangling off her arm, showing off her delectable shoulder and neck. Kyra could wear a sack and still be the most beautiful creature on this planet. Kyra looked relaxed which was what Kassandra loved most.

Kyra carries a world on her shoulders (much like Kassandra does) and it shows in her face and in her moments, but here, right now, it's as if she was in the room with the rebellious free spirit she first met. It took her breath away.

Kyra notices Kassandra is starting and starts to become a little self conscious. Kyra doesn't usually do anything so casual anymore, but it felt right tonight and she had honestly missed being so free. No expectations, just Kyra being Kyra and not the leader of the Silver Islands.

Kyra hugs into herself as Kassandra has still not said anything, she's only stared. "Is there something wrong with my outfit?" Kyra questions.

Kassandra, now fully noticing that she's been staring for a good minute, picks her jaw up off the floor to properly acknowledge her.

"No, no, nothing of the sorts" Kassandra reassures. "I just, I just think you look really beautiful is all. Red is definitely your color."

This was not what Kyra was expecting, but to know that she still had Kassandra's attention filled her with pride. Both men and women wanted her and she always took it at face value as that kind of attention comes when one is in power, but if Kassandra found want in Kyra, that was another story. Kassandra could have who ever she wanted and if she was telling Kyra this, Kyra felt truly desired and appreciated.

Blushing at this unexpected compliment, Kyra tucks her head down before lifting it again to meet Kassandra's gaze. The intensity of it could ignite them and set them both ablaze. 

The air around them becomes thick and it's as though they are fighting to breathe the same air and there's not enough to go around. Chests rise in a more rapid manner and each breath becomes more deep than the last. Both just standing still, afraid that the wrong move will break this trance. They just want to live in this moment as if all was good with the world and it was just the two of them. That they could do anything they wanted to.

Yet, this is too good to be true as Kyra is the first to break the eye contact and she changes the subject quickly. "Well, where did you have in mind for this meeting if here is not safe?"

Kassandra shakes her head quickly to refocus as she was almost lost in a trance. "I have a secret place, trust me" Kassandra offers with a smile.

Kyra would always trust her. No matter what happened between them, she would always trust her.

The two women sneak out and Kassandra leads them down to the bay.

"Your secret place is the bay?" Kyra questions as she lets out a laugh. "I hate to tell you Kassandra, but just about every one knows of this place."

"Not the bay, but what is behind it. Did you know there was an opening behind the waterfall?" Kassandra asks in sincerity.

"I...I did not actually" Kyra responds. 

"There is an underwater cave that leads up to a cove directly behind the falls. You cannot be overheard behind it unless someone is standing direct on the ledge next to the waterfall" Kassandra explains.

"And how do you know this?" Kyra probes.

"All in due time" Kassandra reassures her. "First though, you need to take off your clothes."

"Excuse me?" Kyra says, baffled by the boldness of Kassandra's request.

"Gods, that's not how I meant it" Kassandra stammers as she tries to regain face. "What I meant is you will need to swim and you should take your clothes off or else they'll get wet."

"A ploy to get me naked is it? Kyra teases Kassandra as she walks closer to her. "You could've just asked" Kyra teases as she truly enjoys garnering this reaction from the misthios.

Every brain cell Kassandra has is firing in rapid succession trying to form coherent words, but they all seem to be failing her. How she was angry at Kyra, but now couldn't find it in herself to keep it up. Kyra was joking, Kassandra knew that, but this brought her back to the old Kyra. The one that would call her out and force her to trip on her own words. Kassandra could feel her heart pounding.

Knowing she was completely incapable of speaking right now, Kassandra decides to challenge Kyra in a subtle way. Kyra was always able to catch her off guard so she wanted the tides to change.

Kassandra takes a step forward and removes her hood and fully disrobes herself in one go, leaving her in only in her underwear. Kassandra takes a step further to Kyra and plasters the largest smirk on her face.

Kyra was definitely not expecting such a bold move and if her jaw could detach, it would descend into Hades with how stunned she is. Kassandra grew bold and Kyra was transfixed. Here before her was Kassandra almost entirely naked. Kyra has seen her naked before, but there was a rush to knowing you were looking at something that wasn't yours. 

Kyra has seen Kassandra and Sotiria interact as of recent and with how affectionate Sotiria had been to her lately, she is assuming they are involved. This broke her heart more than she would admit as that meant her window had closed and she was the only one she could blame for that. 

Seeing Kassandra like this though made her want to take her right on the beach to show her who and what she was missing. Kassandra's perfect body with a sun kissed tan and perfectly sculpted abs and arms were beckoning for her to come and lay her hands on them. Kyra knew how Kassandra felt, but her fingers only felt her from a distance now. The touch, scent, and taste of everything Kassandra was intoxicating and Kyra was drunk.

Kyra composes herself enough to take a few steps back as she needed some air. Kassandra, it seemed, took every once of oxygen available and Kyra tried her hardest to not gasp at every breath.

Satisfied with Kyra's reaction, Kassandra turns and dives into the water. Thankfully it is warmer tonight, but she still doesn't wish to be in it for too long. 

Kyra, now realizing that Kassandra was indeed serious about all this, strips down herself and goes to the waters edge.

She tentatively put her foot in the water and immediately recoils.

"By the gods Kassandra, this water is freezing!" Kyra shrieks.

"Shhhhh, keep your voice down" Kassandra chastises. "I know the water is cold so that's why I dove in. Just hurry up."

"I'm not going in that water" Kyra protests as she takes a couple steps backwards.

"Oh yes you are" Kassandra mumbles as she swims back to the short to get out of the water.

Kyra seeing Kassandra's body again is enough to freeze her in place, but a dripping wet Kassandra is that of a fantasy. Kyra is hypnotized and Kassandra takes full advantage.

Using the momentary distraction, Kassandra plunges towards Kyra and scoops her up in a bear hug. Kyra to her credit is attempting to squirm out of her grasp, but Kassandra is too strong.

"Don’t. You. Dare." Kyra warns as Kassandra stands on the edge of the water.

"I dare" Kassandra challenges as she launches Kyra into the water.

"You, Kassandra of Sparta, are the biggest asshole in the history of assholes" Kyra manages to say between her teeth chattering.

"Thank you, that is quite the title" Kassandra chuckles before she dives in next to Kyra.

As much as she would love to tease her, she knew Kyra was cold so she motioned for Kyra to follow and once Kassandra hoisted herself up, she offered a hand to Kyra.

Kassandra has had some time to outfit this place a little bit and it is nothing fancy, but she's made it into her little space. It took a lot of work to not have everything get soaked on its transport, but she was able to manage it. She handed Kyra a blanket as she sat on one of the cushions, urging Kyra to take a seat.

Sufficiently warmed, Kyra takes in her surroundings and comes to the conclusion that this place is very Kassandra. Minimal yet effective.

"I am dying to know what is so important that you had to toss me into the bay and drag me to a cave to discuss. So please, enlighten me" Kyra says with a hint of sarcasm.

"The reason we're here is because I don't know who to trust anymore as the rebellion against you runs deep and the Spartans are in on it" Kassandra speaks plainly as now is not the time to sugarcoat.

This gets Kyra's full attention so Kassandra continues.

"When you and I had the public falling out a couple weeks ago, I was stopped by Kepheus and was told to meet him by the docks at night. The whole thing was a bit of a set up as I was being watched carefully until I started to walk away and was stopped" Kassandra pauses for an untended cliffhanger. 

"Well?!" Kyra encourages her, making a "speed it up" movement with her hand.

"Kyra, it was Darieos" Kassandra admits dejectedly. 

"Darieos? Are you absolutely sure?" Kyra questions as she cannot believe what she's hearing. She and Darieos were close she thought and they worked well together. This would make sense to how so much was known about all the sabotaged shipments.

"Kyra, I spoke to him. He lead me to a shack by the docks which has a secret basement that leads into a cave. It was filled with at least thirty men and they were still actively recruiting more" Kassandra solemnly continued. "I was recruited that night and my task was to get close to you, close enough that I could steal documents from you."

Kyra's heart hurts. That there were so many people who actively wanted to harm her for no reason other than her father was Podarkes. She was living under his dark storm cloud and it seems that she couldn't get out of it. She had worked so hard to establish herself as dependable and honorable, but all she'll ever be is his daughter.

Kyra has made such strides the past year and it was something to be proud of. In the middle of a war, she had brought a sense of stability to her islands and they were rebuilding all they had lost. She had built a small school to help encourage her people to have children and settle down. She had helped Delos expand their Apollo shrine and had found a sustainable market for the granite located on Mykonos.

Did this not matter to anyone? What else could she possibly do to earn their respect and trust? She has always been open and honest, but it seems that's not the game of politics and everyone will have an agenda.

Kassandra sees Kyra deflate at this bad news and decides to move to sit next to her. She wants to just wrap her in a hug and tell her that everything will be ok, but she doesn't wish to lie to Kyra anymore than she already has. 

"There's more Kyra" Kassandra says as she looks over to her. "They have someone who can apparently create master forgeries and were going to doctor the documents to implicate something against you to get more support for their false cause."

Kassandra wants to stop and comfort her, but there is still more to tell and this is where it might become more uncomfortable.

"Darieos had approached me after our fight to ask for my progress and he made it abundantly clear that I was to get back into your good graces which is the exact opposite of what's happening now" Kassandra continues. "I know we have issues right now, but for the sake of your safety, we need to pretend to get along. They need to see me get real close to you before I will be able to find out who is making these calls as Darieos is not the ringleader."

Kyra just closes her eyes to take in everything Kassandra has said. It is all so overwhelming. Her life was in danger and what strikes her most is that Kassandra implied they had to pretend to get along, indicating they were most definitely not. Kyra knew they have been at odds, but she didn't think they were that far gone. What was Kassandra even doing helping her if this was the case?

Resigned to the fact that she had no other choice, she looked at Kassandra and agreed that for the sake of the investigation they would be back to as they used to be.

The two sit in silence for a while the weight of everything falls on them. Kyra is the first to break it.

"I do have a question for you" Kyra looks over to Kassandra to ask. "How intimate will we need to be?"

Kassandra knows it will be uncomfortable for Kyra to view her in this light again so she tries to answer accurately yet delicately.

"We will need to be lovers" Kassandra replies, but she does not meet Kyra's glance. "We will need to pretend to be in love so we will need to show affection publicly."

Pretend to be in love, it was something neither of them had expected to have to say or have to hear. 

Pretend as if all was as it used to be, pretend to care, pretend to yearn, pretend to lust.

Unfortunately, what they both didn't know was that it wasn't pretend for either of them, not even a little. The love was there, the love was real, but the pride ran too deep. It is hard to admit when you are wrong and have wronged, both women were stubborn so they would hold their ground for now and play "pretend."

Or would they?


	14. Loves Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seeds of deception weave deeper and deeper and promises provide nothing but hollow words leading them down the path that strays.
> 
> We take a deeper look to who is truly against Kyra and what that will mean to the both of them in the long run.
> 
> As always, I love reading your comments and feedback so please continue to to chat with me as we keep this story moving.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Loves Me Not  
> https://youtu.be/VSAGNlKnhnc

Complicated.

This life of theirs had become almost unrecognizable to either of them. Both just a shell of who they really were, both missing that something to ignite the spark. They both knew what they were missing, but the lines were so blurry that neither woman dare cross it in a fear that it would be what breaks what tethers them together.

Leaving proved to be harder than either one of them expected. In the cove, they could be who they were and didn't have to use the false pretenses. The moment they emerged from the water it became real. They needed to be careful about everything they did and they could not talk to anyone about it.

The women dress back into their clothing in silence and walk back under the light of the sky to their new and false reality.

Kassandra offers Kyra a boost as the two approach the barrier as Kyra leads Kassandra back into her room.

Kassandra remains on the balcony as she watches Kyra enter and scan her room. 

Something was off.

As Kyra was glancing at her desk she paused as she saw the chair slightly pulled out from her desk. She was always meticulous with that sort of thing and wouldn't be as careless to leave a chair in the way like that. Someone must have been in her room, for what they did or didn't find, Kyra wasn't sure.

Kyra meets Kassandra's look of confusion and both women give a silent nod as this was not the place to speak. Kyra was going to have to find out what was missing and Kassandra needed to find out who did it. This also means someone was aware that Kyra had snuck out so the odds of her having a constant tail were going to increase. Not something they were going to worry about tonight though as both of them were tired and it had been an emotional night so sleep would be the only thing they searched for. 

Kassandra turns to leave but is stopped as a hand grabs her forearm. She turns to see Kyra look at her with something she's not ever seen on her face. 

Fear.

Kyra looks afraid and her eyes plead for Kassandra's help. Kassandra would do anything in this world to not have to see this look again. She would protect her until her final moments in this life. Kassandra also knew that after all that happened between them that Kyra would not dare ask for her to stay, but Kassandra understood Kyra when words failed them.

"Kyra" Kassandra says softly as she places her hand upon hers. "I think it would be best if I stayed here for the night to keep watch as you need the rest."

"I couldn't ask that of you Kassandra" Kyra says, but she knows deep down she could.

"You are not asking as it is something I am offering. You are in danger and I would not be doing my due diligence if I were to just leave you. That is.." Kassandra fades out for a second before she resumes "...if would you like me to?"

Kyra knew this was Kassandra offering her a final out, her last chance to push her away before they go down this path. Kyra does not want this out, not ever.

"I.." Kyra starts as she's trying to properly show her gratitude and wants this to be done right. "Thank you Kassandra, for everything."

Kassandra smiles back at her in the purest manner and Kyra cannot help but to smile back at her with everything in her being.

"I do not need thanks, but you are welcome anyway. Please, get some rest and I will just be outside" Kassandra says as she releases her grip and withdraws her arm from Kyra's touch.

"Kassandra, I would like your presence again in my office and daily tasks as I've miss..." Kyra begins before she realizes what more she is going to say. "I mean, if we are to be believed as lovers we will need to be within the same proximity again, right?"

"Right, yeah, of course. I will be there" Kassandra answers, a little disappointed at her reasoning for wanting her company. She turns and grabs the pillow and blanket and heads outside to rest under the stars.

As much as Kassandra wanted to stay up all night, she knew she'd need to be vigilant in the morning so she needed some sleep. Spear in her hand, she lays down, ready to face what force comes.

Morning comes without incident and the two of them are making progress on their "fake" relationship.

Kassandra had snuck out once Kyra awoke so that the two would not be seen together. Kassandra got dressed back in the uniform that had been collecting dust for weeks and it felt lighter this time. Almost as if she wasn't feeling the weight of her lies anymore. Kassandra exited her room and greeted the men in the common area. She made up a reason why she was gone for so long. Kassandra spun a tale of how Kyra had sent her on a special task for a potential new trade route and that she had just returned last night from the expedition. She would have to remember to fill Kyra in on this which reminded her that she actually had somewhere she needed to be today.

Bidding the men farewell, Kassandra decides to knock on Kyra's door a bit earlier than usual as she has something in mind.

Kassandra knocks on the door and addresses herself.

"Kyra, it's Daphnae. I was wondering if you were free to take a walk with me before your day begins?"

"I'll be just a moment so I shall meet you downstairs" she can hear Kyra faintly.

With Kyra's acceptance, Kassandra makes her way to the kitchen to grab them both a quick snack they can eat on the go.

"You are just the rudest person I know" Kassandra hears as she as she's about to walk in.

"Tiria, it is so lovely to see you" Kassandra says as she advances for a hug.

"Oh no you don't" Tiria steps back and has a frown on her face. "You disappear for days without a word and I worry and now you just show up and don't even offer an explanation."

"Tiria, how about you and I meet this evening so I can fill you in. Does that sound ok?" Kassandra asks as she truly didn't even consider her friend worrying about her like that.

Tiria moves closer to Kassandra once she sees Kyra descending the stairs and embraces her as Kassandra attempted moments ago. 

"It's a date" Tiria says loud enough for Kyra to hear and she plants a kiss on Kassandra's cheek. Satisfied that Kyra caught the entire display, she turns and gets back to work.

Kassandra is at a loss for the affection until she turns to see Kyra standing behind her. It seemed that Tiria got more affectionate around Kyra, but she didn't know why.

"I was just going to get us some food for the walk. I'll be right back" Kassandra holds her hand up to motion for Kyra to stay put, but Kyra responds fast enough to catch her.

"I'm suddenly not very hungry so why don't we just head out?" Kyra asks in a forced, yet sweet tone.

"Oh, ok then, just follow me" Kassandra beams, not realizing the shift in the mood.

The two being their stroll into town and Kassandra can sense something is finally off between them.

"Kyra, did I do something wrong just now?" Kassandra asks genuinely. "I thought the walk would be a nice touch, but if you'd rather not be around me we can just head back."

Kyra wants to yell "Yes! Of course you did the moment you got with that other woman!", but she knows it's not her place and she cannot hold it against Kassandra. She needs to ignore it so she will pretend she is fine.

"No, you did nothing wrong and a walk was a lovely idea. I don't usually get to witness the calmness that this early in the morning instills." Kyra says as she does appreciate this gesture.

"What have you got on your agenda today?" Kassandra inquires.

"Actually, I have a meeting with Praxos and Darieos. We are to go over our contributions to Sparta as they are getting frustrated by the lack of progress we are having." Kyra answers. "I meant to warn you last night."

"Speaking of warnings" Kassandra remembers her conversation with the men from earlier today. "I sort of told the others that I was on a special task for you in furthering trade routes and that's why I was gone for that period of time."

"Seems plausible as I favored you even before I knew what I do now. We actually can work with this as a way for you to remain in the room for our discussions" Kyra responds. "Did you say with whom we are trying to trade with?"

"No, I tried to remain vague on the specifics as I didn't want to get caught up in a lie I didn't have practiced" Kassandra answers, but regrets her poor word choice immediately as she sees Kyra flinch at the implication. 

Kassandra tries to do some damage control. "I, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want to make it more lucrative without working it out with you first."

Kyra wants to scold her for being so insensitive, but she is actively trying to make an effort to be amicable with Kassandra so she bites her tongue.

"I have a few fellow rebels in Messara that could help us out with this. They've remained in contact so I could always send word to then in the morning in case anyone bothers to ask" Kyra mentions as she thinks out loud.

"No!" Kassandra immediately shuts down this idea. "It absolutely cannot be Messara."

"Why on earth not? It's not as though I have a very far expanding reach so my options are limited" Kyra questions as she steps closer to Kassandra. "Why are you so against this?"

"I just have bad memories there and will not go back there, ever, if humanly possible" Kassandra offers vaguely as she really doesn't want to have to go into details.

"Have someone waiting for you there?" Kyra prods. "Did you break some poor girls heart?"

Kassandra takes a step back and looks away. How is Kyra so good at unnerving her like this? "No, I don't and her heart was fine."

"So there was someone" Kyra responds dejectedly. "Figures someone like you wouldn't stay alone for long."

"Wha.." was all Kassandra is able to get out before Kyra interrupts her.

"Megaris" Kyra says to Kassandra. "It will be Megaris as I have someone there who owes me a favor if this needs to become legitimate."

Kassandra nods as words only seem to be getting her into trouble right now as the two continue their walk around the city. It isn't for another hour before they both return back and Kyra is regretting not getting food, but after the interaction she saw between Kassandra and Sotiria she couldn't help but feel sick. She wonders if Kassandra has spoken to her about this.

The two women enter the room and are greeted by Praxos and Darieos. Both give a slight bow as a show of respect which Kyra responds with.

"Gentlemen, sorry to keep you both waiting. It seems my prior company distracted me more than I thought" Kyra says as she offers a sweet smile to Kassandra which Kassandra reciprocates. 

The look that crosses Darieos' face is that of intrigue and skepticism at this sudden shift so when he meets Kassandra's eyes, she offers him a wink.

Darieos gets the message and a small smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he believes his plan is moving along. Kassandra will lay the bait carefully and precisely to keep up this charade.

 

Praxos looks between the two women and clears his throat before he speaks. "We have not been waiting long so do not worry. I do have to ask if she will be staying for this meeting or not as these are sensitive topics."

"Daphnae will stay, she has been working on something special for me for a few weeks in trying to gain us new allies so she should be in these discussions from here on out. She will be looped in on everything thus far. Am I clear?" Kyra poised the question but neither man dared to defy her.

"Of course Kyra" Praxos answers. "I meant no offense by it."

"None taken" Kassandra speaks while shooting him a cocky smile. "Now, boys, what do we have so far? Do we have a map with the specific points of attack?"

Praxos, taken back at this kind of command, looks to Kyra who gives him an nod of approval. "Uh, no, we don't have a map. What we have makes it look random."

"Can we get a map please?" Kassandra asks gently to Kyra.

Kyra smiles and she gets up to fetch one for whatever plan Kassandra has. "Here you are Daphe" as she hands her the map. She let's her hand linger in Kassandra's as the two women to appear to be in a world of their own. 

"Thank you" Kassandra says as she unfolds the map onto Kyra's desk. "Now, Praxos, can you tell me to your best guess where each of these took place?"

Praxos comes and marks the seven separate locations and Kassandra stares at it, trying to fill in the gap. She doesn't want to be spot on as that would segregate her from the plans, but she if she can put enough pressure on them she can scare them.

Kassandra holds up a finger if it to say "give me a moment" while she analyzes what is before her.

At first glance, it would appear to be random, but Kassandra knew this area and knew that there was a connection. Kassandra leaned closer to the map and began touching different focal points. Her mind racing as she knows this seems familiar.

"That's it!" Kassandra yells as she slaps her hand on Kyra's desk.

This motion startles the other three in the room as they all move closer to see what she had found.

"You see," Kassandra motions to a specific area. "Right here, the Porphyrion. Every route is adjacent to this cave and this has an almost direct line to the quarry. If I were to stage an ambush, this is where I would do it. The cave offers protection from almost all sides and it would be easier to move stolen goods if it were underground."

"But we have men there already who patrol the cave and found nothing" Praxos offers to counter Kassandra's claim.

"You may have, but who is to say the weren't in on this? Have you ever made a visit there unannounced?"

"No." Kyra says softly as if it is all clicking together for her. "We have always come announced so they always knew we were coming."

Kassandra turns to Kyra and snaps her fingers together and says "Exactly! They would have time to move or hide the stolen goods before you arrive and nobody would be the wiser."

"Ka..." Kyra starts to say before she corrects herself. "Daphnae, I could kiss you right now. This is genius!"

Kassandra had been able to figure it out and Kyra didn't recall a time recently that she was as happy as she was now. Right under her nose this entire time. She knew those caves, they were her home for a long time and if anyone knew where to find this it'd be her.

If Kyra didn't know better, she'd say Darieos looks nervous. He is unusually calm for what would've been great news, but it seems Kassandra hit close to home with her guess. She would continue to let Kassandra take the lead as she's not sure what else she has planned. It was risky, her outing their plans like that, but they've technically not let her in on this secret yet so Kassandra must have something up here sleeve.

"I have a plan," Kassandra continues. "Praxos, we will need you to get additional men for the next shipment tomorrow night and have them wait by shrine and to keep at least twenty paces behind the cart. This way we can catch them outnumbered and by complete surprise. Tell nobody but the men you are sending."

"You heard her Praxos, go and prepare. We will get these malakas this time." Kyra orders.

"Understood" Praxos acknowledges and makes for the guards.

"Darieos, please relay to your superiors that we will have their next shipment in its entirety. That will be all for today, thank you" Kyra dismisses him and he begins to exit.

"Wait!" Kassandra stops him. "I will go with you to assist with this good news as Kyra was due to have lunch with a guest. Isn't that right?"

Kyra doesn't have plans she thinks, but she sees Kassandra's look and she knows she needs to go with this. "You are correct, please enjoy the afternoon, but don't be too long else I will miss your company" Kyra tells Kassandra as she walks up to her and places her hand on her breastplate.

"Pretending, she is just pretending" Kassandra thinks to herself as even though she cannot feel her touch right now, but she can feel the heat radiating through her.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you for too long" Kassandra says with a smile on.

Kassandra and Darieos walk out and head towards the Leleges military camp. Once there, Darieos motions for Kassandra to follow him to his quarters. They both enter and, with hushed whispers, being their argument.

"What on earth are you doing? Giving away the plan like that?" Darieos scolds.

"What plan? You told me of no such thing! You only told me to get close to Kyra and that is exactly what I am doing. Do you know how good I look to her right now? Do you? I am going to have her eating out of my palms" Kassandra snaps back. "If you want me in, I need to be in. Stop leaving me in the dark."

Darieos knows she's right. He didn't tell her of this plan, but she was smart enough to figure it out on her own. Maybe he should bring her in deeper?

"You're right" Darieos concedes. "I kept things from you, but I needed to know I could trust you."

"I want to help you Darieos, but I need to be deeper into this if there is a hope of a takedown with no fallout on our end as I will not be implicated in this" Kassandra warns.

"I am not Spartan" Darieos admits. "I am Athenian and I was sent here to infiltrate the Spartan ranks and sabotage them from within. I have loyalty to Podarkes and I will kill his bastard child for robbing Athens of such a partnership."

To say that Kassandra did not see that one coming is an understatement. An Athenian makes so much more sense as Kassandra was baffled as to why a random Spartan lieutenant was so interested in this. This must mean the other men are Athenians too, she had to tell Kyra.

"I am actually from the Daughter's of Artemis in Chios" Kassandra admits as she knew she had to give him something to make him completely trust her. "I was born and raised there with no choice and I wasn't allowed an opinion. I was exiled two years ago after I questioned Artemis' existence and killed an elder in self defense as they were going to toss me into a lion's den. I traveled as far away as I could as I knew they would try to find me so I pretended to be Spartan and joined their forces. They were desperate, as was I."

Darieos seems to be believing her so Kassandra continues on. "I have no loyalty to them, I was using them as a means to an end as who would suspect a Daughter to join a war?"

"I see..." Darieos trails off. "Thank you for telling me this, I knew I could trust you and your secret is safe with me."

"As is yours with me" Kassandra lies. "I know I put you in a difficult spot with the shipment, but what if I told you I had an idea?"

"Please share, I could use the help with this as you were right about almost everything" Darieos admits.

"The shipment needs to go as planned and people need to die in the conflict" Kassandra says flatly.

"Are you mad? I send my best men on those raids!" Darieos fires back.

"Hear me out before you shut this down" Kassandra calmly says to sooth Darieos. "If the shipment raid doesn't happen, Kyra will know we are the traitors and it will ruin everything. What you are going to do instead is send the least useful of your fellow Athenians in resistance in their place to attack the convoy. I've seen them, I know most of them can't fight as well as these Spartans so this will be an easy win. They will be slaughtered and Kyra will believe she's dealt a serious blow to the resistance. Unbeknownst to her that she only just overcame a minor bump."

"That isn't half bad" Darieos admits. "We would completely take the suspicion off from ourselves while also allowing for the illusion of a defeat. I will get a small group together and send them ill equipped."

"I will continue to work on Kyra as I am sure, after today, I will be welcomed into her bed at my leisure" Kassandra proudly brags. She feels dirty speaking about Kyra in such a way, but it is what needs to be done.

"Which reminds me of something, I overheard Kyra speaking to someone about a trespasser in her room the other night. Do you have any insight on this?" Kassandra asks

"That idiot" Darieos mumbles. "His orders were clear to not disturb anything. What do you know of this?"

"That something was wrong with her desk and her chair was moved. I will say this again, tell who is interfering with my plan?" Kassandra demands.

"Teris, it was Teris. He was only supposed to listen, he wasn't supposed to go snooping" Darieos defends.

"Is this or is this not my territory?" Kassandra asks rhetorically. "I cannot have him fucking this all up because he is impatient. Kyra is no idiot and is now on high alert because he couldn't sit still. Leash your dog before I have to put him down" Kassandra snarls. "This is too big for us both for him to ruin this."

Darieos is used to giving orders, not taking them, but there is something about this woman in front of him that makes him obedient. She has this command about her and he does not want to ally against her and he is still technically in charge so when this works out, he can take all the credit.

"I will speak with Teris, he will not be interfering" Darieos assures.

"He had better not. You make this clear to everyone in on this that her room is off limits to everyone but me. Do I make myself clear?" Kassandra inquires.

"I will make it happen. They will not put this in jeopardy" Darieos affirms.

"Good, now I need to return back to Kyra to try to undo some of Teris' damage and reassure her that she is safe. I will be by Kyra's side for the foreseeable future so please also reassign Teris to not be on rotation as a punishment for his misdeed. She will only need me."

Darieos nods in agreement and, with that, Kassandra heads back to the house to speak with Kyra.

Kassandra walks with a bit more confidence now as her small demeanor will not do her any good anymore. She will need to be as close to her normal self as possible. None of these men are to be trusted and to know a bulk of them are Athenians boils her blood. They made the mistake of interfering with her and, Athenian or Spartan, they would be taken down.

It had been longer than Kassandra anticipated so by the time she returned from her conversation with Darieos it was time for her to meet Tiria. She couldn't blow off her friend as it would only cause her to pry, but she also needed to speak with Kyra. She at least needs to know that she is safe for the time being.

Kassandra heads for Kyra's office and is greeted by a hug. Stiff at first, Kassandra eventually hugs her back and the two share in an embrace with passersby bearing witness to this open affection.

"I cannot stay as I have to meet up with Tiria, but I wanted you to know that for right now you are safe" Kassandra whispers into Kyra's ear. "I will come to you when I am done, promise."

Not trusting her words at hearing Tiria's name from Kassandra's lips, Kyra only nods and gives her a kiss on the cheek to bid her a goodbye for now.

Kassandra leaves to make her way to the kitchen to make some time for Tiria. Kassandra wishes she could tell her everything, but she doesn't want to risk her safety as if anything were to go wrong she could not live knowing harm had come to her.

"There you are!" Tiria greets as she envelops Kassandra in a hug. "I was beginning to think you were ditching me."

"Ditching you? I would never" Kassandra mocks offense.

"Come on you big idiot, I have a picnic waiting for us" Sotiria shares as she is dragging Kassandra out the door.

The two make their way to a clearing where there is a basket and some candles waiting to be lit as the sun is setting and will be dark soon. The two women settle down as Kassandra makes quick work of pouring them both some wine.

"Ok, details, I know you've been up to something and I am dying to know" Sotiria begs for Kassandra to let her in on these secrets.

"Look, I honestly cannot tell you most of it for your safety. There are some bad men and I don't want you involved" Kassandra responds genuinely.

"Ok so bad men, got it, but more importantly what are you doing with Kyra?" Sotiria questions.

"What do you mean? We're doing nothing" Kassandra panics as she is sure Tiria is about to unravel their plan.

"I mean, like are you two dating you goof? I've seen the way she looks at you when I'm around you and that is definitely jealousy" Sotiria states as a matter of fact.

"Kyra? Jealous? Of what?" Kassandra asks confused. "What would be there for her to be jealous of? I am courting nobody."

"Have you ever thought that she thought you and I were dating? Ever since the kitchen incident, which I am still mad at you for, she has barely spoken to me and every time I show you any affection she looks ready to choke me. If you ask me, she is jealous that your attention is anywhere but her" Sotiria responds as she takes another sip of her wine.

"That is ridiculous, you and I are not together so what is there to see?" Kassandra asks. "I treat her no different."

"Now that," Sotiria begins, "is a bold faced lie. You are at her every beck and call and I heard about how you almost punched out Teris at Iola's. You clearly are in love with her so what are you even waiting for? I've been trying to help nudge it along, but you are just so stubborn. "

"Firstly, you've been what now?" Kassandra backtracks at what Tiria is saying to her. "And secondly, she is not in love with me. For reasons I cannot get into, she needs to pretend to love me."

"Kassandra, there is no pretending there, but whatever you say" Sotiria relents as she knew this woman was stubborn, but this is like talking to a stone wall. Only a hammer would be able to shed some light though her. "Why do you need to be in love with her by the way, couldn't anyone else do that? I'm sure half of her island would gladly line up. She's hot."

This earns Sotiria a punch to the arm to which she groans in pain. "Ow you ass, not everyone has arms like a literal marble statue."

"Well maybe if someone spent more time training instead of gossiping we could have a rematch" Kassandra challenges.

"You're cute, but so not my type. I like my women as men and unattached and not in love with who is essentially their boss" Sotiria retorts.

"I already told you" Kyra sighs as she has to rehash this again. "Kyra doesn't love me, we are just pretending so whatever you see in her is wrong so just let this go."

Sotiria isn't convinced, but she can see that this is deeper than what she can see so she will let this go for now. She will get her to realize Kyra loves her and that she is in denial of loving her back. How thick headed people can be sometimes, ignoring what was a sign from the gods right in front of them.

The two finish up their food in relative peace with some idle chit chat as they clean up and walk back to the house. Kassandra hopes Kyra isn't sleeping yet, maybe she should just go to her own room tonight to not disturb her. Kassandra makes the last minute decision to not risk waking Kyra up and heads to her own bedroom.

Each of them laying alone in their beds, looking up at the ceiling. Wondering how they can keep their true emotions quelled to not ruin this plan as they know how much it means on the grand scale of things. Each woman thinking "maybe she loves me," but this dance they are doing enforces that it is all for show. Not trusting their own instincts and jumping to the worst conclusions it manifests itself into doubts. 

When doubts enter the dance, they misstep and what should be an elegant romance becomes a broken relationship.


	15. Fly On The Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome to the next installment! This chapter is pretty much all from Kyra's POV as I feel it was needed to connect the threads and it will show off some of Kyra's demons as we've already witnessed Kassandra's.
> 
> Please continue commenting as I love the interactions and the passion.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Fly On The Wall  
> https://youtu.be/WKjkmLCG4vE

Jealousy.

It is the drive of mankind, always wanting what someone else has. The internal desire to possess and own, it courses through the body like an infection. It causes irrational thoughts and outbursts in the name of being heard. It cannot be satiated and it can never be eradicated. It only lies dormant, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It sows doubts within your mind, making irrationality rational and outlandish to tame. You lose your sense of self and contort to a monster, searching for its next victim. You cannot survive it, you can only appease it.

Kyra lays in wait, staring out to her balcony. Kassandra has said she would come, but it had been hours without so much as a sound. She knew Kassandra had some sort of plan this evening so her mind jumped to various conclusions. Did something happen to her? Were they found out? 

Kyra shakes these off as she knows Kassandra would never endanger herself so recklessly so it has to be something else. She then thinks back to what she had overheard Sotiria say earlier, "it's a date." Could they be out together? Or worse...was she bedding this woman? Were they in Kassandra's room right now?

A tear escapes as Kyra's mind goes into its darkest parts. How it hurt, it was almost as if she could feel physical pain. Her chest ached and her breathing was becoming labored. Kassandra didn't want her anymore, this was clear. Her heart was already in ill form after their last parting, knowing for a fact that Kassandra had moved on was all it took for her to witness it fully shatter. Kyra closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

When she opens them, she is alone in a room full of mirrors. She is reflecting off each and every one, except for one covered in dust in the corner. This mirror looked like the most elegant of all of them and she wonders why it has been discarded like this? She tentatively moves closer and swipes off some of the dust with her hand and stares at her reflection, but it's blurry. How could this be? 

Kyra is startled when the reflection appears to move on its own accord, but that is impossible, isn't it? She cleans off more of the reflection and watches herself. The movements are small at first like a twitch of the hand, but before long she stares at someone she doesn't recognize. This can't be real, can it?

Kyra gazes upon this unfamiliar form and tilts her head to the side as if to view it from another angle. Only the reflection does not move, it remains stagnant, void, and hollow as it just has a blank stare. Kyra slowly moves so there is only an inch between them and she raises her left hand and places it on the mirror. 

Cracks begin forming rapidly as the hollow eyes start to shimmer with light. Every second that passes creates a deeper rift until the face becomes more clear. 

It was her.

The eyes now lit up look at her with fear, sheer panic begins to contort the reflections face. Pain and anguish rippled across her reflection every time a piece would fall to the ground and shatter.

The pieces were crumbling, she was falling apart. 

Kyra tries to reassemble what was broken, but nothing will stick. She tries to force the shards back into place as she cuts herself deeply and blood begins to drip down her arms and pool on the floor beneath her. The reflection appears to be yelling and their fists keep pounding on the remnants of the mirror, causing more of it to collapse.

"Stop!" Kyra shouts to herself. "I will fix this, I will find a way."

But she doesn't. 

All she can do is watch helplessly as she breaks, piece by piece. She is not strong enough to overcome this, she just can't do it. She looks up from the ground, helpless, as only the top left side of the mirror remains.

She is screaming.

Kyra begins to sob as she cannot save herself. She wasn't able to protect herself and she is suffering behind the glass.

The final piece snaps and descends to its fate as Kyra lunges for it, hoping she can save whatever is left from breaking. She slips in her own blood and watches the final piece slam into the floor, breaking into hundreds of tiny pieces. 

All Kyra can do is lay there, covered in cuts and bleeding profusely. She attempts to stand and can feel each glass fragment embedding itself into her skin. She limps slowly back towards the other mirrors, but it as if the floor itself turned to the broken pieces and each step brought on a new wave of pain.

She was in agony.

Any movement she makes feels like she was being torn apart, bit by bit. She raised an arm to steady herself on the closest mirror and the moment her skin made contact, the mirror disintegrates, sending her collapsing to the floor. She lay writhing in pain as she hears a distinct sound of scraping.

Forcing herself to turn around, she is met by the figure made solely of glass fragments.

"This isn't possible!" Kyra yells to the reflection. "You can't be real!"

Kyra forces herself to stand and the reflection is mimicking every move she makes. Kyra takes small steps, walking in a circular motion, and the reflection matches opposite. If she leans left, the mirror leans right, if her right hand is up, the mirror raises its left hand.

"What do you want?" Kyra pleads. "What do you want from me?"

"You." The reflection responds in an eerily familiar voice. "I want you."

The reflection breaks their pattern and swings its arm to hit Kyra on the shoulder. Wincing in pain, she grabs her injured shoulder to find that she is transforming where her cuts are. Little tiny glass pieces begin to sprout from her wounds and that it is slowly enveloping her arm.

"Wha?" is all Kyra is able to get out before the reflection winds back to strike at her again. Kyra jumps back, recoiling in pain from the impact and ends up dropping to the ground. The reflection launches itself at her legs and slices her as if she were caught in barbed wire.

Kyra howls in pain and looks down in horror to see her legs becoming glass. Her injured shoulder has consumed through her and has now worked its way down her entire left arm and she is unable to move it any longer. She attempts to stand, but the control of her legs are gone.

She is trapped.

The reflection stalks closer to her and all Kyra can do is watch. She is helpless to move and her body is transforming into something unimaginable.

She watches as her remaining body gets engulfed, her breathing becoming harder and more strenuous with each breath. She was going to die here. 

The reflection hovers over her and it shows her someone new.

"No..." Kyra says in anguish .

It was Kassandra.

Kassandra is standing over her, watching her crumble. Kassandra was the one breaking her, causing her to fall to pieces.

"Kassandra...please..." Kyra tries to beg, but the reflection stays unmoving and silent. 

Choking on her last breath, the last thing she sees is Kassandra donning an evil smile and after her eyes close she can hear the voice fading "I will break you."

Kyra shoots up from her bed, gasping for air. Her hand flying to her chest as it feels as though her heart will beat out of it. Her vision is a bit blurry, but she knows her surroundings seem familiar. After a few blinks she realizes she is in her room and in her bed.

"My gods" Kyra lets out a labored breath. "It was only a nightmare."

Kyra can usually move on from bad dreams as she has had plenty of both Kassandra and Thaletas over the year, but this one felt so real, so vivid. She can still feel the weight of Kassandra's gaze and the look of pure evil etched across her face. What did this all mean?

Kyra was too shaken up over it to want to relive it now, but she will write down in her journal the most pressing details and review this later. Maybe once she's had a couple of moments to calm herself down.

Kyra looks towards the balcony to see it empty, at least that she didn't dream that. Kassandra truly did not come to her last night and it stung. If Kassandra was going to be with Sotiria then Kyra was going to make it painful. 

Kyra was only imagining what the two of them were up to, what she wouldn't give to see for herself, to put her mind at rest. She knew very well how charming the misthios could be and any woman would have to be absolutely mad to turn her down. She could charm her way into the most hardened woman's bed and she could do it with ease. She can only imagine how impressionable someone such as Sotiria is and how she probably is drowning in the attention.

How many women has Kassandra been with since her? How many more would come? Jealousy pricking at every fiber in her being and she lets herself get consumed.

Thoughts of payback linger in her mind that she could do to Kassandra what Kassandra did to her. She could wreck everything Kassandra has. She knows she isn't thinking rationally, but she couldn't care at this moment. That dream has stirred something in her and she would be damned if she wasn't going to take action. Her inner demons rage a war that Kyra cannot win.

Kyra wants to hurt Kassandra like Kassandra has hurt her. She doesn't know if this will help her, but she has to believe it will. She will get rid of whatever feelings she has for her and be done with it. 

Kyra needs Teris.

She gets herself dressed in the most revealing (yet professional) attire and makes for her office where she has instructed that nobody is to disturb her. 

She will need some help with her idea so once lunch time comes around she exits her office in search of Teris. She knows he lights a fire under Kassandra from their past interactions so he would be perfect for what she had in mind.

Kyra goes in the kitchen first and only finds her staff, including Sotiria. How she looks extra perky today, what a fool she is. So young, so naive, and so innocent. Kyra wants to hate her, but she cannot find it within herself to do. Sotiria does not deserve her wrath.

Kassandra enters the room from the side entrance and greets Sotiria with an embrace. It was as if Kyra was doused in cold water and all her thoughts were washed away. 

"You two are so cute" Kyra overhears one of her staff say to the two of them.

"We try" Sotiria answers back playfully as Kassandra lets out a huff at being called cute.

Kassandra looks up to see Kyra and smiles warmly, but is met with a hard glare. Kyra knows they are to be in love, but don't lovers fight? Her glare remains cold and Kassandra looks to be as confused as ever. It would be typical that she has no clue, she was gorgeous but sometimes oblivious to what was right in front of her. 

Kyra turns without a word and begins to walk outside in the hopes of finding Teris. Kyra also knew that the odds of Kassandra following her were incredibly high so she needed to figure out how to play this.

Sure enough, only a few steps out of the kitchen and she can hear Kassandra calling her name. Kyra pauses to allow her to catch up before she turns to face her.

"Hey..." Kassandra greets. "I am sorry about not being there last night. I was with Sotiria and..."

Kyra lifts up her hand which causes Kassandra to stop talking immediately. "I do not wish to know the details of what you do with her. I only know you made a promise to me and, yet again, you broke it."

"Kyra" Kassandra says softly as she grabs her hands. "I am truly sorry, it was not my intention to break the promise, but.."

Kyra, tired of her excuses, cuts in to get this conversation over with. "But nothing, I thought we had an agreement with us, but I can see it is too difficult for you so just forget it."

"Kyra, wait, what are you talking about?" Kassandra confusedly inquires.

"Us" Kyra sharply exclaims. Lowering her voice she continues, "Kassandra, you and I. You clearly cannot keep your personal relationships in check while we're doing this so it ruins what we were trying to establish. Your recklessness with Sotiria is causing talk among the staff."

"I can explain that" Kassandra protests, but her words die on her tongue as she can see Kyra would not listen to a word.

"There is nothing to explain, you're with her now and that's fine, but we had a deal and you've broken it. You obviously have someone new so it is about time I do the same. Now if you'll excuse me, I am looking for someone" Kyra dismisses her and abruptly walks away.

Kassandra stands in the doorway as confused as ever as she's not even sure what exactly just happened between the two of them. Kassandra wasn't seeing anybody so what was Kyra even talking about?

She needed to talk to someone about this as none of this made sense. She needed to be honest with Sotiria and see if she could help her.

Kyra continues onwards and finds Teris outside, lounging under one of the canopies.

He notices her before she has a chance to speak so he quickly jumps up to greet her. "Kyra, it is so nice to see you. For what do I owe this honor and pleasure?" 

"I have a need of your.." Kyra pauses and roams her eyes up and down him, "services..."

Teris gleams at her, understanding her message loud and clear. "Of course, Kyra, I am at your service in whatever way you need me" he answers and Kyra can almost visibly see his ego begin to inflate.

"Meet me at the tavern tonight after everyone has settled in for the night. Unless, that is, you're busy?" Kyra leaves it opened ended to provide him an out, but with the way he is looking at her right now, she knows she has him hooked.

"My only plans are you" he responds as he beings her hand to his lips.

"Excellent, I will see you tonight then" Kyra winks as she saunters back towards her office.

Kassandra has been advised, once again, that Kyra is accepting no company so her chance to try to explain herself is off the table. Kyra has been so frustrating lately, can't she see Kassandra is doing everything possible to help her?

How quickly she went from being a hero to being ignored. It was giving her whiplash. She needed to get to the bottom of this and she needed to get to it now.

Barging her way into the kitchen, Kassandra grabs a hold of Sotiria and drags her upstairs to her quarters.

"Daphnae! What has gotten into you?" Sotiria questions as this is odd behavior, even by Kassandra's standards.

"I beg of you, please help me" Kassandra pleads as she motions for her to sit on the bed. 

"Daphe, you're scaring me. What is wrong?" Sotiria asks in a panicked tone.

"What I'm about to say will not be easy, but I need to say it" Kassandra says as she steels herself for what she needs to say. "Almost everything I have told you has been a lie and it's been a lie for months now and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger."

"Daphe," Sotiria interrupts, "take a breath please."

"My name is not Daphne, it's Kassandra. I am also known as Kassandra of Sparta and the Eagle Bearer, I'm a misthios, not a warrior." Kassandra rambles as she cannot stop now else she'll lose her nerve. "The reason I'm even here is because Kyra is in danger and I am doing everything in my power to protect her. You were right, Kyra and I do have history and it ended badly over a year ago and we have not seen each other since up until a few weeks ago. I disguised myself as to not be seen, changed my voice, and snuck my way in with the help of the Spartans to get me by her side again. There is a rebellion underway and she is in grave danger as the Athenians are also involved. There's also the hidden threat of enemies within her midst that we are only now just uncovering. There are spies and rebels everywhere here in this very building."

Sotiria, to her credit, has absorbed everything, but that does not stop her jaw from dropping to the floor with all that is being said. Out of all the things she expected from this conversation, this was not even the first thousand thoughts.

"The thing is, Kyra only found out who I was on accident as we were attacked in the woods not that long ago and I was exposed and she saw. It was the reason I never took off my helmet as it would have just given me away immediately. She was never supposed to know" Kassandra admits. "Now we can barely be in the same room as one another without getting angry and I can't blame her as I lied to her, but I thought we were moving past it, but it seems I was mistaken."

Sotiria reaches out her hand to take Kassandra's as she pulls her in to sit down beside her. As upset as Sotiria is about being lied to, she knew she needed to let Daphe, wait, Kassandra finish or else she would never know the full story.

"Please continue Kassandra, I am still listening" Sotiria encourages and Kassandra offers her a small smile in return.

Kassandra, grateful for the support, continues on with everything. "My true purpose here was to uncover traitors within the Spartan regime as the shipments kept getting sabotaged and there would only be a few men privy to that information. What I found out once I started digging though was alarming. It just became so much deeper the more I learned and the rebels are predominantly Athenian soldiers remaining from Podarkes' rule. They are slowly started to immerse themselves amongst Spartans to blend in to either kill Kyra or discredit her and have her overthrown."

"Wow Kassandra, that is a lot to take in, but I believe you as you did not have to share this with me, but you trusted me enough to and I thank you for that" Sotiria says earnestly. "I do not, however, know how I feel about you lying to me, but I do understand why you did it. What are you going to do?"

"I had been approached by one of the guards here so I had eased into their rebellion and I joined in hopes of gathering intel and to get members to target. With this in mind, I was given the task to steal from Kyra very important documents so that they may be forged to show instability to discredit her" Kassandra continues. "I was tasked in getting close to her romantically so Kyra and I were supposed to be lovers. We've run into a problem though and I'm not even sure how to fix this or if it could be fixed which is why I'm telling you all this because I really need your help. I know I can be a little daft sometimes, but you have always had an eye for these things so I'm begging you to please help me."

"Calm down Kassandra, what happened with you and Kyra?" Sotiria questions.

"It was earlier today after you and I had greeted each other in the kitchen. Kyra was in the doorway, but didn't say anything and she just gave me this disappointed look. She turned and left without a word so I went after her and then she started lecturing me about putting the mission in jeopardy because of my feelings for you. I don't know why she keeps coming back to that as you and I are not together" Kassandra huffs. "I tried to tell her that you and I are only friends, but she won't even let me get a word in edgewise. She tells me that whatever we're going to do was off and that if I could move on then so could she."

"Oh Kassandra, I am sorry" Sotiria sooths. " I also have to apologize to you as I am partially to blame for how she's acting around you. If you couldn't tell, I've been a little bit more affectionate around you whenever she's been around as I was trying to make her jealous so that she would just ask you out already. I didn't know that you guys already knew each other and I was just trying to help you as it was really clear to me that you two were into each other but for whatever reason we weren't taking the next steps. I think I made it so much worse."

"You've been doing what?!" Kassandra asks flabbergasted. "Why would you do this?"

"I knew how you were Kassandra and I knew you'd have never taken the next steps if you weren't nudged so I tried to help you. I swear I had no idea you both used to be lovers" Sotiria defends. "You tend to be slow in the romance department so I thought I was doing you a favor."

It was if a fog had cleared from Kassandra's mind and now every interaction that the two of them had had made so much more sense. Why Kyra would get anxious in a room with both Sotiria and Kassandra, why Kyra would be cold when she saw the two of them around each other, and more importantly, her words to Kassandra earlier today now makes perfect sense.

She was jealous.

Kassandra couldn't understand why at first, but now Sotiria was admitting what she had done Kassandra can now finally see what Kyra saw. Gods she is an idiot. Just because Kassandra didn't pick up the cues, didn't mean Kyra didn't and all her irrational behavior now seems very rational.

"Tiria, oh no...you didn't." Kassandra solemnly speaks the words aloud as she is fully comprehending just how complicated this all had become over a simple misunderstanding.

"I'm so, sorry, I really was only trying to nudge her a little, but I think I did more harm than good. Can you forgive me?" Sotiria asks with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't mean to hurt Kassandra at all and she truly thought she was doing the right think for her friends.

"Come here" Kassandra motions as she brings her in an embrace. "I know you didn't mean to cause harm and I am sorry for snapping at you like that."

Sniffing, trying to compose herself, Sotiria pulls away from the hug and can only see compassion. She was relieved, but the guilt still was gnawing at her. She pulls back until they are both sitting next to each other again and she is going to try to make this right. "What can I do to fix this?"

Kassandra is touched at Sotiria's willingness to help, but is not sure how. "I don't know, I don't even know. Everything has been blown so far out of proportion that I'm not sure that I can fix it."

"Kassandra, Kyra loves you still or else she would not be responding like she was. Somewhere there is a spot for you, you just may have to work at it. She will most likely not believe you if you tell her about us though. She's the kind of woman who makes up mind and sticks with it" Sotiria offers what she hopes is sound advice.

"I need to try to make it right. I must go find her now" Kassandra says as she hastily rushes out of her room in search of Kyra.

Kassandra checks her office first to find it empty. Kassandra knew she had at least a few meetings this evening so if she was not here, it must mean something happened.

"Malaka!" Kassandra snarls as she begins frantically searching. 

Kyra is nowhere to be found.

Kassandra knows that if anyone would know where Kyra was, it'd be the women in the kitchen. Jumping down a flight of stairs with ease, she books it for the kitchen, almost in colliding with one of the staff.

"Goodness dear," the older lady chastises, "you should be more careful, you came rushing in like a bull in heat."

"I, uh, apologize for the bullness, but have you seen Kyra anywhere?" Kassandra asks a little taken back by the woman's comparison.

"She went out with some strapping young man for an evening stroll" the woman replies nonchalantly. "They should have been back an hour ago though. She had requested a special meal for this evening."

A man? Kyra wasn't seeing man. Kassandra would have known if Kyra was seeing someone. Was she? The only man she even paid remote interest was Ter....."oh my gods, Teris!" Kassandra shouts, startling the woman in front of her.

Kyra had always had an interest in him (as she begrudgingly witnessed), but she didn't think they were anything serious.

"Malaka, I never told Kyra about Teris" she thinks as it dawns on her that she failed to mention it to Kyra before. "She has no idea who she is dealing with."

The woman, displeased with Kassandra's second outburst, gives her a hard stare.

Kassandra, ignoring the fact that this lady looks incredibly displeased with her, continues to probe for more information. "Please, do you know where they went? This is incredibly urgent."

"Will it get you out of my kitchen if I tell you?" The woman inquires.

"Yes!" Kassandra exclaims. "I will leave you alone immediately, otherwise I will have to continue to pester you and we both don't want that"

"No. No we don't want that at all" the woman shrewdly responds. "I am not a gossiper mind you, but I did overhear some of the cleaning folks that they were going somewhere reclusive."

"Reclusive?" Kassandra gets irritated as it seems like this woman is just wanting to waste her time. "Just tell me where and tell me now."

"The tavern, my goodness did your mother teach you no manners?" The woman scolds. Kassandra can feel herself becoming defensive.

Knowing that if she opens her mouth again here that she will say incredibly unkind things to this lady, Kassandra gives her a grunt and stalks out the door.

The tavern is an incredibly public place so there has to be more to this as they wouldn't try to harm her in front of so many people...unless it was a set up!

Kassandra takes off into a sprint as she races towards the tavern, hoping it isn't too late. Making it there in record time, she barges in to see the place packed with people. She was expecting something different, but this appeared to be no different than any other night.

There are men aplenty and a few choice women, all who give no appearance that they are capable of fighting. If this is an ambush, this is an odd way to do it. Although, this could be to lure her into letting her guard down.

She carefully makes her way to the bar, attempting to blend in. Why would Kyra go here? Where could she be? The thoughts all race across her mind as she scans the patrons. Many are familiar faces, but not one's that she saw when she was in the resistance's hideout.

At the time ticks by there is still no sign of Kyra. She would've found her by now if she were here and with Kyra being as prominent as she was, there was no chance she would go unnoticed.

Deciding to go have a word with this woman again, Kassandra stands up to make her exit. Before she is able to, she hears this unmistakable "thud" from above her as if something fell to the ground.

The rooms! 

She hadn't checked the rooms upstairs. It's not like she could go bursting in every room so how was she to know if Kyra was here. She would most likely have hidden her face, but Teris would have been very visible as being in a Spartan uniform here would have caused a lot of attention.

She makes her way back towards the bar and takes out some drachmae from her pouch and places it on the counter.

This grabs the servers attention immediately as he makes his way towards her. Once in front of her, Kassandra leans in and beckons for him to do the same.

"I need some information about a man who is here tonight. I need to locate him and I need to do it discreetly" Kassandra whispers as she lifts her hand from the money pile.

The servers eyes go wide at the amount displayed in front of him so he slides the money into his pocket and gestures for her to continue.

"There is a man here tonight, goes by Teris, does that name sound familiar? Tall man, broad shoulders, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, scar down the right side of his face" Kassandra rattles off his description on the hopes of this providing a lead.

"Ah yes, handsome fellow. He is here and upstairs with a lady friend of his" the server replies.

"Was it only the two of them? What room are they in?" Kassandra inquires.

"Only the two of them" the man replies. "He paid for the most expensive room we've got. It is the last door on the left. Told me to not allow any company under any circumstances though"

Kassandra reaches for a few more coins and sends them his direction. "Let's just say you were on break when I arrived if need be."

"You've got it. Pleasure not doing business with you" the server nods as he returns to making his rounds.

Kassandra makes her way upstairs and walks down the hall. Various sounds fill her ears, but as she draws nearer to the final door, she hears what she's been searching for.

There is no mistaking that Kyra is behind that door and she sounds like she's in distress.

All Kyra needed to do is to hold on just a moment more as Kassandra was coming and she would rain down Hades on anyone who so much as laid a finger on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnnnd cliffhanger!
> 
> I'm so sorry for doing this, but it was the perfect stopping point for what is coming next. I don't want to spoil it, but just know I am hyped for chapter 16.


	16. Show Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Kassandra encounter behind the door? This is the million dollar question. I am excited for you to find out as I've been anxiously waiting to share this.
> 
> As always, your comments give me life and I love reading and responding to each one of you. I want to make you feel when you read each chapter and have it take you on a journey so I hope you truly enjoy what I've got for you here.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Show Me Love  
> https://youtu.be/gSUttVw5dWg

Rage.

Igniting like a fury that burns deep within. In the heights of passion this fuels us, drives us to moments of pure madness. The uncontrollable urge to harm. It can turn even the most docile creatures into frenzied beasts.

Kassandra squares up her shoulders and with one fell swoop, has kicked open the door. Spear in hand, Kassandra rushes in to see both Teris and Kyra in a compromising position.

Kyra was pinned to the wall while Teris was holding her arms above her head. Kassandra didn't notice much more than this as she charged into the room, slamming into Teris and knocking him over.

Kassandra pounced on him and began to pummel him with her fists, over and over and over. Teris is able to push her off him and promptly stands in a defensive position as Kassandra rears back to strike again. The two trade blows with Teris getting lucky and finds an opening to uppercut her in the nose.

"Malaka!" Kassandra shouts as she brings her hand up to her nose quickly to confirm she, yet again, had a broken nose. 

Teris takes this opportunity to grab an end table that is nearby and swings it at Kassandra, smashing against her right side. This sends her sliding backwards into the bed as her head collides with one of its leg posts. Teris immediately begins on the offensive as Kassandra tries to work her way back to a better position. She kicks his leg hard enough to hear the crack of his shin as he drops to the ground in pain. Kassandra's next move is swift as she slams the end of her spear into his head, knocking him unconscious.

Kassandra scrambles to her feet and lunges at him, spear at the ready before she registers that Kyra is screaming at her and blocking her path.

"Stop this! Stop this immediately!" Kyra screams as she hops in front of Teris.

"Move! I will kill him!" Kassandra argues as she is ready to kill this man for ever laying hands on Kyra.

"Harm me?" Kyra asks quizzically. "I am the one who invited him here!"

"Why would you do that?" Kassandra demands an answer, completely missing the obvious signs.

"I thought I made it abundantly clear to you today that we were not going to happen? Kassandra, you can't just attack who I choose to be with" Kyra reprimands.

"He took you here, he was holding you against your will and you're defending him?" Kassandra inquires as none of this is making sense.

"Nothing here was against my will" Kyra shouts as she tries to get her point across. "I am the one who asked that he keep me company tonight, here, so we could be alone together."

"You...and him...alone" Kassandra says in a much more reserved voice as she puts Kyra's words together.

Kassandra looks, truly looks at Kyra and notices how disheveled she looks and how she is not wearing much in terms of clothing at this moment. She turns her head to a very beaten Teris, laying on the ground, and notices his state of undress as well. This wouldn't be ideal at all for a kidnapping and why would they get a secluded room in a bar unless...

It hits Kassandra like she was just dropped from Mount Taygetos, again.

Kyra was going to have sex with him.

Every molecule of oxygen in the room was depleting at a rapid pace. She could hear her blood pumping and there was a ringing in her ears, a white noise. She had always told herself she would be fine with Kyra moving on, but now that the scenario was playing out in front of her she hated it with every fiber of her soul and being. To know that Kyra was willing to allow another's hands roam her body is something that makes Kassandra physically sick to think about.

Kyra continued to warn her in subtle ways, but Kassandra wouldn't listen. How long had this been going on? How long was Kassandra blinded to this? The flirting at her desk, their casual afternoon strolls, her reluctance in the plan of them to be lovers. It was because of Teris.

She felt so stupid, a true malaka. Here she was holding out a glimmer of hope for the two of them when Kyra was beneath another....

Kassandra cannot stay here anymore, this is too much. She feels strange, like she is present but completely out of body. The world has come to a complete stop and she is the only one moving. The room begins to spin as Kassandra tries to squeeze her eyes shut. Maybe this is all a trick? A dream perhaps and when she opens her eyes it will just be another nightmare.

Kassandra reluctantly opens her eyes to see that nothing has changed and that she is living this horror. She can feel tears beginning to form and she fights the urge to breakdown. She cannot do this here, she cannot do this with her. Her eyes are burning and all she can hear is static.

Her heart is broken and it was like reliving that same scene from a year ago. The process may be a little different, but the outcome is still the same. She was not the one Kyra picked, again.

Her grief is strong, but her anger is stronger. Kassandra lost Kyra to this? Some kind of man living in a falsehood of lies who's every move had been calculated for him. What a jest. Kyra was sleeping with a man who wanted her removed or even dead and she hadn't even bothered to put the pieces together. How ironic this all seems to feel. That she would give her everything her heart desired and she ends up with the very person sent to destroy her. How poetic this would all be if it weren't so sad.

Kassandra had fallen so hard, so fast and this was her consequence. Was this a cosmic justice for something she did? Were the gods bored and wanted her poor soul to play with? Kassandra wanted it all to stop and she wanted it to stop now.

Kyra stands there frozen. Everything that happened within the last five minutes have been an absolute blur. One moment she was with Teris and the next Kassandra was bursting through the doors ready to kill him. It all happened so fast and the look on Kassandra's face was that of pure rage. Kyra would be lying if she didn't admit that she was a little frightened of Kassandra so unhinged.

She had saved Teris' life by some dumb luck and stupidity by jumping in front of him, but she had no choice. She doesn't dare move as she can tell Kassandra put the pieces together of what was happening this evening. Kassandra's face was going through every emotion all at once and Kyra was in awe. She had never seen her like this before, like Kassandra had no idea what to do. 

She wanted to hurt Kassandra, that was no lie, but now seeing the fallout from her decision she wishes she could take how she did this back. Kassandra looked so broken, so shattered, and Kyra had never wanted to do this to her again, but this needed to be done. 

She feels like a monster.

All she wants to do is hold Kassandra and soothe her pain. She wants to fix this, but what is there to fix? Kassandra was with Sotiria so Kyra had every right to be with Teris if she chose. Kassandra could not have them both, Kyra would not place second in Kassandra's life so sharing was not an option. It made her sick to even consider another woman touching Kassandra.

The guilt Kyra was feeling turned into anger as Kassandra has no right to be angry anymore and she had no right barging in here in the manner that she did. Kassandra had made her choice so who was she to patrol Kyra's? She almost killed a man for gods sake.

They both remain stagnant, the weight of what just happened lingers like a poison. The longer the two of them remain in place, the worse it gets. Time breeds one of two things: clarity or demise. The longer things remain unsaid, the stronger the poison gets until you are overcome with toxicity. It eats away at you like an internal parasite. Both of them brimming with words unspoken, but they remain silent.

Kassandra wants to leave, but her limbs feel as if they've been locked in place. Her instinct screams at her to run, but she stays. She has never felt anything like this before. Hurt, anger, jealousy, you name it and its ever present in her at this very moment. She needs to stay in control, but she feels the furthest thing from it. She cannot control anything in her life, not even what mattered most to her.

Kyra is looking at Kassandra, but can tell that she isn't actually looking back at her. Kassandra's eyes are glazed over as if she's somewhere else altogether and Kyra is mildly concerned. She has never seen Kassandra like this and Kassandra is terrifying yet enchanting. Kyra has never been as turned on in her life as she was in this very moment. Kassandra was asserting her dominance and Kyra was here for it. Everything they were doing was so wrong, but so right.

Kyra never wanted Teris and she would have never allowed him to touch her. She knew how to get under Kassandra's skin and that involved an unsuspecting third party so he was a necessary evil. Teris was cute, but he wasn't her type, her type was Kassandra and only Kassandra. 

Kyra planted the seeds before she even knew Kassandra was indeed ever present in her life. She started this game when Kassandra was Daphnae and it was only to her delight when she found out the women were one and the same. She knew how Kassandra ticked and she knew what buttons to press on her misthios. She was playing dirty, but that had never stopped her before. Even when she was with Thaletas, he couldn't hold a candle to the being that is Kassandra.

Kyra has never wanted anything or anyone more in life than she does Kassandra and she will not go down without a fight. Kassandra is a predator so for now, Kyra will be the prey. Kassandra lives for the hunt so Kyra knew that to entice her, she would need to lure her into a trap she didn't even know existed.

The best part? It worked.

Kyra can see the jealousy as if Kassandra was wearing it as an adornment and knew she had her caught. Now comes the real challenge and that is convincing Kassandra that she is in control of all of this. It is a good thing Kyra knows Kassandra as if they were one in the same being.

Kyra had enough forethought to have her home emptied the moment Kassandra left. Her staff knew who to direct Kassandra to so that the "information" could be shared as she knew Kassandra would come for her. She had enough discrete and loyal staff that they made their way to her once Kassandra was notified so she could set tonight into motion. Once that was to happen, her instructions were for everyone to vacate the premises for at least three hours to give her enough time. It also allowed for her to wallow in peace if this all blew up in her face, but she was banking big on Plan A. 

Kassandra's rage to this caliber was unexpected, but incredibly sexy. She just exuded so much strength and raw power that Kyra could've taken her right then and there. Alas, she had worked too hard and meticulously on this to have her own wants derail her. 

Kyra slowly approaches Kassandra as she doesn't want to make any sudden moves as she truly doesn't know how the rest of this will play out, but adrenaline and lust overtake her body and she needs to get them both home. Now.

Carefully, Kyra raises her hand and places it on Kassandra's shoulder and Kassandra snaps out of it. Feeling the presence of a hand on her, Kassandra's body reacts out of instinct and she immediately tosses Kyra's hand from her. The two women finally meet in a heated gaze. Words unspoken, misunderstandings, all their issues seem to be muted. In this moment all they could see was each other.

Kyra knew this was the turning point as this would either turn out to be one of the best nights of her life or damage them both beyond repair. 

She needed to take that risk, she needed Kassandra.

The one element that was an almost guarantee with Kassandra was that she would not just let anything go. When Kassandra is posed with a dilemma or an obstacle, she will relentlessly pursue it until she has her answer. So how does this work for her now? Kyra becomes the mystery.

Kassandra is expecting a fight and expecting them to argue, but Kyra will withhold. She will not say a word, she will only walk away. Kassandra will surely follow (at a distance of course) as she won't just let it be and will simmer in her own anger to make their confrontation even more explosive. 

Once they are home, Kyra will go up to her room, close the door, and wait. She had time and she was praying that everything she knew about Kassandra proved true and accurate.

Kyra waited until Kassandra finally decided to speak.

"Teris? You picked that malaka?! What does he even do for you?" Kassandra rattles off what feels like a dozen or more questions.

Kyra can hear Kassandra getting worked up by her voice alone so she remains silent, unmoving. 

Kassandra continues to argue with her and is getting frustrated that Kyra has not thrown in a rebuttal.

"Are you even listening to me? Answer me!" Kassandra demands so Kyra moves onto the next phase.

Kyra turns and exits the room and just leaves. She makes sure to walk at a slow and steady pace to give Kassandra time to see her direction and figure out where she's going.

Kassandra stands in the room, stunned that Kyra has just literally just walked out on her. The nerve of this woman! How dare she turn her back to her when there are things Kassandra needs to say.

Kassandra gives Teris a quick once over as she can hear him start to moan, meaning he's gaining back his consciousness. Dangerous or not, Kassandra could not kill another one of her lovers so she instead settles for a swift kick to his face rendering him unconscious once more.

Kassandra makes haste exiting the room to locate Kyra. She would not get away so easily, not if Kassandra had anything to say about it.

Kassandra exits the tavern to see Kyra walking away towards her home. Kyra didn't seem to be walking too fast so Kassandra knew she could beat her there as she was fast when she needed to be. Taking the quickest route back, she is able to arrive before Kyra. She makes her way inside, noting the unusual silence, as she waits impatiently by the front door.

Kassandra is pacing back and forth for a good five or so minutes, working herself up over Kyra and her behavior, before Kyra makes her entrance.

Kyra had been right on every account so far and this was now the home stretch. She was pleased there was nobody about as the sounds she knew the two of them would make would scar even the most hardened individual.

While Kassandra is riling herself in anger, Kyra is doing quite the opposite. Seeing Kassandra like this has her all kinds of worked up and it is delectable. Kassandra had stopped her pacing once she entered and has her arms crossed in front of her, standing in an attempted pose meant to strike intimidation. Her strong, toned, and sun kissed arms that have a slight glisten of sweat from her run over here and Kyra can see that she is still a little out of breath.

Kassandra sends her an icy stare as if to prompt Kyra into speaking to her, but Kyra remains steadfast and decides to completely walk by her. 

Kyra walks close enough to where their shoulders bump as she pushes by her and heads up the stairs into her room. She considers slamming the door, but she knows calmness will unnerve Kassandra more than her anger so she gentle closes the door and she takes a seat at her desk. She takes out some unimportant papers and begins to read over them as she's just biding her time now. Kyra wonders if Kassandra will make quick work of the door or if she will take a balcony approach.

Kyra isn't even seated for more than a minute when she hears the incessant knocking on her door.

"Kyra, open this door right now" she hears Kassandra order from the other side.

Silent still Kyra remains as the anticipation of what's to come lingers in the air and she is ready. Everything she has laid out has worked so far and if Kassandra had come this far, she would not just relent by an unopened door.

Two more hard knocks happen, but Kassandra never tries to open the door. "Always the hard way" Kyra thinks to herself as she hears the steadfast steps above her a minute later and then the unmistakable noise of boots against her balcony floor.

Kyra keeps her attention in the document she's holding and she pretends to read it (as she's been doing that the entire time to begin with.) 

"What are you? A child? Are you seriously ignoring me now?" Kassandra chastises as she steps into the room.

"Ignoring you? Me? I would never" Kyra's tone oozing with sarcasm as she still pretends to read. "I am, however, not paying attention to you. That is completely different."

To say Kassandra is seeing red at this point is an understatement. Not only did Kyra want to sleep with Teris, but now she is avoiding her and acting childish about this whole thing. This is a serious matter and she should just walk away from this, but there's a tug to Kyra and Kassandra has to follow it.

"Stop acting like this, we need to speak. Now" Kassandra commands, but Kyra makes no move to obey.

"We are speaking, words are coming out of both your mouth and mine and as you can see I am quite busy" Kyra continues with the sass and she knows she is pushing Kassandra to the absolute edge, but she was too close.

Kassandra, irritated by how this all is shaping out walks over to Kyra and snatches the document from her hand and crumbles it. She takes a more childish tone to match Kyra's and says "Oh look! You're free" as she tosses the paper haphazardly behind her.

"That was important" Kyra says more aggressively this time.

"This is important!" Kassandra argues as she points between the two of them.

It was now or never. Kyra stands up to meet Kassandra and she goes in for the kill.

"What this Kassandra? Us? Or are we really here because you are just jealous that I was with someone else? Is that it?" Kyra prods with each step she takes to meet Kassandra head on. "That it's ok if you are off fucking half the known world, but if I do it, it is not acceptable? Why is that?"

"Kyra. Stop this" Kassandra responds, her voice laced with anger and a warning.

"Is it because you see me as your trophy?" Kyra questions as she tilts her head slightly to indicate she's pondering her own question. "Maybe, just maybe, you cannot stand to have another claim my body in front of you. Is that it?"

Kassandra tenses up and Kyra knew she struck the right nerve so she continues. "That someone else's hands will roam where yours once did? That someone will touch me where you did?"

"I am warning you, Kyra, stop" Kassandra says sternly as Kyra was getting under her skin and Kassandra hated it.

"I don't think I will" Kyra says dismissively of Kassandra's request. "Or possibly it is because it's a man. Is that it? That I would moan and scream a name that isn't your own?"

If looks could kill, there would be casualties right here and now. Each question posed to Kassandra gets her more furious as her nostrils are even flaring. All she can imagine is Teris touching Kyra and she regrets not killing him when she had the opportunity earlier. She is imagining every scenario Kyra lays out for her and she hates it. Nobody should touch her like that. 

Kyra is hers.

Kyra continues unrelentingly with more rhetorical questions. "To have another inside me, claiming me as their own, does that bother you? Hmm?"

"What I find the most trivial about this is that you are with Sotiria, and yet, here you and I are. All alone. In my bedroom no less" Kyra lays it all out and now she will see if she went to far or not. She could see Kassandra's will bending.

"Sotiria has a boyfriend" Kassandra points out which is what she's been trying to do for weeks.

"That's never stopped you before now, has it?" Kyra challenges, brow arched.

They're not sure which one of them moves first, but before they knew it the distance between them was non existent and they stood face to face.

Passion, fury all swarming within the two of them as their bodies tell what they cannot form the words to speak. Both of them have been playing this delicate dance and the finale was at hand so now was the time to shine.

All it took was Kyra raising her eyebrow and allowing a small, yet satisfied smirk to tug at the corner of her lip to break Kassandra's resolve completely.

Kassandra's hand shoots up as she grabs Kyra gently by the throat and backs her up towards the wall. The two of them stare at each other, intensity radiating through them. Kyra's out of a challenge and Kassandra's out of something to prove. Nothing was off limits to them or between them and Kassandra cannot help but to be pulled into Kyra and vice versa.

How they found themselves in a similar position on their first time. The thrill of the hunt and the newness and intrigue they had for one another caused an explosive evening under the stars with the lingering thought of risk in the backs of their mind. They both had something to lose and the fine line they were walking had been firmly crossed between them now and there was only one thing to do now.

This time, Kassandra would take charge.

Kassandra surges forward to meet Kyra in a searing kiss. Caution and care have been recklessly abandoned and there is only one thing on their minds. Kassandra tightens her grip ever so slightly causing Kyra to gasp and, to Kassandra, that sound was ecstasy.

Kassandra pulls back at the sound and releases her grip, allowing Kyra to make the next move. As much as Kassandra wanted Kyra, she would never force her. Lucky for her, Kyra wanted it as much as she did as she grabbed Kassandra by the shirt and yanked her back into the kiss.

Their hands exploring, desperate to touch and feel. Each looking for bare skin to feel the heat beneath their fingertips, solidifying that this was real.

Kassandra continues kissing as she works down Kyra's neck, making particularly sure there will be reminders of this for tomorrow. Kassandra was going to claim Kyra on every inch of her body and Kyra was more than willing to let her.

Kassandra slips her muscular thigh between Kyra's legs and Kyra is almost embarrassed at the guttural moan she let's out when it brushes up against her. 

How they've both wanted this for so long, but both of them were too stubborn to step back and admit they were wrong. Instead, they're settling for angry sex instead of a discussion and neither are opposed to the idea right now.

Kassandra stands back a bit and Kyra whines at the loss of contact. The space doesn't last for long though as Kassandra rips Kyra's peplos directly down the middle to expose Kyra's breasts and hungrily attached herself to her newly exposed gifts.

Kassandra isn't gentle as she bites onto Kyra's nipple, causing Kyra to wince before Kassandra runs her tongue across it to soothe it. 

Kyra is lost in the bliss that is the sweet pain Kassandra is providing to her. She can feel every mark Kassandra has left and she knows she will need to hide it well (if it is even possible to cover it at all). Kyra has been waiting a long time for this so whether gentle or rough, Kyra's body is hers.

Kassandra ensures equal treatment and is just as rough with the other side and she revels in the feel of Kyra. Kyra's head is thrown back when Kassandra begins to trail her hands lower and lower until Kassandra backs away completely.

Kyra, saddened by the loss of contact, looks to Kassandra to see her smirk.

Kassandra immediately leans over and wipes everything off Kyra's desk to make space. Once satisfied, she turns her attention back to Kyra and reconnects their lips. Kyra's taste is so intoxicating, but there is something Kassandra wants to taste more.

Kassandra grabs Kyra's legs and brings them up to wrap around her body as she places Kyra in a sitting position on the desk. The two remained intertwined and Kyra keeps trying to edge herself forward to get more traction against Kassandra's chest.

Noticing Kyra's eagerness, Kassandra removes herself from Kyra again and takes a step back. She observes Kyra, a disheveled mess, eagerly awaiting what is to come while desperately trying not to show it. 

Kassandra is going to make her beg for it.

Kassandra looks at the sight before her and licks her lips. She can tell Kyra is transfixed with watching her mouth so she places that smirk back on her face.

The two of them don't say a word as Kassandra appraisers the woman in front of her to decide what she wants to do to her. She wants to make the whole world hear her name screamed from those lips and she knew how to get it. However, she wasn't about to let Kyra get off so easily after what happened tonight so she will be merciless.

"Like what you see?" Kyra inquires as she arches her back to emphasize.

Kassandra doesn't take the bait this time and instead begins to remove her clothing instead as she was incredibly overdressed and wanted to be able to feel Kyra beneath her.

Kassandra reaches down and undoes her boots and then stands to remove her thin chest plate and arm guards she wore for backup from earlier that night. Kassandra wouldn't bare it all yet, but she did enjoy the new movement freedoms this allowed.

Like an apex predator, Kassandra stalks back up to Kyra to tease her with a kiss, but just before Kyra can reach her, Kassandra pulls back a little. 

Kyra, growing impatient, continues to chase until she realizes Kassandra is doing this on purpose. 

She is toying with her.

Kyra should have seen this coming after how she handled everything, but as long as it led to Kassandra inside her, she didn't much care for the how.

Kassandra places herself back between Kyra's legs and leans forward to grab her ripped peplos to continue what she started. She continues to rip the fabric while simultaneously running her finger down Kyra's chest, leaving a scratch trail that will surely sting later.

Once Kassandra gets low enough she just completely tears the fabric apart with one pull and Kyra is left almost completely exposed, only her underwear remains.

Kassandra can already tell how ready Kyra is for her as she can see the dampness of the fabric and can't help but feel smug about it. She watches as Kyra's chest heaves as the anticipation and that her hands are grasping the desk to keep her grounded.

Kassandra considers for a moment prolonging Kyra some more, but she can see Kyra's small thrusts and decides she's done waiting. Kassandra has waited over a year for this moment again so she was going to savor it.

Kassandra grabs Kyra's chin and brings her in for a much gentler kiss than any of their prior ones before she kisses her way down Kyra's stomach as she sinks to her knees.

Kyra's hands fly into Kassandra's hair when Kassandra reaches her underwear and Kassandra chuckles a little at her eagerness. Kassandra lightly brushes her nose over Kyra's clit and is greeted with a hip thrust that silently begs for her to continue.

Kassandra takes it a step further this time and takes a swipe at Kyra with her tongue over the fabric and is rewarded with a moan. A moan that sounded like an angel, but tonight she wanted no angel.

Deciding that even this thing garment was too much space between them, Kassandra makes quick work of it and rips that off too.

Kassandra tugs for Kyra to sit up as she moves her to the edge of the desk for easier access. Kassandra looks up once Kyra settles and is met with eyes that are pure lust and desire. Eyes that have already seen through her everything and eyes that Kassandra never wanted to stop gazing into. They were her light in the fog, her encouragement when things looked bleak. They were her home.

Finding herself sentimental, Kassandra leans in and places a tender kiss onto Kyra's thighs before she places one on her clit to show her proper appreciation before she makes it and Kyra beg for mercy.

Kyra is about to lose her mind at the sudden tenderness she's being shown. While it warms her heart, it does not help the fact that she is wanting her release.

Kyra is about to open her mouth and say something when the words die on her mouth when Kassandra licks up her folds. All that she can manage now are sounds and even they aren't coherent.

Kassandra wastes no time consuming Kyra as if this were her last meal on this world. Tasting every inch of Kyra and savoring every last drop. Her tongue swirls around her clit as she gives a tender bite to the bud to elicit her name from Kyra's mouth.

"Gods Kassandra, don't stop" Kyra moans as she pushes Kassandra's face harder into her. Kyra isn't even remotely ashamed that's she's begun to ride Kassandra's face as she's getting closer and closer to her release.

Kassandra keeps up the pace and it doesn't take long for Kyra to clamp her thighs around Kassandra's head as she screams Kassandra's name loud enough that even the gods themselves would be envious.

Kassandra continues her motions as she is nowhere near done yet, but she now decides to add in two fingers to the mix.

Kyra throws herself back onto the desk at the sudden addition and her exhaustion from her first orgasm has all but faded as wave two threatens to crash over her. Kassandra continues to pump inside of Kyra as she slowly stands up as she wants Kyra to taste herself on Kassandra's lips. 

Withdrawing her fingers to Kyra's protest, Kassandra rids herself of the rest of her clothes so that when she rejoins Kyra on her desk they are skin to skin. Kassandra positions herself onto Kyra as she slowly begins to rock back and forth as she kisses Kyra as if her life depended on it.

Both of them moving in tandem, pulling each other so their bodies are as close together as they can be. Any space between them is too much and their bodies are on fire from the friction and the heat.

Kassandra lowers her left hand down Kyra's stomach as she restarts her earlier ministrations.

Kassandra breaks their kissing to whisper in Kyra's ear, "Who do you belong to now?"

Kyra is surprised at Kassandra dirty talking in bed that she doesn't respond. As between the shock and pleasure, she can only gasp for air.

Noting Kyra's lack of response, Kassandra begins to slow down and hovers her body above Kyra's, breaking their contact. Kassandra straddles Kyra's waist as she looks down, displeased.

"I asked you a question" Kassandra prods as she was not giving in until she hears what she wants.

"Kassandra...please..." is all Kyra can muster as she begins to reach down between her legs to continue what Kassandra stated.

Kassandra leans forward and grabs both of Kyra's hands and pins them above her head. "Answer me" Kassandra commands. "Who do you belong to now?"

"Y..ou...you" Kyra mutters

"Louder" Kassandra orders.

"You, Kassandra, it's you. Now please just fuck me, I cannot take this anymore" Kyra gasps. 

Kassandra removes her left hand from the hold and drives three fingers into Kyra, only allowing her a moment to accommodate before she picked up the rhythm.

"What do you want baby?" Kassandra asks already knowing the answer to that question.

"I want you to fuck me hard. Please, I beg you" Kyra pleads and, for Kassandra, hearing Kyra say the word beg was all she needed.

Kassandra was relentless as Kyra came for a second time and Kassandra stayed inside her as she rode it out.

Kassandra could tell Kyra was spent as her eyes were hooded and beginning to droop.

As Kassandra removed her fingers, she made sure Kyra was watching her as she sucked of Kyra's juices from her fingers before wiping her hands down her own chest.

They had both needed this desperately as there was too much tension between them, but what did this all mean? They hadn't talked at all so nothing was resolved. It is a problem for another day though as 

Kassandra lifts Kyra up off the table to gently places her on her bed. Kura begins to protest, but Kassandra places a single finger to her lips.

"You are tired, you must rest" Kassandra softly speaks as Kyra is already almost asleep.

Kassandra tugs a blanket over her as she gets up to leave, but her arm is grabbed, stopping her from standing up.

"Don't go. Please" Kyra pleads softly as she doesn't want this to end between them yet.

Kassandra weighs her options and decides a brief nap won't hurt her so she nudges for Kyra to move over as she lays behind her, arms encircling Kyra's waist.

The two drift off into the most peaceful sleep they've had in a long time. Is this all going to be a mess tomorrow? Do they need to talk? Yes and yes, but that's a problem for future Kassandra and Kyra.

Right now, they're both where they need to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DID IT! 
> 
> You all have been so patient (even if it was forced) so I hope this allows you forgive me for making you wait so long.


	17. A Simple Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all and welcome back to the next installment! I left the last chapter intense so I wanted to take a different approach for this one to show a softer side of the two of them.
> 
> I love how invested you all are with this story so please keep the comments coming as it truly makes my day to read and respond.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - A Simple Motion  
> https://youtu.be/YNSfa1IsSv8

If actions speak louder than words and if last night was anything to go by, it would mean they both would never have to speak again. They both needed what happened as they were able to navigate each other with words unspoken. The touching, the taste, and the primal desire of being wrapped up in one another was all they needed. It conveyed all they haven't been able to say and it showed them both that this ran deeper than they even imagined. They would need to talk eventually as they couldn't just keep going along as they have as it was something, but of what quality and what caliber?

When Kassandra wakes up, the night sky is still dark. The room is only dimly lit by the stars and the hint of a torch beneath the balcony. Kassandra takes this opportunity to just exhale with only a minor wince as this day was a whirlwind and it wasn't even over yet. Her nose is still tender and it will have a nasty bruise, but she's had worse and it would heal in time. Seems like she had a bad habit of nose crushing injuries as she recollects falling off the roof onto Kyra's balcony many nights ago. That reminds her, she still owed Kyra a plant, she'd have to make a trip soon to replace it.

Kassandra's mind bounces from topic to topic, but always winds up back to the woman in her arms. How she went from arguing with Kyra to them screaming for a completely different reason all in what felt like a blink of an eye. They said many hurtful things to each other and they would need to talk soon, but Kassandra wasn't exactly sure how. What they just did only complicated their already questionable intentions with one another and there just never seems to be a right time.

Kassandra stirs for a moment as she needs to stretch when Kyra instinctively curls herself even closer into Kassandra. Kassandra is flat on her back with Kyra's head resting comfortably on Kassandra's chest, her arm swung over Kassandra's stomach, and their legs interwoven. Kassandra smiles at the unconscious need for Kyra to be closer to her. 

This moment was perfect.

Kassandra knows she should go back to sleep, but she's able to view Kyra completely relaxed and it warms her heart. They have been through so much together and she'd be lying if she didn't say things between them were tense at best. However, right here, right now, there was no animosity. It was just two women who cared for each other more than they were willing to admit.

Kyra stirs, woken by Kassandra's earlier movements and she can feel Kassandra's gaze on her. She wonders what she's thinking. Is she regretting what the two of them did? Does she feel guilty? Kyra tries to shake the thoughts from her mind. 

Kassandra can feel Kyra tense up before Kyra moves herself back from their embrace so they are now laying face to face. They are both gazing into each other's eyes when Kyra lifts her hand and traces Kassandra's left cheek across her new scar.

Kassandra always seems to get into scrapes and wound up with new mementos, it is a part of the job, but this one looked deep and Kyra was intrigued to know the story.

In a husky, sleep laced tone, Kyra decides to ask as she was not sure if they would ever get to a place so vulnerable again. "Kassandra, how did you get this scar?"

Kassandra is a little surprised by the question, but she feels lighter than before and feels Kyra's sincerity and concern. "It was courtesy of Alexios" Kassandra responds.

"Alexios? Your brother?" Kyra asks as she props herself up on her arm to get a better look.

"The very same" Kassandra replies.

"Kassandra, I'm sorry. I know how hard you've worked to try to get him to see reason" Kyra says as she continues to trace Kassandra's cheek, tracing the outline of the scar. "Would you tell me the story?"

Kassandra places her hand upon Kyra's face and pulls her into a tender kiss, resting their foreheads together. "For you, I will, although it is difficult to speak of."

Kyra, taken back by their sudden tenderness leans back into Kassandra to kiss her once more with a bit more passion. The two of them kiss slowly, unrushed by anything until Kyra pauses them to make a point clear. "Kassandra, I would never make you say something you're uncomfortable with. If it bothers you, I do not wish to know it"

Kassandra smiles at the sincerity of her words as she knows Kyra means that, but she trusts Kyra more than anyone so if she wished to hear the story, no matter how painful, Kassandra would oblige.

"You deserve to know the tale. You're not going to fall asleep on me once I get going are you?" Kassandra nudes her nose to Kyra's as she knows they're both pretty tired still.

Kyra knows Kassandra is just trying to stall for time so she decides to sit up to encourage her to continue. "I am awake and ready to listen intently."

"Very well" Kassandra groans as she also readjusts herself into a sitting position.

"As you know, I've been slowly killing the members of the cult since I've learned of their existence, but I never wanted to have to fight Alexios." Kassandra admits as Alexios has done so much harm, but she didn't have it in her to fight him. "I didn't even know he was going to be involved when this all happened. I was in Athens chasing a new lead when I stumbled upon something big. The cult was planning on killing Perikles, the leader in Athens, and I was there to try and prevent it....but I failed."

Kyra leans forward as she can see Kassandra is torn up about this and squeezes her hand for support.

Kassandra appreciates the comfort as she squeezes her hand in return before continuing. "Perikles had been ill as of late and he had gone to pray at the Parthenon even though his wife Aspasia and I had warned him not to. By the time I had arrived....Perikles was being held by Alexios, in a pool of his own blood, while Alexios slit his throat right in front of me."

"By the gods, Kassandra, I don't even know what to say" Kyra gasps as that is a horror she hopes she never has to see.

"He has been brainwashed by the cult and was obediently doing their bidding as if he was mind controlled. I thought I was getting through to him, I have to believe I am, but this snapped something inside of me. Seeing him kill so brazenly and openly like that, without any concern of consequence is just wrong" Kassandra shakes her head at the memory as his face was forever engrained in her mind.

"He had some cultist guards with him and ordered them to attack me. I don't think Alexios expected me to go through them so fast as I ran for him the moment I knew the last guard was dead. He ran into the streets as they were chaotic, but I was able to follow him. We ended up in some abandoned warehouse near the water and he was standing there as if this was also part of his plan" Kassandra reflects back on the encounter and the look on his face.

"He had this sadistic and crazed look on his face as he just stood there in the middle of the room holding a torch. I had never seen him like this before and I knew talking would only get me killed, but I needed to at least try. He was ready for blood and he needed to pay for what he did" Kassandra speaks firmly.

"I told him to stop Kyra, I begged him to listen to reason, but it was as if he was someone else entirely" Kassandra says with a haunted look.

"It's ok Kassandra, I'm here, it's ok" Kyra reassures as she leans forward to place a light kiss on her lips.

Kassandra shakes off the memory of Alexios, but only for a moment as she needs to finish what she started.

"I had hoped that he would see he was being played and, I....I still do. I couldn't kill him Kyra. I love him even though he is a monster. I just am not strong enough" Kassandra says as she lets out a bit of a sob as this has been gnawing at her for months and she's never spoken this to anyone before.

"Come here" Kyra motions and it is Kassandra's turn to nuzzle into her. Kyra lays them both back down on the bed and Kyra strokes her hair gently to try to sooth her.

Kassandra doesn't take long before she stops crying as Kyra's presence is helping her cope in a way she could not on her own. She was finally able to breathe after unloading this burden.

Kyra doesn't press for anymore of the story as seeing Kassandra like this breaks her heart. She wants to protect her from all the awful things in the world, even herself.

Kyra has been awful towards Kassandra and she doesn't deserve to hold her so tenderly in these moments. Even after everything Kyra has said and done, Kassandra is always back at her side. She doesn't deserve her.

Before Kyra can get too deep into her self pitying, Kassandra decides to finish her story. 

"I lost control Kyra" Kassandra says softly against her collarbone. "I couldn't even recognize him. I cautiously approached him and his grip on the torch tightened and I didn't put the pieces together until it was too late. He threw the torch against a pile of hay and it ignited, setting the warehouse in flames with us still inside it as the doors closed shut behind me. It was like he was always one step ahead. The moment I stepped into that warehouse was the moment I could've signed for my own death.”

"Our spears drawn, we fought and we fought. I have never faced someone so equally matched as me. Every strike I landed, he had one in retaliation. It became difficult to breathe as we were slowly being consumed by the flames, but he just wouldn't stop. I knew I could not yield as he would not have let me walk away from it if it was within his power" Kassandra tries to be as detailed as possible, no matter how much it hurt to relive it.

"The air became thick and it became hard to breathe and difficult to see. Plumes of smoke just billowing out of the roof as the flames had started to damage the structure. The warehouse was beginning to collapse as parts of it fell all around us, increasing the risk that nobody would make it out unscathed. I was too focused on Alexios that I didn't see a plank coming for me until it was too late. I managed to move enough where it only landed on my leg, effectively pinning me to the ground. It is what turned the tides honestly as it made Alexios lower his guard" Kassandra continues. 

"Alexios was a fan of gloating and while he was giving me a speech about the cult and how it will be a force of change for a world filled with flaws and impurities so I was able to free my leg while he rambling. I managed to get enough traction that I rolled forward and stabbed him in the stomach" Kassandra admits, ashamed that it resorted to that.

"The look on his face, he truly didn't expect to be out played, but that is the difference between him and I. He was taught to exploit obvious weaknesses whereas I was taught to find them to begin with. His hubris was what gave me the advantage as all I needed to do was feign an injury and appear weak. He dropped to his knees, blood pooling onto the floor, clutching his stomach as he lifted his eyes to meet mine" Kassandra felt remorse about how everything turned out as she finished up her story. 

“He was lost Kyra, so very lost. I don't think he's ever been on the losing side of anything his entire life and to be bested by me was something he hadn't even considered. I knew that if I left him there he would be dead" Kassandra admitted. "I knew the biggest thorn in my side with the cult would have been eliminated, but I couldn't just leave him.”

"As I limped towards him I made a mistake, I let my guard down as he took a final swing at me and left me this nice reminder to always keep on alert. If I had been standing upright, I could've died as it would've been at throat level, but the limp had me lower to the ground" Kassandra solemnly speaks.

Kyra had asked for this story, but she didn't expect it to be like this. That the scar was just another reminder of a near death situation that Kassandra continually got herself into. She knew Kassandra lived a dangerous life, but it wasn't until now that she really saw the heavy toll. Kassandra always was strong because she had to be, she had nobody. Her whole life has been chasing what could be a fever dream and now that she's so close, it would devastate her to fail. Kassandra was on a mission and Kyra doesn't believe that Kassandra would've cared if she had died in that moment if it meant her brother didn't have to. How she takes the burdens of others and makes them personal to herself, she'd be a martyr before she would accept defeat.

Kyra squeezes her tight as she's not sure what she can say to help her unease her burden. Sometimes words couldn't solve problems so she channeled everything she could into her embrace. A silent plea for her to know she was no longer alone, that she didn't have to face the world head on by herself. She felt Kassandra hug her back and the two just remained in this moment.

"I, I knew he would die if I walked away" Kassandra softly speaks. "I knew that I alone held his fate and that of the cult's in my hands. As he lay slumped forward, bleeding to death, I grabbed a piece of metal that had come down from the roof and made just enough of an opening to get through. I dragged him out of the inferno as the place collapsed. I didn't have time to rest as I knew he would need immediate medical attention so I carried him the best I could to a friend of mine. Alexios would fade in and out of consciousness and my friend was able to save him. We brought him somewhere safe to recover and I know he is still alive and out there somewhere as when we went to check on him, he was no longer there. All I could feel was guilt though" Kassandra says with a tear running down her cheek to Kyra's bare chest. "If he died, it would be my fault."

Kyra, feeling the sudden wetness on her chest, brings Kassandra's face up towards her own as she wipes away her tears and speaks gently. "Nothing that happened would be your fault. He gave you no other choice, you did what you had to do to protect yourself." 

As Kyra says the words she is struck with grief. Kassandra was only defending herself and this was the same situation with Thaletas all over again. Kassandra didn't seek out the confrontation, but found herself in one anyway. Thaletas did this to himself by pursuing her and she couldn't fault Kassandra for her actions, not anymore.

For so long Kyra has held a resentment to Kassandra for Thaletas' death. She blamed her for everything as it was easier to do that then face that fact that it was her own fault. If she hadn't gotten involved with Kassandra, his death would not have happened. There was still a good chance he would've died in battle anyway, but it would've been on his own terms. She hated herself for so long and hated herself more that she wouldn't trade Kassandra for his life. 

Kassandra had been the piece she didn't know she was missing. Kyra thought she was in a good place, but she didn't realize how wrong she was until Kassandra walked into their base, offering her aid. A woman who had nothing to gain from helping her, but did so because she wanted to help. Kassandra was too good for this world and Kyra vowed then and there that she would change and be better for her. Kyra did not deserve her with how she's acted towards her and Kassandra certainly did not deserve her hostility.

Kyra would accept Kassandra in whatever form she offered after tonight. Even if they couldn't be together, she would remain her friend as long as Kassandra wanted her around. It would be hard and almost torturous to see her love another, but she would wear a fake smile and pretend it wasn't killing her inside.

Her heart was bursting with so much love for the woman in her arms that she couldn't contain herself. Kyra leans forward to convey all the words she should have said and all those she shouldn't have. Their kiss is passionate, emotions are raw and they are both feeling so vulnerable. They take their time with each other, kissing with a purpose, but not rushing what is between them.

Kassandra breaks the kiss first, savoring the moment as she caresses Kyra's face. How time has given her new scars too, her once flawless face now sports a new gash along her jawline. It doesn't make her any less beautiful, but Kassandra wishes she were there to prevent it from happening in the first place. Since Kassandra had just poured out her story, she was wondering if Kyra would offer her the same in return.

"Who did this to you?" Kassandra asks as she places gentle kisses up her jaw.

"I don't honestly know" Kyra admits as she moves her head down from Kassandra's gaze. "I must look like a right mess now, don't I?" Kyra said self deprecatingly.

"No, do not say such things" Kassandra chastises as she lifts Kyra's chin to have their eyes meet once more as she needs Kyra to know. "You are beautiful and wonderful and this scar does not define you. Do you find me any less appealing with mine?"

"Of course I don't, your scars are a part of you and I lo..." Kyra trails off, realizing what she was about to admit. "I mean, and I accept you no matter what you look like."

"Then why be so hard on yourself?" Kassandra poses.

Kyra knew she was right, Kassandra was usually always right and she may be completely oblivious at times, but she was ever present and focused when it deeply matters. "I guess I don't know. I have always been risky with what I did, with the rebellion, but I never faced quite what I'm facing now and this is just a reminder of that."

"What happened Kyra?" Kassandra gently prods.

"The scar is a failed attempt as an assassination on my life" Kyra says as she feels tears brimming her eyes. She knows if she cries now she won't have the courage to speak. She withdraws from Kassandra and sits back upright, putting some distance between them.

"I knew there was a new rebellion brewing the moment I took over and I never expected this to be easy, but I guess I just didn't truly grasp how antiquated people remained in their ways. I suppose it is foolish of me to be so optimistic, but I just wanted to make a change, to make a difference" Kyra says as she truly only wanted to make her home a better and safer place.

"For too long we were all oppressed and it was a dictatorship rather than a more public approach which is what I am trying to change. With a change like that though, Podarkes', well, my pater's old friends were incredibly displeased as were the Athenians and vowed to have me removed at all costs" Kyra's tone getting strong as she remembers who she is going through all this for.

"I had been in power for no longer than three months when I was attacked coming home one evening and I, I barely escaped with my life. There were two men, their faces hidden with masks, and they cornered me when I was in the path behind my house. They came at me with such a fury that I hardly had time to react. I was armed thankfully, but I had already been caught across my face by the time I could fight back. The men only brought small and concealable daggers so I was able to match them as I was outnumbered. Both realized I was more effort than they expected so they ended up fleeing" Kyra remembers the panic that had flowed through her. "I think they underestimated me and that's what saved me. They didn't know just how skilled I was in combat as they just presumed I hid in the shadows."

"I do know that I left a nasty memento on one of their shoulder though. A deep gash on their right side, it looked almost like an incomplete pyramid. It would be hard to spot if they wore a shirt, but it doesn't stop me from glancing at the men that surround me" Kyra confesses.

"The cult" Kassandra's jaw tightens as she realize that Kyra became a target because of her. "It is my fault Kyra, the cult only came after you because of me. If I had just stayed away this never would have happened to you. I am so sorry, please forgive me" Kassandra pleads.

"Kassandra, look at me" Kyra leans a little closer and reaches for her hand. "I will take whatever comes if it means you are in my life. I know I've said differently in the past, but I want you to know that I don't regret you. My life would be incomplete without you and if that means danger, then I will be ready for it."

Kassandra doesn't know what to say to this. All they have been is mixed signals their whole relationship and now it seems as if Kyra was finally admitting what Kassandra needed to hear. They still have their issues to work out, but Kassandra is relieved that Kyra is willing to stay by her. 

The two continue talking on lighter topics as they both have expressed more tonight than they ever had before. Both women are relaxed and enjoying the moment, ignoring the pains of the world while they are wrapped up within each other.

"...it was necessary and you should've seen how the lion looked when I was finished" Kassandra chuckles as she thinks back on the encounter she was reminiscing on.

"You laugh at an animal that could've killed you and all for a pelt for some woman you just met? Is there nothing you fear?" Kyra asks in earnest.

"But it didn't so there is no use concerning myself with it and of course I have fears, I am human after all" Kassandra casually brushes off the seriousness of what Kyra was asking.

"You? Human? I don't believe it one bit. You are anything but human" Kyra says to Kassandra with a playful tone. "I have seen humans and they are not nearly as capable as you Kassandra. Do not sell yourself so short."

"Well, I guess I could be persuaded that I am a goddess if earlier was any indication of my powers" Kassandra gives a flirty eye raise as she hears Kyra laugh as she gives her a gentle push to roll her over so that Kyra is now straddling her.

"And it seems someone is incredibly full of herself which is also incredibly god like" Kyra jokes as she looks down at Kassandra beneath her. Kassandra has such a look about her that drives Kyra wild and Kyra can't help but grin wide in return. 

How perfect she is.

"I've missed you, I've missed this" Kyra admits. "I know we still need to talk and I know there's someone else in the picture" Kyra thinks of Sotiria, "but I just want you to know that I will cherish this time we do spend together."

Kassandra hears this and it reminds her of what she needs to tell Kyra about Teris. He must be what she's talking about and Kyra deserves to know who she is with. "There is something I need to tell you about that, about Teris. I wasn't sure how to tell you, but if you're going to be with him I can't just sit by and let this happen."

"Be with him? Kassandra, what are you talking about?" Kyra questions as she is most certainly not with Teris.

"He is working for the rebellion Kyra, for the Athenians and the cult" Kassandra says as she shifts so she is sitting upright, Kyra still in her lap. "I was trying to tell you this yesterday before this," Kassandra motions between the two of them, "happened, but I wasn't able to."

"Teris is? But how? Why?" Kyra asks shocked as this was not something she had expected.

"Darieos told me he was the one who went through your room that night. He was trying to prove himself worthy and he's not actually a Spartan, he's an Athenian just like Darieos. I'm sorry Kyra." Kassandra was sorry as if Kyra loved him, she would be devastated.

Kyra backs off from Kassandra's lap and stands up as she processes this new information. She never would've slept with Teris, but just the thought that he would harm her so willingly is enough to make her sick. Kyra begins to pace, her hand over her mouth as she beings to mumble to herself.

Kassandra gets up and walks over to Kyra, halting her pacing. "Kyra, I know this is a lot to take in, but we will get them. We will take them all down."

"I don't even know what to believe anymore, it's as if everything and everyone is a lie. I cannot live like this" Kyra feels the tears she repressed earlier spilling as she tries to force them away.

"I know you care for him, which is why I didn't know how to tell you" Kassandra tries to offer in comfort although it pains to her say the words.

"Do you truly not see Kassandra?" Kyra asks, a bit of desperation laced in her tone. "I couldn't care less about Teris, I only used him to get to you."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Kassandra questions.

"Almost everything that happened tonight was planned, well, at least attempted to be planned. I came up with this elaborate idea so I could be alone with you" Kyra points out. "I knew how jealous you were when I would flirt with Teris and so I came up with a way for you to find out he and I were together in the hopes that you'd come for me. It was such a stupid idea and so incredibly selfish of me, but I just didn't know how else to get your attention."

"Why on earth would you go through all this trouble? You could've just talked to me" Kassandra counters.

"You are with Sotiria, Kassandra, and I was...no, I am jealous of the two of you together and I cannot deny it. I just wanted you with me one last time. I am deeply ashamed of how I did all this Kassandra and if I could take it back, I would. I just wanted you to care for me like you used to and I tried to force it on you instead of talking to you about it" Kyra confesses wholeheartedly.

"So let me try to get this straight" Kassandra ponders out loud to try to make sense of things. "You thought I was with Sotiria so you pretended to be with Teris and to be with me again. Am I correct?"

"Mostly," Kyra admits, "I never would have slept with him though, I want to make that abundantly clear. I haven't been with anyone since you left as I just couldn't handle the idea of someone else touching me where you last did. It was my last way to hold onto you when I pushed you away."

"Wow," is all Kassandra is able to say at the moment. Seems like this was going to be the night for their conversation after all. "I don't know if I should be angry at this or impressed. You went through a heap of trouble just to be with me, but on the other hand our night was full of ulterior motives. Did you only just want to bed me?"

"Gods, no Kassandra, no" Kyra reassures her. "I want so much more than just you physically, but I thought that it was all I could have. I....I love you Kassandra. I think I've loved you since I met you. You are so generous and kind and loyal, even to a fault. I love how focused you can get and I love how you make me feel, like I can do anything with your support."

Kassandra cannot believe it what she's hearing. Kyra loves her, actually loves her. It was not just a one sided affair as Kyra felt the same way as she did. At the same time, she is torn up about what Kyra did and how she used her. What she did was not right, but she can tell that Kyra already regrets it.

"Kyra...I" is all she's able to say before Kyra jumps back in.

"You don't have to say it back, but I just couldn't stay silent any longer and I..." Kassandra has decided she is tired of her interruptions so she kisses her.

This does the trick as Kyra immediately stops speaking, even as Kassandra pauses the kiss. "Kyra, please let me speak as I keep trying to tell you things, but you don't seem to want to hear me."

Kyra keeps her mouth closed and nods that she understands.

"I have been trying to tell you for over a week now that Sotiria and I are not together, at all. I spoke with her about you and I and she told me what she'd been doing and that I was too blind to see it apparently. She told me how you looked at me and I didn't believe her so she flirted with me whenever you were around to try to encourage you to do something about it as I am apparently too stubborn." Which isn't wrong as Kassandra even has to admit she didn't always notice what was right in front of her.

"I just thought you hated me for deceiving you and coming back as all I seem to bring you is pain. That thing with Teris, I could've killed him and not batted an eye. I went with the purpose of a rescue as I thought he had taken you, but when I saw the two of you together I realized that I couldn't live without you. I saw red and if you hadn't have jumped in front of him, I would have ended his life and broken your heart for a second time as I thought you loved him" Kassandra admitted.

"I could never hate you Kassandra" Kyra knows she had tried in the past, but there was something about Kassandra that made it impossible.

"What I'm trying to say," Kassandra continues, "is that we've both done things to hurt each other, but its only ever been you for me. When you sent me away I was so lost and broken and I was just living my life to the bare minimum" Kassandra confesses. "I hated myself and I was just so angry at everything and everyone all the time. I tried to get over you, I did, but I could never go through with it as it just felt so wrong."

Kassandra closes the distance between them as she wants Kyra to not only hear these words, but feel them too. 

"Kyra, I love you too and I always have" Kassandra says as she takes Kyra's hand and places it on her heart. "Every beat is for you and only you. I will love you until my heart stops beating and, even then, I would still love you in the afterlife. You make me feel unstoppable and just knowing I have you behind me is enough to get me through any obstacle."

Kyra cannot formulate words so she does the next best thing. She kisses Kassandra like there was no tomorrow. Her heart is overflowing with love and adoration and to know Kassandra feels the same way too is amazing. 

"However," Kassandra says as she steps away from Kyra, "you used me no matter the intention and that I cannot forgive right now. I know love can make you do things you wouldn't usually do, but it hurts me that you felt the need to go to such extremes."

"I know, and I am deeply sorry Kassandra for my actions and I respect that. I have been nothing but horrid to you so I will earn your forgiveness if you'll allow me. You can set the pace at whatever you'd like" Kyra agrees as she will do whatever she can to make this right.

"Thank you and I don't know exactly what I want, truth be told, as I know I want to be near you and kiss and hold you, but I also know that I shouldn't. Does this make sense?" Kassandra asks as she's not sure if she's even saying this right.

"It does" Kyra assures. "I will give you space and do whatever you ask of me. I love you Kassandra and I will move mountains to show you how much."

Kassandra smiles at this and leads Kyra back to bed as she knows she's hurt, but she's also got Kyra standing naked in front to her so she lowers Kyra back onto bed and they explore each other with a new sense of purpose. Tonight was a night of forgetting the world and Kassandra would be different tomorrow, but tonight she wants to indulge.

Things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't completely resolve the bad things that's happened between them, but that talk was way over due and now their cards are on the table.
> 
> Kassandra will do some soul searching and Kyra will work on herself and her insecurities. Together, they can do anything.


	18. We Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a slower one as I had promised that they would not fall right back into one another and that they would give themselves some time for growth so this will be them exploring that.
> 
> I'm weaving the bigger picture still as the story gets nearer to its end so every bit of information here will be important for later.
> 
> As always, I do truly hope you enjoy this and I would love to hear from you!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - We Shout  
> https://youtu.be/8AnSQZ3R8H8

Their private escape was short lived as when the morning arose, so did the roles they had to play. The only good thing was they were both open with each other and on a more level ground than they ever had been. Kassandra had left before Kyra woke as she was serious about giving them some space and knew if Kyra was awake she'd have a hard time keeping control considering their prior activities. 

She didn't want to necessarily do this, but Kyra had used her for sex no matter how it was explained. That kind of manipulation was not acceptable and it would have been even worse if Kassandra was truly with Sotiria. Thankfully she wasn't or this whole thing would have blown up in her face to a much higher caliber as Kassandra wasn't sure she would've even said no. 

Maybe they were even as Kassandra did lie to her and would've continued doing so, but it wasn't at the expense of Kyra so she guessed it's different. It's all so confusing, it's hard to keep track of who did what and to whom. It's not like she could resort to ignoring Kyra either as Darieos expected results. Kassandra still had a job to do, but it just got league's easier as she was technically supposed to get Kyra to love her (and she did) so it saved her some leg work.

She would have to do a little finessing with Darieos though as she did almost murder Teris, but she already had a plan for that. Kassandra was feeling confident in her deception and with her also on better terms with Kyra, she was proving to be incredibly valuable. 

She and Kyra had discussed terms during their brief resting’s over the course of that evening (and morning if she were being honest) for what was and wasn't off limits for Darieos as Kassandra didn't want to sabotage anything that would cause irreparable damage.

She would need to get to Darieos first to spin this right so Teris' spin won't be a concern. She did break his leg with her kick so he would be out of commission for a while, but that didn't mean he wasn't still dangerous or a concern. The good news in this situation is he is now removed entirely from Kyra's presence and as much as Kyra assured Kassandra she wasn't into him, she still felt better knowing he was off the premises.

She needed to get a head start to get in front of this so she got herself dressed for the day and took off towards the base camp. It was a nice day and there wasn't anything pressing she needed to do as she felt ok with leaving Kyra for a bit now that Teris was gone. She took her time, stopping at various merchants to peruse their wares.

She was just absentmindedly strolling when the scent of flowers wafts around her and she decides to take a look, she did owe Kyra a plant after all. There was a young child with her mater showcasing their finest flowers for display and Kassandra thought how beautiful they were and how Kyra would love them. Kassandra smiles at the thought and greets the two.

"Good morning!" Kassandra cheerily greets. "These flowers are beautiful, are they freshly picked?"

The young child took it upon herself to answer her. "I picked them myself with mater this morning!"

"You did?!" Kassandra feigns being surprised. "My, what a wonderful eye you have for beauty and so talented you are."

"Mater says I pick the best flowers, don't you?" The little girl beams with pride while she waits for her mater's approval.

"Yes my sweet child, you pick the best flowers in all of Mykonos and beyond" the mother praises, earning her a huge grin from her daughter.

"You know," Kassandra leans in to speak quietly speak with the little girl, "I've been to many islands and traveled across the sea to distant lands and I've not once seen a prettier flower than the one's you picked."

"Really?!" The little girl squeals. "Mater, did you hear that? I'm the best across the sea!"

"It is like I've always told you Thalia," the mother speaks, "beautiful souls find the most beautiful things. If you remain a good person, you will find good in this world. For you, that means because you're such a big help to me and you behave so well, you are able to find the best flowers that even the gods would adore."

Kassandra wasn't planning on buying anything, but with a speech like that, she felt she should. If she were being honest, the girls mater's speech really hit home to her. She took this as a sign that she was on the right path, at least for now.

She speaks to Thalia and her mother for a few moments more before she pays for a small bouquet of crocus flowers and continues onwards.

Kassandra had made it to the camp by mid morning and as soon as she sets foot past the gate she hears Darieos' unmistakable yell.

"Daphnae! Get over here immediately" he commanded.

Guess she wasn't as quick, but news like that travels fast. Letting out a heavy sigh, she picks up the pace to enter into Darieos' tent to get reprimanded.

"What were you thinking?!" He shouts as he slams his fist down onto his desk. "You broke his fucking leg, Daphnae. What were you both even doing in that bar anyway and why the hell do you have a flower bouquet?"

"Darieos, calm down, Teris did this to himself. I was just following your orders" Kassandra defended. "I also just happen to like flowers, what of it?"

"My orders? I know damn well I never told you to attack one of our own. Are you mad?" He shouts as he begins to pace and shakes his head her how ridiculous she looked in her gear holding the flowers.

"Your orders were to get Kyra to love me, were they not?" Kassandra questions. "That is what I did. You needed her to be in love with me and what lover would I be if I allowed him to sleep with her? Did he bother to tell you that part?"

"Sleep with...what are you talking about? Explain. Now." Darieos orders.

"What Teris failed to mention to you it seems was that he paid to be uninterrupted in the master suite in the tavern. He had Kyra in there and he was trying to have sex with her. When I found out, I knew how bad it would look for us and what we were trying to accomplish if she was with more than just me so I took action. I broke down the door and broke his leg and busted up his face. He is lucky that is all I did to him." Kassandra says as he doesn't need to know she would have killed him if given the opportunity.

"I see" is all Darieos says as he continues to pace back and forth.

"With all due respect Darieos," Kassandra interjects, "Teris has done nothing but cause harm to this mission and this is now the second time he has put us all in jeopardy. He needs to be taken care of. Permanently."

"I respect your opinion, but he cannot be harmed further and this is final." Darieos orders.

"And why not? All he has done is put you, us, at risk, this should not stand" Kassandra counters back as she wants him dead and would love to be the one to do it.

"Teris he..." Darieos starts but trails off as if he's unsure he wants to share this information. "He is very special to me. As much as he is a screw up on occasion, he is like family and that earns him a certain respect that I expect you to show him."

This was an unexpected twist as neither men struck her the type. The look on his face when Kassandra mentioned him trying to sleep with Kyra was one of jealousy and pain. Kassandra knows that face as it was plastered across her own not that long ago. Being with the same kind was not an issue, but being in his position, it could cause turmoil and claims of favoritism so she could understand why he needed to be discreet about if what she was seeing in his reaction was correct. 

Surely he cannot be his lover though, but Darieos looks to be serious so she'd have to hold off on Teris for now for safety. This just means that when the time came for Teris, she would also need to ensure that Darieos was handled soon after. Kassandra was going to kill every single one of them, she would just have a pattern for a few of them. 

"Of course and if I had know about your..." Kassandra ponders her next word tactfully, "relationship...I would not have acted in the manner in which I did." This was a blatant lie, but she was not about to volunteer anymore information than the bare minimum.

"This leaves only you and Kepheus now positioned within the compound as Kyra as put a cease to all new guards so it is up to you to continue this for us. We are close to having enough information to leak to the public to cause an uproar" Darieos rambles on, but he doesn't provide her with anything concrete.

"Darieos, I need to know what you need, but you're not telling me everything. I can't be effective if you're holding out on me. Have I not proven myself loyal? Is there doubts?" Kassandra digs as she needs to find out who is in charge of all of this so she can take them down. The thing about these kinds of people is that once you remove its head, another grows in its place. It would buy her some time though, but for now she would work her way up from who she knew. 

"It is not my place to give you that kind of information" Darieos deflects.

"Then take me to who's place it is. I am not going to continue until I know what I am dealing with. You are only as far as you are because of me and you would do well to remember this" Kassandra reprimands.

"Fine, but there is a test you must pass first before you are permitted to enter the inner chamber. Only the strongest warriors are permitted to greet them. Kepheus will retrieve you when it is time, come prepared" Darieos says as he dismisses her from his tent.

Kassandra leaves with a nod and treks back towards the house, Darieos' words lingering in her mind. Was this just to scare her or would they try something? What if they knew who she was? No, that couldn't be it. She had taken incredible care to mask her face and she only faltered with Kyra and Kyra would not have shared this information with anyone. As rough as things had been between them, neither would ever intentionally harm the other.

Kassandra finds her mind drifting to Kyra as she maintains a brisk pace to return to her. She has tried to avoid her over the past few weeks as she wasn't sure how to react around her, but she knows she can't avoid her forever and she wouldn't want to. Her head and her heart are pulling her two different ways, but she owes it to herself to give that distance. That doesn't mean, however, that she cannot do nice things for her.

Kassandra glances down to bouquet and decides she's going to make Kyra something she's owed her for a while now, but she will need some more flowers and some help.

Eventually coming upon a familiar face, she greets her once more in hopes for her assistance.

"Hello again Thalia, I was wondering if I could ask you for some assistance?" Kassandra asks sweetly while she waits for her response.

"Mater! It's her again, the warrior!" Thalia shrieks in excitement. "And you want me to help you? Wow."

Kassandra chuckles at her enthusiasm. "I knew that only you and your mater could possibly help me with such a task, but its got to be a secret though," Kassandra drops her voice to a whisper, "it's a surprise."

"I love surprises!" Thalia shouts before she clamps a hand over her mouth. "Oops, I mean," as she leans into Kassandra in a much softer voice, "I love surprises."

"You see Thalia, I owe someone very special to me a plant as I kind of accidentally broke it. Now this plant was just ok before, but I want to give her a replacement that's as pretty as she is which is very high standards as she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on" Kassandra smiles as she thinks of just how truly beautiful Kyra is.

"A woman?" Thalia questions. "That is so neat, I hope I can meet a beautiful woman some day."

"There is no rush little lamb" Kassandra responds as she ruffles Thalia's hair, earning her a giggle.

"How can I possibly help you? I'm only a child" Thalia asks.

"You have an eye for beautiful things remember? I need you to get a bunch of flowers like you gave me earlier," Kassandra motions to her bouquet, "do you think you could do that?"

"I have exactly what you need. Wait here ok?" Thalia motions her to sit down as she rushes into what Kassandra is assuming is her home.

There was something so refreshing about children and their innocence. They were always so eager to prove themselves and so willing to be of help, it warms her heart. 

Kassandra hasn't ever given much thought to motherhood given her career path, but it not something she would oppose. Taking the time to reflect as she waits, she asks herself questions she's never thought about for.

Where does she see herself? Will she be able to just settle down or will she be caught in a life of adventure until her end? Did she even want her own legacy? Why is she thinking about this now?

Kyra.

Kyra makes her feel things she's never felt and it makes Kassandra want to envision a future. She wants one with Kyra in it is about all she has right now. Hopefully they will be able to work everything out between them as she really doesn't want to have to return to a life of solitude and emptiness.

Interrupting her thoughts, Thalia makes her reappearance with an entire armful of colorful flowers. Kassandra immediately gets up to take them from the struggling girl and places them gentle on the table.

"Wow Thalia, where could you even find all these?" Kassandra asks amazed as she brought back at least thirty additional flowers with their roots still attached.

"I have a secret spot that grows the best flowers. I try not to go there too often as they need time to regrow, but I knew this was the perfect time" Thalia beams at her.

"I am so honored that you felt me deserving enough for these. I fear though that I would have to ask you for something more. I do not know the first thing about taking care of flowers" Kassandra admits.

"That's ok!" Thalia exclaims. "I learned from my mater so I can teach you. We will need a pot for these to settle in and they will need special food so they can eat. Just like how we do, but they eat ibex poop" Thalia giggles and Kassandra can't help but join in.

"Fertilizer, got it" Kassandra says as she's mentally taking notes. "Do they need sunlight and water too?"

"Oh yes, they should get watered every week and they should be in the sun as much as possible. Do you need me to write this down for you? I know how to" she says proudly.

"I've got it all written up here," as Kassandra taps on her forehead, "thank you so much for all your help. I would have been so lost without you."

"She must be really special, do I know her?" Thalia inquires.

"I think you do and you'd have to keep it a secret for now. It's a little complicated, but hopefully soon we can be together" and Kassandra fully meant that.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I am great at keeping secrets" Thalia says as she moves her fingers across her lips.

Kassandra doesn't know why, but she really wants someone to confide in about this who doesn't know her. Not that a child is the best person to speak to, but they have a certain honesty about them and she may regret it, but she wants to spill everything to this little girl.

"It's for Kyra, but you cannot tell anyone, not even your mater. Promise me" Kassandra makes Thalia lift her hand to swear it.

"I swear it. Kyra is really pretty so these are perfect for her. She is so nice too, she always stops to talk to my mater and I when she passes by. I really like her" Thalia admits.

"You know, I really like her too" Kassandra admits. "Thank you for the flowers and here is the well deserved drachma for your mater for the flowers."

Thalia's eyes go wide as this is more money than she's ever seen in her life and she gets to keep it. Well, she will have to give it to mater, but maybe she can get a treat.

"And this," Kassandra continues, "is for you as I could not have done this without you."

Thalia's eyes go wide as she realizes it was all for her. "For me? Truly?"

"But of course! I could not have such fine talents being taken advantage of and I may need your help again if I break anymore plants. Can I count on you?" Kassandra knows she can, but she feels that it is important that Thalia feel needed.

"I will be the best sidekick ever!" Thalia shouts as she runs inside to show her mater what they just got.

Meanwhile on Kyra's end, she is stressed and can feel her temper getting shorter and shorter. She has not seen Kassandra properly since that night and she's fairly certain she's been avoiding her for the last couple weeks. It stings a little, but it's what they both talked about and Kyra would respect it. It doesn't mean she has to like it though. Her day always went by faster with Kassandra by her side and now it's as if time has remained paused for hours.

She had been drowning in paperwork and then there was her meetings with her generals and lieutenants that caused her to have a headache. Seeing Darieos pretend to care for her makes her skin crawl at knowing how utterly false he and his motives are. She pays little attention to his ramblings as she knows them all to be false anyway.

She spent what little time she had by herself thinking of Kassandra. Kyra knows she said she'd do better, but she wasn't exactly sure how to go about it. It wasn't as if Kassandra would give her a taste of her own medicine. She wasn't the type, but maybe she'd make herself even more flirty than usual. Kassandra had a natural charm that could be taken in numerous ways so Kyra would just have to wait and see. For now, she was going to give herself the rest of the day off and do something that she hasn't done in a while. 

She was going to go pray.

Kyra believed in the gods and Artemis was who she felt closest to so she would seek her out.

Kyra advises her staff of her decision and she sets out. The shrine has seen better days as of late so Kyra spends the first ten minutes clearing it of debris. Someone should really be doing this more often as a show of respect, perhaps she would do something about it.

"Mighty Artemis, please grant me a steady hand and a clear mind for what is to come. I face an unknown danger and I am surrounded by enemies. Where I was once the hunter, I've now become the prey. Please show me a sign for what I need to do. I beg of you" Kyra whispers her silent prayer as she is interrupted by a clattering outside of the temple doors.

Irritated by the interruption, Kyra stands and makes her way to the doors. She opens them to reveal a young woman hunched over as it appears she knocked into the brazier.

"Fuck that hurt. Ow" Kyra can hear her complain as when Kyra does a once over she can see a gash in the woman's hand.

"You know," Kyra interrupts, "one should not swear in the place of the gods."

"Fuck, you startled me. I mean, I'm sorry" the woman apologizes as she tries to stand, but she trips over a piece of the wood and hits her elbow on the corner of the brazier. "Malaka....fuck....gods" the woman continues to curse until she catches herself and looks up regrettably towards Kyra. "I'll stop talking now." 

"I think you'd be safer of you didn't move from the looks of it" Kyra chuckles. "Do you need some help?"

"Yes...no...yes, well maybe" the woman rambles. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing and I don't want to disturb you."

"Well," Kyra starts, "you've already done the latter so why don't you tell me what you're trying to do? Your name would also be useful. "

"My name, right, I am Phaedra. I am not from around here if that isn't obvious. I am searching for something, but I'm not sure what."

"A pleasure, I am Kyra" Kyra offers a hand to help Phaedra up from the ground. "So you're here in Mykonos, but you're not sure why so where did you start this journey?"

"Phokis" Phaedra answers.

"Phokis? My word that is quite the journey for the unknown. There must be something you can share that will help me to help you" Kyra offers.

"I come from the place of Apollo and I guess I wanted to see the lands of Artemis to better understand them. I have a twin brother myself and we do not get along. I am hoping something here will help me" Phaedra confesses.

"That is very noble of you to do for the sake of your brother. Does he share in the same mindset? Kyra asks, not sure if she's crossing a line or not.

"He does not, but he never believed in the gods as I do so I wanted to see if he was right or not. I know I could have gone to any shrine, but something told me to come here. Does that make me sound crazy?" Phaedra asks, not wanting to scare off one of the first people she's met since arriving this morning.

"The wonderful thing about faith and the gods is that they will be ever present, even if we do not wish to see their offers. What you chose to believe is what sets you apart. If you chose to live to serve Apollo then he will be with you, if do chose to turn your back on him, he still will be there. They do not just disappear when we are feeling lost as that is where their light can shine through the most" Kyra preaches to an incredibly attentive Phaedra.

"I have never thought about it like that, thank you. You are quite knowledgeable and kind to someone you just met. Most people do not take so kindly to strangers. I know on my way here I came across too many people who were too cruel. I wasn't even sure I was going to make it here" Phaedra admits.

"I am a believer of fate and I choose to believe our paths were destined to cross for whatever reason. I just choose to embrace the signs given to me. I am sorry you ran into so many unkind people on your travels. Was there anyone here that gave you any trouble?" Kyra wants to know as she will personally deal with her people if they were to be so cruel.

"No, you're the first person I've spoken to here so I kind of lucked out. I was coming to pray, but I now see that I disturbed you so I will just be going now" Phaedra nods as she turns around to walk away.

"That latter already happened so why don't we pray together and then I can show you around. How does that sound?" Kyra offers.

"That would be great, you are too kind. Thank you" Phaedra responds and the two women walk back into the temple and pray. Kyra had asked for a sign and she wants to believe helping this woman was it. She didn't know what this would do for her, but she knew she needed to help this woman.

The two exit the temple and begin their journey through town. As they walk, Phaedra notices how popular her new friend is and how they all greet her with a show of adoration and respect. She wonders who she is exactly, but Kyra has shown her such kindness that she will not pry. She was grateful for her wisdom and generosity and Phaedra would pay her back one day for all she helped her do. She felt a clarity that she hadn't felt in years.

Kyra takes her around the city, stopping to greet almost everyone they ran into.

Kyra feels a peace she has not felt since her rule of this land began. She was with a stranger who didn't know who she was and it was incredibly refreshing. Kyra was able to just be herself and not keep up this unwavering façade. She felt lighter.

So caught up in the moment, she didn't realize Kassandra was standing before her with a few other townspeople.

Kassandra had come to spend time with Sotiria and her family as Kyra had sent them all home for the evening. Kassandra wasn't sure what Kyra had planned, but she tried to not worry about it and just tried to enjoy the festivities. She had come to help Tiria's father and brother with some house repairs as he father was old and her brother was not well. She had had a productive day and knew the family was grateful and refused the payment Tiria's father tried to offer her. 

She lives in a world fueled by greed and drachma so to do a task for free out of a sense of accomplishment was rare. Even rarer considering she was a misthios and not even a few months ago she'd have done nothing for free.

People change and she has to believe that to an extent so why couldn't it be her? She had said she wanted space to grow and found herself blossoming for the first time in a long time.

The three of them had made their way to the main part of the market as it was a special tradition that on this day the people would sing and dance once the sun began to set to encourage a bountiful harvest before the lot of them would end up in the tavern. Kassandra decided to let loose and join in the comradery. She didn't sing, but she knew how to dance.

Kyra leads Phaedra into the town towards the market as she can tell this woman is in need of a fun time and she knew this would cheer her up. Kyra knew she was right when she heard the voices and noise coming and tugged Phaedra along to speed them up so they would not miss it. 

Phaedra wasn't sure where they were going when she agreed to tag along, but she didn't much care at this point. She knew something was happening as she heard shouts and laughter and music? 

The two women reach the market center where a group of women are dancing around as a man plays a lyre. He is singing a song favored among sailors as the women dance and the crowd cheers. They both look at each other and smile and make their way into the dense crowd.

Once they breach to the front, Kassandra spots them. She has never seen the woman Kyra was with before, but they both looked like they were having a good time. Kassandra smiled at the sight and opted to stay out of their line of vision to just observe. Kyra looked genuinely carefree and the woman next to her was entranced by everything happening. It was quite the view and Kassandra was just happy to stand back and enjoy it.

The musician changed his tune and the women made off into the crowd as some other folks, both men and women, took to the circle and danced in a pairing. It wasn't anything overly complicated in terms of steps, but it was beautiful to watch. The dancers would continually change partners and kept right along until a few of them spotted Kyra.

Kyra knows this disruption was because of her and she became self conscious. She shouldn't have come here, it is clear she was no longer welcome to these festivities when one of the men approach her with a hand extended.

Kassandra had taken care to get closer to Kyra once everything came to a halt and she was ready to step in if this turned into an altercation. To her surprise (and Kyra's apparently), the man extended out his hand for her to join them.

Kyra was not expecting the gesture and remained inquisitive until she was nudged by Phaedra.

"Well, go on, show them how it's done" Phaedra says as she gentle nudges Kyra forward.

Kyra knew how to dance, but to be included was something she had not expected. This is not the first festival, but she usually always retreated to her home to give the people a chance to enjoy themselves without fear of her judgement. She thought they all preferred it that way, but it was as if an olive branch of peace was being extended to her. 

Kyra graciously accepts the hand and it met with a rowdy roar of cheers and applause as she beings to dance with this man. It was not usually traditional for men and women to dance together in a fast paced setting, but she liked to think they were the more progressive island where it was accepted.

The two move around in tandem, neither missing a step. The other folks had left the circle so it was only the two of them that remain. Kyra becomes less rigid as they move as she was worried about making a mistake, but realizes that she's only human and it would show some humility. These thoughts would have never crossed her mind before so she was grateful for Kassandra for this as she is what prompted Kyra to look at her life.

The two finish the dance as he motions for her to take a bow to the crowd. As she does the cheers and hollering increase and she can see the look of pure joy on their faces and it was because of her.

Kyra had tried to separate herself to not feel as though she was there to be a burden, but it is clear her people didn't see her as such and were just happy she was here. This touched her heart as she thanked everyone for giving her such a warm welcome before she went to Phaedra and dragged her into the circle.

"Let us dance in honor of the gods. Let them feel our passion and our hearts. Rejoice!" Kyra shouts as the musician picks up the pace and people flood in to dance.

The festivities remain active still as Kyra leads them out of the circle and out of the crowd. She could tell Phaedra was getting tired so she opted to take her to her home for a good night's sleep.

Kassandra broke from the crowd and kept a distance from the women as she wanted to make sure that they returned safely as it was dark outside and there was still an imminent threat of danger. She tries to not eavesdrop, but cannot help but overhear their conversation.

"Do you have a place to sleep here for the night? Kyra asks.

Phaedra, lost in thought, doesn't realize that Kyra had asked her a question until she looks up. "I'm sorry, I sort of got lost in thought" Phaedra admits, a little embarrassed.

Kyra shows her such a warm regard and smile and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I have overwhelmed you it seems, tell me, what do you take of this island?" Kyra asks.

"It is so beautiful and the people here seem so nice. They really like you from what I can tell. You must be someone important" Phaedra states. "I'm not sure why you'd waste your time with someone like me."

"You could say that, yes, but my value is no more than yours and everyone is worthy of my time" Kyra reassured her.

"Who are you to these people?" Phaedra questions.

"I lead the Silver Islands which is this island, Mykonos, and our sister island of Delos. I have done so for over a year now at this point" Kyra shares as she had momentarily considers downplaying her role, but decided against it.

"I am so sorry, I had no idea. I never would have sworn around you had I know. Please forgive me as you wasted so much of your day on me" Phaedra pleads as she is afraid she has offended Kyra.

"Phaedra please, calm down" Kyra gently speaks, tone full of warmth. "You did not know and I enjoyed that. You didn't see me for what I could do, you just saw me for me and it felt so freeing. I have to act a certain way all the time and meeting you showed me that I still can be myself. If anything I should be the one thanking you for your time. You have brought out a side of me that I had long forgotten" Kyra admits. "I made a vow to someone I love that I would be a better person and right before we met I had prayed to Artemis for a sign of how to do that and then you showed up like an answered prayer. Guiding you around today has been so rewarding and inspiring. It gives me hope."

Phaedra looks away from Kyra, face flushed at the compliments. "I don't know what to say to that. I just know I was lost when I arrived and you made me feel at home and at peace for the first time in years. I was looking for something that I'm still not sure about, but you helped me anyway when you didn't have to."

"It was my honor and privilege, now tell me," Kyra shifts so that she's facing Phaedra, "do you have a place to sleep tonight?"

"Sort of?" Phaedra's response sounds more like a question than an answer. "I found a nice spot in the trees earlier that would do me fine for a night or two."

"The woods? Absolutely not" Kyra dismisses that notion as there was no way she would have any of her people be outside a sheltered area. "I insist you come with me to my home as we have plenty of space for you to sleep while you're figuring out what you want to do."

"That would be imposing and after all your generosity I could not accept this" Phaedra counters.

"Nonsense." Kyra waves off Phaedra's words as they are ridiculous. "You would not be imposing and I would love the company so it would be my honor to have you as long as you need it. What do you say?"

"You are too kind," Phaedra responds, "but I humbly accept. Thank you."

The two women remain steadfast in their steps and Kassandra keeps the pace while she processes what she just overheard. She knew Kyra said she would try to change, but Kassandra didn't expect to actually witness the efforts firsthand. Kyra had become recluse since the time of her arrival, but whatever interaction they had earlier had seems to put this all into motion. Kyra was saying all this in the genuine and not just because she knew Kassandra was present, but because it was what she actually wanted to say and do.

Kassandra's heart warms by this and she has hope for them yet. This does not forgive all her misdoings, but it was a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this clears the air a little bit on some of your concerns about them going back to each other without honoring was Kassandra had wished in the last chapter. They are taking their time and they are making positive progress.
> 
> The new people I introduced will be seen again and will be relevant in the future chapters so maybe it's a good thing both Kyra and Kassandra were so nice....


	19. Cosmos (Outer Space)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back all!
> 
> We've got a bit more action in this than the previous chapter, but it will still focus on the two women and their growth as they will need to be on the same playing field for what is to come.
> 
> Open the emotional floodgates you ask? Why of course!
> 
> Also just a quick FYI that I should be able to get out Thursday's chapter on time, but Sunday will not happen as I'm at ClexaCon this weekend so I'll be living it up in the gay heaven and won't have time to write.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Cosmos (Outer Space)  
> https://youtu.be/zI8Ivl60cvQ

Kassandra will be the first to admit that she's been distracted as of late. She has kept Herodiandos updated, but her progression has sort of stalled. She wasn't doing it on purpose, but life just has a way with throwing distractions in. Her and Kyra were by far the largest one as that kind of derailed her prerogatives. She will help Sparta as she gave her word and she is always one to keep it, but she knew when he first asked her that Kyra would always take precedence.

She had anxiously been waiting for Kepheus to speak with her, but he has remained distant as usual. Kassandra hated waiting and if something didn't happen soon she was going to have to be proactive.

"Speaking of Kepheus...." Kassandra thinks as he walks into her view. He looks a little worse for wear as he is sporting a black eye, she wonders what he's been up to. There had been almost no raids since Kassandra pointed out their ambush point so this must be something else. Maybe a bar brawl? She would need to try to get more information about this as she needed to know what was going on.

Once Kepheus gets closer, Kassandra decides to tease him about the injury in hopes that she can get him riled up enough to speak.

"Ouch, looks like you lost a fight" Kassandra says.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kepheus snaps back as he tries to shoulder past her.

"If I looked like that I wouldn't want to talk about it either. It did make you just the tad bit prettier though" Kassandra jokes and she can tell it's starting to get to him.

"I said shut your mouth Daphnae or else I will shut if for you" he snarls.

"I would feel bad as then you'd get your ass kicked twice in a row and that is enough to damage anyone's self esteem" Kassandra taunts as Kepheus takes a swing at her.

Kassandra saw this coming so she immediately dodged it and countered with an uppercut, catching him square in the jaw. He stumbles back, eyes full of rage as he runs back towards her.

Kassandra can handle an amateur like him anytime as they are always so predictable. They fight with their emotions instead of their mind and they practically showcase their moves so she has plenty of time to move. He also isn't very agile as he is almost tripping over himself in his desire to get at her.

Kepheus, again, takes another wild swing and Kassandra is easily able to block it as she swipes at his leg, knocking him on the ground.

"Stay. Down." Kassandra orders as she places her boot on his chest, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Kassandra hears Kyra shout at the both of them as she and Phaedra were walking onto the complex.

This was enough to distract her so that Kepheus was able to take a cheap shot and tossed dirt into her face and then he punched her on her right cheek, splitting it open.

"Malaka!" Kassandra growls as she tries to get the dirt from her eyes while simultaneously trying to parry any fist Kepheus attempted to throw.

She had got lucky a few times, but he was able to strike her in the stomach and plants a hard knee right to her nose.

"My nose!" Kassandra complains. Why did it have to be her fucking nose again? She hopes she's not looking at her third break in two months and hopes the helmet did its job taking most of the impact.

Kassandra has cleared enough dirt from her face to see a bit clearer and she ignores Kyra's shouts to cease.

She rolls backwards and hops to her feet as she lunges forward to tackle him to the ground.

At this point, there are several hands that reach her and tug her off him and restrain her against a wall.

"I said ENOUGH!" Kyra commands and both Kepheus and Kassandra stop struggling and look away. Kepheus is in embarrassment while Kassandra's is in shame for doing this all in front of Kyra.

"You," Kyra points to Kepheus, "go for a walk. I do not want to see you back here until tomorrow."

Kepheus looks like he wanted to protest, but the glare he got from Kyra was enough to keep him silent. Tossing the hands that were on him off, he storms off towards what Kassandra assumes is the dock hideout or possibly the tavern.

Kassandra feels smug for only a moment before she feels and intense glare burning into her. She turns her head to the right and is met with a disappointed look and Kassandra wishes she had a good reason for doing what she did, but she didn't.

"And you," Kyra directs at Kassandra, "my office. Now. "

The men holding her let her go as she shakes out her limbs to regain some feeling and she tucks her tail to follow Kyra inside

"Everyone else, out!" Kyra commands and they don't have to be told twice as Kyra was gentle by nature, but when she was mad it was best if everyone steered clear. As much as Kassandra would like to bolt, she respects Kyra and her authority too much to make anymore of a scene than she already has.

Kyra opens the door for her to enter and Kassandra takes upon to plop on her desk as she waits for Kyra to close the door and lock it.

"I know this looks bad, but I can explain" Kassandra says as she most certainly cannot explain it, but she will figure it out if it comes to that.

In a much quieter and less harsh voice, Kyra speaks up. "Ok, please explain."

"Oh, I, uh..." Kassandra trails off as she was most certainly not expecting Kyra to be so calm about this.

Kyra just looks at her, giving her the time for gather her thoughts.

"I uh, kind of started it, but I was just trying to get a rise out of him as I needed information that only he could provide. I thought that some banter would loosen him up, but I seem to have miscalculated" Kassandra admits as she really didn't mean it to get as out of hand as it did. 

"You're hurt, stay put and I'll be right back" Kyra says as she unlocks the door and heads towards the kitchen.

"What is even going on?" Kassandra mumbles to herself because this is very un-Kyra like. Not that Kyra didn't care, but she wasn't usually so calm with these sorts of things.

Kyra reemerged only a minute later with a bucket of water and two cloths.

"Your cheek is split open and your nose is bleeding, but I don't think it's broken" Kyra shares as she appraises her.

"Thank fuck for that" Kassandra mumbles.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up ok?" Kyra poses the question, but doesn't wait for an answer before she is cleaning the wound.

Kyra is gentle and tender as she cups Kassandra's face to get a better hold on her so she can gentle wipe away the grime from her cheek. Kassandra hasn't felt her touch in a while and even though this isn't the least bit romantic, she can't help but to admire the woman in front of her.

Kyra's face is scrunched in concentration and all Kassandra can do is watch in amusement as she seems to be taking this care very seriously.

Satisfied that Kassandra's cheek is cleaned, she focuses on her nose. Doing so means she's fully taking in Kassandra's face and she is breathtaking. Kyra tries to not stare as she can feel Kassandra's gaze warming up her face. How such an innocent task can feel so invigorating is beyond her, but she is still respecting their space so she snaps herself out of it to focus. Her nose is only slightly crooked so it is just dislocated.

"Good news or bad news?" Kyra offers Kassandra without context.

"Surprise me" Kassandra responds.

"Very well." Kyra says as she gets the second clean cloth and holds it up to Kassandra's mouth. "Good news is it isn't broken, bad news is it is dislocated and I need to set it. Bite this."

Before Kassandra can protest, Kyra has shoved the cloth in her mouth and quickly resets her nose.

"Mmrmph" is all Kyra can make out as she sets her nose back. Pleased with her handiwork, she removes the cloth from Kassandra's mouth and steps back to give her space.

"People seem have a real grudge against your face lately" Kyra jokes and Kassandra can't help but laugh too.

"It does seem so," Kassandra agrees, "it's a good thing I don't rely on my looks or else this would be a serious blow."

"I think even if you broke your nose one hundred times, you could still stop women in their tracks so enough with the false modesty, it doesn't suit you" Kyra says with a smile and a wink to assure Kassandra that she isn't serious.

Kassandra is pleased this all seems to be going so well and the awkwardness she thought she would feel wasn't present. Kassandra did still feel rather nervous though, she wasn't sure why. Seeing Kyra in such a different light is changing what she thought she knew. It doesn't mean the changes were bad, but she was growing and Kassandra couldn't be more proud or anxious. What if Kyra changed too much and didn't like who Kassandra had become? 

Kyra walks back towards Kassandra with concern laced over her face. She reaches for Kassandra's face as she looks at her eyes more carefully. Kassandra was present, but she wasn't completely present so Kyra was concerned that maybe she also had a head injury. 

"Kassandra, are you feeling ok? How does your head feel?" Kyra questions, concern radiates in every syllable.

Kassandra scrunches her face as the intrusion and pulls her head back. "I'm fine Kyra, it was just a cut."

Kyra, displeased with this answer, continues to prod her. "I want you to move your eyes and follow my finger"

"Kyra, I already told you, I am fine" Kassandra assures her, but as she gets up to show that she's fine, she has to place her hand on Kyra's desk to maintain her balance.

"You are most certainly not fine" Kyra scolds as she makes Kassandra sit down in her chair. "You need to rest."

"I most certainly do not" Kassandra protests. "I just stood up too fast is all that was." Kassandra doesn't make eye contact as she knows if she does that Kyra will give her that look. It's of disappointment and disapproval all mixed into one and it was deadly.

"Kassandra," Kyra asserts with more force, "this shouldn't be a negotiation."

"Then stop negotiating, I told you I am fine. I. Am. Fine." Kassandra repeats herself to try to dive the point home.

Kyra knows she is right about Kassandra, but she will not force her with her power. Technically, Kyra only has to give her an order and she is forced to obey, but as frustrating as Kassandra is making her, she doesn't want to use that leverage.

Instead, Kyra will take a more diplomatic approach. She moves to collect the bucket and used cloths and goes to the door and exits, leaving Kassandra sitting by herself. Kyra was not going to fight with her, even though all she wanted to do was to take care of her. She makes her way to the kitchen to do some minor cleanup as she was not going to have someone have to touch a bloody rag.

She takes her aggression out on the cloth and is scrubbing it so hard she doesn't hear Kassandra walk up behind her.

"Don't be mad at me" Kassandra comments.

Kyra, to her credit, is maintaining a neutral face as she will not argue with Kassandra, not today. She has made strides for herself and she needs to keep to them.

"I am not mad at you, I just disagree with your choice" Kyra replies coolly as she continues her cleaning.

Kassandra doesn't know how to take this either, this new leaf Kyra is turning over is really throwing her for a loop. She thought for sure they would have argued, but Kyra appears to be unfazed by everything. It is unsettling and it is making Kassandra rethink her own approach.

"You seem mad at me for it, but I'm telling you I am fine. See, look, no wobbling" as if Kassandra was still trying to prove herself healthy.

"That's great news" Kyra responds without turning back to Kassandra. "Don't let me hold you back from the rest of your day"

Kassandra is grateful that Kyra isn't turned around because she's not sure she could control her face even if she wanted to. Confusion and disbelief being the most prominent of emotions. She also feels a bit bad for trying to argue with her, she knows Kyra only was looking out for her and maybe, just maybe, she wasn't one hundred percent yet.

"I, uh, did not have anything else planned for the day" Kassandra says as she runs the back of her neck. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing you would enjoy doing. I have some documents to read and I need to review some plans for a new building the city is looking to get to drum up some business" Kyra answers, still facing away from Kassandra.

"Would you like to do something...with me?" Kassandra trails off, waiting to see Kyra's interest.

Kyra finally turns around and crosses her arms. She is studying Kassandra to see if this is real or if it is just to mess with her and decides to give her the benefit of the doubt. "That depends, what did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go sailing with me?" Kassandra asks. "It has been too long since I've been on the water and I think it would be a good time."

Kyra truly did not want to go sailing at all, but on the other hand, it would be a relatively relaxing time and that is as close to Kassandra would get to actually resting. "You going to take the Adrestia for a spin?"

"I actually was thinking something smaller as I don't want it to be too crowded for you" although Kassandra really just wanted to spend some alone time with Kyra and only Kyra so she already had a boat on standby. She had been planning this for when she worked up the nerve to talk to her so now was as good a time as any.

"Ok, but I need to go change first as I am not about to go swimming in this" Kyra says as she makes her way for her bedroom but stops once she notices Kassandra hasn't moved. 

"Well are you coming or not?" Kyra inquires, gesturing for her to follow. "I don't go on the water often so I am not sure what is appropriate."

"Right, ok, I can help with that" as Kassandra skips steps to where Kyra is as they enter her room.

Kyra tries on several outfits before she is satisfied. Kassandra was absolutely no help apparently as she told her she looked amazing in every outfit and Kyra's response was that "she was biased" so she stopped trying to help and just watched.

Kyra steps out with a light blue chiton and, as Kassandra has been saying, she looks stunning. Her hair is back in a ponytail and she's got a pair of sandals in her hand.

"Is this ok?" Kyra questions as she spins to try to get a better look at herself.

"Poseidon will be in awe of you and grant us the most calm of waters. Let us be off then?" Kassandra offers as she really wanted to get them going before they lost anymore daylight.

"Wait," Kyra motions for Kassandra to halt, "are you really going to go out in that?"

Kassandra then realizes she's in full armor. "Whoops, guess I need to change too. Do you mind for the sake of time if I just leave my armor here?"

Kassandra doesn't get an answer, but what she gets is even better. Kyra starts taking off her armor for her and Kassandra can feel herself get flushed. It wasn't the most intimate of tasks, but it might as well have been as it was Kyra that was doing it.

Kassandra has on something already as she was prepared, but she didn't expect them to match.

"Who would have thought I would ever see you in something other than red?" Kyra jests as Kassandra's outfit is a dark blue. "It is so very Athenian of you."

"It was all they had available" Kassandra grumbles as she didn't like wearing it, but clothes were clothes.

"You look cute, come now, take me sailing" Kyra says to Kassandra while she tosses her something to wear over her head.

Soon they are headed towards the water just outside of the city in the attempts to avoid detection.

They make it without incident and Kyra didn't realize that the "small boat" Kassandra had referred to was essentially a large row boat.

"Don't worry, I can handle the rowing" Kassandra assures as she offers a hand to Kyra. They both settle and Kassandra rows them far enough from the shore to be hard to see, but not far enough in case they needed to return back fast for any reason.

They remain in a comfortable silence until Kassandra decides to stop. She removes her covering and revels the feel of the wind through her hair. There is rarely a time where she is able to not have something covering her head so she will embrace whatever she can get. Her eyes close as she feels the gentle breeze.

Kyra cannot help but to stare at Kassandra as she seems at ease and so peaceful. As the breeze caresses Kassandra just so, her head sinks back as she points her face towards the sun. She looks almost angelic and Kyra was glad she decided to join her. 

Kassandra, once satisfied, looks back to Kyra and smiles. The two remain silent and just enjoying their company while they soak up the sun. There was enough space for them to both lay down so they did as they looked up at the clouds. As they would pass them by, they played a game of seeing who offered the best explanation for what the cloud represented.

"Kassandra, admit it, I win this round as that clearly looks like a turtle and not a "deformed rock" as you so eloquently put" Kyra says.

Kassandra raises her hands in a mock defeat. "I yield oh mighty cloud viewer. I have been bested."

"I never get tired of hearing that. I should best you more often" Kyra responds, earning her a nudge to the ribs and Kassandra has slid enough so that she was able to dip her hand in the water to splash her. 

Kyra shrieks at the sudden chill of the water and she immediately sits up. "Oh you're asking for it now" as Kyra looks at Kassandra with an evil grin. 

"No, Kyra, don't!" Kassandra tries to say, but it is too late. Kyra has used all her weight to tip the boat as the two of them crash into the water.

Kyra surfaces first, laughing, as Kassandra emerges from the water looking less than pleased.

"Hey, just remember that you started this. I only retaliated" Kyra defends.

"I just splashed you with a little bit of water, you splashed me with an entire ocean! I think that was a bit dramatic" which earns her another splash from Kyra.

"Me? Dramatic? Why you must have me confused" Kyra mocks sarcastically before erupting into more laughter.

Kassandra may not have wanted to get wet this way, but the look of joy on Kyra's face made her wet tunic worth it.

Kassandra swims back to the boat and flips it back over and climbs in, she offers her hand to Kyra who, once attached to her hand, pulls her back into the water.

"I cannot believe you seriously fell for that" Kyra manages to get out in between her laughs.

"I can't believe you would take advantage of my generosity, twice. Let's see if I help you get back in the boat again" Kassandra says as she climbs the boat yet again.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Would you please help me up? Please?" Kyra asks with a little pout and all Kassandra can do is roll her eyes at it because she knows damn well she won't leave her floating in the water.

True to her word, both women get back onto the boat without another incident and they lay back down in a poor attempt to dry off.

"I think this would go faster if we were out of our clothes. We can drape them along the sides of the boat and they'll be good as new in no time" Kyra suggests as she reaches to undo her chiton. Kassandra quickly does the same and the two lay back down in their swimwear of just a cloth wrapped around their chests and a modified pair of underwear.

Once they resume their previous position, they are skin to skin. Neither of them comment on this as friends surely lay like this with one another in some fashion. Kassandra can feel herself growing tired and she tilts her head to look at Kyra who is looking straight up.

Kassandra feels her eyes droop, but she fights the urge to sleep. She did not drag Kyra all the way out here to just nap. It seemed like Kyra had other ideas as she motioned for Kassandra to lay on her chest. 

Kassandra was hesitant at first, but obliged as she nestled her head onto Kyra's chest and into her neck. Kyra takes the opportunity to undo Kassandra's ponytail and begins to run her fingers through the tangled mess of locks.

Kassandra can feel herself melting at the touch and soon she drifts off to sleep.

Kyra, still awake for the moment, knows this was exactly what Kassandra needed and she would lay here for as long as Kassandra wanted to sleep. She knew she didn't for long periods of time and given her head injury this was the best recovery for her. Settling in to the most comfortable position she could manage without disturbing Kassandra, Kyra eventually joins her in a peaceful sleep.

The two nap many hours and by the time Kassandra has awoken, stars illuminate the sky. Kassandra tries not to shift too much, but she notices Kyra was already awake.

"I am so sorry" Kassandra offers an apology. "I asked you to spend the day with me and I fell asleep on you. That wasn't my intention and I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, I had a wonderful time with you and you needed the rest. If it makes you feel any better I also fell asleep shortly after you and only got up a few minutes ago" Kyra fibbed as she didn't want Kassandra to feel bad about it, but she had been up for close to an hour.

Kassandra seems accepting of that answer as she moves off from Kyra and back over to her back. The two just lay there, none rushing to put this night to a close when Kyra breaks the silence.

"Do you ever wonder what is up there Kassandra?"

"Up where? The sky?" Kassandra answers as she rolls to her side to better see Kyra.

"Yeah. I guess I've not really looked at them in a long time and there's just so many up there. It makes me wonder what else there could be. Do you think there is anything else?" Kyra asks while turning to meet Kassandra's gaze.

"I've never really thought about it before, but I would like to think so. The gods are powerful beings so why would they be content with just us?" Kassandra poses the question and Kyra gives it thought.

"Hmm, I suppose I've never looked at it that way before. No matter what is up there, I'm glad it remains the same." 

Kassandra waits for Kyra to elaborate, but she never does so Kassandra nudges her to continue. "What do you mean by that Kyra?"

"This might sound silly, but I take comfort in the fact that you and I can look up and see the same thing. When you had left, I found myself watching the stars from the roof almost every night as it gave me comfort knowing that if you looked up you would see the same thing. It was a way for me to feel close to you" Kyra confesses. "I knew that no matter what you were facing that we would be under the same stars and that one day it would bring you back to me."

Kyra sits up to break the intensity between them so she can continue. "The worst day of my life was when I pushed you away. I thought I was protecting myself from you and that I could make myself stop feeling so strongly for you if you weren't there, but I was so very wrong. It only made me want you more and I began to hate myself for causing all of this."

Kassandra also sits up, but neither of them look at each other. Instead, they both gaze ahead into the darkness beyond them.

"I.." Kyra attempts to continue, but she's finding herself emotional at this reflection and confession. "I messed up and it got someone I cared for killed. Once I met you, you intrigued me immensely and the more time we spent together the more I know I had made the wrong choice with Thaletas. He was nice and he was helping my people and I, incorrectly, mistook that for feelings of something deeper. I believe I always loved you, but when we went hunting together was where I knew you were it for me. You had a reputation, but I did not care as I thought that maybe I could show you that you had felt the same too. Instead I did everything wrong and lost so much time."

Kyra brings her knees to her chest and shivers a bit. Immediately Kassandra reaches for her mostly dry peplos and drapes it across Kyra's shoulders.

"Do you think we could head back now Kassandra? I'm starting to get hungry" Kyra asks, her voice soft.

"Of course, we will be back in no time" Kassandra says as she puts her tunic and head scarf on and begins the quiet trek back to the shore.

Kassandra knows she should have said something, but she didn't have the right words. She wanted to offer her comfort, but only greeted her with silence. These are very uncharted waters for her as Kyra was right, she did have a reputation. She always just kind of did what (and who) she wanted without much thought of the consequences. How many hearts has she broken? Sure, some were fine with a one night stand, but what of those who weren't? Who awoke to her gone without a trace, not knowing where or if she would ever be back? 

She only cared when she met Kyra and she saw someone she wanted, but who was unobtainable in her mind. That had never stopped Kassandra before, but because they still needed to work together after they slept together, she found herself drawn to her. Kyra's charisma and fearlessness was enchanting and how deeply she cared for others just made her fall even further. Kyra did not ever accept a "no" answer and always found a way to make what she wanted work and, perhaps the most humbling, is that she was not afraid to ask for help.

It didn't appear that Kyra was looking for anything in response and, for that, Kassandra was grateful as she was too lost on her own feelings to be able to share anything. She has done some soul searching since they made their agreement, but Kassandra couldn't tell if she was making any progress. She knew Kyra was and she had even witnessed it firsthand, but she felt as if she were letting Kyra down by not having a revelation of her own.

The two disembark the boat and walk slowly back into town. There are still the occasional stalls open and, lucky for them both, one was serving some food. Kyra paid for the two of them and they sat along the shoreline and enjoyed their smoked fish and they ate in silence. They would occasionally make a comment about the food, but for the most part they just kept to themselves.

Kyra had told Kassandra that she was free to do as she pleased as Kyra was going to go back home and finish up of the work she put off, but Kassandra wasn't having that and insisted she walk her back as that was the right thing to do.

The two enter the house and Kassandra escorts Kyra into her office and closes the door.

"Thank you for today, I had a really wonderful time. It had been too long since I had a relaxing day like that" Kyra says as she motions for Kassandra to take a seat and stay for a while.

"You're very welcome and thank you for making the time to spend with me, even after I was being a bit of an asshole earlier. I am sorry about that" and Kassandra really was. She had been defensive earlier and Kyra was only trying to help her.

"It's fine" Kyra says, but Kassandra will not let her roll over so easily.

"It's not ok and you shouldn't just accept it because it is coming from me. I should have been better and I should have listened to your concern as you were just worried about me. I am not used to limiting myself and I am certainly not used to having someone care about me so I dismissed you when I should have heard you out. I should not get a free pass from you for my bad behavior. Promise me that you will hold me accountable for my actions" Kassandra leans forward to take Kyra's hand in her own as she wants her to know she means everything that she is saying. She knows Kyra is trying to be better, but it should not come at the expense of allowing her to be walked over.

"I don't know if I can promise that" Kyra admits. "We just always seem to be walking this line and I don't want me pushing to be what sends you away. I cannot lose you again Kassandra, I don't think I could take it."

Kassandra can see the tears trailing down Kyra's face and she reaches to wipe them away, feeling guilty that she made Kyra feel like this.

"Kyra, please look at me" Kassandra asks as she tilts her head up. "When I said we needed space, I just meant some time to think about what we wanted and who we were, I didn't mean that I was going anywhere. You don't have to walk on eggshells around me and I am deeply sorry if that is how you took my request. I have been thinking about what to say to you since you opened up to me on the boat and I still don't know if I have the right words, but I do know this, I have no intention of leaving you."

Kassandra can still see skepticism within Kyra's eyes and she has every right to not believe her as Kassandra has a bad habit of leaving when things become too real. She needs to try to get her intentions across.

"Kyra," Kassandra continues, "I am not a good person. I have done horrible things to many people and I do not think I will ever stop. I am a monster. I do not seek forgiveness for what I have done because I have never felt as though I needed to. As long as I got what I wanted, I didn't care about the mess that I could leave behind. You were right with what you said earlier, I do have a reputation. Sure, I've got one about my skills, but I also know that I have a reputation as a womanizer. I did what I wanted and who I wanted without remorse or consequence as I knew I would always be able to leave."

Kassandra leans forward so that their foreheads are connected to help ground them both.

"That was my plan with you," Kassandra confesses, "it was going to be no different than any of the numerous times I'd done this before. I had started to feel something different with you, but I chalked that up to excitement and expected it to subside once I had bedded you. It didn't. If anything it grew to where you were all that I thought about. I had considered leaving then and there because I did not like how I felt I was being weakened, but I knew I would tarnish my reputable name if I were to leave this all unattended. So I stayed and you grew on me and you grew to the point where I was questioning if I could even voluntarily leave on my own. When you told me you never wanted to see me again I was destroyed as I was lying to myself about how I felt about you and that I had now lost the opportunity to ever find out if we could be more."

Kassandra brings their foreheads apart and looks Kyra directly in the eyes. "So a long winded answer to your concern is no, I am not ever leaving you again. I cannot promise I will never overreact and walk away, but what I can promise you is that I will always come back. As I told you before, you are my home, you are where I want to be."

Kyra throws herself into Kassandra's arms and embraces her with everything she has. Kassandra takes only a second to return the embrace and the two stand their tethered to each other while they ride out the final wave of their emotions. 

Time stops and everything stills as all that matters is right now in this moment as what is to come will still be, but for now, all is as it should be. Together united they can stand strong as they will need each other for what looms just around the corner, but for now, they owe it to themselves to bask in this moment.


	20. Time Of The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to ramp it up as in each new chapter from now on the plot thickens. Who can be trusted? 
> 
> Reminder that I will be at Clexacon for the weekend so I am hoping to have something Tuesday but, if not, next Thursday for sure.
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Time Of The Moon  
> https://youtu.be/_fwC964mBaU

Kassandra feels lighter, as if there was a weight lifted from her burdened shoulders. Her talk with Kyra had done wonders for her and it has invigorated her to try that much harder to keep her safe and to unfoil this plot against her. She was no longer content to sit back and wait, no, she was going to take the bull by the horns and force them to notice her.

After their emotional embrace, Kyra had opted to forego work and just go to bed. The feelings were so intimate and raw between them, but it was in a comfortable setting, not an overtly romantic one. They had opened up old wounds and together, they helped heal each other, slowly stitching themselves up to be better than ever.

Having no further obligations, Kassandra decides she will infiltrate their hideout and meet their leaders by force. She will not wait for Kepheus as she had not seen him since their altercation and she was doing no good to anyone just sitting down. She was going to do what she does best, she was a misthios after all.

She needed to make a quick trip to Delos first as she needed a new, more discreet set of armor and they would be less likely to recognize her there. It was a good thing she got in a nap earlier as it would be a long night.

Kassandra, not wanting to just leave Kyra alone without advising her of her whereabouts, decided to make a quick pit stop before she leaves.

She climbs to the roof and makes the very familiar trek to Kyra's balcony where she softly descends as to not startle her. 

Before she can announce herself, Kyra speaks up from her bed. "You must be getting rusty, I heard you almost the entire walk over here."

Kassandra chuckles as she enters Kyra's bedroom, "well maybe that was the point, I just didn't want to startle you."

"Riiight..." Kyra draws out as she doesn't believe her for a moment. "As I recall, you've always been very heavy on your feet since I've known you. You walk as if you weight a ton."

"Are you calling me fat?!" Kassandra self consciously says as she looks over herself.

"Wow, I didn't actually think you cared" Kyra admits. "Kassandra, stop looking at yourself, you're not fat for gods sake. I was joking."

A low "mmm" was all Kyra got in response so she gets up from her bed to stop Kassandra from fretting.

"Kassandra, enough, please," Kyra says as she gently takes Kassandra's arm and leads her to sit down on her bed, "you are literally a rock and I don't even there is an ounce of fat on you. Now, however, you didn't come here just to jest so what is on your mind?"

"Right," Kassandra remembers why she came before that minor distraction, "I am going to be leaving for Delos when we finish talking."

"Delos? What's in Delos?" Kyra inquires.

"I need new armor and I do not trust having some made here. I figure I have a better chance of not being recognized there anyway. I am going to take down the cult" Kassandra states with such confidence that she almost fully believes herself.

"Alone?! Are you mad?" Kyra scolds. "You are not to be a martyr Kassandra, people need you, I need you. I am going to help you."

"Kyra, as much as I appreciate the offer, you would gather too much attention and people would know if you were missing." Kyra opens her mouth to protest, but Kassandra continues. "It is not because I don't think you could handle yourself as I know how well you can fight, but you not being here would raise suspicion and that could give away the plan."

"What if," Kyra began, "I told you I have someone who could help with that, would you reconsider?"

"Can they be trusted? Who is it?" Kassandra has more questions, but she will stick with the key ones for right now.

"Phaedra" Kyra offers as if it the solution, Kassandra just remains confused though.

"How can she possibly help? Didn't you just meet her? How do you know she's trustworthy?" Kassandra decides to unload all her questions as she does not play around when it comes to Kyra's safety.

Kyra wants to answer every question thoroughly to appease Kassandra so she takes a deep breath and begins. "From enough of a distance, she and I could easily be mistaken for the same person. We look a lot alike and our builds are the same. I did just meet her, but she gives me a similar feeling to when I first met you."

Kassandra did not like that answer at all and her face scrunched in displeasure.

"Stop it Kassandra, that's not what I meant. I only want and love you." Kyra says as if she is a mind reader as that is exactly where Kassandra's thoughts drifted. "What I meant, if you would have let me finish, was to say that I felt an immediate ease and sense of trust. I do not expect you to trust her, but I expect you to trust me and trust that I am making the right decision."

"I do trust you and you know that" Kassandra reassures.

"I know you do love, so please hear me out and then we can talk about it. There would be nothing open in Delos by the time you got there so why don't you stay here with me tonight and set off in the early morning? That way you have a nice bed and more pleasing company than just the fish."

Kyra did have a point. If she left now then she would be stuck sleeping outside and while the weather was fair, she would prefer to be here.

"Ok" Kassandra shrugs as she begins to undress.

"That's it? You're actually going to listen to me without an argument? Are you feeling ok" Kyra jokes as she places the back of her hand against Kassandra's forehead.

"Ha, ha....very funny" Kassandra mumbles as she swats away Kyra's hand. "Seriously though, you do have a good point and I'd much rather a bed."

"So the sweet allure of a bed is what keeps you here, not my intoxicating company? What a shame..." Kyra flirtatiously insinuates as she sits back down on the bed.

"Uh, well, I" is about all Kassandra can form as she always gets thrown off when Kyra flirts with her.

"Relax Kassandra, I can see the smoke pouring out your ears" Kyra laughs as Kassandra scowls again.

"You do know I have my own room that I can sleep in. One that doesn't have this incessant self righteous noise who takes pleasure as my expense" Kassandra acts hurt, thinking she has the upper hand now.

Kassandra mocks being hurt, but Kyra knows better. "You do, but there is something missing in your room that's not missing in here."

"And what would that be?" Kassandra looks at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Me" and at that insinuation, Kyra knows she won as Kassandra starts to blush and looks towards her feet. "So please, by all means, return to your room."

Kassandra knows she's been bested. Kyra was always so good with that and it disarmed her every single time. Knowing that Kyra would most likely gloat, she designs herself to the loss and makes her way back to the bed. 

"Shut up and scoot over" Kassandra says as she pushes Kyra back to the far side of the bed.

"I haven't even said anything. You wound me thinking that I would gloat about such things." This earns Kyra a pillow across her face as she just erupts with laughter at Kassandra's childishness. 

"You thought as much you jerk. I will not hesitate to strike again" Kassandra threatens as she holds the pillow high above her.

"Fine, fine, you're no fun at all" Kyra groans as she rolls back to make space.

Both women just lay next to each other, enjoying the company.

Kassandra knows Kyra has more to share before she interrupted her with her jealousy and she wants to hear Kyra out as she knows it is important to her.

"What is your plan?" Kassandra asks.

"I was thinking you would do something like this soon" Kyra says and Kassandra rolls over to face her.

"You liar, you were not" Kassandra argues.

"You forget that I know you Kassandra" Kyra looks back at her to show her that she is serious. "I know how you think and how you act. It was the same as when you aided me with taking down Podarkes. I pay attention to you."

"As that's not creepy at all" Kassandra laughs and then it is her turn to be smacked with a pillow.

"You keep it up and I will kick you out of this bed" Kyra scolds, but Kassandra knows she wouldn't and decides to call her bluff.

"No, no I don't think you would" Kassandra challenges.

Kyra knows she's right as she would never again kick her out of her bed ever again. Well, maybe not ever, but certainly not over something so trivial.

"You're right" Kyra concedes.

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kassandra says as she holds a hand to cup her ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Uggh," Kyra groans, "you're incorrigible."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway" Kassandra smiles and that Kyra does. She loves her more than anything.

"Kyra, I know you think you're pretty well protected, but are you sure we should talk about your plans here in all seriousness?" Kassandra doesn't want to burst their bubble, but she knows just how thin the walls can be.

"I hate it when you're right" Kyra responds as she wanted to stay on bed with Kassandra, but this would be too important to fall into the wrong hands.

"You know that means we've got to move right?" Kassandra inquires as Kyra was making no motion to get up.

"Just carry me" Kyra says jokingly, but changes her tune as soon as she feels Kassandra get up and literally scoop her out of the bed.

"Ask and ye shall receive" as Kassandra holds Kyra bridal style.

"I forget how you take just about everything so literally" Kyra notes, "but I have to say, I do like the lack of effort that I've had to exert."

Kassandra places her Kyra down on her feet and the two of them quietly and discreetly make their way to the bay. Both grateful this all is happening in the spring where the water is warmer. They undress to just the essentials and make quick work of getting in and out of the water.

"I still think this is a bit drastic you know" Kyra shares as she rings out the excess water from her hair.

"Maybe so, but I know the cult and they have people everywhere and I just don't want you in danger any more than you need to be" Kassandra shrugs and her nonchalant demeanor earns her a kiss on the cheek from Kyra.

"Your concern is sweet and I do understand, I guess I just wish it wasn't behind a waterfall. It is romantic though if you think about it, too bad that's not why we're here" Kyra teases.

"You play dirty sometimes" Kassandra mentions as she takes a seat, patting the spot next to her for Kyra to join her. 

"I do, but that's how it has to be sometimes to get results, but I will try to use my powers for good from now on" Kyra lifts up her hand as if she is making a pledge.

"You're ridiculous" Kassandra chuckles as she shakes her head.

"Anyway," Kyra tries to steer them back on track as she wanted to go back to her bed, "what my plan is will involve Phaedra being my decoy."

Kassandra is intrigued by this and she shifts so she can show Kyra that she has her full attention. "Decoy? For what exactly?"

"As you said earlier, people would know if I was missing, but if someone were to pretend to be me for a bit it could buy us some time and it would distance me from any potential accusations. This way, you and I could infiltrate them and cause as much chaos as possible" Kyra offers and Kassandra has to admit she is a bit skeptical.

"Ok, so say we do that and there aren't any complications, what exactly would we do once in the base?" Kassandra questions. "They are not just going to allow us in and that door is not something we can just lock pick our way in."

"The caves run deep and there is not just one way in. It isn't something a lot of people are aware of, but I'm not most people. These caves were my home for years," Kyra reminisces, "so if anyone could get us in, it'd be me."

"Again, say we are able to get in there," Kassandra continues, "there would only be two of us and there was at least two dozen of them. I know we are both incredibly skilled, but this may be a bit more than we can handle."

"I already thought of that" Kyra says speaking confidently. "We could lure them into a smaller tunnel so they would only be able to come at us at one direction and we could bring quivers filled with arrows and just have at them."

"And," Kyra continues, "if we got overwhelmed we could fall back and lose them in town."

"I guess you have thought this through" Kassandra says, impressed by Kyra's strategy. "How will we get Phaedra onboard?"

"That my love," Kyra enunciates, "is the easy part."

"Phaedra had worked for her father and he was a hunter so she can handle herself. She is also aware of the cult" and before Kyra could finish, Kassandra lashed out.

"You told her about the cult? Why?!" Kassandra's voice more frantic as this could be a serious problem.

"Of course I didn't, she was the one who spoke to me of it, but I'm glad to know you enjoy jumping to conclusions about me" Kyra snaps back.

"How would she know of them to begin with?" Kassandra counters. "Seems like an awful coincidence that she just so happens to mention to you. I don't like this."

"She recognized a face at the festival and she told me once we had returned to the house in confidence that she had seen the man elsewhere on her travels and that misfortune seemed to happen whenever he was present. It was then I knew she could be of use, but I haven't spoken to her at all about any of this" Kyra defends as she is honestly hurt at Kassandra's accusation.

Kassandra knows she overreacted and hurt Kyra's feelings, it seems she's done that quite a bit lately. She finally knows what she needs to work on as Kyra is more than capable of taking care of herself so she shouldn't have to keep jumping to worse case scenarios with her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Kassandra apologizes. "It was wrong of me to accuse you of that when you've done nothing to deserve it."

"It's just that you say you trust me Kassandra, but every instinct you have says otherwise" Kyra confesses as she has noticed this as a pattern. "I know I am to blame for some of it, but I'm just not sure what I can do to make you actually trust what I'm saying. Do you really not think that highly of me in that manner?"

"Of course not Kyra, you are one of the smartest people I know and I do know you would not be so reckless" Kassandra assures. "It is just that I am conditioned to only look after myself so having to share that with someone is difficult for me. I'm used to doing everything alone that it is hard for me to rely on someone else. It is not an excuse though and I will actively work on being better for you."

"I'd rather to get into this with you right now Kassandra, please" Kyra says, exhausted in more ways than one.

"Fine, but I still don't see why she would agree to help us. She has no obligation to, she has no people here. People tend to not work for free" Kassandra points out.

"If I didn't know you were a misthios before, that statement alone would be a good indication" Kyra retorts. "Not everyone is driven by drachma, some people want to do something because it is right thing to do. I am not going to preach morals to you, but you shouldn't always jump to the worst about people."

An awkward silence lulls as they try to get space, but being in a tiny cove, there is no where for them to escape to. Here they are forced to stay in an uncomfortable position and deal with their disagreements head on instead of dwelling on it in private. The sense of urgency will not allow them that space and they both know that they cannot leave until they have a plan.

Kassandra ponders what Kyra said and maybe she does jump to the worst case scenario often, but given her history, she has needed to. This wasn't something that could just go bad if it failed, this is something that could potentially kill them both. Kassandra was too calculated to allow for such a variable, but she was only in control of herself. She could not force Kyra to see things her way so she knew they needed to find a compromise and Kassandra didn't have any better ideas than what Kyra suggested.

"Ok" Kassandra says softly, so softly that Kyra almost didn't hear it over the sound of the waterfall. 

"Ok as in?" Kyra pulled for more as she wanted to hear what specifically Kassandra was agreeing to.

"We will go with your plan" Kassandra confirms. "I do not have to like all of it, but I do trust you so I will trust her until she gives me a reason not to."

"She won't, I assure you" Kyra says confidently. "She has a history with the cult too and I think she could be what we've been looking for."

"So it is settled for the plan, but how soon until you both are ready?" Kassandra inquires. "Delos will be a day trip at max so I shall be back soon."

"I will talk with her tomorrow about it" Kyra assures. "I have the perfect spot too, one that will be safe from prying ears and eyes. If she agrees, we can prepare. "

"I will also gather supplies while on Delos as I want us to be ready at a moment's notice" Kassandra says as she stands back up, readying herself to leave. 

She offers her hand to Kyra to help her up and Kyra takes her hand immediately and once they both are standing again, Kyra leans into Kassandra and hugs her. Kassandra is still not used to all this affection, but it is something she can grow to love.

Kyra's scent along with the smell of the water is one she could lose herself in. Kassandra takes a deep inhale as she tightens her grip on Kyra, her senses on overload.

These intimate moments are just for them and that isn't something the cult could take from her. She would always have these memories and she would fight until her last breath to protect them.

Kassandra pulls back enough to look at Kyra's face, her hand lifting to cup Kyra's cheek as she tenderly strokes it. So much love flowed between them that they would drown if they were not careful. Rapids were ahead, but with each other, they could handle the toughest waters.

Kassandra had had enough time to think and she knew that she was tired of waiting. Kyra was who and what she wanted and after all this, they could start fresh. Kassandra smiled at this thought causing a chain reaction as Kyra also lit up. How their love was infectious, but no longer was it a poison, now it was a flower. With the right care and nourishment, they would blossom into something spectacular and Kassandra couldn't wait to see it.

Closing the distance, Kassandra leans in for a soft and tender kiss. There was no rushing and no urgency, but the spark was unmistakable. Kyra responded instantly and they just held that moment between them, neither furthering this into something more. Now was not the time, but Kassandra wanted Kyra to feel her love as she hasn't had the best track record with her words as of late.

Kyra continues to smile as she grabs Kassandra's face as well and runs her fingers through her hair. How this big lug of a woman turned her life upside down is something she could never explain, but so long as she had Kassandra, she never needed the explanation.

Content with each other and their plan of attack, the two women dip back into the water and head for a good night's sleep.

This routine of theirs was familiar and each step they took was the same as before. They would be cautious, but they also felt rebellious. Defying their roles and how they were supposed to act, here they were sneaking around like two fools in love.

Entering Kyra's room once more, Kyra gets a towel for the both of them to dry off more. Kyra doesn't even ask if Kassandra would like to stay as she discards the wet cloth and slips into her bed. She lifts up the cover as a silent invitation.

Kassandra had the towel over her face to dry her hair as it was thick and took the longest to dry. Once she realized it was as good as it was going to get, she also tosses it aside to see the offer. 

There wasn't even a moments hesitation before Kassandra undressed and slid in behind Kyra, holding her up against her body so that not even an inch of space was between them. Too long they have refrained from touching one another and just holding Kyra in her arms was enough to settle her every doubts.

She didn't want anymore space, she knew who and what she wanted. She knew they still had to work on each other, but she was tired of pretending. Kyra was it for her and she was not going to deny herself any longer.

Kyra rolls over so they are chest to chest and the two of them fall asleep and dream of one another until the morning sun.

Kassandra was off to a later start than she anticipated, but it was hard to leave Kyra in her bed. Kyra even had to resort to pushing her onto the floor to get her up as she was determined to stay put. She might even have a bit of a bruise for that one as Kyra didn't mean to knock her off the bed, but gravity has a way of making fools of them all.

Hearing the concern and (after she made sure Kassandra was alright) the laughter made any minor bump worth it.

Kyra sent her off with a good luck kiss and told her to hurry back. Kassandra never really had much to look forward to, but coming home to Kyra every night was something that she could get used to.

The trip to Delos was uneventful thankfully and Kassandra was able to find what she needed with a relative ease. She was so successful in finding useful items for them that she had to purchase a sack to carry everything as she did not trust to just leave it in the boat. It seemed that she had remained undetected, but she decided to take many turns to lose any potential tails.

Feeling satisfied that she wasn't followed, she made her way back to her boat.

"What in the...." Kassandra trails off as she comes upon her boat, completely destroyed.

"Malaka..." Kassandra grunts as someone had intentionally done this to her. This was not an act of god, but an act of sabotage and she had no idea from who. She was careful to cover her tracks so how was she found? More importantly, how would she get home?

It was later in the evening so the odds of her finding a ship at this hour was slim, but she needed to get back as the longer she held onto these items, the longer she had a target on her back.

Kassandra makes her way to the main port, but halts in her tracks when she recognizes a face.

Kassandra immediately slinks into cover and peers around the corner to get a better look to be sure.

Standing only a handful of meters ahead of her was Praxos and some unkempt men. Kyra didn't mention sending one to assist her so why would he be here? The company he was keeping was also less than desirable so the fact that her boat was destroyed and that he was present was too much of a coincidence for her to ignore. She doesn't know how he is involved, but she knows he cannot be trusted.

He was Kyra's most trusted man and he had been with her from the beginning so why would he be opposing her now? Tons of questions swirled in her mind, but she needed to stay focused and stay out of sight.

She needed to get off this island fast and she was probably going to have to use less than legitimate means to get there. Surely there were men looking for her so she needed to be smart.

Searching around the docks she found a group of fishermen about to set sail as they were finishing loading up the last of their gear. This would be her ticket out of here, but there was no way for her to stow away without being seen and that boat could barely fit the men with the baskets for the fish so she'd need to be extra convincing to get a ride.

Deciding that there was no time to wait, Kassandra tries to blend in with the crowd and tries to discreetly work her way towards the boat. She could overhear their discussion and it seemed lighthearted enough so she was hoping that meant they were approachable. She would need a new approach as her mighty misthios persona would not earn her any favors here so she decides to play the card that was gifted to her at birth.

She would become a damsel in distress.

There was rarely a man who would not rush to the aid of a distressed woman so her odds were good. Kassandra takes an extreme risk and removes the headwear so she could cover the arrows and she was smart enough to wear the armor under her clothes and she makes the final few step to the men.

"Excuse me, gentlemen" Kassandra says with a light hint of frantic in her voice. "I am sorry to disturb you all, but I am lost and need to get home."

The men look a bit puzzled at first, but one man (she's assuming is their leader) steps forward to her to speak.

"Of course miss, are you alright?" He asks with genuine concern.

"No, I'm afraid not" Kassandra says as she works her self up to become more emotional each time she speaks. "These men brought me here with the promise of work, but when I got there..." Kassandra trails off to build up the suspense.

"Miss, it is ok, you are safe here" he assures as he places a tentative hand on her shoulder. "Where is home for you?"

"Mykonos" as Kassandra starts to sniffle as she is holding back tears. "My son is sick and I was trying to find work to help pay for medicine and they wanted to do awful things to me" Kassandra lets out a few tears for a dramatic effect. "I was able to escape them, but I have no way to return home and I don't feel safe here as I know these men are looking for me."

The captain looks to his men and speaks to his men in a hushed whisper and then his gaze falls back to Kassandra. "The men are in agreement as we could not allow a woman like yourself to be taken advantage of so we would offer you safe passage back home" he offers. "It will be a tight squeeze, but we will do what we can to make you comfortable."

"Oh thank you" Kassandra responds, leaning forward to embrace the captain. "This is mighty kind of you, all of you, I am in your debt."

"It is our pleasure and we are about to sail so we're happy you came when you did. There has been an order ceasing all boats to or from Mykonos so this would have been your last chance" he remarks.

"Closed? Who could have that power to do that?" Kassandra asks, not having to play dumb this time as she actually doesn't know what is going on.

"We have an official document that the personal guards of our leader Kyra handed to us mere moments ago. She is stating it is for the safety of her people, but it doesn't make much sense at all" he responds, also confused to what was happening. "Podarkes never closed the ports as that's our largest revenue source so I'm not sure why that would change now."

"That does seem so odd" Kassandra agrees and she is now incredibly sure that she needs to get back immediately as something big was about to happen and they were not prepared.

"Ah, doesn't hurt us a bit does it lads?" The captain asks his crew to which he gets a bunch of noise back in return. "We had only stopped to restock as we are sailing to Chios for our final destination."

"Come," the captain says as he extends his hand to Kassandra, "watch your step and take a seat wherever you can find space."

Kassandra nods in agreement and takes his hand and makes her way to the back front of the boat as it was the furthest out of sight. She hated having to use these men this way, but she would be sure to pay them for their troubles.

She and the crew made small talk on the brief journey back, Kassandra thanking herself for staying nearby as her other thought was to go back to Paros and that would have at least been a couple days journey.

Mykonos was within her sights before the sun fully set, but she new that whatever Praxos had delivered to Delos would already be in place here so she would be spotted instantly.

"Captain, I have another request of you if I may" Kassandra sheepishly inquires. "My husband works as a guard on the port and I do not wish for him to know I had left. He works hard to provide for us and I do not wish to be seen as ungrateful. I only wanted to help ease his burden. Could you, perhaps, drop me towards the tip of the island so I do not have to bear the shame?"

"You husband is lucky to have a woman such as yourself to be willing to do what you did and we will happily honor that request" the captain reassures as he directs for the men to remain north east bound.

The men help her ease into the water as the furthest they could pull up was to her waist. She thanks them with both her words and drachma which they all refused, but Kassandra has made sure to leave a small pouch where she sat.

She feels a little ridiculous for having to go through with this charade, but it got her home and, most importantly, it got her closer to Kyra.

Kassandra needed to stash the weapons first and knew of only one place where they would be safe, but it would be too dark to do so right now and it wouldn't be the most accessible in case there was an emergency. Uncovering the arrows and placing her hood back on, Kassandra makes quick work towards Kyra as her room would be the most secure as there are always eyes on it.

Sneaking via the back wall, Kassandra makes her way up towards Kyra's balcony, landing with a practiced ease.

She gently lowers the sack to the floor to make as little noise as possible, but as soon as she stands back up Kyra is in front of her with a dagger at her throat.

"Fuck Kassandra, you scared me" Kyra says, clearly startled.

"I am sorry, it is never my intention, but I couldn't enter the normal way with what I have" Kassandra shares as she steps aside to show Kyra the surplus of arrows and various trinkets. "I am, however, glad to know that you've not lost your touch."

"You joke, but I still have a perfectly good dagger here" Kyra responds while playing with the blade. "In all seriousness, you were due back hours ago so what happened?"

"Someone destroyed my boat" Kassandra angrily responds.

"You were followed? How? You've been so careful?" Kyra asks concerned as Kassandra was even extra about keeping her steps hidden.

"I do not know if it was targeted or not, but Kyra," Kassandra looks at her with sad eyes, "Praxos was on Delos."

"Praxos?" Kyra couldn't believe her ears. "What would he even be doing there? He is supposed to be clearing out the rebel caves."

"He was there with some suspicious looking men and, apparently, he was bringing an official document that you wanted implemented" Kassandra states.

"But Kassandra, I've done no such thing. Do you know what was on this official document?" Kyra inquires.

"The men I was able to get a ride back with stated it mentioned the closing of the ports on both Mykonos and Delos" Kassandra answers. "Kyra, something very big is happening and I think this is just the beginning."

Kyra places a hand over her mouth to withhold a gasp as this was more sinister than she imagined. They were using her good name to kill the local economy which, in turn, would cause the people to rise up against her. It would also stop all shipments to Sparta which would lose her their support and aid, leaving her vulnerable.

This was smart.

This was ruthless.

Kyra walks back to her bed and takes a seat and hunches over as she didn't feel as if she could stand for much longer.

Kassandra immediately joins her and kneels in front of her to comfort her. She knew how strong Kyra was, but she also knew how personal Kyra took everything so she was feeling this betrayal on such a personal level. Kassandra knows the cult and knows that this is all strategy for them, but Kyra's experience was new and Kassandra could sympathize.

"Kyra, my love," Kassandra speaks tenderly, "I know this is hard, but the fight is not over." She places a soft kiss upon Kyra's forehead and cradles her head in her hands. 

As much as Kassandra wanted to stay and comfort Kyra, she knows they are no longer safe here. "Kyra, we are not safe here, it is time we relocate."

"No," Kyra declines, "we cannot, not yet."

"Kyra, they could be planning on attacking you right now for all we know and I will not let them have us as an easy target" Kassandra argues.

"Love," Kyra looks up to meet Kassandra, "if I run now then this is all for nothing." 

Kyra sits up and motions for Kassandra to join her on the bed. As Kassandra is working towards standing up, Kyra can hear a creaking sound outside their door. Someone is listening in on the other side.

"I spoke with her and she is in" Kyra updates, trying to remain as vague as possible. "Soon the time will come and all the parts shall be played."

Kyra is hoping that Kassandra understands her as she needs to be this cryptic as if Praxos has betrayed her, anyone in her house sans Kassandra was deemed an accomplice. She would speak in a code of sorts.

"Tomorrow I have free time so would you like to play a game with me? I much prefer it when I am not alone" Kyra says, trying to convey what she means.

To say Kassandra is confused is an understatement as Kyra just started to speak in this odd manner all of a sudden. As Kassandra settles beside her, she glances over and notices the urgency in Kyra's eyes as she motions to the door with her hand. 

Kassandra understands completely now.

Kyra must be speaking to her in a code as from the body language she is reading from Kyra, they are no longer alone. Kassandra would play along.

"Of course, I would love to play a game with you, but I do have plans to go hunting later on in the evening" Kassandra answers.

"I shall pray for a successful hunt, may Artemis guide your bow" Kyra says. "Come, let us go to bed for tomorrow is a new dawn and the sun will rise again."

Kassandra nods and settles in behind her, encompassing her into her arms to protect her from all that she can. 

This all meant that Phaedra was in and had agreed to help them, Kassandra had the equipment, and that they would meet at Artemis' temple to meet up.

Before they drifted off to sleep (as Kassandra was certain they would not attempt anything physical tonight), she leaned into Kyra's ear and whispered to her.

"They will not win. We are stronger than they could ever hope to be. Together, we can do anything. Together we will fly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think you know someone, they turn our to be something they're not and that sometimes people you just meet will do more for you than you ever knew.
> 
> Tons of twists and turns so stay tuned to see how this plays out and, as always, I'd love to hear your comments on this!


	21. Running Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I'm back!
> 
> ClexaCon was absolutely amazing and Jes Macallan literally took a selfie with me and kissed me on the cheek so my gay soul has ascended. Really fun weekend and if you've never gone to it I would highly recommend it.
> 
> Thank you also for being patient with the story as I had to bust my butt to get this chapter done by today. 
> 
> I think for the next chapter I may not post it until Sunday as I've got a lot of work to catch up on AND I also want to make this next chapter super in depth and that isn't something I want to rush. Thank you always for your love and support!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Running Blind  
> https://youtu.be/_Lsi2oANgsI

Time was of the essence and there was not a moment to lose. The cult was moving swiftly, but Kassandra and Kyra were prepared to match every step they took.

They will be smart and they will be calculated.

Kassandra was on edge all night and barely slept at all. Even though she knew they would not be so bold to outright attack them both, she wanted to remain alert just in case. She laid tangled up with Kyra and where that usually would leave her carefree, she can feel the severity of their situation crushing her.

She has been playing their game for years before she knew they existed. She had always been trying to catch up, but could never see the end. It was as if she was always two steps behind and that needed to change. The cult believes they have her pegged, but she will prove them wrong. 

She will show them all.

They will regret the day they made her their target and ruined her life. They will regret all the atrocities they have forced the world to endure. They will regret most of all bringing Kyra into this mess. Kassandra was ready for this, but Kyra had done nothing wrong other than loving her.

They capitalized on their relationship and fed off it like a pariah. Every argument giving them life, every time they walked away it gave them power. The cult was a parasite and Kassandra would kill it, she had to.

Failing wasn't an option as the cult would never stop. Even if she were to take down the cult here, there are still people all over Greece under their influence who would be ready to pick up the mantle. They spread like a plague, infecting all they can with their fear mongering and their hate speech. There will always be people like them, that is inevitable, but she can surely make an impact on their numbers. 

With a heavy sigh, Kassandra stares up at the ceiling. Her thoughts would not quiet themselves no matter how hard she tried to sleep. 

It was as if Kyra could feel her restlessness as she groggily awoke to look at Kassandra. She didn't have to ask what was bothering her as Kyra knew. She knew it was the mess they found themselves in, it was the cult, and it was her.

Kyra had slept peacefully for the most part, but it was as if she could feel Kassandra overthinking and decided it was her turn to comfort.

Kassandra was usually the protector, but there were times when Kyra knew she just wanted to be held and allowed to feel small. Now was one of those times so Kyra shifted herself higher up on the bed and pulled Kassandra into her.

Kassandra was still stiff and not completely present, still inside her own mind. Kyra slowly began to play with Kassandra's hair. The motion simplistic, but she can feel the tension ease our from her. Kyra had always found this soothing when it was done for her, but doing it for another person was almost as cathartic. She could feel Kassandra melting into her touch and could tell her thoughts were beginning to calm.

She knew she must not have slept much at all and as much as she can run off from minimal sleep, it wasn't healthy. Kyra knew there would only be a few more hours before the sun was up so she would continue her ministrations until she could no longer.

Kassandra's breathing evened out within a few minutes and Kyra was please to see her lover sleeping soundly in her arms not long after. It would only temporarily keep her stilled, but she would offer Kassandra whatever peace she could.

It was now Kyra's turn to think as she was tired, but would not go back to sleep until she was sure Kassandra was settled.

She will never truly hate what is happening to them as she knows it is the only reason the two of them are back together again. Kassandra had basically told her as much one night when they were laying in bed so a part of her will never regret how they got here. The other part, however, wishes things were different and that she could go back in time and not take this position.

She knew what she was doing was important and it was helping put her home better than she inherited it, but it had cost her so much of herself. She had become so concerned with not becoming Podarkes that she lost track of who she really was. She spent her time holed up in an office instead of being among her people. She rarely hunted where before it was hard to get her to sit still. Her identity had been lost and Kyra wasn't sure who she even was when she looked at herself in the mirror.

She was a husk of her former self and with everything that was happening to them, she felt so lost. Everything was turning itself upside down and she didn't know where to go. She didn't know what to do.

She thinks back to her earlier discussion with Kassandra and thought of Praxos. She still couldn't believe it, he had been like a brother to her for so long. Did she push him into this life? Into this decision?

In her drive to be the opposite of her father, did she become him anyway? Maybe it wasn't the exact same, but she must have done something to have him driven to this extreme.

All she had was questions and she was frustrated and hurt, so deeply hurt. She could actually feel pain from this and it is a dull ache encompassing her entire body. He had been with her through some dark times and he was always behind her, even when he thought she was wrong. She had entrusted him with secrets and so much personal knowledge that he could single handedly take her down if presented the opportunity.

She didn't know how deeply he was involved, but maybe she could talk to him to make him stop and see what he is doing. Praxos was always a reasonable man (or so she thought) so if she could just talk to him one more time, that she could maybe put a stop to all this.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Kassandra this idea as she would absolutely be against it. Kassandra didn't truly grasp sentimental emotions so Kyra thinks she would find this a useless effort for the inevitable. Then again, Kassandra would move mountains to save brother so perhaps she would understand. Kyra would have to think about it as she's made up her mind that she would talk to Praxos, but she just didn't know when or how.

She didn't want to keep a secret from Kassandra, but she didn't want her to try to talk her out of it. She was in a bit of a dilemma, but she didn't have to decide yet. 

She turned her attention back to Kassandra and continued to run her fingers through her hair. Finding the rhythmic movements calming and the sight of a sleeping Kassandra was one that she would preserve to her memories forever. How she finally looked at peace, a small smile ghosting her face. How beautiful her features are and Kyra has to hold back from tracing every mark across her face. Time has been kind to Kassandra, but Kyra can still see the lines and the journey she took to earn each one.

Her forehead crinkle was probably her favorite as it could be from a multitude of reasons. From how she scowls when she disagrees to how it scrunches when she is confused or sorting out a puzzle on her own. Then again, she does love the lines around Kassandra's eyes as it tells everything she doesn't with words. How her eyebrow raises in either amusement or befuddlement, each a worthy masterpiece on the canvas that is her face. What stories they could tell if they only had a voice.

Kyra became wrapped up in her own thoughts until Kassandra moves closer to her. Kassandra was never a fan of cuddling from what Kyra could tell as she mostly just left after she got what she wanted. Kyra knew that as she has heard stories and Kassandra herself had admitted as much, but she always wondered what it would be like. Kyra didn't dare move at first as she wasn't sure if she moved that if Kassandra woke up that she wouldn't move herself away.

Kassandra nestles herself as close to Kyra as humanly possible and nuzzles her head into the crook of Kyra's neck. Kyra can feel her take a deep breath and she can feel the smile Kassandra subconsciously does. Kyra could feel herself getting emotional at this unexpected, but certainly not unwanted affection. All of her bad thoughts seem to not be so bad and the world doesn't seem as glum. With this comfort, Kyra closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of Kassandra in her arms.

Daylight breaks and Kassandra awoke to find herself alone in the bed. She lazily slides her arm over to Kyra's side and can feel how cold it is. Kyra has to have been gone for at least an hour so based on her touch so Kassandra wills herself up to find her. Still rather groggy, she notices that there is a note stuck to Kyra's door address to her.

Kassandra removes the small knife and places it on Kyra's desk as she unfolds the note.

"Love,

There is something I must do and I could not allow you the opportunity to talk me out of it. I am sorry to leave you alone in bed, but I knew you were an early riser so I knew I didn't have much time as I know you will also try to follow.

You speak of Praxos' betrayal on Delos and that is not the man I know. He would not do this unless he was forced to so I have set out in search for him to try to right this wrong. I cannot believe him to be this evil you speak of as he is to me like Alexios is to you.

We must keep trying, even when it seems there is no hope left. Not everyone can be saved, but I believe in second chances and I have you to thank for that.

I shall be back soon and I know you will not listen, but please, do not try to find me. I must do this.

I love you more than you can even know,

Kyra"

Kassandra has to blink a few times to see if she is actually reading this correctly. Kyra has left to approach Praxos alone and didn't want her to know until now.

"Malaka!" Kassandra yells as she crumples up the note and throws it across the room.

For all the idiotic things for her to do, seeking out someone who wants you dead is by far the stupidest thing she could have done. Kyra was right as Kassandra would have absolutely not permitted her to do this yet alone by herself. This was suicide and Kyra had no idea what the cult was able to do.

"Fuck Kyra..." Kassandra lets out an exasperated sigh.

As much as she would just like to run out, she knows people still linger and she cannot be so careless. She places her familiar clothes and armor on and makes her way to find someone who may have seen Kyra leave. She doesn't want to raise any alarms so she needs to keep herself composed and lose the edge of fear that she know lingers in her voice.

Kassandra makes her way to the kitchen and is greeted by Sotiria and an elderly woman. "Good morning ladies, have you by chance seen Kyra this morning?"

"Kyra?" Sotiria repeats, "ah yes, she said she would be in her office today and to not disturb her."

"She's here?" Kassandra questions as her note clearly indicated she had left, but if she was in her office that made no sense.

"Where else would she be? You clearly are not the brightest one here now are you." The older woman chastises, but Kassandra couldn't care less at the insult and turns to check the office.

"Kyra, open up" Kassandra asks as she knocks on the door.

She is met with silence so she tries another tactic.

"Open this door or else I will kick it down. You have ten seconds" Kassandra orders and she begins to count out loud.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." she trails off as she hears the door unlock.

Taking this as the invitation it is, Kassandra immediately enters and re-closes the door, locking it back up. Who she sees in the seat is not Kyra, but Phaedra.

"Where is Kyra and why are you here?" Kassandra commands, raw power exuding from every inch of her being.

"I..." Phaedra begins, but cannot seem to form as it is safe to say that she is incredibly intimidated right now.

Kassandra is not here to play games so she immediately takes three strides to be directly in front of her and she yanks her up by the collar and pins her against the bookshelf.

"I will not ask you again" Kassandra voices in the most threatening demeanor. "Where. Is. Kyra?"

"She told me to not tell you" Phaedra struggles to get out as she can feel herself panicking at lack of oxygen as Kassandra's grip tightens.

"Do you truly want to find out what I will do to you if you do not tell me?" Kassandra inquires in a sinister tone. "This is your last chance before I make this painful. Talk!"

"Can't...breathe..." Phaedra let's out quietly as she is rapidly becoming dizzy from her grasp.

Kassandra releases her as she drops to the ground, grasping for air. Phaedra backs herself up so that she is pressed against the bookshelf once more to try to steady herself. She knows she swore to secrecy, but this woman in front of here would clearly kill her if she remained silent. This must be Kassandra, the woman Kyra described to her.

"Are you Kassandra?" Phaedra is able to ask with a ragged breath. 

Suddenly she is lifted, almost as if she were weightless, and pressed back against the bookshelf once again.

"How do you know my name?" Kassandra aggressively interrogates.

"Kyra told me to expect you and that you probably wouldn't be very nice" Phaedra answers. "She said that only you would be so persistent and that I was to delay you as long as possible."

Kyra really thought this out as Phaedra was clearly a decoy for people to not be alarmed in her absence. It is also not unusual for Kyra to lock herself in her office for a day or two so she can concentrate. She couldn't have done too far if Phaedra was here so that narrowed down her search area immensely.

"All you've successfully done is pissed me off so how about you cut to the chase before I make you regret stepping on this island?" Kassandra commands.

"She went to the caves to find him as she thought that was the most logical location for him" Phaedra answers and as Kassandra is about to take off, Phaedra's voice stops her.

"Wait!" Phaedra shouts as she reaches out to grab Kassandra. "You need to know she is unarmed and I don't know if she thinks she's walking out of this. When she was telling me about what she intended to do, it sounded like a suicide mission." 

At hearing those words, Kassandra is overtaken with fear. Kassandra could not imagine a world without Kyra again and knowing that she may not even be alive right now is enough to make her panic. Kassandra had to remind herself that Kyra would not willingly place herself in harm's way and that she must have had a plan. 

"Let me help you" Phaedra asks softly as she pulls Kassandra out of the spiral she was going down.

"What could you possibly do? You don't know this place or her for that matter. Why are you even here now?" Kassandra questions as she wants to know the motives that Kyra seems to clearly trust.

"Kyra was the first person to show me kindness in a really long time" Phaedra answers, voice soft. "I have been aimlessly searching for something and I didn't realize what that was until I met Kyra. I was looking for a purpose again as my family had all but forsaken me and then Kyra happened. She took me under her wing when she could've just left me at the temple, but she didn't and she gave me a home."

Phaedra was beginning to get emotional as she pours out what is essentially her life story to this stranger. She and Kassandra had never met, but Kyra trusted and loved this woman so she would follow her judgement even though she was incredibly terrifying at the moment.

"I just wanted to help so she told me what she was intending to do so I agreed" Phaedra continued. "I am realizing now that I shouldn't have let her go alone, but she told me she knew what she was doing so I believed her."

Kassandra wants to be angry at her, but cannot find it within her to be mad. She seemed lost and Kassandra knew all too well the power that Kyra could command over someone so she was not surprised Phaedra got wrapped up in all this. She was the best lead Kassandra had so she was going to bring her along.

"How long ago did she leave? It must've not been too long ago." Kassandra asks.

"Only two hours ago at most" Phaedra confirms.

"You are going to come with me as I remember she told me you were good with a bow. This still true?" Kassandra questions.

'Yes, I used to hunt for my father when he got too sick to do so" Phaedra affirmed.

Kassandra points to the bow on her back and looks at Phaedra. "You will use my bow as I will have my spear with me. You are to keep your head down as I am taking you from this room and bringing you into Kyra's bedroom so that we may slip out unnoticed."

Kassandra keeps Phaedra towards her chest as she unlocks and opens the door. Kassandra meets the eyes of the staff and guards lingering around and she nudges Phaedra to go up the stairs, Kassandra following close behind her. Once she hears Kyra's door open and close, she turns around to address the staff.

"Attention everyone!" Kassandra speaks, clearing her throat to gain everyone’s attention. "Kyra has asked me to relay to you all that you are all dismissed for the day as she is not feeling well and wishes to rest uninterrupted. I will remain by her side to care for her so you all may go back to your homes for tonight and tomorrow" 

Kassandra sees quizzical looks at first, but soon it is replaced with joy as they realize they have a free two days off and all but scatter immediately. The only one who gives her any looks of skepticism was Sotiria, but Kassandra knew she wouldn't press her for the information right now.

Kassandra returns to Kyra's room to find Phaedra pacing back and forth.

"Ok, I should have bought us some time, but we need to find her sooner than two days or else we will have problems" Kassandra shares as she removed the bow from across her back.

"Take this" Kassandra says as she offers Phaedra the bow. "We can expect resistance so shoot first and ask questions later. Kyra is the priority, we need to find her so leave nobody alive, is that clear?"

"Understood Kassandra" Phaedra confirms as she accepts the bow and feels the weight of it in her palms. She had never killed before, but she wanted to take this cult down so she would do it if she had to.

Kassandra, for her part, was remaining as collected as she knew that rushing in would get them all killed. She held out hope that Kyra knew what she was doing as the thought of any harm coming to her was too much to take.

Kassandra needed to be at her best which also meant she needed her gear back. The Spartan armor was nice and all, but nothing could compare to what she herself collected on her travels and it was about time for her broken spear to make a resurgence. She would not face the cult handicapped, she would meet them head on and arrows flying.

Kassandra informed Phaedra to meet her by the Artemis temple in thirty minutes and that she was to take whatever she could find useful from the stash Kassandra had gotten from Delos.

Kassandra left to go to her room to change and she took the great satisfaction of disassembling the long spear she had been forced to use. Freeing her own spear from the metal was gratifying and Kassandra could feel the comfort and confidence rising within herself with her own equipment. 

She would kill every last person in that cave.

After double checking to ensure she has all she needs, she goes back to Kyra's room to get the remaining gear (which now consisted of mostly arrows) and she sets off out of the balcony. As comfortable as she was that everyone went home, she did not want to draw any unnecessary attention.

She made haste and easily made it to the statue with plenty of time. She is able to see Phaedra leaning on the backside so she is not spotted by any passersby's on the road. It almost daylight so they could be easily seen, but thankfully, Kassandra had a plan.

"Hold on, you want us to do what now?!" Phaedra asks as Kassandra must clearly be out of her mind.

"I've done it plenty of times so you will be just fine" Kassandra reassures.

"What part of free diving into a tiny water way next to a cave from a hundred or more meters up sounds fine to you? You've got to be joking" Phaedra hopes she is at least.

"That's how I found this place to begin with and I am just fine" Kassandra shrugs off her concern. "The water is almost deep enough and as long as you dive you shouldn't make much noise either" Kassandra explains as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

"I'm sorry, did you say almost? You are crazy" Phaedra replies. "Who just thinks of this and says "Oh, this is totally fine, just another day here on Mykonos." You are completely crazy."

"Look," Kassandra interrupts, "we do not have a choice as if we are to get to Kyra we will need to be stealthy and this is the only way."

Phaedra looks at Kassandra and realizes how truly serious she and let's out long sigh before she begrudgingly agrees.

Phaedra shares one final piece of information with Kassandra before they start their climb. "If I die from this jump, I am coming back to haunt you."

Kassandra, taken back by the bluntness of the so called threat, laughs at this. "That sounds fair, I can live with that" she responds as Phaedra's nervousness and lack of a filter is providing to be amusing. Perhaps she's starting to see what Kyra saw in her.

Both women make their way down to the rocky ledge just in front of the temple where there is a tiny canal located in front of a small entrance to the Porphyrion cave.

"Are you sure we cannot just walk to this?" Phaedra pleads as she is terrified of what she is being asked to do.

"Look," Kassandra says as she places both hands on Phaedra's shoulders, "there are going to be cult guards along the canal and there is no way we could just walk into this without being spotted. Our best chance is to dive when nobody is looking."

"Now," Kassandra continues, "do you want me to jump first or did you want to?"

"You, I want you to go first so I can watch" Phaedra responds without having to put any thought behind it.

"Follow my lead exactly and you will be just fine" Kassandra reassures, but it is more for Phaedra's benefit than what she actually believes.

Like an eagle soaring, Kassandra makes a running leap and dives gracefully into the water below. She swims away from the center to allow space for Phaedra as she looks back up to see her outline. She knows how nerve wracking a jump from that height can be the first time around, but she hopes she jumps.

Kassandra waits for a good minute, restlessly waiting by the water as she was starting to feel waterlogged. She was about to give up when she hears the breaking of the water next to her and a splash that gets her soaked once more. Breaking the surface is a ghostly white Phaedra who scrambles as fast as she can towards the rocks to lift herself out.

Kassandra walks over to help her up and, while she's at it, decides to pay her a compliment. "I'm impressed, I didn't think you had it in you."

"I...hate...you..." was what Kassandra got in return and she truly tried not to laugh at her so she covers up her mouth and clears her throat a few times.

"You're alive and have all your limbs so let's keep moving. I need you to pay close attention to everything from here on out, do you understand me?" Kassandra looks to Phaedra for confirmation and just gets a head nod. Poor thing is still petrified. Kassandra hopes she's able to snap herself out of it soon for both of their sakes. 

Kassandra leads them both into the cave as they do not use a torch and the natural light fades fast. Kassandra keeps her right hand touching the outer wall and her left has her spear in an attacking position. Kassandra can feel Phaedra's grip on one of the tassels on her skirt armor and can feel it tug her when she falls too far behind. They move slowly as Kassandra knows she has to for Phaedra to follow as she has no prior experience doing what they're about to do.

Kassandra can see a dim glow up ahead meaning they are close to the center sanctum. Kassandra whispers for them to crouch and keep low as they will start casting shadows soon.

The approach the torch and Kassandra stops immediately as she can hear the sound of two voices coming towards them. Phaedra got the hint pretty quickly, but she bumps into Kassandra a little as she didn't notice she had stopped. This caused Kassandra to lurch forward and her knee hitting the ground caused a sound. It wasn't anything too loud, but given the proximity of the two guards near by, they most likely heard it.

Kassandra doesn't have much time to explain and is hoping that Phaedra can carry her own weight here. She backs them both up until they are out of the light and she gets into a lunge position. 

Kassandra is preparing to take out both cultists as they get closer so she plans her attack. Once they pass them she will strike the man on her right by kicking in his leg and stabbing him through the neck before she throws her spear into the man on her left. Satisfied with her approach, she lies in wait until they both pass them, completely hidden.

Kassandra sets herself in motion and lunges at the man on her right as she planned and is successfully able to kill him in one fell swoop, but as she turns to her left she finds nobody there.

Alerted by the lack of a body, Kassandra spins around to find Phaedra standing, bow drawn, so she looks to the ground to see the second guard dead with an arrow to the chest. Kassandra slits his throat to be sure, but she was surprised at not only Phaedra taking the shot, but being so accurate with it in the dark.

They drag the bodies to the edges of the cave, staying to the shadows so that there is less of a chance of them getting discovered.

Silently they continue their advancement as they stumble upon three more relatively close together. Kassandra whispers to Phaedra for them to strategize.

"I will take the two closest to the fore, you aim for the one further back" Kassandra orders.

"I can do it Kassandra, I can take out the one's by the fire before they could even know what hit them, leaving you to freely get the man further away" Phaedra argues as she knew it would be easier considering she had range whereas Kassandra was melee combat.

Kassandra mulls this over for a moment before agreeing as it would be easier and this would help Kassandra believe that she is truly on their side and that she could put more responsibility on this stranger.

Phaedra takes a deep breath and nods to Kassandra who stealthily makes her way to the man further back. Kassandra lays in wait as she hears the light sound of a projectile impacting both men so she herself rushes up and snaps the man's neck before he is even the wiser. She cradles his body on the decent and pulls him away from the walking path.

The bodies would remain undiscovered unless someone steps off the path. Nobody should be behind them though.

"Five down, two hundred to go" Kassandra hears Phaedra mumble as they resume their previous positions and make their way deeper into the cave. 

Kassandra knows every step they both take will get them into a more dense placement and it will get increasingly harder to stay out of sight. The cave will only get brighter and the guards will only get more plentiful.

This is an uphill battle for the two of them, but for Kyra, Kassandra would walk this path armed with nothing but her fists if need be. She would find her and she would take the cult down.


	22. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Easter to anyone who celebrates it! I totally forgot it was this weekend (which is why this is late) as I flew to Colorado to visit some relatives.
> 
> Thank you for all waiting patiently for this as I know I've made it from 3x a week to once. Work/life balance isn't very good for me right now so I will most likely finish with a once a week for the next 3 chapters as this wraps up the story.
> 
> Good news is I plan on writing a new story for Kyssandra and once I get to chapter 24 I will ask for your thoughts on some ideas I have.
> 
> Until then, please enjoy and comments/kudos are always welcomed :)
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Sacrifice  
> https://youtu.be/EypTf8B_GIc

The sound of footsteps remains a constant, a never ending battle to remain hidden while still advancing. The cave is heavily guarded as if they were expecting company which is not a good sign for any of them. This place should have been almost barren, but they are well stockpiled as if this was intentional. This didn't feel right to Kassandra, but she couldn't pinpoint why exactly.

This cave wasn't even that large so for the sheer amount of manpower they had down here is incredibly suspicious. What could they have been planning? Kassandra tries not to dwell, but the deeper they both get the more obvious it gets. It's just unfortunate she didn't realize it until it was too late.

Kassandra and Phaedra work in tandem, taking down guard after guard, allowing nothing to slow them down. Kassandra was surprised at how easily Phaedra filled this role and maybe something good could come of this when it was all over. A woman of her skills would be incredibly useful and she has more than shown her worth so Kassandra can now see what Kyra saw. Potential and drive and the inability to remain dormant, she would not just sit back and accept defeat, she would act in the face of danger and laugh while she does it. Kassandra has a newfound respect for her and she hopes they both make it out alive so she can properly share this with her.

Kassandra has lost count at how many guards they've each taken down, but it is at least double digits at this point for each of them. Once they are almost in the center, it becomes impossible for them to stay hidden. The center is lit with torches as if it was making a circle of light and the scaffolding also had consistent lighting. If they moved any closer they both would be spotted and their element of surprise would be gone in an instant.

Kassandra motions for Phaedra to backtrack and they regroup behind some crates while they plan their next steps.

"What do we do now Kassandra?" Phaedra questions as she's come to the same conclusion that Kassandra did earlier.

"We cannot go any further as we are as we will be spotted and it will only get harder for us and our odds are not good" Kassandra explains as there is no need to sugarcoat it. "However, I have thought of a backup plan and all we need are the robes and masks from any of the cultists we took down before. This way, we will blend in and we can try to locate Kyra."

"What about my bow? It is too large for me to put the robe over" Phaedra points out.

"You will need to leave it behind unfortunately as we will need to carry only what we can keep close on us for melee" Kassandra says as long range would no longer be a benefit to them at the time. "You will need to check them for something small, like a dagger."

Phaedra nods in agreement as the two women work their way backwards to collect a robe and a mask. They regroup only moments later and begin their walk into the inner circle. Kassandra can tell that Phaedra is nervous so she gives her arm a gentle squeeze for support as they both need to remain calm if people are to believe they are meant to be here. Appearance and mannerisms are everything in a time like this.

Kassandra moves to take charge and sets the pace, leading their walk as she has a vague recollection of the layout. The closer they get to the inner circle, the more Kassandra notices new changes. This is a much bigger space than she remembers which means there are now unknown areas why they both will be walking blind. It is too late for her to let Phaedra know this as they have worked their way into visibility and are in view of other cultists.

Everyone seemed to not question their presence as Kassandra moved them onward, but she was now faced with a dilemma as there were two new corridors to explore.

"We need to split up" Phaedra whispers to Kassandra. "We will waste time sticking together so you take the one on the left and I will go right and we will meet back in the middle."

"I don't like it Phaedra," Kassandra whispers back, "something doesn't feel right and this place is much bigger than I knew it to be."

"We don't have a choice Kassandra" Phaedra relays a bit more aggressively this time. "The longer we take, the more likely something happens to her. Now let's go."

Phaedra doesn't allow Kassandra to argue as she walks away from her down the narrow pathway nearest to her. She turns around to glance back and she watched as Kassandra reluctantly went to the other side. She hopes they find Kyra fast as this whole situation is starting to freak her out. She knew the cult ran deep, but hidden tunnels and secret bases just are a recipe for disaster.

She keeps her hand on the wall as it is dimly lit and she can begin to hear a feint moaning sound and the faint smell of something rotten. 

The deeper she walks, the louder the moans become and the wider her surroundings get. After a few more strides it is if she ran into a wall for her senses. The smell of pungent decaying hits her nose as it if smacked her in the face, she has never been more grateful that she's wearing a mask than right now. 

There are a few people in the opening and they all turn to look at her as she walks through as if she set off a silent alarm. They all immediately stop what they were doing and rise to turn to her. One woman moves towards her and extends her hand.

To say that Phaedra is alarmed is an understatement as she doesn't know what the right thing to do in this situation. 

She shouldn't have been so careless on her approach, but the smell just was so off-putting that she didn't want to stop moving for the hopes it would pass as she moved further inward. Alas, she walked right into the middle of what appeared to be a ritual and was stuck.

She reaches out to touch the hand of the woman when her hand is grabbed and forcefully turned so that her palm is facing upwards. Phaedra stifles a gasp of pain and chokes down a gag that has been trying to burst through since she got here.

The woman brings Phaedra's hand up to her own face and carefully scrutinizes it. For what, Phaedra had no idea, but she is hoping it is satisfactory as the angle her arm is being tugged at is incredibly painful.

"She is pure!" The woman shouts to the men behind her.

The men begin to slowly encircle her and her hopes of meeting whatever criteria they had died the moment she found herself enclosed in a very tight circle.

To her credit, she remained silent, but her situation was deteriorating rapidly. She knew there was no way out of this and that she was at whatever mercy these sick individuals had and she would have to endure it for the greater good or else she would be putting Kassandra and Kyra at risk.

The woman gently moves two of the men to create an opening and motions for Phaedra to follow her as she walks towards what appears to be a pit.

Phaedra quickly follows as this place was making her incredibly claustrophobic and not being surrounded by creepy men sounded ideal.

"You know.." the woman trails off as she begins to speak to her for the first time, "none are permitted to enter this sanctuary without the mark and yet here you are....how peculiar."

Phaedra tries to not tense up, but fails as she can feel her layers being picked apart and scrutinized. She had to leave her bow behind so all she had was a lousy pocket knife which was barely sharp enough to pierce skin.

"I am no fool, you do not belong here" the woman says calmly as she tilts her head to the side as if she's taking in Phaedra's appearance. "However, I shall give you a chance to prove yourself in the eyes of."

Phaedra doesn't dare speak son she settles on an affirmative nod and takes a step closer to the woman.

The smell gets worse every inch closer to the pit she gets and once she is side by side with the woman, she can see what is below in the pit.

It is a mass grave of animals as she can see rotted flesh and protruding bones from what must be weeks of decaying. She hopes it's only animals at least as if it were a pit with human remains she would not be able to remain put together. It was hard enough now to not throw up to the point of a dry heave, but knowing that there could be dead bodies just marinating in their own fermentation was enough to break even the strongest of wills.

She was beginning to psyche herself out so she took to holding her breath to not make sounds.

The woman begins to pace behind her as if she is considering what to do next before she comes to a stop directly behind Phaedra.

The woman leans in so her face is right next to Phaedra's and she whispers softly "Kosmos deserves to be fed a sacrifice, prove your worth and escape the pit before it consumes you."

Phaedra's eyes go wide as she registers what the woman said, but it is too late as the men have made their way to her. In one swift motion, they push her backwards and she is left free falling into the carcasses below.

The pit is deep and Phaedra lands on the decomposing animals with a heavy crunch as the bones and flesh buckle underneath her weight. The momentum of the drop submerges her deep within so she is forced to practically swim her way to the top. A heavy gasp as she emerges followed by her emptying the content of her own stomach into the slush she's currently wading in. Her mask is long lost and the robe she is wearing is only slowing her down as it is getting caught on various animal parts. She frantically tries to find footing as, thankfully, this hole was not drilled with precision to smooth it.

"If Kyra is alive, I am so gonna kill her" Phaedra mumbles as she's finally able to get a handle on a jutted out rock. 

She can barely see as she is covered in week old blood and other various fluids that she doesn't want to think about. Out of all the outcomes she could've imagined, this was not even close to being in the top percentage.

"Who even does this? Sick fucks" she says, her voice soft as she doesn't want to draw anymore attention than she already has. The last thing she needs is them overhearing her and either killing her on the spot or by tossing more carcasses on her.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place if the rock was putrid flesh and the hard place was a giant pit.

Phaedra wasn't sure if she should just wait in hopes that they leave or if she should just immediately start to climb and hope for the best, but she needed to make a decision.

Choosing the latter, she looks for a way up all the while hoping Kassandra was having better luck than she was.

Kassandra had opted to go the left path begrudgingly after Phaedra took off to the right after her claims of them needing to split up. There was little else Kassandra could do, but follow along as she wonders to herself how new these two pathways were. 

She tried to recollect if there was any construction when she was here before, but couldn't recall. She didn't spent too long down here as Kyra was quite active and she followed where she went. When they all get out of this, she is going to make it a point to go cave dwelling on the off chance this ever happens again. She will know every inch and every crevice.

Kassandra walks slowly, but with a purpose. She does not wish to rush as she made that mistake once before and it almost cost them this rescue mission.

The walkway is dim so she has to feel her way forward, taking care of the sharp rocks that jut out from both sides. 

Once the path opens up into a large room, she ducks into the slightly concealed portion of the room as she waited for it to clear out. A few figures are standing near some makeshift cells with their back to her. It appeared to be a prison of some sort as there were people locked up and they seemed to be in poor condition. They looked awful and Kassandra wonders how long they've been kept down here.

She managed to make it through with only minor scrapes as the pathway changed from a more smooth finish to a more rugged terrain beneath her. She is now assuming it was intentional given the current state of the few caged people she can see. They are all bruised and bloody so she can only imagine the pain of them being dragged through here.

She herself had trouble with the change of textures and it even caused her to lose her balance. When she was on her way down she threw her arms out to catch herself and she, of course, landed on only the sharpest rocks.

It reminded her of back when she injured her hand on her first finding the cove behind the waterfall, but the benefits were not a place to lie down and relax. Here she could tell evil things were a foot as the cult never did anything morally correct.

Not that she was a shining beacon of morality, but even she had limits and nothing she has ever done had come close to how merciless these people were. They would kill innocent people to push their agenda and they had no remorse for any casualties they accrued on the way.

Most were beyond redemption at this point, maybe even Alexios was too.

Kassandra didn't want to go down this rabbit hole, but with the noise that surrounded her, it was impossible to keep her mind from wandering as she couldn't make out anything that was being said.

She wonders where he is, if he's still alive. If they both could survive being thrown off a mountain then maybe the only time they had to fear death was when the gods themselves make an appearance.

He was in such bad shape when she left him last, but she knows their blood is strong and that they can bounce back from almost anything.

At first, this accidental discovery worried her as what should take months to heal only took a week and minor injuries and scrapes healed within a day. 

She baffled many local healers in her journeys and some even wanted to do further testing on her. She made the decision to never go back to one after she awoke to find the healer with a saw of some sort hovering above her for what could only be a dissection as another man tried to hold her down.

She easily killed both men and swore off any healer then and there and that she would learn how to bandage and manage herself from here on out. She knew most were good people as being a healer was not an easy job and you could have hundreds of people looking to you for answers and cures, but she would take her own health in her own hands. Medicine had only come so far so a lot she assumed was a guessing game. She wasn't in the world of gambling and leaving anything to chance if at all possible.

This said, Alexios must be the same and he is more than likely fine and fully healed, but there is always a lingering part of her that still worries.

She should not be loving him like she does as he really does not deserve it after all he has done, but logic doesn't always win out. He is a monster and created atrocities that would put Hades to shame and he could have tried to get a better life for himself. All he has ever done is try to harm her at every opportunity and it was starting to wear her thin, but as soon as she saw him again she knew she couldn't shun him.

Pain is all the two of them have ever known and if she doesn't try to break through to him then he will be a lost and dammed soul. Not that he can attune for anything he's done, but she just wants him to make progress. 

She would keep trying, she had to. She owed it to herself to see what they could truly be, if they could be a family for the first time in a long time.

She knew her mother was still alive as she had been searching for her along with Alexios. She could care less if she ever saw their pater again as it was his fault that they were all in this mess to begin with. Too much hatred buried deep within her to forgive him, even after all this time. If he hadn't of let them throw them off Mount Taygetos (or in her case, he actually was the one dropping her then they would be happy in Sparta being none the wiser.

Although, that means she would most likely never have met Kyra and her life may have been rough, but Kyra was the one light that shone through. Kyra was her beacon of hope in a world so dark and cruel and she would live her life ten times over if it meant she could have Kyra.

She's reflected on their relationship before and she would probably hundreds of more times to come. This time they've spent together recently has been refreshing and she knows they still both have growing to do, but she is hopeful that they will do it together.

Kassandra also needed to think about what that means for her. Kyra was fully established here on Mykonos and Kassandra would never ask her to give up her life for her. Kassandra knew she could never offer her stability and a routine, but she is hoping that their love is enough for Kyra.

The more she thought about it, the more her small doubts manifested into something larger. 

Could Kyra settle for a life like this? Should she? 

Kassandra brought baggage with her everywhere and that would not change. She has burned too many bridges and she is on a crusade that makes her incredibly unpopular with some very powerful people. The likelihood of her giving all of this up is slim as she knows herself and she knows how restless she can be.

She was the complete opposite of Kyra in that fashion that she could never see herself behind a desk. She could never see herself doing something so monotonous day after day. She craved adventure and excitement and she couldn't get that from staying in one place.

On the other hand, she did want to build something with Kyra and, doing so, would mean she would need to plant roots on Mykonos. The idea excited her while simultaneously terrifying her. Not much in the world could scare her, but investing so much of herself in Kyra and what they have was probably one of the most frightening things she could imagine.

It wasn't even that she was afraid to do it as it was with Kyra, but it would be that she wouldn't be enough and mess everything up. Kyra was such a strong woman who could have her pick of the litter and she knew that Kyra loved her, but it always lingered for how long would that be enough?

Kassandra feared that Kyra would realize she could do better eventually and leave Kassandra heartbroken, this time for good or that Kassandra wouldn't be able to shed her womanizing past and that it would catch up to haunt her. She would never even imagine cheating on Kyra, but she knows all too well how good intentions still end with terrible results. 

She had left a trail of broken hearts and if even one of them ended up on her path again, she knew there could be a price to pay so would Kyra stick by her side? Would she believe she had changed?

They both had the capability to ruin each other as that is what brought them together in the first place. It's as if flint struck steel and the spark was instantaneous, but it could get out of control and burn everything around them. There would always be that thought lingering that of they did it once before that they could do it again.

Kassandra was a reasonable woman, but sharing Kyra was not something she would do for all the drachma in the universe. No amount of material things or even those she cannot even fathom would be enough for her to be willing to share. If Kyra ever was with another, that would have to be it for her as she could not handle only having half of her heart. She had tried with Thaletas and that ended poorly for everyone involved so it was all or nothing for her. 

Kassandra could feel herself getting emotional and it was all self inflicted. She could have strategized and put together a plan for their extraction, but instead she chose to dwell on her insecurities and about everything that could go wrong with her and Kyra. 

If she didn't pull it together there may not even be a Kyra for her to worry about so she needed to think of something happier to get herself in the right headspace.

The people didn't appear to be moving any time soon so she may as well get comfortable for another few minutes and try to think of happier thoughts.

As worried as she was about everything falling apart on her, she was also excited for what could be with the two of them.

Kyra was her person, the fates had already decided this and Kassandra was forever grateful she found her so early on in life. Out of everyone and everything, she landed in the right place at the right time and created a half of a whole that is beautiful.

Kyra was relentless and passionate and just everything Kassandra admired in a woman. Kyra had such a fire within her and she lead with everything she had and Kassandra could only stand there in awe sometimes.

When they first met, Kassandra knew they would be physical at some point, but she has never been more grateful for conflict that kept her stationed there. If Kassandra had just killed Podarkes immediately like she had planned on, none of this would have happened. Instead, she got dragged to stupid beach scuffles and petty squabbles as Kyra found nothing beneath her. 

What Kassandra found mildly irritating to begin with slowly turned into something she appreciated and she's now appreciative she got to witness all these pieces that Kyra showed her. Kyra never truly needed Kassandra's help as she was more than capable, but Kassandra can be mysterious and that usually opens her up to unwanted attention so she assumed Kyra dragged her along to try to figure her out.

As walled up as Kassandra tried to remain, she found she was actually learning about Kyra and didn't hate what she saw. Kassandra never wanted to be interested in anything deep with Kyra as it was never her nature and she was selfish that she wanted to do as she pleased without repercussion, but the more she learned, the more she loved.

Even the small things like how Kyra would have her faced scrunched in such a way if she disagreed with you and how that look differed slightly if she liked you, but still disagreed. Minute changes in tone and behaviors Kassandra found herself picking up on and she found she wanted to know more.

Kyra never shied away from her and always was honest and blunt about what she wanted and her expectations. Whenever Kassandra found herself near Kyra, she knew she didn't have to play any games and that what you saw was what you got which was a game changer when they found themselves in a fight.

Kassandra didn't know Kyra well back then, but she never doubted her. When swords were flying, she didn't have to question her support as she just knew Kyra would have her back just as Kyra knew Kassandra always had hers. The way they worked together was a dance. Each playing their role and doing it to perfection that it became smooth and almost elegant.

It's not like dingy alley fights were something beautiful, but their coordination was and how they could speak to each other without words was something she'd never experienced before. How they would talk and say nothing at all and they both would understand and go with it.

Kassandra should have admitted this was more to herself earlier as she felt for Kyra from day one, but everything intensified tenfold as the weeks went by, but she still tried to pretend it was not impacting her. How much of a fool she was for trying to deny this when fate was so clearly showing her the path.

Now she can't imagine life without her and knowing that Kyra loves her fills her with all the warmth she can withstand. As concerned as she is about them breaking down, Kassandra can't help but to hope that she isn't right and that those are just bad thoughts.

She wants to wake up next to Kyra every day and see her smile every morning and kiss her lips every evening. She wants her world to remain Kyra for as long as possible and she will fight to preserve it.

She couldn't promise much and didn't want to unless she knew she could keep it. She never wanted to lie to Kyra again so she would never promise hypothetical situations, but she could promise her a few things.

She could promise that she would always love her. She may not always like Kyra or what she does, but she would never stop loving her and would remind her of that every day. She could promise she would always come home, gods willing. No matter where she goes, she will always make her way back to her home to Kyra sooner or later. Only if the gods struck her down would she ever have to break this promise. Finally, she could promise herself completely. Kassandra would stand in front of any alter to profess her love for Kyra and is something she would never be ashamed of. Kassandra wanted to marry her and build a family with her. She wanted to build a future and a legacy with Kyra so that their love for each other would be known for generations and before the gods.

Kassandra smiled to herself like a fool given that she was literally in enemy territory and she felt the confidence return. The doubts she let herself fester on were only a figment of her imagination and seeing Kyra again would be enough to encourage only the positive thoughts. 

She had to believe Kyra was alive and well no matter how much she thought that to be untrue. The sheer state of distress these prisoners seemed to be in was alarming, but Kassandra knew they could only do so much damage in a day. She doesn't believe they would kill Kyra so discreetly as everything the cult does is to prove a point and that means broadcasting it to an audience. They would hurt her unfortunately, but her death would not be quick and Kassandra knew it.

They would make her an example of what opposing them looked like to discourage anyone else from stepping in their way. They would drag it out to cause her excruciating pain and they would make her beg. Kassandra had seen it before so she had to hope if the cult did have her that they wouldn't change their tactics. More importantly, she knew they had an ego and they would make sure Kassandra knew about it.

As much as she's tried to keep her identity a secret, she knew there was a possibility that they already knew. Now that she knew Praxos was involved, she knew that he would be able to recognize her easily. He could have seen her on Delos and put two and two together. She didn't think he was the sharpest man, but she had clearly underestimated him as he managed to fool both her and Kyra this entire time. She wondered how deep he'd gotten and for how long.

Kassandra would find him and make him pay for his betrayal that is for sure. Not only because he played Kyra, but because she knows that this will have long term repercussions for Kyra and her relationships moving forward. She will never be able freely trust again and she will be wary of all close to her. He has left a lingering mark in her life and it is something Kassandra wishes she could fix.

The sound of shackles falling to the ground brings Kassandra back into the present as she realizes they are going to move on of the prisoners. Kassandra immediately moves to make herself as small as possible as there isn't much she can hide behind and her mask leaves her field of vision limited.

The robe being black only works in her favor as it helps her blend into the walls as the crate she is behind doesn't cover her entire body.

She strains to hear their hushed whispers but can only make out the word "sacrifice" as they drag the woman away. The makes woman shrieks as they're manhandling her and she feels for the woman, but it wasn't Kyra so she had to keep looking.

Once the coast was clear, Kassandra stood up and removed the mask as the visibility was poor for someone unaccustomed to spending the majority of their time in the dark. She tries to focus on the path as she makes her way deeper into the cave. 

As she reaches the cages, she has a better look at who is in them. Most were women with only a few men. Kassandra couldn't help but wonder why they would take so many women as they all looked younger, but she didn't recognize any of them.

She knows she should just keep moving, but she cannot in good conscious leave them down here to die. She wasn't sure of their purpose, but knew it couldn't be good if the cult had a use for them.

Deciding to make a risky choice, she leans into one of the cages to speak to them.

"Who are you people? How long have you been down here?" Kassandra asks.

A younger woman, maybe just barely of age looks up to her from her hunched position with bruised eyes. Kassandra winces when she is able to clearly see her face. This was not right.

"Please...please don't hurt me" the young woman pleads.

"I will not hurt you, you have my word. I want to help you get out of here" Kassandra assures her, but she isn't sure if she's believed or not. "Can you stand?"

"I don't know" the young woman replies. "I have been down here for days and we all are barely fed. Please help us."

"I will, hold on, I need to find something to break the lock" Kassandra says as she backs up to try to find a stone or something heavy. "I will scout out ahead to try to find you an exit."

This is also the point of no return as when she starts smashing the locks, it is going to cause a lot of noise and there is no way for her to hide them.

Kassandra forges onward, opting to leave the robes and mask behind. Now was not the time as these people were in danger and time was of the essence.

Kassandra grabs a torch lighting up the room and moves forward as she needs to find them another way out.

She looks around, taking in her surroundings and she can feel a breeze drifting in. This means there is opening somewhere so she moved the torch around to find it. To her disappointment though, it is only a very small opening and there is no way anyone would fit through it.

"Malaka" Kassandra mumbles as this means she's going to have to fight her way out. She didn't want to but she couldn't just leave the people there.

Kassandra quickly doubles back when she realizes that this was a dead end and goes in search of anything heavy.

In the corner she notices a larger stone and decided to give that a try. She would usually use her spear, but she didn't think that would be able to generate enough force to break the lock.

The stone is quite heavy so she will only be able to make a few tries of it. She strains to lift it and is able to walk it over to where these prisoners lay.

"I need you all to back up in case any shrapnel launches. I don't want any of you to be struck" Kassandra orders in a strained voice. 

It was almost like the prisoners didn't understand her as none bothered to move, frustrating Kassandra.

"I said MOVE" Kassandra yells as she swings the stone as she was losing her grip.

This seemed to encourage them to get out of the way and it wasn't a moment too soon as a chunk of the stone launched itself to where one of them just was.

Kassandra examines the lock and it has made a dent, but not enough for her to pry it open. Once again, she lifts the slightly lighter stone in the air and uses all her force to slam it. The residual force causes Kassandra to slam the stone on the ground, shattering it.

"Fuck" an exhausted Kassandra lets out as she's hunched over trying to catch her breath.

She looks back to the lock and sees that she almost has it and will just have to pry the rest of the way. She needs to work fast too as she knows that made a loud sound and that travels at an expedited pace with the echo.

Slightly less winded now, Kassandra pulls out her spear and uses whatever remaining energy she has to pull.

Her left foot up against the bars as she tugs and tugs, throwing her whole body into every motion. She doesn't get tired easily, but she's been in some stressful situations as of late so it all must be getting to her. She should've slept better, guess hindsight is just that.

Kassandra can feel it loosening and with a final tug she breaks the lock, but in the process, she also sends herself flying backwards which launches the spear from her hand and sends it careening into the wall next to a woman who screams at the flying projectile landing mere meters from where she stood.

Kassandra immediately rolls back to her feet in preparation for a fight, but when she looks towards who screamed, she is stunned.

Before her stood an incredibly bloody Phaedra sans the mask with the robe tattered all around her.

Kassandra's eyes go wide as it looks as though she just got done taking a bath in blood and the smell that comes from her is pungent to put it mildly.

"Phaedra?!" Kassandra quizzically asks as it looked like her, but this was not at all the condition she left her in.

Phaedra calms down enough from the spear and meets Kassandra's gaze. She is sure she looks to be affright as she did just spend a good thirty minutes marinating in that ungodly concoction.

"I don't want to talk about it" was all Phaedra said before removing the spear from beside her.

"I'm glad you're alive," and Kassandra really was, but she also needed a progress report, "did you see Kyra?"

"No" Phaedra answers plainly. "She was not there as the only people that were are some sick cultists fucks and a giant fucking pit of dead things."

"Like people?" Kassandra asks.

"No, thank god, but it was animals. It was a sacrificial pit" Phaedra responds and she takes in the people now standing behind Kassandra and notices that Kyra isn't one of them.

"I'm also going to assume by that question and the fact that I don't see Kyra that you also have had no luck" Phaedra states. "I'm also going to assume that we've switched to plan b considering you don't have a mask on at this point either."

"Beyond here is a dead end and I couldn't just leave these people here and I couldn't see with the stupid thing on so I took it off" Kassandra shrugs as she moves forward to get her spear back. "I knew the noise for the lock would give me away anyway so I just kind of went with it."

Phaedra hands back the spear as Kassandra takes it and quickly wipes it off on the robe before she discards that as well. Phaedra also tries to take off the robe, but it is so saturated with blood and other liquids that it is incredibly heavy. It was actually a wonder she was able to climb up like she did.

She lucked out with the fact that when she emerged that nobody was there. The place seemed almost deserted actually as she couldn't hear much of anything. She took a few tentative steps towards the opening and found it barren. It was not until she heard a loud smash that she decided to venture forward. She chose the tunnel she had Kassandra go down and the sounds did appear as if they were Kassandra's, but Phaedra knew not if they were sounds from a battle or those of a struggle.

She decided to press on and once she saw it was solely Kassandra she was relieved until the split second came when her spear launched from Kassandra's hands towards her face.

She knows she's been staring, but she's had a traumatic day so far so she's giving herself a pass.

"Here," she hears Kassandra speak as she walks up to her, "let me help you get that mess off."

With some minor struggling, they are able to both free Phaedra from the robe which makes her look a bit better, but the smell still lingers with her.

Kassandra is trying to not let it bother her, but it is as if Phaedra carried a thousand dead everywhere she walked.

Phaedra notes this struggle and let's out a sigh before she addresses Kassandra. "You should just puke so we can move on from this."

"Nope," Kassandra says as she has her arm covering her mouth, "I'm totally fine, it's not a big deal."

"You're a terrible liar Kassandra, I can see you gagging!" Phaedra points out just as Kassandra lurches forward to dry heave.

"God you're incorrigible, just admit something bothers you for fucks sake" Phaedra chastises as Kassandra empties put her entire stomach contents onto the floor beneath her.

Kassandra steadies herself and stands back up straight. "I don't think now is the time for arguing as none of this matters. What matters is that we escape and find Kyra."

"That's what I'm telling you Kassandra" Phaedra reiterates. "There doesn't seem to be anyone here right now. It's as if they all left."

Kassandra looked down for a moment to gather her thoughts before she addressed all of them.

"This is a trap. They know we are here and they do not plan on letting us leave" Kassandra shared as she felt there was no need to soften the severity of all this. "You all need to stay here as I go forward and I will try to buy you all time."

"Are you mad?" Phaedra rhetorically asked. "There is no way I've come all this way to just leave you now."

Kassandra appreciates the gesture, but will not have anyone of them placed in harm's way anymore than they already are.

"No, you will not come with me" Kassandra replies. "These people are not well and they will need your help more than I do. I need you to take them out back and dig for a way out. There is a small breeze on the back right hand side so you all will need to dig. It is dirt so you will be able to maybe reach an opening that you can flee from."

Phaedra opens her mouth as if she were going to argue, but the look Kassandra gives her makes her hold her tongue.

"Fine," Phaedra says as she throws her arms up in an exasperated sigh, "but you'd better not die or I will kick your ass."

"That is a most unpleasant afterlife so I will stay alive and I will find Kyra" Kassandra promises as she did truly believe they both could end up ok from this entire ordeal.

The handful of people Kassandra was just with follow Phaedra's lead as Kassandra steels herself for the ambush she's most likely walking into. She has her spear ready as she needed to be ready for when the cult showed their cards.

Kassandra exits the path and starts to work her way to the main circle where she now sees two people standing in the middle with their back to her.

"I thought you had promise" the voice on the right says at the speaks, still keeping their back to Kassandra. "You had done everything that we asked and you had such a future amongst us. I never understood why you did this until right now. Everything makes sense."

Kassandra's glare hardens as she makes the distinctive between them minimal. She knows who they are.

Darieos and Praxos both turn to face her, both in the robes and masks. Darieos was a given by him speaking, but the other man Kassandra believed to be Praxos due to his size. He was a big man and there were only a few she could even think of that would be in a position like this.

"You are not Daphne at all, but the Mighty Eagle Bearer herself. I should have noticed the signs sooner like my comrade did here" as Darieos nods over to man next to him.

"Everything seemed to be too convenient and you just seemed to care too much. What would a girl from Chios possibly care about so deeply here in Mykonos?" Darieos asks rhetorically. 

"You were so adamant that you be around Kyra all the time that it even had us fooled. This is the reason I had Kepheus approach you as it seemed you were too good to be true....and it seems you were" he trails off as he decides to remove his mask.

The man standing next to him stays silent and unwavering and the more Kassandra looked at him, the less she believed he was Praxos. The build was similar, but the way they carried themselves was vastly different. This man was confident as he stood with his arms crossed, chest slightly puffed where Praxos hunched more and slouched.

Kassandra tried to not stare as she needed to keep a focus on Darieos, but she would continue fond herself analyzing the mystery man beside him.

"I thought I could change you," Darieos admits, "but it seems I miscalculated. It's a shame you have to die here like this as we really wanted you to witness what we plan on doing to your lover."

Kassandra rages at the thought of them hurting Kyra and she tightens her grip on her blade as she is about to take them both down.

"Tisk tisk Kassandra" Darieos taunts as he tilts his head to the side. "If you attack us, you will never know where she is being held and you don't have enough time left to figure it out."

Kassandra considers striking him anyway, but he is right. She has no leads and is at his mercy if she wants to find out anything.

Kassandra decides to loosen her grip on the spear which earns her a smile from Darieos. "Atta girl, seems you are only good at taking orders. Wonder what else I could get you to do for me?" He says it in such a way that Kassandra's skin crawls.

Kassandra decides to spit his general direction which displeases Darieos immensely.

"No manners, this is what being a loner does for you" Darieos lectures as if his words carry any sort of merit. "You have no friends, no family, no connections. You're a degenerate. The cult will purge you and the people like you as you are a sickness that spreads like a plague."

Darieos begins to laugh, but his humor is short lived as the man next to him is now in front of him with a dagger pointed right at his heart and he wastes no time in piercing through.

Darieos' eye go wide as does Kassandra's, both for drastically different reasons. 

Darieos can only place a hand on the man's shoulder as he slumps to the ground, taking his final breath before collapsing fully to the ground.

Kassandra can say she did not at all see this coming as she has no idea who would help her out in a time of need.

The figure turns back around and he removes the mask, meeting Kassandra's gaze.

"It can't be..." is all Kassandra can manage as she takes in just who is standing in front of her.

"Alexios...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone see this coming? Alexios coming in for the save so it seems....
> 
> It also gets a little graphic with Phaedra's portion with the pit, but I made it only animals for a reason as I didn't think it vital to the story to make it people. Animals were the main source for sacrifices anyway and that extra yucky factor just wasn't needed so I hope it wasn't bad for anyone.


	23. Gomenasai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I know making you make a week can be much, but I thank you all for bearing with me as we complete this. 
> 
> This being said, I do know I want to continue writing for these two so expect to see more from me! I did the truth option for this, but myself (and basically everyone else I know) chose the option to lie to her in game so that is what I'm going to tackle next.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you're interested in this and feel free to toss out other suggestions as I'm very open to writing for these two badasses.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Gomenasai  
> https://youtu.be/BxokxPNBC9s

There in the flesh stood Alexios and not only was he here physically on Mykonos, but he also had just killed a fellow cult member in cold blood. To say Kassandra was confused is a gross understatement.

Alexios makes no move to move towards Kassandra so Kassandra also opts to keep her distance as she wasn't sure what else to expect. She had prepared for an ambush, but what she got was almost the exact opposite.

It looked as though Alexios was actually assisting her instead of causing her problems which would be a welcomed change if she could believe his intentions.

The two stare at each other for a minute or two in silence. Alexios remaining stoic while Kassandra remained reserved and alert. Kassandra was no fool and this could all be a part of something bigger that she does not see. Although it doesn't appear as if there is anyone here, but looks can be deceiving.

Finally, the urgency kicks back in for Kassandra as she still needs to find Kyra and if what Darieos had said meant anything, it means Kyra was still in very real danger.

"Why?" was all Kassandra was able to say as she had a plethora of questions, but this was her most pressing for his appearance.

"You were right" Alexios responds with something Kassandra is even more surprised to hear.

"About?" Kassandra inquires as she has no idea what message Alexios has taken from her.

"They were using me. I was nobody but a pawn to them" Alexios answers as he takes a step closer to Kassandra. 

Once he got a bit closer he stops and looks down at his feet. Kassandra watches his mannerisms and it was almost as if he was ashamed if someone like him was even capable of feeling that. Alexios raises his head again, this time, with a sullen expression, to continue.

"You saved me," he states, "after all that I had done to you. You pulled me from that building when you should have let me die. I needed to know why."

"So you made your way here and stabbed Darieos to just ask me that? Couldn't you have just stopped me elsewhere?" Kassandra questions as if Alexios was following her as it appeared, he had had ample opportunity to confront her.

"I had considered it, but once I had heard their intentions I knew I needed to wait" Alexios mentions, but doesn't offer up any further explanation.

Kassandra knows she needs to ask more questions about Kyra, but she needs to know why Alexios is here. She needed to understand the full picture.

"That doesn't explain why you waited though," she counters, "as last time I checked you wanted me dead. Why bother to help me now?"

Kassandra stiffens up her demeanor to show that she is not backing down from this. She will get answers one way or another.

Not allowing Alexios to chime in, Kassandra continues the interrogation. "Tell me why you're really here brother." Kassandra emphasizes the word "brother" to regain his full attention. "What is your play here? Whatever your game is, I am not here to play so choose your answers carefully."

Alexios had never heard her speak to him in this manner before, it was almost endearing. For so long all she would do is beg and plead with him, but it seems like she finally grew a spine towards him. He is honestly not sure why he is doing what he is, but there is something within him that willed him to aid her.

"You will not like my answer nor will you believe it as I don't have a motive for being here" Alexios answers calmly, much to Kassandra's disapproval.

"Enough lying Alexios!" Kassandra snaps as she takes a few steps so the are within only a few meters of one another. "You have never cared about me or my wellbeing no matter how much I've wished you to so I do not believe you have just changed your mind."

"I told you that you would not like it. I have nothing else to add to this other than the fact that this was a debt repaid" he responds, his voice still calm to counter her aggressiveness. How ironic that he finds the tables turned on their interaction compared to all their prior talks.

"Fine," Kassandra replies sharply knowing that she would not get anymore out of him, "consider your debt paid. I do not have time for this as I have to save Kyra."

Kassandra turns to walk away, but is stopped when Alexios speaks, "I know where she is."

This promptly turns Kassandra around as she runs up to him and grabs him by the chest plate and gets in his face. "Where is she? Tell me now!"

"As amusing as your outrage is, I'd suggest you take your hands off of me or you will never know" Alexios speaks softly into her ear.

Relenting, Kassandra lets him go and takes a step back, but she is still ready to fight him if necessary. As much as she would love to take the time to really speak to him for the first time, she couldn't and she would not accept any stalling.

"That's better" he says as he brushes of his chest to sort himself back out. "To think I thought I was the irrational one."

This comment earns him a death glare and he decides it's not as fun as it usually is to press her buttons. "Fine, fine," he says as he raises his hands up in the air, "I did not come here to fight you, I came to help you as I may be a monster, but I know when my dues need to be repaid. Besides, there was more that I came here to do."

He takes her silence as permission to proceed with the details so he obliges.

"I have never been one to question orders, but I always listened to you when you spoke to me and I'm not sure why" Alexios confesses. "I was fine until you started to pester me and ever since our first conversation, I have found myself paying attention for the first time. I had always just followed orders, but you made me ask questions, questions they did not like me asking."

Alexios paces as he collects what he is trying to explain as he wants it to make sense and he doesn't want to have to further elaborate.

"I became a threat to them," he continued, "I went from being their hired assassin who was willing to kill anyone to someone who questioned the "why's" which made me a problem for them. I still did what I was told, but I was starting to find myself caring. I knew this was your doing and so I tried to make you go away."

He pauses his pacing to look back at Kassandra. "I'm sure you remember Athens..." he trails off as he looks to her and sees her head nod in confirmation. "Well, that needed to happen, but I made sure it was me who did it as I knew you would be there."

He resumes his pacing as he sees the wheels turning in Kassandra's mind to recollect the event.

"You were my target Kassandra, he was just a bonus to lure you out. I needed to kill you as you were turning my life inside out. So I killed him and made you chase me to that warehouse where I had deemed that your final resting place. You needed to be expunged from my life so I could go back to how I was."

Kassandra's face has softened from the anger she carried just moments earlier. He looks to her and she gives him a gentle nod to continue, encouraging him to finish, even after he had told her that he had wished to kill her.

These interactions were new to him and he wasn't sure how to feel about her supporting him even when it was her that had everything to lose.

He cleared his throat and decided he needed to give her the rest of the story from his perspective.

"When we first started to fight, I had no doubt that I would walk away victorious as I knew I could play into your emotions to gain the upper hand and I had no limit that I wouldn't cross to win" Alexios admits. "It was only once the roof started collapsing that I felt unsure for one of the first times and I let myself get sloppy when you were struck by the falling beam. I gloated which gave you the opportunity to capitalize, and you did."

"Once I felt the blade pierce my stomach, I knew I had miscalculated and that my ego had been enough to get me killed as I knew the blood loss would make me pass out sooner than later and that I would burn to death" he solemnly shares as he truly believed that would be his end.

He looks away towards the ground again as if saying all this is proving to be too much. That he cannot look her in the eyes for this next part as he did not want to show any weakness.

"You saved my life when you shouldn't have. I deserved to die Kassandra..."

The silence fills the cave as they both feel the weight of what is being spoken. Alexios at his confession and Kassandra at hearing these words.

Kassandra decides it is time to stop allowing Alexios to wallow in his self pit. "You're right, you did deserve to die" Kassandra agrees sternly.

She was glad he wasn't looking at her because she was surprised at her own outburst and how cruel her words had been and her faced showed that. She decided she didn't want that to be the end of this conversation so she quickly clarifies.

"You have done terrible things Alexios, things you can never take back. You have killed without shame and been obedient to a cruelty that goes unopposed by the masses. You did deserve to die, but you are still my brother whether you like it or not and I still love you" Kassandra says with a confidence in her voice as she needs him to hear this. 

Kassandra decides that now is not the time for space so she tentatively walks up to him and places her hand gently on his shoulder. "I have always loved you and I have always held out hope for you because I know deep down you can change if only you were shown love and kindness instead of hate and pain. You deserve a chance to atone for everything you've done."

Alexios is having a hard time processing all this because he's fairly certain she used the word "love" two or three times now. How could someone possibly love him after everything he's done? For what he's capable of doing?

"I..." he starts, but loses his never, but his face speaks the words he cannot. He meets her eyes and he can see the love that she speaks of. How her eyes are kind and filled with something that's never been given to him his entire life. 

Kassandra's hand tightens on his shoulder as a reassurance that she is here for him and that she's not going anywhere. She can see the pain etched across his features and the look of a lost soul deep behind his eyes. She thinks for the first time in his life that he feels unworthy.

Alexios raises his hand to cover Kassandra's, but he doesn't commit right away and just hovers it around hers. He is afraid of what everything will mean from now on and how he will need to change who he is. For too long he has been walking a road that only leads to death and destruction and it finally looks like fate is offering him another path. He is too far gone for redemption, but he can do what he can now to mend what he has broken.

He readies himself with a deep breath and slowly lowers his hand onto hers and squeezes.

Alexios wasn't sure what exactly he would feel from this, but he felt a warmth radiating within him. Her hand was warm and calloused, but it was also gentle and tender. This was what he had spent his life missing. The touch of someone with love.

The two remain still as they both take in what this means for them. For Alexios, it means having someone to be better for, someone to make life worth living. For Kassandra, it means she has a piece of her heart back as she has been searching for him for so long, her Alexios.

They both break the contact and Kassandra cannot help but smile at how flushed Alexios looks. She has never seen him look anything but angry or self righteous so him being embarrassed was quite the visual. 

Alexios' first instinct is to scowl at her, but he refrains as he knows she is not doing this to taunt or mock him. He allows himself to smile at her in return which makes Kassandra's smile even wider. He could get used to this smiling thing.

Alexios clears his throat as he's had too many emotions for one day so he shifts the topic back to what they were prior. "About Kyra, I do have an idea where she is."

This drops Kassandra's smile immediately and one of anger replaces it within a millisecond. She remains silent so he can explain.

Alexios nods for them to move away from the center of the room on the off chance anyone still lingers. "She should still be on the island, but she is in hiding and it is only a matter of time before they find her. You're aware of the docks, yes?"

"I am, yes" she responds.

"There's more to it than meets the eye" he shares as he's met with a skeptical look. "What you saw was only the top, only the most inner of the circle has access to the lower part."

"How did you know I was in there?" Kassandra asks as she doesn't recall seeing his face.

"Unlike the others, I knew it was you. You tried to change how you walked, talked, and appeared, but you could not change your instincts" Alexios states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"My instincts? What do you mean? Kassandra questions.

"You scanned the entire room the moment you entered it, locating all possible exits" he says. "You were analyzing everyone who came within striking distance of you and it would be hard to spot to the untrained eye, but we both know a novice I am not."

"If you knew I was there, why didn't you come for me?" Kassandra inquires.

"I wanted to watch your game" Alexios shrugs. "You may have not realized you were playing one, but everyone in that room was a pawn to you and you moved those pieces around like a master. You entertained me so I kept your secret."

"Thanks I guess?" Kassandra says as she's not really sure how to respond to him.

"I studied you Kassandra, no amount of hairstyles and accents could can change who you are. Plus," Alexios segways, "only you got defensive when it came to Kyra and I'm not much for gossip, but I've heard that was quite the spectacle."

"It was not our finer time, I'll admit, but we've come a long way from that and I would give my life for hers in a heartbeat so I need to find her Alexios, please" she pleads.

"I will help you get her, but know the odds are not on our side with just the two of us" he reminds.j

"Actually," the two of them hear from beside them, "there are three of us as I did not get thrown into a meat marinade for nothing" Phaedra chimes in.

"You must be the brother, Alexios, pleasure to meet your acquaintance" she says as she extends her hand out.

Alexios raises his eyebrow in confusion as he was not expecting something so casual to transpire. Kassandra nudges him gently to get him out of his thoughts as he corrects himself and shakes her hand.

Phaedra squeezes his hand tight and pulls him in close. "I'm just going to be honest with you" she says looking directly at Alexios. "I do not care what you've done, only what you will do. I've known Kyra only a small amount of time, but if you cause any more harm to her I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Alexios' eyes bulge at the brashness of this woman before him. Challenging him like that...does she even know who he is?

Kassandra, to her credit, is trying to stifle in a laugh as she can tell Alexios was disarmed by Phaedra's comment. 

Alexios gives a Kassandra a scowl before he decides to just play along with this friend of hers. "Yes, we are clear" he grumbles out.

Phaedra releases her death grip on his hand and smiles sweetly at him. "Perfect! Now, what's the plan?"

Alexios clears his throat and picks up from where he left off before the interruption. "What I was saying was that there is a lower level that is hidden and only a select few know where it is. I personally have not seen it as I was under suspicion, but I have a general idea of where to look."

"The only issue is that," Alexios looks between the two of them, "you both will never make it that far."

"There are some heavy players that they've recruited and brought here" he continues on, "Kyra was a real threat to them, one compared to Perikles in Athens for her progressiveness. She was incorruptible and that raises flags with the inner circle. They spared no expense to bring in some of the best mercenaries in Greece."

Kassandra places her fingers around her chin as she's thinking she has an outline of a plan from what Alexios just told her, but that it was going to be wild.

"If what you say is true, they are missing the best mercenary. Me" Kassandra states.

"You?" Alexios questions. "What are you getting at?"

"You've told me that she is essentially free which is not what Darieos implied. This means she was fast enough to react and it has the cult on the offensive," Kassandra keeps up the momentum, "meaning that they would be in the market for me."

"You said it yourself Alexios, they all believed I was someone else and the last that they knew, she and I had a massive fight and we haven't been together since. This is the perfect way for me to get near her to help her" Kassandra shares her very makeshift and probably incredibly dangerous plan.

"Are you crazy?" Phaedra chimes in. "You're just going to offer yourself up to the cult like that? What makes you think they would even believe you?"

"I'll have him" as Kassandra points towards Alexios, "he can bring me as a conquest as he made me see reason and that I am here to tie up loose ends."

"Hmm," Alexios mumbles out, "it's not the worst plan I've ever heard although it is nowhere near the best."

"Well," Kassandra counters, "it is not like we have this vast array of solutions and an ample amount of time as Kyra is skilled, but even she will tire eventually."

"Let's just pretend we're entering this idea," Phaedra chimes in, "he brings you to them and they just let you run free? I doubt it will be that simple."

"They will offer her a challenge" Alexios interjects. "She will most certainly be pitted against one of the other mercenaries to show superiority. If she wins, it would carry some weight."

"Will they play fair though? Who's to say it isn't rigged against her?" Phaedra asks in concern for Kassandra's safety. 

"Oh they most certainly will play dirty," Alexios comments offhandedly, "their whole shtick is being shady if you don't recall. They will stack the deck to whatever gives them the best odds."

"Regardless," Kassandra cuts in, "it is the only thing we gave that will get us close enough to her and we've spent enough time here."

"Alexios," Kassandra looks towards him, "you did say you had an idea where she was, right?"

"I believe so" he answers, not confidently, but enough that Kassandra doesn't press further.

"Phaedra, you will need to keep some distance," Kassandra says as she looks to Phaedra and she can tell this idea is disapproved of from her face, "but I will make sure Ikaros chirps loud enough for you to follow our direction. You will know when he is signaling you to move in."

Pleased she is not being sidelined, she nods in affirmation.

"Good," Kassandra says as she turns back to Alexios, "do you think we have an honest shot at this?"

Alexios considers her question for a moment before answering. "Would my answer change what you're planning on doing?"

"No" Kassandra answers in a heartbeat.

Alexios can't help but grin at her stubbornness and if they didn't look familiar, he would guess they were connected as the two of them were not so different after all. He sees a warrior buried deep within Kassandra, waiting for the trigger to fight and he thinks he may actually get to witness her unleash. He even feels a little bad for whoever she will come against as she will strike them down in a desperate fury.

"Well then, I will leave your question to be rhetorical" he responds nonchalantly. "I say we go with it and we improvise if we must."

"You've clearly never met Kassandra if you think she just can just," Phaedra lifts up her hands to motion up and down over Kassandra, "improvise. This woman would calculate the risk in breathing."

"Hey!," Kassandra offendedly gasps as she swats at Phaedra who doesn't even try to hold in her laugh, "I will have you know I can improvise plenty thank you very much."

Alexios watches the banter and finds himself amused. Such childish antics would have irritated him not long ago, but he finds them almost endearing now. The playful mannerisms between the both of them is something he secretly wishes to have with Kassandra someday. He will not rush them as there is a lot of unspoken issues and broken trust (and rightfully so), but maybe down the road they can be so carefree together.

"We shall have to wait and see who is correct" Alexios interrupts, "but might I suggest we continue this conversation while we walk?"

Kassandra snaps out of her playful mood as this isn't the time for fun or jokes as Kyra is still very much in danger. "Right" she quickly agrees as she and the others make their way towards the exit.

Alexios leads to ensure that they escape unseen as he is someone they would not raise a sword against, but she and Phaedra on the other hand would be red flags.

Alexios explained to the both as they made their way through towards the exit how he had cleared this place out himself without Darieos noticing.

"He truly didn't hear you? How were you able to be so silent?" Phaedra inquires. 

"He was busy practicing for a speech outside as he didn't want to be too close until you were confirmed as he was confident this would bring him into the next level with the cult" Alexios explains. "I told him I moved everyone to strategic areas in case he needed support so that everyone would be hiding when in reality I killed them all and tossed them into the pit. Nobody will even notice."

Alexios continues as he wanted to share how stupid Darieos truly was. "Best part is he fully bought the story. That man amazed me at how daft one can be as he trusted so blindly on a group that is known for deceit."

"That's politics for you" Phaedra chimed in. "Always the one's who shy the furthest away from the action gets all the glory. I personally have been in that pit and can confirm without a doubt that nobody will notice as it is all just mush down there."

"This goes so much deeper than just politics" Alexios weighs in. "This are life altering things we are up against so we need to kill first and ask questions later. There needs to be no second guessing or else it will get you and everyone else killed."

A look of rage descends over Kassandra's face as she answers. "That will be no problem, they made this personal so they will get what is coming to them."

Alexios grabs the nearest horse while Kassandra calls for Phobos for her and Phaedra. They all mount their steeds and Kassandra let's Alexios take the charge. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she was still apprehensive about him, but so couldn't take the risk of ignoring it. She had to trust that he was not luring them into a trap and that he was trying to turn over a new leaf.

Kassandra thought they would be heading towards the docks, but instead he was taking them the way of the militia camp. If the cult was at the camp then Kyra had to be hiding in the woods. Kyra knew the woods greater than anyone so Kassandra felt a bit better at their predicament. Kassandra to her credit was also familiar with them and had an idea of where to look. They didn't have much daylight left by this point and visibility was going to be key so whatever she needed to prove to the cult, she needed to do it quick.

The three keep a safe distance from the camp as both Alexios and Kassandra hop down from the horses. Phaedra slides up to take the reigns for Phobos as she needed to keep a distance away from where they moved and there seemed to be a tether between Phobos and Kassandra that always allowed him to find her so she'd stick with him.

Phaedra takes off towards the woods to maintain her distance, but she took care to cover her tracks and Phobos was darker in color so he was already camouflaged in with the trees.

Back at the militia camp, Alexios and Kassandra approach the main entrance as he whispers to her before they get within the official territory. "I know you still don't trust me and I can't blame you, but I owe you and I am a man that pays his debts so trust in that."

Kassandra was sure this was meant to inspire confidence in her so she offered him a small smile as he didn't need to know she was watching his every move. She was looking for tells, any sign that they were walking into a trap. 

She had told them both about her plan while Alexios took point, but she dropped her voice so that Phaedra could only hear the next part. This would be their backup plan once she got Kyra as she would most likely need some medical attention.

Kassandra had whispered to Phaedra that she was to take Alexios' robe and mask that he placed on the horse so that when she heard the signal twice (Ikaros squawking) that she could sneak into the camp and locate Kyra. It was a long shot that she would be able to reach her, but they had to try.

Kassandra had already made up her mind that she was either walking away from this with Kyra or she wasn't walking away at all.

Alexios and Kassandra make it relatively close to the gate before they are surrounded by armed guards. Kassandra is kind of surprised at how well trained these men seemed to be and wonders why even came from. She doesn't get to linger too long before Alexios speaks.

"I am Demios, move or I will see to your demise personally" he barks in a tone so intimidating that a few men take a couple steps back. 

Kassandra guesses they're not as well trained as she thought and that they were large men, but they were most likely just for show given how quickly they folded at his threat.

"Who's she?" One of the men asks as they point their spear her direction.

"I am Kassandra, also known as the Eagle Bearer, and I am a misthios so I am here for drachmae" she offers up confidently.

"If you're her, prove it" a different guard challenges, looking smug as if he's going to call her bluff.

Kassandra knew this was coming so she channeled herself to Ikaros and he makes his presence known only a moment later. He squawks once in the air before barreling down to place himself on her left shoulder. She gives him a couple scratches under his chin as she seems him back up into the sky.

She looks to the man who demanded the proof and smirks at him and says "does this prove it for you?"

None of the guards answer, but a familiar voice does.

"That's her, let them both through" she can hear him say, but she can't place the voice yet.

They make their way inward and are lead to an area with other mercenaries who came to collection on the bounty. Kassandra wonders how they all got here so fast, but the cult must've been recruiting for a while now to have a turnout like this.

Alexios leaves Kassandra as he takes his place among the cult while the mercenaries wait for further instructions.

The familiar voice speaks once more, this time, moving front and center so she can get a good look.

Kassandra almost let's out a growl when she sees who it is.

Praxos will be a dead man.

Here he was being a pompous malaka while Kyra is fighting for her life somewhere nearby. She could rip his beating heart out and make him choke on it. He's the whole reason they're in this mess right now and Kassandra vows he will pay for his betrayal and for causing Kyra the pain that made her compelled enough to come and make amends.

Praxos looks over the group and pauses once they make eye contact. His demeanor immediately changes and becomes more reserved as if he were on the defensive. It's a small change, but Kassandra is enjoying his squirming.

Praxos smoothly recovers and continues on with whatever long winded speech he's doing before he changes his tune.

"Only five of you will walk away from this so it is up to you all to decide who. The rest of you will die tonight. Let the game begin" Praxos shouts as a bell is struck and everyone near her breaks out into a brawl.

Kassandra backs up to get some distance between her and the others as she was too close to the center for her liking. Everyone appears to have paired off but three of them so Kassandra can already feel two other mercenaries make a silent agreement to work together against her.

Kassandra shakes out her shoulders to loosen herself up as she knows she's going to need to be on top of her game if she is going to advance in this.

The men stalk towards her predatorily and she can feel their smugness as they move closer and closer. They think this will be easy, Kassandra can already tell, but their misjudgment of her will be their downfall, but she is more than happy to lure them into that false sense of security.

While the men are just toying with her, Kassandra takes the opportunity to evaluate each one of them to find their weakness. The two are similar in stature, but that's about all they have in common from what she can see. The man on her right carries a mace so he has strength, sure, but that also means he is slower and is vulnerable to quick and frequent attacks. The man on her left is dual wielding two swords which means he is going to be the faster of the bunch, but that he won't be as strong. 

Kassandra can parry the blades no problem, but the mace looks nasty and it would probably only take one hit, maybe two, before that was it for her. She could handle being stabbed, but bludgeoned was not something she could effortlessly play off. She would go for the mace guy first.

Kassandra tightens the grip on her spear and sinks into a defensive stance.

"Aren't you just adorable" the man with the mace goads. "You should've stayed home little girl."

The dual sword man laughs at the insult and offers up something himself. "Such a shame this is as you're so pretty, I could've had a use for you."

Kassandra, not to be outdone, decides to give a quip of her own, one that she's sure will light the fire. "I'm sure your mater will suffice like she usually does"

The mace man actually cracks a smile at that while the dual swordsman is beyond angry. More ammunition for Kassandra that she can get under his skin so easily. She had no opposition to verbal sparring, but found that men reacted harder than women so she reserved it just for them.

The swordsman has already had enough and races towards her, swords at the ready. As he launches his blades at her, she is quickly able to deflect them in a rapid succession. She can see the man getting frustrated and decided to play with him some more.

"What's the matter?" Kassandra mocks. "I thought you were a man or are you actually your mater? You must get confused for her a lot."

As expected, he became furious and wildly started swinging at her. It seems she would need to rethink her strategy as to who is first as the mace guy just seemed to be watching this squabble without making any move to interject. He was overconfident that he would be able to finish the job alone so she would need to take out the malaka in front of her first.

"Are you even trying?" Kassandra prods as she continues to block his swords. "I know I am a woman, but you can actually try to hit me you know."

"I'll teach you to insult me" the swordsman snarls as he continues to berate her with attacks.

Kassandra grows tired of this so she decides to flip the switch and go on the offensive. She roll dodges behind the man and swiftly pierces his side with her spear as he winces in pain.

Kassandra quickly rolls again and is able to stab him in the upper thigh this time, piercing his femoral artery. She had no more time for games and she needed to get this done fast.

The swordsman collapsed from the blood loss and Kassandra knew he would be dead within minutes so it was time to set her sights on her final opponent.

He would not be receptive to any mind tricks so it would be a physical battle to prove the victor. Kassandra wipes her spear off on the now dead swordsman and makes her way closer to her last opponent. He is ready for her though and swings his mace at her and she is luckily able to dodge it, but it misses her by only a hair.

His ability to ready himself once more was faster than she anticipated. He must be incredibly strong so she will wear him out to the point of exhaustion. She is cutting it real close with some of these swings, but as he continues to blindly attack she is able to predict his hit location. 

They do this dance for a couple minutes as she can see the sweat pour off his forehead so she knows it is only a matter of time. She backs her way in front of tent so that when he swings, his weapon would get entangled. 

Sure enough, he doesn't pick up on this slightly change from her and swings right into the tent, causing his mace to get entangled in the fabric. He struggles to set it free, but Kassandra doesn't allow him the opportunity to do so and quickly pierces his throat clean through.

Kassandra looks at the two dead men and feels nothing towards them. They were not good people and she still was a misthios after all so she killed two birds with one stone, more like two mercenaries with one spear. They would have given her problems sooner or later so she would expunge them all if given the chance.

Kassandra, again, wipes off her spear and rejoins the surviving group. Praxos stares hard at her, skeptical she would assume, so she didn't think she was getting Kyra's whereabouts quite yet.

Praxos excuses the four other mercenaries as he makes his way down to speak to her directly.

"What brings you back to Mykonos Kassandra, last I recall you were banished?" Praxos inquires.

"Drachmae is the only language I speak so if it calls, I answer, and you lot were paying heavily so here I am" Kassandra responds emotionless.

"Funny that you should end up here for her after all this time. What a coincide..." he trails off, trying to get her to implicate herself.

"You placed a contract and I assume you know my reputation for being the best which is specifically what was asked for. As for Kyra, there is no love lost there" Kassandra says with a hardness in her tone. She needs him to believe her. "She made her decision and chose a dead man, she should live with the consequences."

Praxos is appraising her and seems to be at least believing her for the moment, but she knows she will have to prove it later.

"Indeed she does," Praxos agrees, "tell me Kassandra, why expose yourself to the cult like this when you know they want you dead?"

Kassandra wasn't expecting the conversation turn, but she made no outward show of this. She takes a moment to mull it over before responding to him. "I realized I could do more with help."

Praxos lifts an eye at this and motions for her to continue.

"After Kyra pushed me away, I realized I didn't wish to be so weak ever again. There was no secret that the cult ruined my life, but the more I thought about it, the more grateful I became" Kassandra lies, but Praxos seems to be believing her and that's all that matters.

"I never would have been here, living life as I do now without them. I would have probably been married off to some Spartan soldier, living life as a forced wife and mother. The cult unknowingly gave me a better life than I could have ever envisioned" Kassandra continues, actually sharing some truths in what she's saying. She does believe her life would not be hers if she and Alexios were left alone as children.

"I had a lot of time to mull this over until I met Demios again. We fought, but it wasn't the same as it was before. I knew I didn't want to be working against him anymore so I made the choice to come here" Kassandra said with a small shrug to help illustrate how nonchalant she felt about all this.

"I see" was all Praxos responds with as he motions for her to follow him.

"I will admit, I am still skeptical, but I can see you are not the same misthios that I knew before and you would be perfect for what we have planned" Praxos confides as they walk towards the four other men.

"I understand your concern and I will do what I must to prove my loyalty when it is asked of me" Kassandra assures, causing Praxos to smile.

"That is good to know, until that moment though, you will report directly to me. This clear?" Praxos asks.

Kassandra nods in affirmation.

"Good, now there is no time to waste as we have a little mouse to bait and kill" Praxos says with an evil look plastered on his face.

Kassandra smiles along with him and has to fight the urge to punch him out right here and now. She refrains for Kyra though and takes her place next to the other mercenaries.

"This will be simple," Praxos starts, "you all know the target, some of you more than others" as he glances to Kassandra, causing the others to look her direction too. Great, a larger target on her back now, just what she needed.

"We want her tonight and the drachmae will only goes to the person who places her body at my feet" Praxos draws a line out in front of him to illustrate his point.

"She is deep within these woods and knows them well, find her and you shall be handsomely rewarded" Praxos says as he dangles a large coin pouch in front of him.

"She is dangerous, but it nothing the likes of you fine folks" he chuckles at the implied insult. "Good luck."

They all take off towards the woods, but Kassandra keeps back as she doesn't trust them behind her. She knows Kyra and she is hoping she went to their spot. The light is barely there so she will need to be quick if she hopes to spot her before the others.

Kassandra runs at full speed, jumping over any downed branch or stump in her path. She does not have the luxury of being silent and she just has to hope nobody decides to follow her. Unfortunately, that ideal dies quickly as she can tell at least two of them are trying to match her pace to follow her.

She needs to throw them off so she will have to afford herself a detour to try to lose them. Not far from the Zeus tree is a dense thicket that she will run through in her attempt to get them lost.

She quickly runs to the right and she knows it will hurt her to just barrel into it full speed, but she doesn't want to give them any chance to doubt her.

She can feel the scrapes as they happen as she plows through this, only going deep enough to get them lost. Gods knows how many times she actually did get lost in this, but she knows she's made paths in here earlier so hopefully they will stumble upon those and continue forward.

Feeling that she was deep enough, she slows down to make less of an impact on the ground and works her way to the left as gently as possible to turn herself around. It seems as though they took the bait as she can hear their heavy footsteps beside her as they rush to catch up to her. As she places distance between them, she picks up her speed once more.

She is able to pick up her prior path as she exits, rerouting towards her original destination. Kassandra hasn't run this fast for this duration in a while so she can feel herself becoming winded, but is driven by knowing Kyra is so close to her.

She only slows down once she nears the tree. She squints to see if she can make out anything and can see a silhouette leaning against the trunk. She takes a few steps closer to confirm and she can see the figure jolting themself upright as if they're fighting to stay upright.

"Kyra" Kassandra breathed out as she finally found her. 

Relief washes over her only for a moment to know she was still alive, but she knew they were still in immense danger as she could hear faint shouts from where she had just come from. It seems like they caught on and doubled back. Kassandra needed to get them both out of here fast.

She had found Kyra, but she also knew they would be surrounded soon enough so she had a choice to make. She could try to protect Kyra here and attempt to fight off all the other pursuers, but Kyra looked exhausted and battered so she would have to do most of it on her own. This would most likely kill them both so she would have to think of something else, but what?

She's got an idea, but she has to act now before anyone else has a chance to get to Kyra. There is a one hundred percent chance Kyra will be pissed at her, but that is something she would live with. This option would buy them time and get everyone into a controlled environment, but it was going to hurt, literally.

Kassandra couldn't give away her position as someone who cared or they both would be dead as the cult fully believed she wanted vengeance on Kyra after her "public humiliation." She needed to hope Kyra understood and she would only give her a small warning before she did what she had to do.

Kassandra rushed forward, leaping over branches effortlessly. She could see others closing in and knew she needed to be first.

Kyra was exhausted, she was so tired and sore and she just wanted to sleep. She should have never tried to talk to Praxos as he lied openly to her and when confronted, he turned hostile and attacked her. She was lucky to escape with only minor injuries, but she knew she couldn't go back and that she was stuck. She took to the woods as if anyone could navigate them, it was her. She ran as fast as she could and ran as deep as she could. She only had a small dagger on her so she was at a major disadvantage. She knew they would come and find her and they wouldn't stop until she was dead.

She really kicks herself for not telling Kassandra about all of this as this could've all been avoided. She needed to trust in Kassandra as she was asking Kassandra to trust in her. She never should've left without speaking with her or at least letting her know where she was going. All she could do now was hope that Kassandra was able to place the pieces together and find her. That was her only way out of this.

She could feel herself getting sluggish and her left arm was starting to go numb from blood loss. She knew she didn't have that much left in her. She has positioned herself behind Zeus' tree as it allowed her a complete view with the protection of the hollowness if she needed to dodge a projectile.

She also was running out of arrows as that was the only thing keeping her from hand to hand combat with these mercenaries that were just relentless. She had been able to take down three so far, but they just kept coming.

She could hear the sound of running towards her so she steadied herself to take aim. She could not see who was coming, but she was skilled enough to target in the blink of an eye so as she lifts herself from the tree, she leans around the corner. 

Her motions are so instinctual and methodical that she doesn't even register that she is releasing the arrow when she realizes who it is in front of her. 

Kassandra. Kassandra is running towards her.

Oh no.

It only took a millisecond for her to get her arms to move just a little bit off center, but she was not able to stop the arrow. Her slight adjustment moved the arrow from Kassandra's heart and she watches in horror as Kassandra is struck in what appeared to be her upper right chest.

Kassandra recoils immediately, but she is able to keep her balance as the impact of the arrow. To Kyra's astonishment, she is still running towards her at almost full speed as if she wasn't just hit with an arrow and she snaps off the excess as if it was nothing.

She sees a look on Kassandra's face and it is of pure determination and Kyra can only feel guilt for a moment as if Kassandra doesn't even seem to recognize she has been hit, like this was all just a minor inconvenience. Kyra is alarmed as Kassandra looks terrifying and it seems to be directed towards her.

As Kassandra took the last few strides she took in Kyra's appearance. Kyra looked exhausted and her arm was just covered in blood with a gash along her left side. She looked as if she were going to pass out any second so Kassandra quickly changed her tactic as to what she needed to do.

She tackles Kyra to the ground, trying to be as gentle as possible, but there's only so much she can do so she makes sure she at least cradles Kyra's head in her hand. 

The wind gets knocked out of Kyra and she's not exactly sure what is going on right now, but she knows there is a problem by the way Kassandra looks at her. It is filled with such hatred yet there is something else there too, Kyra doesn't understand. She knows Kassandra would be mad at her, but this is leagues beyond what she anticipated.

Kassandra keeps her face rigid to keep up the façade, but she knows she has to give Kyra something. Kassandra lifts her arm to strike her, purposely going slower than usual to give Kyra the chance to react.

Sure enough, Kassandra openly telegraphs her move and Kyra is quick enough to roll out from beneath her.

"What in the hell Kassandra?!" Kyra lets out as she dodges yet another swing.

"I need you to trust me, I don't know who is watching" Kassandra grunts out softly as she goes for a gentler kick to Kyra's leg, dropping her to a knee.

"I am so sorry for this and I love you, but this is the only way I can save you" Kassandra says as Kyra opens her mouth to further protest, but Kassandra cuts her off by pressing into Kyra's wound. This causes just enough pain to make Kyra pass out as she was fading in and out from what Kassandra could tell observing her before so she just had to give it a little nudge.

Kassandra knew they wouldn't let Kyra walk out of here alive, but she was going to "offer" her up as she knew they would take her if she were unconscious and unable to resist. They could make an example out of her and Kassandra needed to rely on that ego for the next steps. 

What Kassandra just did makes her nauseous, but it was better than her alternative of actually knocking her out with a hit to the head as she was afraid she'd need to do. Kyra was in no state to walk and Kassandra needed to move her fast so this was honestly the best alternative.

Kassandra makes quick work of the rest of the arrow lodged in her before hoisting Kyra up on top of it. She needed to keep good side free in case anyone were to challenge her on their return. 

Kassandra could hear the feint wheeze coming from Kyra which at least assured her that she was still alive. She would need immediate medical attention and she would need to signal Ikaros once she returned back to get Phaedra into position.

She prays to whatever gods are listening, begging for forgiveness for what she has done and what she is about to do.

She is so, so sorry.


	24. Not Gonna Get Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride this has all been and I thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read this and get this far. I appreciate you all immensely.
> 
> Without further ado....
> 
> t.A.T.u. - Not Gonna Get Us  
> https://youtu.be/XgdkVG6j5qk

May the gods have mercy on her soul.

Kassandra was not proud of what she had just done, but feeling shame for hurting Kyra was far more tolerable than losing her to the hands of these monsters. She hated to have to cause Kyra any physical pain, but she couldn't see another option. She had to keep her cover as she didn't trust that she wasn't being watched and, if that were so, they cult would've killed them both and thought nothing of it. No, Kassandra did what she had to do.

Kassandra knew she still had to bring her back to then as she knew she wanted to just take Kyra and run, but then they could never stop. They would have to live their lives always on the run and always looking over their shoulder. They would be able to trust nobody and that would be a lonely life to lead. The constant fear of being attacked, being ambush, or being killed always in the forefront of their minds would be a sad life and one not worth living. 

Kassandra would have an easier time adjusting than Kyra would as Kyra had built her legacy here and to have that ripped from her would be too much. She knew Kyra would long for more and Kassandra knew Kyra deserved more so this needed to end. This game they have been playing for years would need to end and she would start here.

She would cull them all.

Kassandra tries to be as fast as she can while still being gentle as Kyra was continually having her ribs lodge onto Kassandra's shoulder. She would've preferred to carry her in her arms, but she needed to remain vigilant as there was a prize to be one and only a fool would come between a misthios and their drachmae.

She knows the way out, but it would be too obvious for her to just exit on the same path. She wasn't sure if there would be a trap for her so that she could be taken out too. Paranoia was what this felt like and she hated it.

Kassandra knew then she made the right call to not just run as if she couldn't even take an hour of it now, imagine years or even decades with this incessant nagging. A little voice going off over and over and over, telling you only what you fear and preying upon them. She could not handle it and she never would want Kyra to have to handle that either. It was not the life for them.

However, they were not out of the clear yet as Kassandra still had some distance to travel as she opted to take the long way around to approach the camp from the rear entrance via the beach. It would be unexpected and unplanned, just how she needed it to be.

Kassandra picks up the pace, quietly apologizing over and over to Kyra for the pain she put her though and all the pain that may come. She does her best to not stumble as her attention always drifts back to Kyra and not necessarily what is right in front of her feet. The moment she almost face plants to the ground she realizes she needs to keep her head on straight until this is over until they're out of the woods (literally in this case) for both of their sake.

She heads down carefully towards the beach as the trees were thinning anyway and this way she had some natural cover of the rocky slopes. It also didn't hurt that it was now dark so she would be harder to spot. She'd imagined going to the beach with Kyra before and having just the two of them lounge about, but this was not quite the way she had in mind.

The sand beneath her sandals was providing an extra challenge to her to keep her balance as Kyra was getting heavy and Kassandra was already out of breath when she got to her. Determined though, she pressed onward felt comfortable that she was far enough away where she could climb towards the back of the encampment.

Kassandra waits for a group of random people pass on the path in front of her before she brings the walk up the steep incline.

"I...hate...hills..." Kassandra grunts out as she continues to move upwards. Her legs are on fire and her body just wants to give out, but she is too close now and if she stops, she's not sure she can start again anytime soon. 

Slowly and steadily she makes her way up to the peak, just beside the Artemis Agrotera and looks down below to see the vast array of cultists gathered. If only she were here for different reasons, but they would all suffer at her hands soon enough. She evaluates her next moves as she cannot jump from here without risking further injury to Kyra, but there was a way down to her right. 

She would have to jump only small distances and it would put her towards the outskirts where she could use the signal to both announce her presence and to signal Phaedra. There also was a branch that jutted out over a walkway, but that would probably be too far of a drop with her holding Kyra like this as the impact would be on her stomach.

She would just take the tighter squeeze and hope she didn't wind up falling. The angle was steep so she knew she couldn't go slow or else she would her balance so she readjusts herself and takes a deep breath.

"Ok, here we go, legs don't fail me now" Kassandra whispers a silent plea as she gets a bit of a running start. Her reflexes needed to be quick and Kassandra hits each step masterfully as she propels her way down, only stopping when she was next to the branch alongside a flat rock.

Only now does she realize that she could've just saved herself all that effort and approached from the side as there was a patch missing on the spike blockades.

"Always have to do things the hard way Kassandra, don't you? When will you learn?" She asks herself rhetorically as she withholds a heavy sigh at the now obvious entrance.

Too late now though and she still needs to get down so she carefully crouches on the branch, hoping that it is sturdy enough to take their weight. She shifts Kyra to a bridal style carry before jumping down onto the walkway as the coast was clear for the most part. 

Kassandra shifts Kyra back to her shoulder as it just felt like the less personal of the holds as she strides up to the tent to her left as she knows this is where Praxos is given the size of the tent and the amount of armed guards surrounding it.

Kassandra signals to Ikaros as she approaches as he let's out his screech twice before he disappears from view.

This gains the attention of the guards as they immediately approach her with weapons drawn.

"Down boys, don't make me make you sit" Kassandra challenges in her most confident voice she can muster. She is trying to make the sound of exhaustion as she cannot appear to be weak now.

"Praxos!" Kassandra shouts behind the men. "I have your prize, get out here."

Everyone is still for a moment as the men don't know what to do with her as that looks to be Kyra on her shoulder, but they couldn't tell from here and it was too dark.

Kassandra needs to keep up the commotion to draw the attention from the main entrance so Phaedra can sneak in.

Kassandra ensures she's loud enough and shouts towards Praxos' tent. "I mean, I'm more than happy to auction her off to the highest bidder as I know there are deeper pockets than yours who want her so stop wasting my time."

Sure enough, the chatter below her ceases as they all turn to pay attention to the spectacle above them. Kassandra looks back over her shoulder to see Phaedra sneaking her way in, hugging against the wall.

Kassandra can breathe easier now knowing she is in unseen, but she still has to get Kyra to her for any of this to matter. She can feel Kyra being to stir as she must be gaining consciousness and the last she wants to do is have to knock her back out or have anyone else do it for her.

She's not sure how coherent Kyra is right now, but she is going to try to whisper to as she has her slumped over both shoulders. Kassandra tilts her head to left and whispers to Kyra.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you need to keep very still and quiet. Phaedra will be here for you and will fill you in when she finds you" Kassandra needs to add one last thing before she finishes. "I love you, stay strong."

Kassandra hopes Kyra was able to hear her, but only time will tell. She is becoming impatient now as Kyra is still injured and needs to be treated.

Praxos exits the tent and looks through the crowd that has formed in front of him as he sees Kassandra standing there with Kyra draped over her shoulder.

"What a surprise," Praxos says as he didn't expect Kassandra to actually go through with it. He figured she was bluffing, but a very beaten and unconscious Kyra speaks otherwise, "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

"You offered drachmae and there is no love lost here as this is just good business, why wouldn't I be here?" Kassandra says it as more of a statement than a question as she doesn't want Praxos to dig any further into this.

He smiles wickedly and it turns Kassandra's stomach to see the look of hatred fill his eyes.

"You're right," he offers up as an insincere apology, "pardon my assumptions. Might I ask why she is still alive?"

"I told you before that I was ready to prove myself by any means necessary so killing her in private would be nothing but a personal victory" she says as she motions to Kyra with a head nod. "However, what can make a difference is the audience and I don't see why she is not made an example of to show what you're capable of." 

Kassandra hates saying these words, but her face remains neutral and she can see the wheels turning in Praxos' mind about the scenario she proposed. She could tell he has hesitant so she decided to be bold.

"I could just kill her now if you have reservations, it's not like you have to show that you're in charge right? I'm sure everyone just respects you because they should, right?" Kassandra says as she shrugs Kyra off her and places her on the ground while she grabs her spear. "Let's just get it over with then, shall we?"

Kassandra was in shark infested waters dressed as chum, but this was no time for the small game. She needed to make a splash. Kassandra, taking his silence as approval, makes a motion as if she were going to stab her (she wasn't, plan b was to stab the man nearest her and fight her way out).

Praxos immediately launches his hand out and grabs Kassandra by the arm, effectively stopping her.

"I appreciate your eagerness, but there will be no need of that here" he speaks sternly to her as he releases his grip. "We shall have her moved to a more secure location for safe keeping until we are ready."

"Understood" Kassandra shakes of his grip and looks back at Kyra and then back to him once more as if asking what he wants to do with her.

"She is injured and will not last the night if she is not tended to so who here can treat her?" Kassandra asks as she watches who she assumes is Phaedra step forward.

"I have medical knowledge, I can treat her" Kassandra recognizes the voice as Phaedra's.

Kassandra lifts Kyra up from the ground and Phaedra motions for her to follow as they head towards a small tent right below the ledge of Praxos' tent.

"Deimos," Praxos calls out as Alexios steps up beside him, "stay with them and watch them."

"Fine, I will go babysit a dead woman to make you feel better" Alexios snarkly scoffs as he trails behind them. He truly doesn't mind this time whereas before he would have downright refused.

The four of them enter the tent and close the flap as much as possible. It is definitely small and ill equipped, but they were prepared and Phaedra had snuck in supplies for just an occasion.

Alexios clears off the table while Kassandra gently lowers Kyra down. She is more active now and from that she can see, there is a considerable amount of blood loss so that is the first thing they need to tackle. Kassandra removes her spear and cuts Kyra's peplos so that her abdomen is exposed, but her top half remains covered. Kassandra let's out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding when she realized most of the blood wasn't Kyra's.

She leans her head forward to touch Kyra's and whispers a soft thank you to the gods for this unexpected gift.

"Thank the gods, thank you" Kassandra repeats as she is relieved she is not as gravely injured as she first thought. 

Kyra does still have a wound in her side, but appears to have begun clotting so she not bleeding steadily. Phaedra rolls up her sleeves and removes her mask as if she's going to be doing this, she needs her full range of vision.

Phaedra thankfully does have some actual medical training as her and her father got injured quite a bit as they were hunting so she learned early how to care for herself. Hopefully that knowledge would make a difference in keeping Kyra alive.

Phaedra starts to get to work and is touching the wound when Kyra winces in pain and instinctively tries to move away from her.

"Hold her down now!" Phaedra commands to Alexios and Kassandra as they spring into action just before Kyra launches herself off the table.

"Shhh, love, you will be ok" Kassandra speaks close to her ear as Kyra is still putting up a fight at the pain.

Kyra hasn't opened her eyes yet so she's still not awake fully yet, but enough so that she can truly feel everything they do.

As Kyra writhes below her, Kassandra cannot help but get emotional at the sight. She fights back tears as she looks below her and sees Kyra in such a state. She has never felt so strongly about anyone in her life and just knowing that something could go wrong that would take her from her life forever was too much.

Phaedra watches Kassandra withdraw on herself, but she still needs her so now is not the time to be getting emotional.

"Kassandra," Phaedra asserts, but with some tenderness still laced in it, "I need you here with me, can you do that?"

Kassandra isn't sure if she can. She's never been weak before like this and now that it is happening, she doesn't know if she can stop it. She looks to Phaedra and tries to speak this but no words come out. She just stands there, mouth slightly agape, as she holds Kyra down.

"Kassandra," Phaedra says with more urgency as she feels that should do the trick of getting her head back into the present, "Kyra needs you right now and if you don't help me she could die."

This gets Kassandra's attention immediately and she is snapped back into their current reality.

"I need you both to hold her very still as I need to re-open the wound as something's still lodged in there and she could get an infection" Phaedra says to both of them, waiting for acknowledgement.

Both Alexios and Kassandra waste no time agreeing as they use their body weight to hold her down as best as possible. Alexios has the lower half while Kassandra has the top half as it was more difficult and required a more personal approach than Alexios was comfortable with.

To preserve some of her dignity, Phaedra pulls out a cloth and positions it in Kyra's mouth. Alexios looks to her confused so she clarifies what she's about to do.

"This is going to sting, a whole lot, and I don't know about you but I do not want her screams echoing here" she looks to Alexios and he nods in understanding. She wonders at first, but then remembers he's basically a demigod and probably doesn't have to deal with this. 

Phaedra just kinds of accepts Kassandra and Alexios as some godly beings and she is not going to go around questioning them. She's seen Kassandra in quite a few scraps since they've met and knows she can just be human with how she moves, but as long as she remains on her good side, she figures she never has to worry about it.

Phaedra pulls out a knife and pours her pouch of wine over the blade before turning towards the both if them to provide clear instructions.

"Fair warning, she is going to thrash at this so hold her down, but be gentle as she's already hurt enough" Phaedra instructs as she shakes off the excess wine from the blade and sets it down on the table.

Phaedra then pours the wine over Kyra's wound and, as predicted, Kyra arches up her back, a muffled hissing heard through the cloth. Neither Kassandra nor Alexios predicted quite the reaction and she almost flailed herself off the table.

Phaedra sharply glares at both of them and they both react quick enough to get her steady and back from off the edge.

'When I tell you to hold her, I meant hold her!" Phaedra scolds them both as she picks up the knife to get the arrowhead from Kyra's side. "You're all lucky that was just the cleaning or she would have sliced herself wide open on my knife. Now, for the last time, hold her down harder."

Kassandra and Alexios set themselves back up as Phaedra was right, this could've gone truly bad if she had made the cut. Kassandra takes a new approach and decides to lay most of her upper body across Kyra's so that she will be heavy enough to keep her down and gentle enough to not harm her further.

She loathed seeing Kyra like this and she could feel her getting weaker by the moment, but they were at least on a positive path and she had indeed bought them a day or two. Kyra wouldn't be able to fully recover, but she knew if Praxos allowed this now, that he would want her at least stable before they relocated.

Phaedra picks up the knife from the table and looks to both Alexios and Kassandra, her hand just resting beside Kyra's wound. 

"Ready?" She asks them both as she brings the wine back up to pour over the wound.

"Ready" they both answer in unison.

Phaedra utters a quick prayer as she knows they can use any help that's out there.

"Artemis, please keep my hand steady as if this were an arrow from my bow. Guide my hand to its destination" she whispers to nobody in particular, but she feels prayers are best heard if they are said out loud.

With a steadying breath, she pours the wine over Kyra's wound, moving the knife away from Kyra since she knew there would be recoil. Sire enough, Kyra attempts to squirm away from the pain, but Kassandra's weight is keeping her stable. Alexios is just here more for show now as Kassandra has her under control, but it is nice to have backup.

Phaedra gently pierces Kyra's skin and she can hear the pained moan straining through the cloth gag. The blood doesn't flow fast which means she's already lost a lot of blood prior so Phaedra can sense the heightened urgency lingering over her. She reaches her hand in, making it as small as possible to not further open the wound, to reach for the arrow. She knows that the longer it takes her, the bigger the risk of infection and for accidentally hitting something important.

Kassandra lays anxiously on top of Kyra and tries her best to remain calm, but she can feel herself starting to lose it. She wants Kyra to just be better already. She would gladly swap places if she were able. She always wanted to be the one who took the pain as she knew she could take it, Kyra could too as she was string willed, but Kassandra didn't want her to.

This whole situation she found herself in really got her thinking about what she wanted. There are only a few basic necessities in life that she would be sure to nourish, but as for her wants, she never looked more than a step ahead. To be honest, she really didn't even expect to make it this far in life given what she chose to do. She has daydreamed before, but now that there was a risk of it not happening dangling in front of her face, she needed to act.

No more could she remain quiet on what she wanted in life, no more would she allow stupid circumstances get in her way. There was always some reason she never told Kyra all this and it mostly boils down to her being afraid and vulnerable. Kassandra doesn't do either of those very often so when she can feel them creeping in, she squashes them immediately by swapping topics. With Kyra like this in front of her, she may never get a chance to. She could not let cowardice get the best of her.

She has fought and battled unspeakable horrors and has stood up against rising odds, but she couldn't tell Kyra how she felt? Kassandra deeply feared rejection from Kyra again and was afraid they were not going being on the same page with what they wanted with each other. They have never discussed expectations and making what they were more permanent. All they have done was admit they loved each other (which was a win within itself), but nothing to discuss what that actually looked like.

Too much uncertainty when Kassandra knows the answer to all her questions. She knows what she wants from this and she is begging the gods to allow her to make this all right. If Kassandra were to fall, that she would fall with a clear conscience and nothing unspoken between them. She needed to make this all right.

Kassandra looks down to Kyra and the pain is etched across all her features so she takes to whispering sweet nothings into Kyra's ear.

"My love," Kassandra sweetly begins, "stay strong for me, please. I need you in my life, always and forever, so I need you to pull through."

Kassandra can feel herself getting emotional at the sentiments as she tries to blink away her tears and keep her sounds to a minimal.

Phaedra is too focused on the task at hand, but Alexios can hear the sounds. He can hear her sniffing to try to keep the tears at bay and he will respect this enough to not bring attention to it. 

Seeing her like this before would've brought him such joy, but now it only brings him a soft sorrow. He wonders if there will be anyone he loves enough in this world to be moved in such a way. Does he even want that?

Alexios thought nothing of family until recently as he believed he was left for dead and abandoned, but then Kassandra came bursting in and shaking up his foundation. She made him feel in a way so foreign and he didn't know why, but he didn't try to run from it anymore. Here he stands below her and watches her suffer when it is not even her pain, but she reacts as though she was the one that was stabbed. He wasn't sure how on board he was with all of that, but to feel something genuine about another human being was kind of magical.

He looks to Phaedra and can see the pure concentration and he is warmed by the fact that she seems to also care about both his sister and her lover. From what he has gathered from their discussions, they haven't even known each other for long yet alone well enough to place her life on the line to help them out. It just goes to show that people can be surprising for positive reasons and that humanity maybe has a chance after all to right their misdeeds. He would be better for them all and, most importantly, himself.

Phaedra, to her credit, has turned them all out as she knows her experience with this isn't that of a trained healer, but she will do her best to bring Kyra back from the brink of death. She feels around for the arrowhead, but it is lodged deep so her entire hand is now feeling inside Kyra.

She's becoming stressed out as she still hasn't found it and she's only causing more damage by just blindly feeling. She was about to retreat to see if she could peer inside to see it when she feels something sharp prick her pinky.

"AHA!" Phaedra shouts in triumph as she found what she was looking for.

This caught both Alexios' and Kassandra's attention and from the smile on Phaedra's face, it appeared to be good news. 

Phaedra slowly reaches just a bit further to get a better grip as she tries to gingerly pull out the foreign object, but it is stuck. Kyra is becoming more active on each attempt to dislodge it so she may just have to tug it out and hope that it doesn't nick anything important.

Kyra is becoming too unstable so her time is up as Phaedra applies a harder pull, successfully dislodging it with such force that it clatters to the floor. This causes Kyra to pass out from the pain as Kassandra can feel her slump under her.

Kassandra immediately lifts herself off her off of Kyra as she felt her go motionless. Panic rises within her as she cannot telling Kyra is still breathing or not. She knows how to tell, but her hands are shaking and her pulse is racing so she isn't even sure if she could tell. Her eyes dart to Phaedra, pleading with her to reassure her that Kyra is fine, but Phaedra is still hard at work suturing up the open wound. 

Alexios releases his grip on Kyra's legs as he walks around to place a tentative hand on Kassandra's shoulder as he passes around her. He gentlest moves her back a few steps and places his hand to Kyra's neck. He concentrates as her pulse is really weak, but it is still present. She must've passed out from the pain, it's just a shame she didn't do this before they started all this to save herself the trouble.

"She has a faint pulse," he begins, turning to face Kassandra, "she is alive."

Kassandra lets the words reverberate through her. Kyra is still alive. By the gods, she is still alive. Kassandra could feel the unease lifting from her shoulders as she knew it was still a tricky situation, but as long as Kyra remained stable for a short time, the odds were in their favor. She could feel her tremors lessen as she gained back control. 

Kassandra can truly never think of a time she has been this distressed. She never wanted to have to feel this again, ever. She wonders if this is what Kyra felt like the numerous times she got wounded when they were trying to take down Podarkes? If their connection was deep enough then for her to feel this internal pain? A part of her hopes not, but she will have to ask Kyra about it when she wakes up and they are safe from everything.

Phaedra finalizes her patch up job and gives a satisfied nod as it wasn't perfect and Kyra will have a scar surely, but Phaedra doesn't think she'll mind at all so long as she's alive. Besides, scars are a story to tell and a reminder of times as it is important to not forget who you got to where you are now in life. It will be a story she can tell to her kids as she's sure she and Kassandra will opt for children somehow, someday. Either way, she has done all she can possibly do for now and what remains is for them to wait.

"I need to go clean myself up," Phaedra states as she stands up, covered in blood from both Kyra and her unmentionable time in the pit, "Alexios, would you be so kind as to escort me to the ocean so I may wash off?"

"Me?" Alexios responds rather quickly as he is shocked she would even want his company given who he is as a person. 

"Unless you know another Alexios that I'm not aware of?" Phaedra quips back, amused at how flustered he was getting.

"I, uh, didn't mean it, uh...." Alexios stumbles upon his words as it seems she has completely unarmed him which is not something that has ever happened to him before. 

Phaedra looks at him with an amused glint in her eyes and she is repressing a smile that would probably only make it worse.

"What I mean to say," Alexios says after he clears his throat, "is that I would be happy to escort you."

"Wonderful, thank you," Phaedra smiles, revealing it this time, "as I would just feel much safer with you near."

"You know my name is not synonymous with safety, right?" He asks in all seriousness.

"I do." Phaedra confirms as she motions for him to follow her out of the tent. "I know we all have things we're not proud of, but what matters is right now and, speaking of in the moment, I feel safe with you."

"I..." Alexios trails off as he looks back to Kassandra to see if she protests, but her full attention is on Kyra so he turns back to Phaedra. "I don't know what to say to that."

"That's just the beauty of it," responds, "you don't have to say anything."

The two of them leave the encampment freely and make their way to the ocean.

Kassandra could hear them talking, but didn't pay any attention to what about. All she cared about was the woman in front of her and she was listening to her breathing. It brought Kassandra some much needed peace as she wouldn't be resting herself anytime soon, but hearing her breathe at least provided her a small comfort.

Kassandra was aware, however, when both Phaedra and Alexios left the tent and she wished she paid better attention to them for where they were off to, but she knew they couldn't be going far. 

Kassandra settled on the chair Phaedra had been using as she was planning on spending the remainder of the night there, but not even ten minutes after they both left, two other cultists busted their way into the tent.

Kassandra was quick to her feet and had her spear tip at one of the men's throats in the blink of an eye. Her face filled with anger as both men immediately backed up to allow Praxos to step forward. Kassandra still had her spear up and she knew she overreacted so she needed to save face.

"I do not appreciate being ambushed" she deadpans as a small smirk forms on his face. 

"The thought never crossed my mind" Praxos replies with his hands raised, but Kassandra knows he is lying.

Seeing this, Kassandra sheathed her spear and took her seat back at Kyra's side. She knew she was being watched so she needed to not get emotional or it would blow her cover. Easier said than done though, especially when Kyra was in such a vulnerable position.

"I only came to see the condition of my hostage" Praxos says as he looks over Kyra's body, spotting the patched up wound on her left side torso.

"She'll live" Kassandra answers, "for now anyway."

"You may go now Kassandra, you are being relieved" Praxos says nonchalantly, but it is anything but to her. She wants to protest, but it would be useless without causing further harm. She stands up and walks out without sparing a glance back as she knows if she would have looked, she wouldn't have gone.

The tent flap is immediately dropped and Kassandra couldn't find it within herself to go too far as Kyra would never be more vulnerable as she was right now. Kassandra takes to pacing along the barrier wall that wasn't too far from it so she could be within earshot.

Approximately five minutes go by before she hears loud talking, but she isn't close enough to make out what is being said. She slowly works her way closer, but doesn't get very far as the tent flap is tossed open and Kyra is slumped over the shoulder of Praxos.

"We move now, let's go!" Praxos orders and Kassandra is quick to land by his side to try to reason with him for having her moved.

"I'm not sure if she is in the best condition to be moving yet, she only just got in the clear" Kassandra offers up in the hopes of dissuading him.

"You seem to care an awful lot for a woman who will be dead soon" Praxos offers back as a challenge.

"Our deal was I bring her to you, alive, so I will not allow your carelessness to get in the way of my drachmae" Kassandra retorts.

Praxos gives her a hard stare, as if he were digging for what lies beneath the surface, but he doesn't say anything further to her and turns to continue walking. Kassandra keeps her pace next to him.

He leads them out to their horses and he slumps her body over his horse and turns to her. "Here, catch" as he tosses a hefty coin pouch her direction. "You have completed your duty, you are dismissed."

Kassandra scrambles as she didn't expect him to just hand over the money like that. She needed to stay with him so she needed to convince him.

"I wouldn't be so quick to toss me to the wayside if I were you" Kassandra toys as she's hoping that he will buy the lie she's about to create.

"Oh?' Praxos asks as he raises his eyebrow up. "By all means, do explain."

"There are pockets of rebels still scattered through this island and they are acutely aware Kyra is missing by this point" Kassandra offers up and she can tell he is at least entertaining the idea.

"We are aware of the resistance, but they will be monitored and taken care of" he dismisses as he continues to prep his horse. 

"You don't know of all of them, that I can promise you" Kassandra continues as she needs to have him fear for his safety. "I had a few days here before I presented myself and she had an incredibly important meeting with Herodiandos that she missed."

That name seemed to spark something as his demeanor changed so Kassandra continued.

"She was to meet with him about negotiations as she was suspicious of Darieos and Herodiandos knew if she didn't show that something happened to her" Kassandra effectively lies as she can see Praxos considering this scenario.

"So sure, you may know about the rebels, but I don't think you planned on the Spartan army being a part of that now did you?" She poses the rhetorical question as she knows he wouldn't have given it a thought.

She knows she needs to make her pitch count and she only had one shot at it.

"I just happen to be aware of said locations and," Kassandra looks at him with an ulterior motive, "for the right price," she continues, "I could escort you to your final destination."

She stands stoic, arms crossed loosely to not give off a defensive stance, as she waits for his answer. He continues to prep his horse, but his motions have slowed dramatically as he considers her offer.

"What is your price?" Praxos inquires.

"That I am to witness the outcome" Kassandra offers and Praxos places a hand to his chin as he thinks about her proposal.

"I will admit," Kassandra admits, "that this is for personal reasons as you know about how I was publicly humiliated when she dismissed me at the party."

"Her execution will not be for the public, you will not get your vengeance" Praxos counters, but Kassandra had a response already for him.

"True, but the next best thing is me getting to witness it, and that is something I can control. I can watch it all happen and it will be just as sweet as if it were on display for the entire island" Kassandra reaches out her hand to solidify. "Do we have a deal?"

 

"Well since it costs me no drachmae, we have a deal" as he clamps his hand onto hers and they shake in agreement.

"Let me take her, I will get her there in one piece, you have my word" Kassandra offers up the first bit of truth she's spoken to him as she would let no further harm come to Kyra.

"Fine, we shall follow your lead, but do not dally as we have a strict timetable. To the docks" Praxos relents as Kassandra goes to gentle pick Kyra up from his horse.

She carefully lays Kyra towards the front of her saddle on Phobos. She knew that allowing her to lay like that would possibly rip open the wound so she carefully inserts herself onto the saddle and repositions Kyra so that she is cradling her, with Kyra's head resting on Kassandra's shoulder.

It had been about forty five minutes since she'd last seen Phaedra and Alexios so she had no clue when they were due back, but she was still hoping that they were not far. As she begins to ride, she signals for Ikaros to send the signal.

The last thing she needed was for them to get separated so hopefully they would hear him and follow as Ikaros always knew exactly what to do.

Kassandra, Praxos, and a handful of cultists make their way into the night, "avoiding" locations that Kassandra made up as they rode. She took an alternative path to make it more believable as just following the road wouldn't have been acceptable. 

The ride was quiet and it gave Kassandra time to plan her next steps if she had to be alone. It wouldn't be easy, but she would buy time for Kyra if she could. Phaedra and Alexios would find her eventually and Kyra could be safe, even if that meant Kassandra wasn't walking away from it.

She mentally scolded herself for jumping to worst case scenarios as she knew if they were to walk away from this that they would need to be optimistic in the face of adversity. Kassandra felt Kyra move against her and she looked down to see Kyra bury herself further into Kassandra with a small smile. Even unconscious, Kyra still found solace with Kassandra and that restored Kassandra's faith in their mission and it quelled any doubts that she still had.

The moment of truth lay just before them as Kassandra could see the building she had entered not too long ago. There was absolutely no turning back now, but he cult would not win, they would not get them Kassandra repeated to herself in her mind.

Not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! I can't believe it is almost over as I've put so much love into it, but all good things must come to an end I suppose. Stay tuned for the finale!


	25. You And I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the final chapter and it's almost 13k words long! 
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for your support and praise for this story and for those of you who have been with me from the start, waiting for each chapter as it came, you are incredible.
> 
> I had such an awesome time writing this and I hope you were able to connect with Kassandra and Kyra on a new level. This will definitely not be the last of me here so please stay tuned.
> 
> Much love!
> 
> t.A.T.u. - You And I  
> https://youtu.be/9QvJv61XxDw

The gentle patter of hooves echo against the stillness of the night, not a soul in sight as they make their way to their destination. The odd calm and quiet that blankets the city is unnerving. It is if everyone has disappeared as there's not even a stray beggar sleeping in the alleys. Kassandra seems to be the only one who notices this and she decides it's best to keep this to herself for now. 

They finish up unobstructed and pull up to the post next to the hideout. Kassandra relishes the feel of Kyra against her, but she knows it's time and her getting sentimental would not help any of them. She had to have faith in her plan and she hoped that Ikaros was able to locate Phaedra and Alexios. They were both incredibly capable so she was not too worried about their safety as Kyra was her primary focus, she did, however, miss their presence for the added safety they provided. She would make due with what she had to.

By now, Mykonos must know of Kyra's disappearance as what should have been a day trip turned into several days and Kyra was very active within the community that they must have known something was wrong. Maybe that's why there's nobody here? Maybe they all fled to safety until the dust settles? Either way, she hopes they are safe as Kyra could not live with herself if she knew she was the reason innocent people were harmed.

Kassandra slides off Phobos while still holding Kyra upright until she was able to carry her properly. She has been a ragdoll enough for one day Kassandra feels so she was going to be as tender as possible.

Praxos takes charge and leads Kassandra and the men down into the depths of their hidden lair. Kassandra remembers this place vividly, but she also knows there's more here that she was not privy to. Praxos takes her down a familiar path until he pauses in the middle of the walkway to turn to face a misshapen boulder that's within a recessed wall.

Kassandra knows he is not just observing what an ordinary boulder this is, but that there must be something she isn't seeing. It doesn't appear to be an entrance and it is too heavy to be easily moved.

Praxos, having taken a small gloat at Kassandra's ignorance, walks up to the precariously placed boulder and walks around it and seemingly behind it as he disappears from sight.

Kassandra can't help but look confused as it appears as though he just vanished inside the boulder, but she knows that's impossible. She knows there are some pretty unexplainable things in this world as she's had her fair share of indescribable encounters that (if she weren't there) she wouldn't believe.

The men wait impatiently behind her as if they're waiting for her so she follows the same steps as Praxos. Once she nears the side of the boulder, it is incredibly dark and Kassandra isn't sure what she's supposed to do next.

She can hear a faint voice, Praxos, calling for her.

"Come now Kassandra, not afraid of the dark are you?" Praxos mocks as she makes his way back to her.

She's glad it's dark for the sole reason that she is irritated and she doesn't want to cause the unnecessary drama. She still cannot see, but she takes a tentative swing with her leg and is surprised to find it flows freely through the air. She takes another step or two before doing it once more and, again, she finds no resistance. 

All of a sudden a burst of light and heat hits her eyes so she ends up staggering back and almost knocking Kyra against the wall. 

"Malaka" she let's out as she reaches up her free hand to cover her eyes.

"Since you were clearly having a difficult time here, I thought I would lend a hand" Praxos gloats and Kassandra just let's out a low growling sound.

Kassandra blinks her eyes a few times to get them readjusted and she can see Praxos holding a touch incredibly close to her face. She swats it away and he is quick to let out a smug laugh as he makes his way deeper into the cave.

Kassandra does take the opportunity to turn her head around to get a better look at what she entered. What she can see that the boulder has been carved out and is hollow, a clever trick. It gives the appearance that it is impenetrable, but is actually a distraction for what is behind it. She makes a mental note to keep her eye out for more surprises as she doesn't want to be caught off guard like that again.

"Simple trick of the mind," he nonchalantly speaks as he walks ahead of her, not sparing a glance back to watch her reactions he already knows what it will be, "it's child's play really."

Kassandra composes herself and remains neutral about the clear insult he just tossed her direction and she follows him further, taking care to adjust how she is holding Kyra. She carries her so that she's almost cradling her as the path is narrows down to where it is a tight squeeze. It was clear that this was made as a one way path so it wouldn't make the best escape route if she needed it. 

They twist and turn to the point where Kassandra looses track of just what directions they're walking in. How deep did this even go? Clearly this island goes deeper into the ocean than she imagined or they'd be swimming by now. Seems rather risky of them to dig downwards while they're bordering the water. She guesses being smart isn't one of the requirements to join.

As much as she would love to insult their intelligence, this entire plan was pretty genius. She had underestimated Praxos as just a lackey, but the more time she spends with him, the more she realizes how wrong she was. She more than anyone should know not to judge by appearance alone so here she was ignoring what she preached. He was cunning and vindictive and Kassandra wasn't sure his place in the cult yet in terms of rank, but based off of how everyone reacted around him, she's make an educated guess he was within the inner circle.

There were only a handful within it and even then, she had heard rumored that they were not the deciders and that one person stood alone above them. She has only heard talks, but it doesn't seem so farfetched of an idea. People are like sheep and all it takes is pointing one in the direction you want and the rest will blindly follow. You can simply just sit back after you prod them in the right direction and it will take care of itself. To be so ingenious would take a person of incredible skill and the fact that there was no trace of a name goes to show how well their tracks are covered. 

Praxos was smart, she no doubt saw that, but he was not that smart. He allows his ego to come into play far too often and his gloating is what will get him killed. She will personally kill him for more than just that, but those would have been his downfall if she weren't planning on torturing him. Kassandra wanted to keep him alive for Kyra, but she wouldn't be sentimental if it meant life or death.

Kassandra holds Kyra tight as Praxos lifts up a makeshift curtain to reveal a room full of cages. There were a few filled, but Kassandra couldn't even make out who was in them by how beaten and bloodied they were.

The scent of death lingers in the air as she continues to follow Praxos and notices several more dead bodies just laying there, tossed aside. She was even sure she saw what could've been a child and her heart clenches. She was not innocent as she has killed people too for money, but never children. There was a firm line and children were it for her. 

Praxos takes out a set of keys and unlock a cage and he motions for her to place Kyra inside it.

Kassandra didn't want to, at all, but she could see the finish line so she just had to play along for a little while longer so she softly lowers Kyra to the ground and steps back.

"How long will you keep her? Kassandra looks to Praxos as she asks her question.

"Long enough to make her squirm" he responds with maliciousness

"I am curious," Kassandra begins as she tries to pry for information, "what do you plan on doing to her?"

Praxos laughs at the question and plasters on a sinister smile. "I won't be doing anything to her."

Kassandra is confused and her expression shows this so Praxos decides to educate her as he's not above showing off how smart he is. "You see Kassandra, when you're smart, you will realize you never truly have to do anything yourself unless you want to. Willing or not, people will do your dirty work leaving your own hands clean."

"I suppose I see the luxury in that, but it also just goes to show how much of a coward you really are if you're letting others do everything for you" Kassandra retorts, much to Praxos' surprise. "What I've learned is that being is smart is valuable, but being overconfident in your persuasion will only end in defeat."

"Wise and dangerous words for a for hire murderer" he angrily snaps.

"Defensive response for someone who thinks himself untouchable" she quips back as the two stare at each other, neither wanting to back down to show weakness.

Kassandra is playing with fire, but she has faced infernos before. There will always be someone like him, someone willing to bend the rules to fit their own. People are corruptible and all it takes is one person to sow the seeds of doubt to have it manifest into something worse. Praxos is just one of many who think they are above repercussions and that the world should bow to their whim. They believe life is their game and that they are winning. Kassandra cannot wait to show him wrong.

This was all a pretty stupid power play she quickly realizes and she, begrudgingly, looks away first as if she conceded. She could not allow her pride to get in the way and she just needed to focus on the task at hand.

Praxos takes it as a win and pushes past her, checking his shoulder against hers, as he begins the walk back to the upper level. "Come now Kassandra, we don't want you getting lost" he mocks as he spares her a backwards glance.

Kassandra says nothing, but turns to follow him, sparing a glance towards Kyra one last time. She looks so frail and weak, but she is a fighter and if anyone can turn this around, it's Kyra. Kassandra just hopes Alexios and Phaedra aren't far behind.

Meanwhile, Alexios and Phaedra remain unaware of what has taken place in their absence as being emerged in water muffled all sounds Ikaros had made. 

"God this feels so good" Phaedra says as she floats on the water, letting all of the reminders of her day today get lost with the current.

"You smell better too" Alexios laughs and this is the first time in a long time he's ever been this carefree.

"You'd better watch it as I will splash you until you beg for mercy" she responds back with only a mild veiled threat.

"I'm sure Poseidon is quivering at your threat" he jests back and the two of them laugh, enjoying this moment of peace.

"You know, for a ruthless murderer you've got quite the assortment of jokes" she jokes, but she can see Alexios stiffen at the comparison.

"Gods, Alexios, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that" she apologized.

"You speak the truth, but it's something I am trying to come to terms with" he responds with a more solemn tone. "The jokes though, they're all inspired by you as you're basically a walking comic relief."

Alexios let's out a heart laugh as Phaedra decides to splash him with a massive man made wave. Alexios gets a mouthful and winds up coughing as he forgot to close his mouth.

"Serves you right you bully" Phaedra mocks hurt, but doesn't keep it up for long as she finds herself at a certain peace with him.

The two enjoy the serenity for a few more moments before Phaedra hears the cries from Ikaros.

"Alexios, did you hear that?" She asks as tries to be as still as possible.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything" he responds.

Phaedra lifts up her hand for him to be silent and, sure enough, she hears his call again and again.

"That's Ikaros!" Phaedra says I'm haste as she scrambles to get out of the water.

Alexios follows suit as the two of them quickly get changed and made their way back to the camp. She whistles to gain Ikaros' attention as he swoops down, landing a bit aggressively on her shoulder. 

"Ouch buddy, I'm sorry I didn't hear you before. What's wrong?" Phaedra asks as she tries to calm him.

"You're talking as if this bird can answer you" Alexios points out, but Phaedra is having none of the jokes anymore.

"He's not just a bird," she scolds, "he's Kassandra's bird and I can't explain it but it's like he understands anything we say and he is always with her. Something is wrong."

"He could just being saying hello" Alexios tries to offer an explanation, but he can sense it is falling on deaf ears.

"The thing about Ikaros is that you won't know he's there until either he or Kassandra wants him to be and he would never land on anyone else if she were around" Phaedra defends. "She has told me all about him in the small moments we've had together and he was the signal to get me into the camp in the first place. He would only come to me if Kassandra needed me so we need to get back now."

She doesn't wait for another dumb response from Alexios as he was cute and all, but was really oblivious sometimes (must be genetic). She begins to run and Alexios was at least smart enough to take the hint and they make haste back to the camp. They walk upon reaching the entrance and make their way to the tent where they left Kassandra and Kyra.

Alexios takes the lead as he knows Phaedra is worked up about something, but he believes her so if there is anything wrong, he wants to face it first. He rips open the tent flap to find it empty.

"Fuck" Alexios let's out as it is clear they are no longer here. "I never should have left their side, I should've known the cult would try something."

"Hey, this is not your fault," Phaedra reassures as she places a warm hand on his shoulder, "I asked you to come with me for selfish reasons so if anyone is to blame here, it's me."

"We need to leave. Now. It isn't safe to be here and we have to find them" Alexios says, worry laced within him.

He's never cared about another human being before Kassandra so to say that he is not holding up well to this situation would be an understatement. Feelings always mess things up, but anger he could work with so he takes Phaedra by the hand and leads them back towards the ocean to get enough space between them and the camp.

"Ikaros, where is Kassandra? Where is my sister? Help us" Alexios pleads as he knows time is of the essence.

Ikaros chimes in from above and flies off in the direction of the city.

"There is no time to waste, we need to follow...." he goes to say, but Phaedra is already well on her way to running after Ikaros.

The two of them keep a steady pace until they reach Kyra's house. Ikaros is still going so they know she isn't there, but Phaedra knew she needed to stop here.

"I know where we're going," as she can see Ikaros going toward the docks, "and we're going to need some serious firepower to get in there."

"The hideout!" Alexios says in recognition. "They would bring her there as it is the most secure place this island has."

"Kassandra prepared for this before we infiltrated their ranks and she told me where she hid some arrows as she didn't have time to make them secure. I need to get to the kitchen" she says as she runs through the front door, only to be met by a group of ten or so townsfolk with weapons drawn.

"Whoa...." is all Phaedra can get out before she lifts her hands in the air. "I haven't come to hurt any of you, I'm here to save Kyra."

"Funny how this all started when you showed up" a woman, dressed for combat, says as she stares down Phaedra.

"Look," Phaedra tries to get through to them as this is just wasting time, "I can't make you believe something you don't, but I know that if you don't put that down and help me, both Kassandra and Kyra will die."

Alexios can hear the commotion, but he knows his presence would only harm her odds so he stays to the side out of sight, but close enough where he can jump in if he needs to.

"Mater, stop, she's a friend" a small voice from the stairs chimes in.

"Thalia, I told you to stay upstairs and hidden" her mother scolds her, but Thalia is paying no attention.

"No!" Thalia argues as she knows the lady in front of her is a friend. "Kyra told you about her mater, don't you remember? She said she was a friend and that she was here to help."

The mother takes this into consideration and turns to the intruder. "What is your name?"

"Phaedra" she answers.

"See mater, she's the same lady, she's here to help us!" Thalia excitedly proclaims.

"You're too bold for your own good," her mother concedes as she lowers her weapon which, in turn, signals the rest of them to also lower their weapons, "but you're right my sunflower, she is here to help."

"Thank you" Phaedra shows her appreciation by also dropping her weapon. "I know where they are and I came here to get supplies to rescue them. I will not lie, Kyra is injured and may already be dead for all we know, but if there is still a chance I need to try."

"Kyra has done more for this island than anyone if us ever could have and she would sacrifice herself to save us so we must be willing to do the same for her" the mother says firmly to the voiced agreement of others around them.

"We are going to need a distraction, a big one, to lure out some of the cultists that are down by the docks" Phaedra shares as she does not want them to be near the actual danger as much as they are willing to be. "They are underground and we will need to flush them out if we have any chance of getting them to safety."

"Consider it done" the mother chimes in. "You heard the woman, let's go cause some trouble!"

The cheers are deafening, but it warms her to know that loyalty is not forgotten. All but the mother leaves immediately as she still needed to tend to Thalia so the woman walks up to her daughter.

"You know I love you more than anything in this world and as much as I want to stay here with you, they need my help" the mother is getting emotional, but Thalia wipes away her tears and gives her a hug.

"Mater, I will be fine, I am strong like Kassandra" as she flexes her nonexistent muscles to her mother's amusement.

"That you are my sunflower, but even someone like Kassandra knows when to fight and when to run so you need to promise me you will stay hidden" she asks and Thalia quickly nods to confirm. "That's my sweet girl, now go hide and do not come out until I get you."

"Ok mater, I will hide" and with that, Thalia quickly runs off and the mother turns to Phaedra for a parting statement.

"We will buy you as much time as we can, please get her and bring her home" the mother doesn't wait for a response before she turns and leaves the house to catch up with the others. 

Alexios takes this as his cue to enter and Phaedra leads him into the kitchen.

"If you were basic weaponry, where would you hide?" Phaedra rhetorically asks, but Alexios already has an idea.

"Do you have bags of rice in here?" Alexios asks, but is dismissed almost immediately.

"Now is not the time to think about food" she scolds, but he just shakes it off and begins to head towards the pantry area.

"I'm not hungry, but I know if I were to place weapons in a kitchen, I would want them hidden in plain sight" he answers as he starts sifting his hand through the rice.

Phaedra is opening up cupboards and is having no luck, but Alexios strikes gold immediately.

"Aha!" He exclaims as he lifts up a handful of arrows. "I knew it!"

"Wow..." is all Phaedra can compose as she wouldn't have even given it a thought. "Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all" she mumbles.

They dig through the other open bags until they have a good hundred arrows.

"You were not kidding," Alexios says in astonishment, "she really was prepared."

"The one thing I've gathered since knowing Kassandra is that she does not fuck around when it comes to Kyra and her safety," Phaedra shares, "but to be honest, I wouldn't even be surprised if this was normal for her anyway."

"Go grab some sheets as we're going to need to carry all these and neither of us have quivers" Alexios orders and Phaedra is quick to comply, coming back with an armful.

"I hope these weren't expensive" he says as he starts ripping them into smaller chunks of fabric so they can be easily tied together. He positions himself behind Phaedra as he ties her a makeshift sling for some arrows.

"You know, if you were going to tie me up like this, this was not what I had in mind" Phaedra teases and Alexios freezes immediately and he coughs to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm kidding! You clearly do not socialize much" she laughs, but Alexios is still rather mortified by her boldness.

"I did not socialize as it was trivial and why get attached to something you're going to lose anyway? I never understood that" he confesses as he resumed his work to secure the arrows. 

"You get attached because it makes life worth it" she answers.

"I don't see how it makes it worth it, only pain can come from that and why would you subject yourself to something like that?" Alexios asks rhetorically, but Phaedra chooses to answer him anyway.

"If you think like that, why even do anything in this life?" She asks him, but doesn't wait for his response before she starts back up again. "Pain will happen, sure, and hearts will be broken in the end, but who's to say that's in a week, a year, or a decade? Living for someone helps make the now feel more vibrant. Colors look more vibrant, food tastes better, and the sun just shines a little brighter. You shouldn't knock it until you try it."

"That is a heavy dose of optimism considering what we've got ahead of us" Alexios states, but Phaedra just brushes him off. 

"Meh, I've got two demigods on my side so I'd like to think if anyone should be afraid it'd be the cult" she responds nonchalantly.

Alexios turns her around so they are face to face. "You need to not underestimate them," he says in all seriousness, "as they will kill you in a heartbeat."

Phaedra smiles at his concern and she brings her hand to cradle his face. She wasn't sure what was there between them, but she was drawn to him and she could tell he felt the same. This wasn't the time to be romantic, but she couldn't help running her thumb up and down his cheek.

"I know that and I thank you for caring" she says sweetly to him and his face softens at this. "If I don't make light of it though, I know the fear will set in and I cannot allow that to happen."

Alexios isn't sure what to do with that confession or her tender hand on his face. He would be lying to himself if he were to say he wasn't interested, but he is a monster in human form and Phaedra deserves so much better than anything he could ever give to her. He revels in the touch and he finds he's breaking every rule he's ever set for himself.

It's as if his body moves to it's own accord as he finds himself mimicking her motion as he wants her to understand and know he means what he's about to say.

"I will be beside you every step, we are in this together. I will support you and I will not leave without you" he says with as much tenderness as he can.

Phaedra smiles gently and closes her eyes to enjoy the touch and closeness they've built for themselves for just this moment.

They break apart and quietly resume their prior preparations. Once they are both finished, they load up as many arrows as their homemade quiver can carry and they make their way to the armory room. Alexios needs a bow and what they find isn't the best of quality, but it will work just fine in a pinch.

"I'd offer you mine, but I would bet drachmae that I was a better shot" Phaedra jokes as Alexios cracks a smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Alexios asks, amusement in his tone.

"Everything I say is always a challenge if you think you can handle it" she quips back and Alexios can't help but shake his head at her confidence.

"This must be what I sound like when I talk," he says, "I can see why I got into so many fights now"

"You? A fight? Why I just don't believe that. You're as harmless as a kitten" she jokes and she can't stop herself from laughing at the visual she's given herself.

"A kitten?! Absolutely not," Alexios exclaims, "I'm at worst a lion cub, a kitten is just insulting."

"Well now, my sweet kitten, that's the beauty of this, you don't get to have an opinion" she responds and Alexios just sulks further by the horrible nickname he just got thrusted upon him.

"I am NOT a kitten and shouldn't we be going somewhere else right now?" He tries to change the subject and Phaedra can see that she'll have to warm his up to this name so she relents and allows the change.

"You're right, let's go save our girls" she says and, with that, the two make their way to the docks to join in the distraction.

Once they arrive they can see the roar of a fire nearby the warehouse. They do not take a direct approach as they would be easily spotted, but they do make it to higher ground by climbing a nearby building so they can have a vantage point. They stay low behind the small cover that the roof decor provides as they try to locate the cult members. 

"Malaka..." Alexios let's out quietly as he cannot tell the difference between them as they aren't in their robes. He looks to Phaedra who has a similar look on her face.

"I am not sure who is who from here and I didn't the villagers as I didn't want them to see me" Alexios confesses.

"I saw them so I will take point up here. You should go down to them to help try to separate them" Phaedra suggests.

Alexios drops down from the roof to the ground, grabbing a garment from a nearby house so he can cover up his face. He is too well known and it would give him away so he needed to blend in.

He makes his way towards the ruckus and he can tell the fire is getting out of control and is heading towards the warehouse.

"Quickly, grab anything you can find as we need to put this out" he can hear a man yell as the collective group tries to put out the flames. They will not be able to stop it from igniting the warehouse as it is old and it's wooden structure was dry and brittle. This place would surely collapse and send all the smoke downward, into the caves.

They could not take their time with this as they still needed to find both of them and escape via an alternative route. This way wouldn't be good for more than another thirty minutes max so Alexios makes a call and runs back to Phaedra.

"Alexios, what are you doing?" Phaedra frantically questions.

"There is no time for this, the fire will ignite the warehouse soon and we do not have time to pick them off" he offers in response. "You need to follow me as we are going to have to charge the doors and rush in."

"What about the villagers?" Phaedra asks as she is concerned they may get caught in the crossfire.

"They need to keep with the flames as it will buy us time and the cultists already outside will either help or flee, they won't cause them any harm" Alexios reassures.

"I don't like this, but I guess I don't have a choice" she says as she hops down to the ground herself. "Lead the way big guy, I've got your back."

Thankfully, all the cultists that were outside were all occupied so that they both were able to slip right in unnoticed. However, once they stepped through the threshold, they found some resistance.

There were a two men sitting around near the door and in one fell swoop they stood, armed, against the intruders. 

Alexios tears off his face mask and they immediately lower their weapons and Alexios capitalized. "Wrong move boys" he utters as he unsheathes his blade and kills both of them in the blink of an eye.

"Wow," Phaedra mutters, "color me impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet" he says with a gleam in his eye that screams of danger and destruction.

The cult built and molded him, Deimos, but never in their wildest dreams would they believe him to be their downfall. This would be their mistake for underestimating his abilities and using him as a weapon for all these years.

Unfortunately, one of the men he just killed fell onto a table and knocked off some objects that clattered to the floor. In all but a moment, they were met with more opposition.

At first Alexios thought he'd be able to convince them he needed to do it, but with the blood dripping from his swords it would be best to save his breath. He could see about fifteen or so people so the odds were against them, but he knew his skills and trusted them.

What he didn't know was that Phaedra was discreetly grabbing arrows from her quiver so she had five in hand. She was positioned behind him so there was a good chance she hadn't been spotted yet.

She quickly surveys the area and finds no good cover nearby, but there is a stack of crates (she thinks) that she could get behind further down. It was hard to see as they were towards the end of a hallway. She has to hope that Alexios can buy her some time to get into position once they get this thing moving. She keeps her voice low so only he can hear her.

"I need to get to the crates up ahead so I will need you to buy me some time and also, duck when I say" she whispers and he gives a small nod to indicate he heard her.

She lines herself as best as possible with Alexios so that when he moves into the open floor, she will still be covered.

She steadies her breathing and centers herself as everything after this will be fast and furious.

"I can explain this" Alexios says as he slowly moves towards the group of people, grabbing their attention as he moves just beyond the opening so he would have space to drop.

"We have a traitor in our midst and I will not stop until they all have been culled" Alexios threatens and he can see fear etched across their faces. 

"We, uh, we know..." one of the cultists begins to speak up, but is finding it difficult to for a coherent sentence, "we know who you are. Praxos warned us about you."

"Did he now?" Alexios says aloud as he continues to take a few more steps forward and, to his surprise, they take a step backwards.

"And who are you more afraid of? Someone who hides behind a mask or someone who has killed entire armies by himself?" He questions as he tilts his head and plasters on an old, yet familiar evil grin.

"Do you really want to die here?" He poses to the general group.

"There are more of us than you, we can take you" one man speaks up, causing Alexios to let out a maniacal laugh.

"Let's find out if that's true" he challenges as he hears Phaedra behind him giving the signal.

Alexios immediately drops himself to the floor as Phaedra steps up and rapid fires her five arrows into the nearest group, each hitting their target.

The cultists are in shock and stand frozen as their numbers just dramatically diminished so Alexios hops back off the floor and rushes towards the scatter group, swinging wildly.

This is enough to get some to retreat further in so that only a handful remain and Alexios is quickly able to take them out while Phaedra gets into cover.

He makes quick work of who's left and makes his way to the crates as well.

"Any chance they'll keep this a secret?” Phaedra asks, already knowing the answer.

"Not a chance, they feed off from gossip" he answers as he readies his own bow. "They will be sending up reinforcements who are better equipped so you need to take one of their robes and make your way down. You ready to do this?"

"Pssht," she scoffs, "I was born ready for this."

They grab the nearest cultists and disrobe him. Phaedra throws it on while Alexios drags the body behind some wood piles. She smears some blood across her face for good measure before she enters the hatch to drop down.

Not long after she climbs down the small ladder she is met by a group, armed to the teeth.

"Deimos..." she says in her beck mock exhausted tone with her hand clutching her side, "he's gone mad."

"Someone bring her to the infirmary, fast" one man orders, "the test of you, with me."

They move forward, out of sight, as she further descends with the random cultists. Once they get into a more spacious opening, she notices a small crevice so she pretends to drop to a knee in pain.

The man bends immediately to aid her and she takes the blade hidden in her boot out and stabs him in the side of the head. He drops instantly and Phaedra wastes no time dragging him into the crevice. She takes off his robe and uses it like a blanket to keep him hidden.

She stands upright to continue deeper, emerging into the main chamber where she spots Kassandra.

Kassandra sits anxiously, waiting in the main corridor as Praxos speaks with some of his men in the room across from her. She is tired of waiting, but she needs to be patient. She takes to looking around to try to find anything else out of the ordinary, maybe another secret entrance when she spots Phaedra.

Their eyes meet and Phaedra nods for her to follow as she slinks out sight. Kassandra stands and begins to walk away and one of the cultists who rode over with them places a hand on her.

"Where do you think you're going? You need to remain here" he says.

"Remove your hand from me before I break it" Kassandra snaps and the man quickly withdraws.

"I can't let you leave, bosses orders" he says, this time with less authority.

"You're more than welcome to come with me, I just need to find a bathroom if you must know" Kassandra snaps and the man backs down.

 

"Oh...uh, that's ok, I don't need to go with you" he says as he backs away from her to resume her position.

"How considerate" she responds as she makes her way to where she last saw Phaedra. She walks into the tunnel until she finds what must be their food stash and Phaedra steps out of the shadow to embrace her.

"By the gods Kassandra, I'm so glad you're alive. Alexios and I were so worried" Phaedra says as she squeezes Kassandra.

"It takes a lot more than that to put me down" Kassandra chuckles as she returns the hug. "I'm glad you got my message."

"I'm so sorry I left, I shouldn't have" Phaedra apologizes, but Kassandra places her finger to her lips to silence her.

"You did nothing wrong and it wouldn't have stopped what was happening here anyway" Kassandra assures. "What is important is that you're here now and Kyra needs your help. She's in one of these tunnels in a cage."

"Kassandra," Phaedra begins, "there is a fire up above and we do not have a lot of time here. Alexios is buying us time, but soon he will have to flee as this building will catch fire."

"How much time do you think we have?" Kassandra asks.

"Maybe five or so minutes at best, it took me a moment to get down here" Phaedra answers.

"Find Kyra, I will create a diversion for you" Kassandra states as she leads them back towards the main corridor.

They don't even get more than a foot in the corridor when a shout echoes through the halls.

"INTRUDERS HAVE BREACHED US!"

"Malaka!" Kassandra growls as this was not supposed to happen like this.

There is no use pretending as she's the only one who sticks out here so she draws her spear as Phaedra rushes towards one of the openings to find Kyra.

Kassandra doesn't waste any time getting into battle mode as she clears the first few cultists she sees with ease.

By this time, Praxos and his crew have entered the main area and are witnessing everything. He orders for everyone to report to the center and to attack her. She cracks her head to each side and loosens up her shoulders before she sinks down into her legs.

"Praxos!" Kassandra yells into the crowd of ever growing men. "I am going to make you bleed. You will die by my hands tonight."

"Big words for a misthios so outnumbered" Praxos gloats as his entire crew become his human shield.

"You keep underestimating me and I will make you regret it" Kassandra snarls as she rushes forward into the fray.

She effortlessly glides through the people around her, blocking every strike with her bracers that she got specifically for this. They are special made from one of the strong metals known to man, but boy is she glad she splurged as these were working like a dream.

At this point she has taken down about ten of them, but they just keep coming and she's knows she can't keep up this pace forever, but she's not going to let up until she knows Kyra is safe.

Phaedra has encountered several dead ends, but lucks out on her fifth try as she can hear a familiar voice yelling in the distance.

Phaedra takes off into a sprint and tackles the lone guard who is trying to remove Kyra from her cell. She can feel a sharp pain radiating up her side as she landed, she landed on a sharp tool of some sort.

Temporarily distracted by her pain, the guard is able to get in a good punch to knock her back to the ground.

Kyra, using her remaining energy, slams into him, forcing his head to bounce of the uneven wall and the guard slumps to the ground.

"Phaedra" Kyra cries out as she crawls over to where she's laying on the ground. "You shouldn't move, let me take a look."

Phaedra hisses in pain as she sits up, much to Kyra's displeasure. "There is no time," she is able to get out between groans, "this place is going to go up in smoke as the warehouse is on fire. We need to grab Kassandra and get out of here now."

"Kassandra," Kyra says the name and it restores hope within her, "where is she? Is she ok?" 

"She is buying us time so I can get you out of here so we have to move" Phaedra answers and can feel Kyra pull away from her.

"I absolutely will not leave her in here to die" Kyra protests. "This is all my fault and I cannot live without her. We have to help her."

"Fine, but you still are weak so you need to let me go first" Phaedra relents, but Kyra takes a step in front of her.

"I'm weak and you're injured so I don't think it matters much of who goes first or not" Kyra retorts and Phaedra can't even argue with her logic.

"Gods you're stubborn," Phaedra groans, "I see why you and Kassandra fit so well together. At least follow me out of the tunnel as I know the way out."

"Oh, and take this" Phaedra says as she removes her bow to hand to Kyra and then removes her sheet quiver and attaches it to Kyra.

"Are these my good sheets?" Kyra gasps as she feels the fabric.

"Really?" Phaedra sighs as she can tell Kyra is kind of pissed about it.

"Fine, you're right, but I'm still not happy about it." Kyra says as she motions for Phaedra to go ahead. "After you."

They both move slow for various reasons, but at least Kyra is alive and seems to be holding up fairly well all things considered. Now to find them a vantage point so they can help Kassandra.

Kassandra, to her credit, is still going, but nowhere near as strong as before. She's been sliced a few times and she is pretty sure she got stabbed in the leg, but the adrenaline is blocking all that out and she'd rather not think about it.

Unlike earlier though, the numbers seem to be slimming and she can see Praxos just watching her from the back with a predatory glare. Her desire to kill him pushes her forward and she is able to clear another batch. Only two men now stand between her and him, but these don't appear to be ordinary men.

They are about his size, muscles enormous, with the same gaze. They even look alike.

"Your brothers I presume?" Kassandra questions, the fatigue in her voice a focal point.

"Quite perceptive of you," Praxos responds, "but yes, they are my brothers."

"I still don't get it, why turn on Kyra?" Kassandra questions again as she wants Kyra to have the closure.

"Well, since you're going to die anyway, I suppose there is no harm in letting you in. It was not an easy choice, but it was necessary" he begins as the two brothers begin to make their way to her. "You see, Kyra was magnificent as a leader, but she was too good for her own sake. There are a lot of powerful people in the cult who didn't like her ideas so they tried to recruit me."

"Am I to believe you said no?" Kassandra snaps.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant," he argues, "but it is what happened. I had turned them down several times as I was loyal to Kyra until the inner circle called on me personally and the offer was to good to pass up."

"You turned on her for drachmae? That's all it took?" Kassandra asks quizzically.

"Drachmae and power" he calmly responds. "It is what all men want in this life and this was my opportunity to get what was owed to me so I leaked the transport details and I set up the ambushes to make her look weak to the Spartans and it worked until you showed up."

Kassandra looks confused, but Praxos just gets angry at that.

"Or should I say, Daphnae?" Praxos answers and realization washes over Kassandra.

"I'll admit, you had me fooled for quite some time," he confesses, "but once I knew who you were, I knew I needed to change plans and make you believe you had everyone fooled."

"How did you know?" Kassandra inquires, eyes still trained on the two men beside her.

"It was how you fought" he responds as though it was obvious. "At first I chalked it up to coincidence, but when I saw you and Kepheus fight I knew then you were one in the same. I can admit you're incredibly impressive with your skills and you went from being mild to a cold blooded monster in the blink of an eye."

As Praxos speaks, he notices Deimos enter and he grins that self satisfied smile as he continues on his ramble.

"There was no mistaking who you were after that and I knew you would pose a threat so I called in the one person who could take care of you" he looks past her so Kassandra knows she has company behind her, but is not sure who it is.

"Deimos, perfect timing, I was just explaining to poor Kassandra here about her failed disguise" he laughs as he watches Deimos walk up to Kassandra.

Kassandra is relieved to see him, finally some backup and she almost smiles, but before she can do anything, his fist collides with her stomach, dropping her to the ground.

"Oh dear," Praxos starts in with a mock sympathetic tone, "you didn't think he was actually on your side now did you?"

Kassandra looks up from the ground, betrayal filling up every part of her body. This whole time Alexios was working for him, knowing every step. She thought she had made a breakthrough with him, that he'd finally understood there was more to life than what he was doing. She felt like she could cry.

"He is ours and he always will be," Praxos gloats, "it's just unfortunate you had to find out like this." 

"Come Deimos, let's watch as the life drains from this incessant thorn in our sides" he motions for Alexios to stand next to him.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Kyra was watching everything happen as Phaedra had left her to find a way out while Kyra searched for Kassandra. 

Kyra could feel her breathing getting labored as the smoke had made it's way down into the tunnels, but she bunched up some fabric to her mouth to help keep the smoke from going in her lungs. All she could do was watch in horror as she knows she could take down two of them, but they would reach Kassandra before she could and she refused to risk it. She needed to get closer.

She noticed Kassandra slowly bringing her hand to her spear, but she made no move to strike. She was waiting, but Kyra wasn't sure what her play here was, but she couldn't let her face this alone. 

Kassandra waits patiently for their attention to focus back on Alexios so she could shift herself into a better position to attack

As soon as Alexios gets between the men, he thrusts his sword into the man on his left leaving Kassandra to spring up and run towards the man on the right who's attention shifted on Alexios. She launches herself onto him as she stabs him through the heart with her spear. She sees moment out of the corner of her eye and knows they have company. 

Praxos can only watch in horror as his two brothers are killed in an instant right in front of him.

"Deimos....what have you done? Praxos yells in a last ditch effort to preserve his life.

"Something I should've done a long time ago" he says as he spits in Praxos' direction.

Alexios raises his hand to strike him down, but Kassandra looks towards the shrouded figured and quickly grabs his arm. "This is not our kill," as she nods her head to their side as Kyra stood battered and bruised, bow in hand, "it's hers."

Alexios relents and steps to the side, allowing for a clear shot.

"Kyra...I" he mutters out as she was the last person he expected to see considering she was in a cage to his knowledge.

"Enough!" Kyra yells, fury pulsing through her core as she pulls the string, keeping it locked on Praxos' chest. 

"You were my brother, I...." Kyra feels herself tearing up and doesn't try to hide it this time. She wants him to know the damage done to her in his last moments on earth. "I loved you and this was how you repay that? All for a chance to be me? We could have talked this all out, you never had to do this you malaka!"

"You don't need to do this Kyra, I am so sorry for everything and I never wanted to harm you, honest" Praxos begs as he knows appeal other emotions was the only way he might survive this.

"If you hadn't have kidnapped me when I came to reach out for you," Kyra recollects what got them all in this mess to begin with, "I may have just believed you, but now? No."

"I am sorry it had to come to this, but hurting people I love is a crime I cannot forgive. May you never find peace in the afterlife and suffer a thousand deaths" Kyra releases the arrow as it pierces through his heart, killing him instantly.

Kyra feels so numb, she can't move her body as she just stands there, staring at his lifeless body.

Kassandra immediately rushes up to Kyra and embraces her. The hug is not returned, but Kassandra doesn't care. Her love is safe and in her arms once more and that's all she could ask for.

Around them, the smoke billows through, getting thicker by the moment.

Phaedra appears from one of the tunnels to see the three of them injured, but ultimately alive as she rushes in to hug Alexios and brings them all in for a group hug.

"This is nice and all that," Alexios speaks up, "but this place is about to be our tomb if we don't get out of here. Now."

"Right!" Phaedra quickly agrees as she motions for them to follow her. "This way, I found another way out, but we're going to have to swim."

"How do you know there is a way out?" Alexios asks as this seemed like a bad idea.

"I don't see you with anything better and we can't go the way we came as the fire has dropped down here so the main entrance is a literal fire pit right now" Phaedra states. 

"That doesn't mean us drowning is a better alternative" Alexios interjects.

"There has to be an entrance as the water didn't magically appear" Phaedra argues back.

Kyra hasn't moved much and Kassandra knows she's not here mentally after what she just did so she decides to shut them both up by diving into the water.

It is incredibly dark so she keeps her eyes closed until they adjust. She can make out what feels like an opening and begins to feel her way further and further. She has practiced holding her breath so she's not worried about needing oxygen anytime soon. She hugs the right and takes that path and, as if this were a sign, sees the water lighten as the reflection from the moon and a hole large enough for them to all squeeze through.

Kassandra doubles back and emerges with a deep gasp, jumping everyone except for Alexios.

"Kassandra! What were you thinking? We were so worried" Kyra scolds.

"Someone needed to find out if this was a way out, and I can confirm it is" Kassandra says as she lifts herself out of the water.

"It is incredibly dark down there so we will need to use the sheets you guys have as a way to stay connected to each others so nobody gets lost" Kassandra orders as both Phaedra and Alexios removes what they're wearing to repurpose it.

"I will lead since I've already been down there," Kassandra states as she ties the sheet around her ankle, "Kyra, you'll be behind me and Phaedra, you'll be behind her leaving Alexios in the back as he is uninjured and can assist if anyone gets stuck."

Kassandra ties the sheet to Kyra's wrist and uses a new piece to attach her leg to Phaedra's arm, etc. Once they are all tied up, they all gentle lower themselves into the water.

"This is not a long swim, but it isn't short either so take a few calming breaths and get ready" Kassandra encourages as she places a kiss to Kyra's lips to sooth her as she can tell Kyra is nervous about this.

"Ready?" Kassandra asks and she gets a uniform "yes" from the rest of them. "Good as here goes nothing" as she dips below the surface, feeling the slight tug of her ankle as Kyra catches up to her.

She keeps to the right like last time and she tries to work a little faster in getting them to the surface as Kyra and Phaedra do not have this kind of lung capacity. She assumes Alexios does as she knows it is something every strong warrior wants to know, especially if they spend time on ships.

Kassandra can still feel the resistance so she at least knows Kyra is still behind her as she spots the moonlight glow. She picks up the pace as she can feel Kyra swimming faster behind her. The opening is small but Kassandra is able to pull herself through and she uses her spear to cut the connection between herself and Kyra as Kyra makes her way out.

Kassandra motions for her to rise up and Kyra does with haste as Kassandra reaches for Phaedra to cut their connection so Kyra can be free and so she can help pull her through. Phaedra is also easy to squeeze through and she cuts the connection to Alexios as Phaedra pushes herself up to the surface.

Alexios tries to get through, but what he is wearing is making him too bulky to fit though. Panic seizes both of them as they realize it and it is too late for him to turn around as it would take too much energy and he would end up drowning.

Kassandra tugs on him as hard as she can and he's slowly getting further along, but she's running out of air herself and doesn't know how much more she can exert before she has to leave him.

Kyra, noticing that neither Kassandra or Alexios has surfaced, dives back down as something has to have been wrong. She can see Kassandra tugging on Alexios as he is too big to fit so she swims as fast as possible to Kassandra's side.

Kassandra was about to give up when she felt a presence next to her tugging and saw that Kyra had come back for them. Both together, in sync, tugged until he finally squeezed through as they made for the surface. 

Kassandra and Alexios gasp as were both on the verge of drowning. Both incredibly winded as Kassandra was injured and exhausted and Alexios had inhaled some of the water so he was flailing about. Phaedra is back in the water to drag Alexios to the shore and Kyra is helping Kassandra.

They all collapse on the shore with Alexios coughing up the water and Kassandra laying flat on her back inhaling deeply. Phaedra and Kyra are more put together breathing wise, but they're also both injured so they also lay sprawled out.

The four of them lay for a good five minutes or so before Kassandra begins to sit up which encourages the rest of them to sit up as well. "We literally almost died on about four different occasions tonight alone" Kassandra says softly, more for herself than for any of them.

"It's as you told me," Phaedra chimes in, "it takes a lot more than that to kill us."

"I need a fucking drink that's not water" Alexios shares.

"I hear that" Phaedra agrees and looks to Kassandra and Kyra.

"I could definitely go for forgetting most of tonight" Kassandra also agrees as she looks to Kyra. "What about you?"

"I need to do something and I want to take in everything that happened so you three go and have some fun" Kyra answers, but her heart isn't in it.

"I'll take you home, I know we have a lot to talk about" Kassandra offers as she stands up and extends a hand to Kyra, who gladly takes it.

"It's ok, I'm just going to go home and catch up on a few things, you go have fun. We can talk later" Kyra declines her offer, but at least she does it with a small smile.

Kyra was lost within herself for so many reasons and she just needed the time alone to process everything that happened. She remembers getting kidnapped, getting stabbed in her side, Kassandra attacking her in the woods, and Kassandra words to her during their actual fight. She couldn't think rationally around Kassandra and, quite frankly, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be around her right now given her selective memory. What she does know is that everything that happened had been her fault and she feels so much guilt for everything.

Kyra doesn't wait for a response and she turns to walk to whatever is remaining of her home. She was tired, hungry, and just exhausted and she just wanted to be home, in her bed.

Kassandra watches as Kyra becomes distant and she can't do anything to fix it. She knows Kyra must remember some of the not so great things she had to do, but she wanted to explain it all. However, for right now, she would take solace that she was safe and she'd distract herself.

The three of them make their way to the tavern to celebrate their victory. 

A few hours pass as Kassandra walks her way back home to Kyra. Phaedra and Alexios had decided to stay (and probably more based off of the shameless flirting that was happening) and Kassandra just really wanted to be back home. She hoped Kyra wasn't still mad at her for what had happened between them.

The house is eerily quiet as she enters. It feels like forever since she's been here, but it had only been a few days in all reality. She makes her way up the stairs and she can see Kyra's door is closed. Kassandra thinks about entering, but decides against it since Kyra wanted space.

Kassandra goes to lay on her own bed and she just stares up at the ceiling. She was drunk, but she didn't forget anything, she just couldn't stop thinking about everything that happened. Seeing Kyra so broken, so hurt and confused, having to cause her pain. All of this remote and guilt washes over her and she decides she needs to be closer to Kyra. Kassandra carefully made the familiar trek towards Kyra's balcony and she laid down. This would be good enough for her as she feels better knowing she's close to her if Kyra needs her.

Kassandra begins to drift off to sleep when she feels something shift beneath her. The shingles on the roof had cracked under her weight and, before she could move, it sent her rolling down onto Kyra's balcony.

In an all too familiar fall, Kassandra winds up dropping back first onto Kyra's balcony, knocking the wind out of her.

Kyra hear the crash from her bed and the subsequent moan that followed. Her alarm was calmed almost immediately as she recognized the voice being Kassandra's. She really needed to have a talk with her about this.

Kyra gets up out of bed to go to her balcony where, surprise surprise, Kassandra lays on her back groaning in pain.

"Why are you like this?" Kyra asks with amusement.

"At least I didn't break the vase this time" Kassandra groans out as she tries to sit herself up.

"Thank the gods for that, the flowers are saved" Kyra laughs as she finds that comical that Kassandra's main concern was the vase.

"You do know I have a perfectly good door, right?" Kyra questions as Kassandra must have some sort of phobia about this door in particular.

"I didn't want to bother you as you didn't want to see me, but I couldn't stay away" Kassandra softly confesses as she curls herself up next to the flowers. "You can go back to bed, I just want to be near you so I'll stay out here or go back to the roof" Kassandra offers as she beings to stand to climb back up, but the alcohol is definitely not making it any easier.

"You would rather sleep on the roof than in bed with me?" Kyra questions.

"I didn't know that was an option" Kassandra admits. 

"I'll be honest, I didn't know it was either until now as there was so much that happened with us" Kyra confesses. "I know I don't know everything that happened, but I do know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I came home."

"It is ok Kyra, I don't want your pity or sympathy just because I maybe am drunk" Kassandra shares as she leans up against the plants, trying to get comfortable. "You can just go back to bed and I'll be right here, protecting the flowers from myself."

Kyra has to admire her gentlewoman qualities even when her judgement is in a questionable state. Seeing Kassandra like this, so vulnerable, puts Kyra at ease. She knows Kassandra as much as she questions the recent events that have happened between them. This is Kassandra, her Kassandra, and she would never willing do her any harm.

She can see Kassandra is falling asleep and it would just be easier to just leave her here, but Kyra wants to sleep with her beside her.

"Kassandra, love, Kyra whispers to her, "can you please come to bed with me?"

Kassandra lifts an eye open to see if she was actually asking or if she had just imagined it. Kyra has her hand extended and Kassandra much would prefer to sleep with Kyra than outside so she takes it and, with some effort on both ends, they manage to make their way to the bed. Kassandra is too tired to care much at this point at what she's wearing, but Kyra does and she begins to undo the armor. 

Kassandra can feel her becoming more awake and aware at each touch. She had missed Kyra so much and she just wants to hold her, so she does. Kyra had almost gotten everything off Kassandra when she feels the full weight of Kassandra squeezing around her in a hug.

Unlike in the cave, Kyra returns the hug until Kassandra squeezes a little too hard against her and Kyra yelps out in pain. Kassandra immediately releases her and steps back with a look of horror on her face.

"I'm so sorry" Kassandra sobs out as she drops to her knees, burying her face in her hands. 

"I did that to you, I am a monster" Kassandra manages to choke out as she can feel herself getting worked up into hysterics. The drinking was definitely not a good idea.

"Kassandra, please look at me" Kyra sweetly asks as she cups her face. "You didn't do this, some man did and I killed him for it."

"I used your wound to knock you out, I pressed on it and it probably made it worse" she continues to sob as Kyra decides it would be easier to just sit on the floor with her so she gently lowers herself down to the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Kyra asks with no judgment in her voice.

"They were going to kill you and I couldn't let them," Kassandra says a bit more calmly, "I knew if you were conscious that you would feel so much pain and I didn't want to have to actually knock you out to keep you quiet so I pressed into your wound to make you pass out."

"So you're upset with yourself for saving my life?" Kyra asks in such a way to get Kassandra to think about what she's saying. 

"I mean, no, but yeah because I should've been better and found you before it ever got that bad. I failed you" Kassandra solemnly speaks.

Kyra scoots closer so that the two of them are intertwined on the floor. "You never have failed me Kassandra," Kyra reassures, "it is me who has failed you."

"You are not responsible for me and you need to stop punishing yourself for bad decisions I make" Kyra says firmly. "I decided to go to Praxos, alone, without telling you. I decided I didn't need your help and everything that happened as a result of it is my fault. I am the one that continually keeps failing you."

"You haven't failed me Kyra, you could never" Kassandra says softly as she leans forward to rest her head on Kyra's shoulder.

"We are both works in progress, but I know I want you by my side while I figure myself out. So what do you say about us just curling up together and going to bed as I know we both need the rest?" Kyra says as she caress her hand up and down Kassandra's back.

Kassandra just nods her head yes and the two of them manage to stand without falling over and Kassandra sits on the bed to take of her boots as that's all that was left and crawls into bed, lifting the covers for Kyra to slide in behind her.

Kyra sinks back in Kassandra's warm embrace and Kassandra gently places her arm around Kyra, paying intense attention to her injured waist. Both falling asleep almost immediately and neither of them wake until late the next day.

They had much to talk about still, but Kassandra could rest easier knowing that a heavy blow had been dealt to the cult and she even was able to get Alexios out of the deal. Her life was not perfect by any means, but it was perfect for her and she couldn't imagine it anyway else.

(Six months later)

Kassandra stands aboard the Adrestia, the warm, salty sea breeze blowing through her hair.

"Land ahead!" Barnabas shouts as Kassandra can see the outline of Mykonos in the distance.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing this" Kassandra says to Barnabas as he joins her at the helm. 

"Home will do that to you, but I think you'd feel this way about a rock if Kyra decided she wanted to live on it" Barnabas jokes and Kassandra can't help but laugh too.

"I suppose you're right although I think I'd drag her to the ship if she ever makes that decision" Kassandra jokes in return as she has missed the banter with Barnabas and her crew.

Shortly after they all wiped out the cult on Mykonos, Kassandra set her sights on the inner circle on the surrounding islands and is making solid progress on eliminating them altogether. She hated leaving Kyra, but with Alexios and Phaedra now taking a home there, she felt better about leaving to pursue this. Kyra understood, she always did, but it didn't make Kassandra miss her any less.

She found leaving to be difficult, but she always felt more driven on each mission to return as it meant she could see Kyra again. Her heart still pounds in her chest at the thought of seeing her and she never wants to lose that feeling. 

She and Kyra had become even closer and she felt that the two of them were in a great place. Kyra was fine with leaving everything as it was as Kassandra believes deep down that Kyra is afraid that Kassandra will flee at any real serious type of commitment. She couldn't be more wrong and Kassandra wanted to prove it so she had been scheming with Sotiria and Phaedra about the best way to do it. There was no rush and she knew she would do it when the moment was right.

The Adrestia docks and no sooner that the ship is tied off, Kassandra is already jumping off to race towards home.

Barnabas watches the sight and it fills his heart with love that his girl is so happy and so deeply in love. He was surprised she returned back to him and the crew after she reconciled with Kyra, but he should know better than to think she could sit still for that long. 

Kassandra runs until she reaches the front door (as she's almost knocked a few people out just bursting through them) and gently opens them up as she races to Kyra's office. 

She arrives to find it empty so she goes towards the kitchen to also find it completely empty. She stands still for a moment and she can hear nobody but herself and some light footsteps upstairs.

Kassandra races her way up the stairs and as she rounds the corner to Kyra's bedroom, she freezes in her tracks.

There before her stands Kyra, slightly leaning on her doorframe with a wicked grin on her face.

"It took you long enough to get here, you should know to not keep a lady waiting like that" Kyra teases and Kassandra can feel herself getting at least ten degrees warmer.

Kyra slowly walks towards her, her eyes never leaving Kassandra's and Kassandra is finding it hard to form coherent words so she decides to not say anything at all.

Standing right before her, Kyra stops and leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Let's go have some fun" Kyra seductively suggests as she saunters off towards their bedroom, removing her clothing painstakingly slow as she walks. Kassandra stands there in awe of the beauty that is before her and thinks of how blessed she is to have such a gift of a woman in her life. She will try to prove her love every day to show Kyra how she worships the ground she walks on and that with each other, nothing is impossible.

Kassandra's brain finally catches up to her and stops daydreaming when Kyra tosses her robe at her and it smacks her square in the face. Kassandra removes the obstruction and gets a front row view of Kyra and her jaw drops.

Here stands Kyra in her underwear, only her undergarment, leaning with her back against the door frame and beckoning Kassandra to come to her with her hand. Kassandra knows she is going to be extra with what she is about to do, but with a view like that it is hard to not give praise. Kassandra stalks towards Kyra and says softly to herself "thank you gods for this gift, I am not worthy," but it isn't soft enough as Kyra can hear her and chuckles at Kassandra's confession. 

"Come here love" Kyra says sweetly and Kassandra melts into her embrace, kissing up Kyra's collarbone and up her neck. 

"Ever the smooth talker you are and I'm already all naked. The hard part is over, now comes the fun" Kyra says tenderly as she brings up Kassandra for a heated kiss. 

They only break apart when Kyra needs to take a breath. "I swear sometimes you don't even breathe" Kyra jokes as Kassandra lifts an eyebrow, ready to strike with a line she has been working on. 

"You know what they say about beautiful sights, they just take your breath away" Kassandra says as smoothly as possible, lifting her eyebrow up and plastering a proud and smug smile on her face. 

"Did you just use a line on me Kassandra?" Kyra asks light heartedly.

"That depends..." Kassandra trails off she beings to kiss back up Kyra's jawline until she reaches her ear. "Did it work?"

Kyra smirks and Kassandra can feel it with their faces pressed up side by side. "Well," Kyra begins as she leans towards Kassandra, gently nibbling on her earlobe which sends chills through Kassandra's body, "I could tell you or," she takes Kassandra's hand and slowly drags it down her own stomach until it hovers right above her underwear, "I could show you." Kyra leans back as she says this so she can see Kassandra's face and soak it in. 

Kassandra's eyes go wide as Kyra finishes up the movement with Kassandra's hand and places it so Kassandra's palm is cupping Kyra, feeling just how ready she is. Kassandra doesn't even try to suppress the primal groan as she gives a tentative squeeze and watches as Kyra's eyes go hooded by the movement.

Kyra makes a small gasp at the contact and her thoughts are becoming awfully clouded and she can feel her body craving more. She has never wanted Kassandra more than right in this very moment, but she also knows Kassandra likes to tease. She knows the right words to say to get this from slowly and torturous to hot and heavy.

"Let's go make a baby" Kyra leans in to whisper to Kassandra and she can feel Kassandra pause for only a second before she feels herself being lifted off the ground and carried to the bed.

They had talks on this before and both were in agreement that it was something they were interested in at some point, but the gods are cruel with the fact that they cannot conceive without additional assistance. That didn't stop their eagerness to try it just by themselves with the hope that something magical would happen each time.

Kassandra had confided in Kyra about her health and how she can basically can regenerate (as she stabbed herself in the arm as an example, much to Kyra's dismay), but sure enough two days later it was as if nothing happened. Kyra doesn't know why and neither does Kassandra, but it keeps them hopeful that maybe this could be different too. Kyra would love nothing more than to carry Kassandra's baby and no matter boy or girl, the child would be loved more than they could've ever imagined.

For now though, she would just enjoy being with Kassandra in such an intimate manner as the look on Kassandra's face is more than her heart can take. Such pure joy, happiness, and a deep love that she doesn't allow anyone else to see, and she gives it to Kyra without hesitation.

Kassandra is the most beautiful soul Kyra has ever met and no, she's not perfect, but that is what makes her so perfect for her. She is headstrong, stubborn, and jealous on occasion, but she was also determined, brave, loyal, loving, and so much more. How the world turned its back on her and yet she still is here with a smile on her face and her heart ready to love. The world does not deserve Kassandra, she did not deserve Kassandra, but she will forever be grateful for all the heartache as it led her here, to her, to her home.

Kassandra makes quick work of her own clothing and easily rips off Kyra's underwear out of eagerness and Kyra would usually laugh at this as it takes just as much time to not ruin them, but her thoughts die there as Kassandra is immediately on her, their lips connecting with passion and lust.

Kassandra wishes she could give Kyra everything her heart desires and more and maybe one day she would be able to figure it out, but for now, just being with her on every realm of being was enough.

They would make love over and over again for no other purpose than being connected. Each of them bare, not just physically, but emotionally, and it was beautiful.

Together they painted the perfect picture and together they could conquer the world, one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did it! 
> 
> 25 chapters down and an endless road of possibilities ahead. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you loved it as much as I did.
> 
> Until we meet again....


End file.
